Taken Away
by KittyandKat
Summary: What if Jagger succeeded in changing Raven? What if she didn't exactly fall in love with him and do the naughty with him in a matter of days like most stories? What then? We're about to find out. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my notebook, so I figured I might as well copy it down on here. Enjoy!**

Checking my phone again in frustration, I glared at the screen. Alexander said he was going to be here ten minutes ago. Where was he?

An eerie silence hung over the graveyard. I call it eerie because I couldn't even hear a bat in the night. All was silent.

A snap of a twig echoed through the tombstones. My lips pulled up into a grin as I turned around.

"Alexander, where have you..." I started, then my eyes widened in shock, "been?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Alexander." Jagger said, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"Jagger? What are you doing here?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I had imagined that he went back to Romania after our last encounter at the Graveyard Bash. What else could he want?

Then it hit me. I swear I'm a blonde hidden in black.

"Waiting for Sterling?" he asked, perching on a tombstone. In his hand was a twig, which he was carefully waving around. In a second, he snapped it in two, letting it fall to the ground.

"Yes, why?" I asked, suspicion coloring my tone.

"Just curious." he replied. "You're probably wondering what I want."

"Yes. I am wondering. Why haven't you returned to Romania?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"Why are you asking that? I do own a club, you know. By the way, why so dressed up? Is this some special date?" he asked, a smirk reaching his lips.

I looked down at my dress. A purple and black laced corset with a skirt that went just above my knees and swayed elegantly. It was my fanciest dress that I had, paired with fish net stockings, Alexander's vampire kiss necklace, and bat earrings.

"Yes it is. He told me to dress up. What are you still doing in Dullsville if you have a club elsewhere?" I asked.

"There was something I forgot here. Something rather important." he replied.

Now I was really starting to get nervous. I chose a wrong day to wear heels.

"Are you honestly expecting Alexander to show up still?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"It isn't that hard to steal a phone, Raven." he said, hopping off of his tombstone. I started to back away from him slowly as he started to stroll towards me.

The wind couldn't have carried me faster as I turned towards the gates and sprinted as fast as I possibly could.

No matter what, my running could never beat the speed of vampire legs.

Jagger's arms snaked around my waist, keeping me just feet from freedom.

"I didn't say you could leave, my little song-bird." Jagger whispered seductively in my ear, before releasing my waist. Only to grab my wrist. He started to drag me back into the shadows.

Barely a moment of a blood-curdling shriek escaped my lips before his other hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sh... now we wouldn't want anyone to hear you, now would we?" Jagger cooed, dragging me deeper and deeper into the shadows.

_This isn't supposed to happen,_ I thought. _Not like this. _

"Jagger, please." I begged once he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Please what? Specify, please." he snorted, before coming to a sudden stop.

"Please let me go!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. My mascara must look like crap now.

"Aw, don't cry, song-bird." Jagger said, turning around to face me. "I don't like it when you cry."

"Then let me go!" I shouted, more tears streaming dampening my cheeks.

"Sorry, no can do." he said, tapping my nose. "This should be far enough."

We were at the center of the cemetery, because I spotted the Duchess's monument.

"Jagger, please don't do this!" I cried, again trying to get my wrist out of his grasp. It was starting to become painful.

"But why?" he asked, pulling on my wrist, causing me to fly into his chest.

"Alexander!" I cried out as his hand brushed my hair off of my shoulders and tilted my head to the side. My neck was now fully exposed.

This caused me to struggle even harder as I called for Alexander even more.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your little vampire boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." Jagger declared, before sinking his fangs into my neck.

I cried out in agony. In truth it didn't feel like a pin prick, but rather like two knives stabbing into my neck.

After a moment, the stabbing pain went away, leaving behind a burning sensation.

I felt my eyes start to droop, but I resisted, intent on staying awake.

"You'll be unconscious no matter what, Raven. You don't have to fight it." Jagger purred, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

I shoved his hand away with my now-free wrist and glared at him.

"Don't... touch... me." I managed to get out, before my knees started to wobble.

They soon gave out, and I fell to the ground, almost tearing my dress in the process.

"Jagger!" I heard a male voice roar, and flickered my gaze upwards to see my knight of the night, Alexander Sterling. A black tee with bold white letters saying "Destruction" covered his chest, paired with baggy black jeans covered in chains. The moonlight shone off of his midnight hair and chocolate eyes.

"Alexander?" I managed to whisper, hope filling my soul.

"What did you do to her, Jagger?" Alexander hissed, rushing to my side, placing my head in his lap.

"I made our flesh one, Sterling. You're too late. She's mine."

That's all I heard of their argument. The venom and my blood waging war in my body became too much for me to handle.

As I slid into darkness, the last thing I heard was Jagger's laughter.

**So... what do you think? Leave me a review and tell me! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed on the first chapter of this story. Thank you all so much! I didn't think I'd get 2 reviews, let alone 7 on the first chapter! Thank you Hershey's Chocolate Bar, Ms. Nosferatu, JezzStar, emovamp1901, Raining Burritos, , and Souly for reviewing!**

**Ms. Nosferatu, I assumed you meant update instead of review when you said pleeeeaaaasssssseeeeeeee review i want to see what happens! At least, that's what I figured.**

**I'm glad you guys liked it, so here you go! Part two to Taken Away!**

Moaning softly, I snuggled deeper into Alexander's warm chest. That was about the strangest nightmare I have ever had... Alexander will surely get a chuckle out of it when he wakes up.

I blinked my dark brown eyes to glance at him, to feel the blood rush from my face in absolute horror and terror. Instead of Alexander, my dark-haired knight of the night, sleeping next to me with his arms encircled around me, pressing my body to his, it was Jagger! The nightmare... was it real?!

Just as I started to scoot away from him in disgust, he opened one of his eyes, the bright green one, to peer down at me. I could feel it when he chuckled deeply.

"It seems my bride has awakened." he murmured, and I felt his arms tighten around me, making a squeak emit from me.

"Bride?" I squealed, attempting to struggle out of his grasp. Only to find out that most of my strength has been depleted.

My neck, at first numb from sleep, now felt like it was being constantly pricked by dozens of pins, almost like it was asleep, except more painful. On top of that, I also felt a thirst-like ache in there as well. I would've reached up to touch it, but my arms were pinned to my sides by Jagger's cage-like grip.

My eyes flickered down, to see that I was no longer in my outfit from the night before, but in a set of my dark purple Hello Batty shortie-short and matching tank-top! Luckily my bra was still on, but still. Not my most modest outfit in the world, which is what bothered me.

Depression sank in when I realized that my vampire kiss necklace that Alexander gave me had disappeared. Along with my favorite heels, the necklace was what I was hoping to keep.

"I made our flesh one, babe." he murmured in a sleep, but sexy (NO! BADDDD RAVEN!) voice, then licked where he had bitten me. A shock-wave of pain shot through my body, causing me to gasp in pain.

"What?" I muttered, the news still not really sinking in.

"I bit you on sacred ground, Raven. You're eternally mine, my little song-bird." he whispered, nuzzling his face in my hair.

**You all can KILL me if you please. I have the rest of this on my notebook, but I have no time to type it down before I leave on vacation, so I decided to at least give you a little bit. I won't be posting the rest till next week, Monday at the earliest. Maybe Sunday night. Again, I'm really sorry, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! THIS CHICKA! As promised, I worked my ass off to get you guys an update since, once again, I pretty much had it all written down, but typing it up can kill me. **

**Ok, I'm sorry, but I just have to mention a review from vampia-luva, who said and I quote, "Can you make Raven kick Jagger in the you-know-whats?**

**I promise you that "may" be coming, just not in this chapter. There's no way that can fit in here, but maybe the next chapter if it's a longer one. I won't tell you what's happening in that one yet, but at the end of the chapter you can probably guess where they are going next. **

**Just as a forewarning, this still may end up as a Jagger/Raven pairing because I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing with the story after the next few chapters, but there is no way in hell this can become an Alexander/Raven, since that is... oh, I don't know... IMPOSSIBLE. I've read about it before on a different site when Alexander and Raven end up together, and I'm sitting here going, "WTF, BRO?" I'm sorry, but if Raven gets bitten by either of them, she's stuck with them. END OF STORY. Just so there aren't any questions later on. Guilty, I am a Jagger/Raven fan. I just don't think that Alexander and Raven were exactly right together. Not quite sure how to explain that. Ok, enough with my rambling, let's get on with the story.**

"You didn't." I spat, venom in my tone. The news had finally sunk in. I no longer had any possibility for a future with Alexander. I'm forever Jagger's, his wife and vampire mate. He took away my everything, even my necklace, the last thing I would have of him.

"Too bad, babe, cause it's true." he said, nuzzling into my black hair, inhaling my scent. I squeaked slightly, squirming away from him. I could almost see his smirk on his face without even having to look at him.

"Chill, Raven." he murmured, and I felt his fingers rub semi-soothing circles into my hip.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, leaning my head away from him. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Currently, we are back at the Coffin Club, in my apartment to be exact. We're going to head back to Romania for a couple of months so we can get settled." he explained, and when I took a quick glance at him, I saw him frown.

We were actually in his coffin, lid propped open. The light from flickering candles illuminated our faces slightly.

Not finding anything else to say within my level of energy, I turned my head away from him, my eyes scanning the other side of the coffin with great interest. Tears of hurt and pain silently slid down my cheeks, probably ruining my mascara even more.

I felt my chin being yanked back around, and I was forced to look into Jagger's mismatched eyes.

"Are you crying?" he whispered, and I felt his hand lift up and start to stroke my cheek. "Please stop crying."

"I can't." I muttered, jerking my head out of his hands.

Jagger's face hardened, seemingly not very happy with me at the moment.

"I had Luna run back to your house and grab your clothes. Oh, and your damn cat." he muttered, releasing me from his grasp.

My ears literally perked up at that sound bit of information.

"My baby? Where is she?" I asked eagerly, bouncing up and down in the coffin once I sat up. Jagger chuckled, but scanned the room.

"Over on that chair." he said, pointing towards a black-leather recliner. Though I couldn't really see her, I could make out her lime-green eyes against the leather.

I bounded out of the coffin, eager to see my little kitty.

"Hey, honey." I cooed, scooping her up from the recliner while stroking her fuzzy head. She meowed in response, purring.

As I stroked her, a question popped up into my head. I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

"Jagger... what about my family?" I asked quietly, before sitting down on the recliner.

"Luna took care of them." he answered vaguely, his eyes glaring at the bundle of fur in my arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, now extremely suspicious.

"She hypnotized them. They don't remember who you are." he answered.

"What?" I squeaked, my grip tightening on Nightmare.

"We don't need them calling the cops or anything. They don't know you exist." he explained. "Now get dressed, our plane leaves in an hour."

That brought up another question.

"How'd I get into these?" I asked.

With that, he smirked. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Calm down, I had Luna dress you. Jeez." he laughed, climbing out of the coffin. "Your clothes are over there." he added, pointing to my black suitcases in the corner.

"She better have." I grumbled, walking over to them after placing Nightmare back onto the recliner.

As I dug around in the bags for some decent clothes, I was deep in thought.

Who will miss me? Will anyone (besides my hypnotized family) even notice that I'm gone? Trevor, maybe. Oh, and Becky. At least Becky has Matt. Who knows who Trevor has? It's Alexander I'm concerned about. What will he do now that I'm gone?

My family... Mom, Dad, Billy Boy. they don't know me. They don't think Raven Madison, their only daughter, every existed.

It's not like I could stay there, anyways. Being a vampire and all. I'd have to let them go sometime. But is it better for them to forget me and be happy, or remember me and be devastated?

After picking out a pair of loose black jeans and a Batman t-shirt, I stood up again. Boy am I stiff from that coffin.

Turning around, I faced Jagger as I asked, "Where is your bathroom?"

"Why not change in here? I won't touch." he asked, grinning slyly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jeez, kill joy. It's through that door." he said, gesturing towards another door.

I strolled into the bathroom (black on black, shockingly) before shutting and LOCKING the door. Who knows what Jagger would do? He'd probably barge in when I'd have my clothes off or something.

After quickly stripping out of my pj's, I slid into my outfit and raked my fingers through my hair.

Strolling back out, I paused, jaw slack. There stood Jagger, his shirt off, after just putting on a pair of jeans. Boy was his body fine... GOD DAMN IT RAVEN! QUIT THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Jagger, now noticing my entrance, put on a bemused smile.

"Hey, babe," he said, winking at me. "Like what you see?"

My eyes widened, before I quickly turned around and tried to go back into the bathroom.

I felt his hands on my arms, before I was spun around and pressed against a wall.

"What?" he breathed against my neck. "Do you not like me?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to keep my wits about myself even though all I wanted to do was to moan and groan as he laced kisses up and down my neck, helping with the pain of the bite. _Deep breath, Raven... Don't give in to desire..._

"You're so adorable when you try to resist me," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't quite read his eyes, but he could clearly read mine.

Just as I let out a shocked gasp, he quickly dove in and pressed his lips to mine, my gasp enabling him to slip in his tongue. Forcing me into a fiery kiss. Note the force.

I moaned slightly as his tongue did wondrous things to my mouth. His fingers tangled into my hair, and there was nowhere to run, nowhere to get out of this.

Seeing this, I gave up trying to struggle and allowed him to kiss me as such. Luckily, right after that, he had released me from his grasp. Not saying anything.

I could feel my heart racing as I clumsily tried to fix my even more messed up hair. I don't know where my hair brush went, but I'm going to have to find it soon or I'll be in big trouble.

I suppose now would be the time to yell at him for... kissing me.

"How dare you do that?" I snarled, glaring at him. I could feel my fang points in my mouth.

"Do what?" he asked innocently as he pulled on a simple black t-shirt.

"Do THAT! Kiss me that way! Who do you think you are?" I hissed.

"Your husband." he replied, amused at my anger.

I growled, a deep sound from my chest, as I felt my eyes redden in anger.

I quickly slammed a hand over my mouth as I realized how animalistic my growl sounded. My eyes darted over to Jagger, who had started to laugh.

"Looks like I may have some competition." he chuckled. "Now get your Nightmare and let's go. Luna's waiting in the car.

After quickly regaining my composure, I grabbed my kitty with one hand, one suitcase with another, and followed Jagger out of the apartment.

**It could've been better, but I really am tired and want to go to bed. But... I also wanted to get an update out, so here you go! Keep the reviews coming in! They lift up my spirits and make me want to update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!**

**Ok, so if you have read Cullen Truth or Dare, you should know this, but my home computer had completely crashed and just stopped working, and it forced me to take a long hiatus for about a month or so. Well it works now! And I didn't even lose any of my music, stories, games… etc. I am super excited because the computer that I've been forced to write off of doesn't have a very big internal memory, so I couldn't download any of the Sims 3 games, much to my dismay. But, now that this one's fixed, I can get the Sims 3 Supernatural! I've been waiting for months for that game to come out! Now to convince my mom…. Ha. **

**As a forewarning, since I really kind of hated the fact that Raven hadn't grown as a person in the books, I sort of altered her personality, if that makes any sense. She's probably different in here then she is in the book, but that's why the story is mine ****J.**

**Well, thanks everyone for the great reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting as many as I've gotten for this story in such a short amount of time. I thought that I'd get maybe five by now, and I have.. What? Fourteen? Thanks! **

**Oh, and to Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, you never know what will happen ;). But sorry, not in this chapter there won't be any of that kind of things. **

**ENJOY!**

The plane had taken off over an hour ago. Honestly, I didn't know that Jagger had a private plane. I just learn new things everyday, don't I?

Luna joined us at the airport, so at least I won't be left alone with Jagger. Who knows what might happen there?

The stars flew by me as my gaze remained out the window. I had refrained from talking to either of them for the beginning of the flight. Luna, well I just didn't really want to talk to her right now. Jagger… you might have guessed, but I really do not like him at the present time. I do know at one point I'll have to accept the fact that I'm his eternal bride, but not now, when this has just happened. It's too soon.

"Raven?" I heard Luna say softly.

"Hmm?" I said, turning to look at her baby-blue eyes.

"You ok?" she asked, and there was a note of sincerity to her voice.

"Fine, fine. I'm just thinking, that's all." I replied, forcing a small smile to my face. She knows I'm lying, and I know she knows I'm lying, but she probably figured I need a little private time to clear my mind. I'll have to thank her for that.

My little Nightmare purred away in my lap, unaware of the situation ahead of us. My family doesn't remember me, I'm the forced bride to a psycho vampire, and now I'm busy traveling to Romania so we can get "settled" down. I stroked her silky midnight fur as I desperately tried to gather my thoughts. There was about another twenty hours to go, and I'll probably end up having to talk some more sometime.

"Did Jagger tell you about what our parents did?" Luna asked, a hint of excitement to her voice. My eyes flickered to her once again, then to Jagger, who was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"No…" I answered, honestly confused.

"They gave you guys your own little castle! It's the wedding present that they didn't want anybody else to be able to beat." she trilled, giggling slightly.

"That's great." I managed to grind out, forcing another smile on my face.

"Luna, can you please go into the bathroom or something? I need to speak to Raven, ALONE." he said, putting emphasis on the alone.

"I'm as good as gone." she said with a wink, then vanished, almost like a ghost. Hauntingly.

My lips formed a tight line as I turned away from him, my face scanning the night sky. Sunrise won't be for another few hours.

"Raven…" he sighed, and I heard him run his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to be miserable, you know. We could be really happy together, you and me. You just need to give us a chance."

"Jagger, I just woke up from the change yesterday to find that you had basically kidnapped me and forced me to become yours. I'm going to need time to heal from that. I was in love with Alexander."

"You don't realize what all was wrong with you two, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped.

"All you did was sit in his attic and watch him paint. He left you with just a note to explain himself, and it had what? Three words? And once he was at the Coffin Club, he basically got drunk and cheated on you!" he snarled back at me.

I was forced into a stunned silence.

"What?" I whispered in shock, tears forming in my eyes.

He sighed deeply. "I thought you knew."

"Knew that he cheated on me? Of course I did. NOT! I wouldn't have stayed if I knew that." I muttered, as a tear escaped my eye. "With who? Do you know?"

"Some random girl at the bar. I didn't know her name." he replied.

"Are you lying just to get me to hate Alexander?" I asked him skeptically, glaring at him. I suppose he could be telling the truth… but he could also be lying as well.

"Raven, I would never lie to you. You're my wife now, and I promise to always be truthful with you. No matter what." Jagger murmured, and I felt him take my hand.

"I'll still need time." I whispered as I turned to look him in the eyes.

"I'll give you time, just as long as you promise to give me a chance." he replied.

"I suppose I will." I replied, and I felt him give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's all I'm asking." he said with a breath of relief.

**I hope you all liked it! It's supposed to be a real emotional scene, and if I've come up short, I'm sorry. I stayed home from school today. I woke up in the middle of the night with a headache that felt like I was being hit with an axe, and I managed to go back to sleep, but then I woke up to get ready for school and I just couldn't. It hurt to open my eyes. I've taken some Tylenol, took a nap, and now I'm supposed to go to school in about two hours. Otherwise it would be longer.**

**I plan on trying to update at least Cullen Truth or Dare, Angel of Darkness, and Shadowy Figures this weekend, so if you read any of those stories, keep your eyes peeled for notifications. Yes, it will be the last chapter of Shadowy Figures, and my very first COMPLETED story on here! Strange, since I've been here for about a year and a half. I don't count one-shots. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am truly amazing, aren't I? I have updated this story twice in one day! Technically two if I don't get done within twenty minutes. **

**I'm taking the time to answer to two reviewers in particular, Jezzstar and Hershey's Chocolate Bar. **

**Jezzstar: Thank you so much for risking your phone just to review my little old story :). I've done the same for many of my favorite writers during classes like my free period and science. My teacher actually did see me once and asked if I was using my phone. Of course I said no. And she believed me! It was pretty hilarious. You see, my science teacher is like all hippie and some of the kids swear she's on pot. I'm pretty skeptical on that part but I can't change their opinions. **

**Hershey's Chocolate Bar: Even though you technically didn't review, you did send me a PM and stuff like that. Haha. My friends thought I was talking to a boy or something, and my friends do tend to get on my case about stuff like that because I don't really date and it's hilarious to them. Course I always laugh it off, but still you big meanie! I'm just kidding, it's fine really. I really did like your story, though.**

**Hershey's Chocolate Bar (and yes, I am advertising GET OVER IT) has created a Jagger/OC fiction called Get Tangled Up In Me, and I thought that it was absolutely terrific, and I generally don't go outright and say that, so be grateful. You guys should go check it out!**

**OK, I suppose that I have to get on with the story or you'll kill me :). HERE YOU GO!**

The plane had landed somewhat of an hour ago, and we've been driving in a car ever since. Even though I spent a good portion of my time on the plane sleeping, I was still weary from jet-lag and the fatigue of the past few days events. Found out my boyfriend cheated on me, got changed and eternally bound to his mortal enemy, and now we are on the way to what Luna described as a "little black palace". I'm grateful for her company, as it doesn't allow Jagger to do... *gulp* things. Even though I've gotten rest and blood, I'm still not up to my full strength. I wouldn't be able to fight him off. I'm not sure what I'm going to do tonight (rather, in the morning) when Luna has gone and we are alone. I probably should think of a game plan.

"Raven!" Luna squealed in my ear, making me jump ten feet out of my seat. Luckily, Luna had claimed the front seat while Jagger drove, so I got the whole comfy back seat of the hearse to myself. My luggage and his (rather our) coffin remained in the back. Romeo had been gracious enough to carry it up for Jagger.

"We are?" I asked as I turned and looked out the window. Dawn was but a mere hour or two away, so our hurry inside and into a coffin had to be hasty. Luna (probably for my sake) had decided to crash with us so she can help do the unpacking of the other stuff tomorrow. Her coffin is already in the house, from what I've been told.

Ok. so I've been chatting it up with Luna. I had to talk to somebody, and she's technically my sister-in-law now. What's a girl to do? Besides, it's been fun to talk to her before the whole Graveyard Bash happened. It's a good thing to know that I'll get at least one friend in this place.

"Ya, just up the drive a little more. You should be able to see it." Luna replied, searching out the window herself.

Nightmare gave a little meow in my lap and started to squirm uncomfortably in my lap. She hasn't been able to roam freely for over a day now, and she's probably anxious.

"You'll be able to run around in a bit, Nightmare." I cooed as I stroked her silky fur. And that's when I saw it.

Emerging through the dawn's fog and mist, stood a might black castle. I didn't think that Luna was serious when she said little black palace. This place was enormous! It was much more beautiful then the mansion, as well.

"Wow..." I breathed, eyes wide.

"Amazing, isn't it? I can't believe that the previous owner's let this place go." Luna said in disbelief, her snow-white hair in a messy little bun, since we've been traveling.

"Sure is." I muttered, still taken aback. It has obviously rained, since the black bricks shone back at us beautifully. The now fading stars hung over the castle in wondrous glory, creating a scene I'm sure I won't forget for the rest of my life. Rather eternity.

"Do you like it Nightmare?" I asked the little kitty as I held her up to the window. She began to purr, a sign of her agreement.

I heard Jagger chuckle, and Luna begin to giggle.

"You treat that thing like it's a human." she said, her bell-like laughter filling the hearse.

"She's my little baby! Of course I'm going to treat her like one!" I defended, my eyes narrowing playfully. At Luna, at least. I'm still pretty pissed at Jagger, but Luna I can easily forgive. She's been an outcast within her own family her whole entire life, and I can understand and sympathize with her. She just thought that Alexander was her only way out. Not anything personal. She just kind of became... obsessed. Like I did when I went to hunt Alexander down in Hipsterville.

The sudden jerk of the car stopping about made me drop my little baby. I hadn't realized that we were actually here here. Like right in front of the place.

"Ok, Luna." I said as I stepped out of the car, stretching out my legs. "How bad do I look?"

She chuckled slightly. "You could use a bit of a hair and make-up fixing."

"That's what I guessed." I replied as my free hand absent-mindedly drifted to my head. I could already feel the tangles that even with a whole bottle of de-tangling spray and conditioner, it would be painful to work out.

"I'll help you out." she said, patting my shoulder. "Mine probably isn't much better."

True, her hair was a bit of a mess and her eyeliner was smeared under her eyes, but she still reminded me of a ghost, hauntingly beautiful. The way she floats around everywhere.

"Let's just accept the fact that both of us are a mess." I laughed a little as I said this.

"Of course." she replied, a grin to her face.

I came to the sudden realization that this has been the first time I have truly laughed since this whole thing has occurred. Already I am laughing.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**I hope that was ok! It's like 12:30 (I started on it before midnight) and when I get sleepy, I write slower and more sloppy. I'm so sorry, but please. Ok, so I have a favor to ask of you guys. As you may know, Flaming like Charizard had flamed me pretty badly and has flamed other people, if he's struck you down, don't worry he was a total dick to me on my story Cullen Truth or Dare. I had contatced about this, and if you'd be so kind to check to make sure he is actually off the website. I was looking through my PM's and I saw the conversation we had on there (can't get to it otherwise I'd put it on here), and I clicked on it, to see that he was no longer a user. I thought that it was because of the fact that I have blocked him, but if you wouldn't mind, would you check to make sure that he has permanently been removed from the website? I would really appreciate it because he did say some really creepy things to me aAND I remember he called me babe at one point. **

**Anywhoozles, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again! I'm surprised I've gotten this updated better then I have all of my other stories, for some reason. **

**Anyways, I'm thinking about making a twitter account for my , so I can put on there when I'm updating and what I'm working on. Anyone think I should? If I do, I might change my username on here. Just a thought, but let me know if that would be helpful to know when I'm updating.**

**Well, enjoy!**

"You can't be serious!" I giggled with Luna as we sat up in the parlor. Jagger had gone to bed like an hour ago, but Luna and I have sat up, talking mindlessly.

"Perfectly. If you drink blood after brushing your fangs, you'll vomit. It's happened to me before and it was _disgusting._ Probably should've listened to Jagger on that one."

"Luna..." I started, staring at me feet in discomfort. "Do you think Jagger is a good brother to you?"

Her jaw dropped. "Of course! He's a terrific brother! He's always been there for me, you know, when he could as we grew up. And now... we can spend eternity as partners in crime. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I'm just confused on what to do. Who to trust anymore. Ever since I found out Alexander cheated on me..."

"Oh, Jagger told you about that? I never knew Poison could be such a whore." Luna giggled.

Poison? What a strange name for a girl... even a goth girl.

"Yes, he told me. It really kind of made me question Alexander and I's whole relationship. Whether it was worth everything."

"Well, I think that Jagger can make you very happy if you just give him the chance." Luna said, smiling at me with her bright white teeth.

"That's the problem! I don't know if I can! I mean, I'll try my best, I really will, but I'm not sure when I can let go."

"That's your only option now, Raven. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Jagger bit you on sacred ground, and you are eternally bound to him. Coming from your sister-in-law, my advice is for you to try to be happy. You only caught a glimpse of Jagger, and that's when he's desperate for something. Trust me, I grew up with him," she said with a chuckle. "But in reality, he's a real sweet guy, and looking for someone to share the night with. And he picked you! I'd be damn grateful, considering his previous situation."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, now curious. What did she mean by previous situation? Did something happen to Jagger?

"Well, there was this one girl named Grace, a regular human girl, that he thought he wanted to change. When he found out that she was only using him for his money," I saw her knuckles whiten, "he realized all that was wrong with his relationship. Same with you and Alexander, except Alexander was using you."

"But Alexander and I... didn't do anything." I said slowly, confused.

"You've gotten close, though. Haven't you?" she asked. I nodded. Indeed, we've gotten very close to 'doing the nasty', but I've always stopped him. I wanted to wait until I was married.

"Well, that's where. He just was trying to get you to give up your V-card, then he was planning on dumping you." Luna explained.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my voice rising.

"No need to get angry at me, Raven. I just have some friends that he's told that to, then they proceeded to relay it to me." she answered.

"Then why were you so desperate to get your hands on him?" I asked in accusation.

"I really only found this out yesterday, when you were still asleep. I was talking to a couple of girlfriends in the club, which is where I found out. I decided then to give up on him." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It wouldn't be worth it."

"I suppose so." I said, twiddling my black-polished fingers.

"I'm glad we've gotten the chance to talk, Raven. It's wicked cool that I have a sister now," she said with a wink, "someone to be my maid of honor when I get married."

"Really? Me? I thought you hated me after the Graveyard Bash." I said in shock. "I was honestly surprised when you asked me to talk with you for awhile."

"I realized that you were just trying to protect yourself, and I forgive you for that. You were only human, after all." she said with a giggle. A child-like laughter.

"I thought you were pretty cool to hang out with. I thought you'd never talk to me after that." I said while slumping my shoulders.

"Oh goodness no! You're my sister-in-law, of course I'd talk to you!" she said.

"Again, with the whole trust issues." I quoted.

"Well, you'll learn to trust and hopefully love both me and my brother. Rather, brothers, since there's still Valentine." she said with a smile.

"Valentine? Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Jagger must have forgot to tell you. Well, Valentine's our twelve year old brother! He's a vampire, which kind of depressed me at first. I was hoping for a human sibling to play with." she said with a slight frown. Her face brightened when she said, "But that was ok, since he was so cute. I had to give him a chance."

"Nice. What's he like?" I asked.

"He's a real nice kid, with green eyes and hair just like Jagger's. He literally worships the ground Jagger walks on." she said with a chuckle. "It's kind of funny."

I smiled slightly. "I can see that." Simultaneously, we both yawned, stretching out our tired limbs.

"I'm beat. Wanna crash out here? The curtains are black-out, they won't let the sun in." she asked, leaving it up to me.

I laughed slightly. "Where else would I sleep?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which caused a squeal to emit from me and a smack to the back of the head for her.

"Luna!" I scolded.

We heard the creaking of floorboards, and we saw Jagger's sleepy head peek around the staircase.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" he whined, causing both Luna and I to start to laugh."Shut up, Jagger!" she said, taking a throw pillow and chucking it at him.

"Are you sleeping down here?" he asked us. We both nodded.

"It's female bonding time. So get out!" she said, pointing towards the staircase.

"Fine, fine." he said in defeat as he trudged back up the stairs.

Luna and I exchanged confused glances.

"Well that was random." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"He gets weird when he's tired. Or drunk. But he snores when he's drunk." she said with a shake of her head.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep now!" I said, nestling my head into the comfy throw pillow on my end of the couch.

"Fine, I'll move then!" Luna snapped playfully, getting up from the couch so I could stretch out my legs. She then moved to the other couch, right next to the one I was on.

After we exchanged goodnights, I decided to speak up.

"Luna?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?" she whispered.

"I'm glad we talked." I said with a slight smile. I heard her yawn.

"Me too. We both really needed it." she said, before I could hear her soft breathing.

I then soon slept too, exhausted from the day's events. Traveling and talking really tuckered me out.

I dreamed of nothing.

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Ok, so I have an idea. If you guys have any idea for a particular ending (anything at all ;)), please just review and let me know. I have tons, and I'm not sure what to do quite yet. Actually, I'm not sure what to do after the next chapter. It's really a toss-up at this point.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is going to be short since I have to get to school, but this is a chapter in Jagger's POV, since JezzStar made a good point that I've barely given Jagger any lines the past couple of chapters. Well today, there is only Jagger! Enjoy!**

_Jagger's POV_

As I sat up in my coffin, unable to sleep, my thoughts drifted to Raven.

Raven, my little black bird, doesn't love me.

It's not like I could expect her to. I mean, I did take her away from her family, friends and _Alexander. _At least she doesn't love him and miss him as much as she did before I told her about what he did. I felt bad for her when I told her, because she loved him so very much and it broke her heart to know he did that.

Raven said she'd give me a chance, but it would take time. I'm hoping and praying that she'll willingly come with me tomorrow, as I have something planned for the both of us to do together. I think it would be a good time to truly get to know each other, since in truth she really doesn't know me. But I know her.

I know her favorite color is black (haha). I know her favorite food is Count Chocula, I know that she only trusted her best friend Becky since the third grade, I know Trevor has a huge crush on her, I know that she can protect herself, and I know that when it comes to her family, she'd give up anything to keep them safe. I know a whole lot about her, just by watching her. She's as easy to read as a book. Even though I've always struggled with reading books.

I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to Raven. I tore her away from her everything, and threw her in an unknown place with no one to turn to but Luna and myself. They've both forgiven each other, and as I was trying to sleep, I could hear them talking and giggling. I ended getting a pillow thrown at me and a shut up from Luna. When I saw Raven there, smiling for a change, I decided to leave them be, because whatever Luna did, was obviously working. I can already see her happier.

I planned on taking Raven out to the cemetery in town, and to just sit and talk. I wanted to give her my grandmother's engagement ring, since we are married, after all. Other vampires would go after her without that verification that she was off-limits. And... well... I wanted to give it to her. As a gift. A little reminder that I'm not so bad after all.

I can sincerely hope that she will forgive me one of these days, and truly love me, as I do her.

What do I love about her? I love her funky and fearless spirit, I love her for never giving in to anyone, and I really fell in love with her chocolate eyes, so beautiful. They've made me hope that she won't be like Grace, that she'll love me for me and not for my family's money. Though she hasn't even brought that up yet, which is a good sign. She probably figured that we were loaded, considering the private jet, the castle my parents bought us, etc. Yet she hasn't even mentioned it. Maybe she doesn't care. Not likely, since she's just her. She doesn't care about those kind of things.

Raven and Luna had stopped talking. Maybe they fell asleep.

I tip-toed downstairs, and peeked down at both of them. Luna looked like a gothic fairy, as usual, while Raven looked like an absolute angel, with her jet-black hair flowing across her face, though it was a bit messy, and her peaceful face, even with smudged make-up. She was beautiful without even trying. I would reach out and play with her hair, but that would just wake her up.

I tip-toed back upstairs, and got settled back into my coffin. Tomorrow she'll have to sleep in here with me, but she probably won't be very happy about it.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of only Raven, and if she loved me after all.

**Again, sorry that it's short, I have to get to school like now and I'm not even ready. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! This chapter should be a bit longer, but who knows? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! **

**After this, I'm not sure where I'm going with it, it could have a happy ending, and a sad one (the sad one being, example, a character death or something along those lines), and a happy ending being where Raven and Jagger actually end up happy together. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I promise to try to get one more in before the weekend. If you'll just review some ideas, that'll surely help! I'm also not sure on how long this story will be. It'll probably have quite a few more chapters, but I'm not sure exactly what's going to be put in it. I'm thinking of some more obstacles for the "happy" couple to overcome if I do give them their happy ending. Calm down, readers. Take a deep breath... Don't worry, I'm leaning towards the happy ending since I don't feel like being killed in my sleep!**

**Well, sorry for keeping you waiting! Here you go! Oh, and it's back in Raven's POV**

_Raven's POV _

Luna and I woke up around 8, which, according to her, isn't that late. I'm still not used to the whole vampire time thingy yet.

Jagger was already up, since when we sleepily sat up and did the morning (well, nightly) yawning and stretching, he marched into there like he owned the place and interrupted us. Oh wait... he does own the place, doesn't he? Oopsie.

"Raven, get dressed, and please. Something nice. Luna, help her with her hair and make-up since she isn't used to the whole no-reflection thing yet."

Oh, he noticed that?

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because." he answered back vaguely, before disappearing into thin air again.

"Do you know what that was about?" I asked Luna. A second too late, she shook her head.

"Luna..." I started in a warning tone.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything. It's supposed to be a surprise for you." she said in a whisper as we started up the stairs, to where I assumed *gulp* Jagger and I's room was. I didn't know, since I never was really up there. These servants disappeared with my bags, and Luna and I slept in our clothes from yesterday.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "Why do I have to dress up for that?"

"It's a secret." she replied, pressing a finger to her lips. "I've sworn over the moon that I wouldn't tell. I'm supposed to help you get ready, and that's it. No talkie about the surprise."

"That's weird..." I said, before Luna halted before a door.

She pushed it open, and led me inside. Jagger wasn't in there, thankfully, so we can get ready in peace. For now...

It actually looked like a pretty cool bedroom. Nothing too horrible about it. It looked like a bedroom that belonged to a teenager, since, technically, I'm still one. Wait a sec... how old's Jagger again? I wonder if he's already eighteen...

(**Ok, guilty, I don't know how old they are. I just guessed**)

"Umm... Luna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, peering at me through the corners of her eyes.

"How old are you?" I asked, making damn sure that I didn't include Jagger in there.

She giggled slightly. "Just turned eighteen a few months ago. Aren't you still sixteen?"

"No, seventeen." I replied.

(**Again, it's been awhile since I actually sat down and read the books, not just skim for the good parts. Ok, admit it, I'm not the only one who does that. And I honestly forgot how old Raven was at the third book. I know she's sixteen at the beginning, so let's see how this will work...)**

"What should I wear?" I asked Luna as I went over to where my suitcases were located. Right next to "our" coffin. Blargh.

"I don't know. I only skimmed through your clothes when I was packing them. I'd really have to re-look." she replied as she followed me over there.

Nightmare, whom I've failed to suggest for awhile, happily purred on top of my bigger suitcase, which is where I was going to look first. Damn cat always sits on stuff I need.

"Move, Nightmare." I said, nudging the cat off of the suitcase before unzipping it.

"Oh! I love that skirt!" Luna immediately squealed. "I'm so going to borrow it from you sometime!"

"We'll see. It's probably too big for you, since I have my curves." I said, patting my sides. Who cares? I'm curvy and I'm damn proud of it!

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be that much bigger then me! You're still pretty skinny." Luna commented as she started digging through my other bag. "How about this?" she suggested, holding up a black mini-skirt with cute little ruffles and a black belt with a jeweled purple bat to match. I mean, I love it, I really do, but it's too short to wear out with Jagger.

"Too short. Can't I wear pants or something?" I asked in exasperation.

"Do you not trust him that much?" she said with a chuckle. "He won't rape you or anything. Grope you at the most."

"LUNA!" I squealed, blushing profusely as I chucked a black sneaker at her.

"Easy, killer. It was a joke! Well, maybe..." she said mischievously, which caused me to chuck another shoe at her.

"Admit it. You'd probably like it!" she squealed, which caused a growl to emit from my throat. Ok, so maybe I'd like it, but only a little! Even I'll admit Jagger's pretty hot, and the thought of doing that stuff with him makes me... NO! BAAADDD RAVEN! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!

"Raven, why do you look like your glaring at the ground? What did it do to you?" Luna asked as she pulled out one of my more formal dresses. It was dark purple, had a modest neckline, was trimmed with lace, it's hem reached the tops of my knees and swished around, and I've never really worn it. It's too formal for school and I don't really get out a lot.

"Hey, what did happen to my outfit?" I asked Luna as I took the shirt from her. It would do.

"The dress is in my suitcase since it would wrinkle with all of your stuff, your heels are around here somewhere, and your necklace... well, I'm not the one who took that off of you. Jagger did." she admitted guiltily. "But I was the one who got you dressed in your pj's!"

"Which happened to be the sluttiest pajamas I own!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"I threw that in for Jagger's benefit." she said with a wink. "He originally was going to change you, but my awesome self intervened and said that you would be angry about that. So he handed over the duty to me. I just threw in the clothes to give him something."

"Luna, that's the thing I'm trying to avoid! I don't want him to think those kinds of things about me!" I said, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Don't worry! He completely respects your opinion and will wait as long as you need. But be careful if he gets drunk. Who knows what he'd do." she said with a shrug. "Personally, I think he's quite funny when he's drunk. Course I grew up with him."

"It's good to know I'm married to an underage drinker." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh be quiet, Raven! You've probably drank something in your life!" she said, shoving me playfully.

"Yeah. Apple juice." I said with pride. Who cares? I love me my apple juice. Well, used to. Now, I probably won't be able to stomach it.

"I meant liquor, dummy!" she said, flicking my forehead.

"No, I actually haven't. I think it's pretty dumb." I said, still prideful. Mommy and Daddy were so proud of me when I was at home because I was drug-free.

"You'll end up drinking wine at the most someday. Didn't Jagger make you drink something at your first covenant ceremony?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what that was." I said. "And I was forced to. Doesn't count."

"It was wine. And yes it does count." she said, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. It's on now, bitch.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!" "DOES NOT! NOES GOES! I WIN!" I hollered, finger on my nose. Luna, pouting, admitted defeat and began to dig through my accessories bag. I could hear her grumbling under her breath about stupid little seventeen year olds or something like that.

"Ooooohhh! This necklace would look so good on you!" Luna trilled, pulling out a silver necklace dotted with onyx stones here and there. It was my grandmother's, and I'm really glad Luna looked into my jewelry drawer and found it.

"Yeah, my grandmother gave it to me before she passed away." I said sadly as I examined it for damage. After seeing none, I handed it back to Luna so I can put my dress on first.

"Which one are my undies in?" I asked, referring to the suitcases.

"Smaller one." she said, shifting out of the way while examining the necklace. "Is this real silver and onyx?""Yes. Believe it or not, my grandparents were pretty rich and had some nice stuff from when they were younger." I said, smiling slightly as I plucked out a black bra and matching panties. "Where's the shower?"

"Just through that door. I was nice enough to lend you some of my shower products since you really can't use yours. Since they're from America and such." she said. "Towels are in the big cabinet. Should be a razor in the shower. Shave."

"Thanks." I said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Since showers are pretty lame, I decided to skip-a-dee over to when I got out and went to grab my things.

"Luna, can you hand me my stuff?" I asked as I peeked my drenched head around the corner.

No Luna. Only Jagger. He was digging around in a dresser drawer for something, but as soon as I asked my question, he turned around.

"Where's Luna?" I asked, making sure my towel was secure around my body and that the door only revealed my head.

"She went to get something to eat." he replied, smirking at my attempts to conceal myself.

"Can get out so I can get dressed?" I asked in exasperation. I was so not in the mood for his games.

"Why? I can't watch?" he asked in fake dread.

"Jagger..." I growled, and he should be able to see that I was not amused.

"Raven..." he mocked back, and I shot him a glare.

"This isn't funny, Jagger. Get out so I can at least get my things!" I said, my lips etched into a frown.

"Why do I need to get out? You have a towel on." he replied, which was true. I did have my seemingly shrinking towel on.

"Because I'm only in a towel!" I hissed back at him. This caused him to smirk even more.

"I won't touch!" he said, raising his arms in defense.

I sighed in defeat. I obviously won't be able to get him out of the room, so I'll have to work around this.

I slowly stepped out of the bathroom, and immediately, Jagger's eyes racked up and down my towel-covered body.

"Can you at least be decent enough to turn around?" I snapped.

"Whatever!" he said, rolling his eyes while turning around.

Satisfied, I quickly gathered my undies, which only left me with the dress to grab.

"So, this is the dress you're wearing?" he asked as he quickly pulled it out of my reach before I could grab it.

"Yes, now give it back!" I snarled, glaring at him. My bundle of underwear remained firm in my hand. I proceeded to put that hand behind my back. Leaving me only one free hand to get my dress and keep my towel wrapped around my body without falling off.

Jagger seemed to realize it too, because he quickly held it up to where I couldn't reach it without having to re-retrieve my underwear, or without dropping my towel and... you can probably guess what would happen.

"Give me my dress, Jagger!" I growled, deciding that the fate of my underwear was worth the risk of retrieving the dress.

"Grab it." he replied, smiling like it was Christmas morning.

A sudden idea popped up into my head. Something I probably should've done in the first, second, third... etc. chapters.

I quickly kneed him in the you-know-wheres, and when he grunted and hunched over in pain, I grabbed my dress, my underwear, and fled back into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and quickly locked it, because sure enough, five seconds later, Jagger was recovered and pounding on the door.

"Raven! Let me in!" he sang creepily. This only hastened my attempt to clumsily clip on my bra. As soon as I accomplished that, I was tugging on my underwear.

"I don't feel like breaking down the door, Raven." he threatened softly.

"Like you could." I snickered back, unzipping the back of my dress. I quickly stepped into it and was just working on the zipper when Jagger, sure enough, managed to bust the lock and get into the bathroom.

"Need any help?" he chuckled as he saw my difficulty with the zipper. It's not that it was small, but it was just hard for me to reach behind there and get it zipped up all the way.

"No thanks, I can handle it." I grunted, managing to zip the bottom part of it, but not any more. I hope Luna hurries back up here.

"Liar." I heard him breath into my ear, before I was pulled back, and I felt my zipper being zipped, with Jagger purposely dragging his fingers along the skin of my back, sending tingles up my spine. Wait, what?

"Ok, you helped me. No need to stick around to watch me comb my hair." I said, waving him out with one hand.

"Easy, cranky. I was just leaving." he said, swatting my butt, causing me to gasp and blush.

"Don't do that!" I gasped out, reaching around and preparing to punch him.

"I'm leaving!" he said, raising his hands up in surrender and retreating out of the room.

I rolled my eyes before picking up my hairbrush and sorting through my mess of black hair.

Jagger can get to be, well, Jagger. Hot temper, perverted mind, hot body (DAMN IT RAVEN!), and, well, I suppose he can make me laugh one time or another. And maybe he's at least trying. He was just doing what he did to get me riled up for his own amusement, but didn't mean any harm out of it. I mean, he had to be nice, since I knew for a fact he hated my cat, but he still let me keep her. Then he's actually letting me keep my V-card (for now), which he could've easily taken when we were back at his apartment. It's hard to believe that's so far away now. Home.

Looks like I'm just going to have to adjust to this place being my new "home". This is going to be fun *sarcasm*

**Ok, sorry I had to cut it off, I could've kept going, but it's starting to get late and I have school tomorrow... and Thursday... and Friday...**

**I can't skip tomorrow, either. Picture day :O. Even though I had pneumonia in second grade (I have asthma as well, so that wasn't a healthy combination), I still went to school for the pictures. Then I went straight back home and back to bed. I looked like absolute shit. It would've just been better for me to wait.**

**Anywhoozles, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to get something out tonight, so it isn't my longest chapter I've ever written, so please forgive me for that one.**

**Thank you all for reviewing over and over, once you review more then twice, I recognize your name and smile as I read it. **

**Enjoy!**

"How are you styling my hair?" I questioned curiously as I felt Luna start to fiddle with it.

"Nothing too dramatic. I'm leaving it down, maybe curling it a little bit, then adding some clips and stuff like that." she replied vaguely as she dug through my bag for the curling iron I assumed she brought.

Since my hair is just past my shoulders (**A/N just a guess there, roll with it**), if it was curled, it would just meet my shoulders.

"I'm styling it forward so it hides your little vampire bite." Luna added as she gently combed my hair a little bit.

"Are we going out in public?" I asked.

"No, not necessarily, but just in case you run into any humans." she explained in a small voice, aware that she just gave away a clue to where Jagger might me taking me.

"Just in case?" I asked nervously. I hadn't seen any humans whatsoever since I was changed, and the thought of actually running into one made my nerves go into over-drive. Would I be able to control my urges.

"Don't worry. If you do, Jagger will handle it." she soothed, petting my hair softly.

"Good." I said with a breath of relief. At least Jagger will be there with me to help control my urges... my blood-thirst you dirty minds out there! Get your head out of the gutter!

"What kind of earrings should I wear?" I asked as I barely managed to grasp my jewelry box without interrupting Luna's brushing.

"Something to match your necklace. Silver." she commented, peering over my shoulder into the jumble of random accessories jammed into one little box.

"I have these." I said, holding up a pair of earrings. They were dangling earrings, which had a black ribbon holding silver skulls with black jewels for eyes. I got these on clearance at Hot Gothic, and I haven't regretted it.

Luna nodded her approval. "I love those! But wait to put them on so I don't tear off your ears off while doing your hair." she added.

"Okie-dokie." I said, setting down my jewelry box, then setting the pair of the earrings on top of there so that I wouldn't lose them.

Luna had finished brushing my hair, before turning to the curling iron to see if it was hot enough yet.

"I hope you don't have a sensitive scalp." she warned as she started to wind a section of hair around the curling iron. "I tend to pull hair."

"I'm all good." I replied.

She started to sculpt my hair into pretty little curls, which she styled to the right, as she promised, to cover my vampire bite. I was rather thankful for that.

"I'm going to leave your lips nude, since your lips turned red when you changed." she explained as she dug through my make-up bag. "I'm thinking of not really laying on the make-up. You're gorgeous enough without it."

She had pulled out my liquid eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, mascara, but no foundation. That's funny, since I generally used it a lot.

"Close your eyes." she instructed, which I followed. I've learned not to argue with Luna and just let her do as she pleases. She would anyway.

I felt the strokes of a make-up brush on my face, which tickled a little bit.

"That tickles, Loon." I giggled as she continued her work."Quit moving!" she scolded, continuing her work on my face.

After a few more minutes of waiting for her to finish, she finally withdrew her make-up brush.

"Finished!" she announced.

I blinked my eyes open, and I actually could tell that she indeed went easy with my make-up. It felt weird.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." I thanked her as she adjusted some clips into my curled hair. I saw her smile slightly.

"It's no problem, Raven." she giggled. "I love helping out my friends. Besides, you're my sister-in-law. Of course I'm going to help you out!"

She then handed me my earrings, which I thanked her for (again). As I placed my earrings in my ears, I saw Luna start to dig through my bags again."What kind of shoes do you want to wear?" she asked. "I packed everything."

This caused my eyes to light up in excitement.

"Even my sneakers and my fuzzy slippers?!" I asked excitedly. My sneakers were very worn, but comfortable as hell, and my slippers were my slippers. Fuzzy and warm.

Luna laughed at my reaction. "Of course."

"Hey, how are we going to clean this all up?" I asked as I looked at the mess we made on the floor. Luna smiled slightly.

"While you and Jagger are out on your date," she added a wink, "I'll be nice enough to stick around and unpack your things."

"You really are a sweetheart, do you know that?" I asked in awe. Luna has been so nice to me, even after what I've done to her.

"I know I am." she said with a chuckle.

"Will you be here when we get back?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder at the possibilities of shoes to wear. "Definitely not those heels. Those are way too high, and I'm not sure why I bought them."

Luna had pulled out a pair of extremely high, black ribbon heels. They're cute, but when I tried to walk in them once, I about sprained my ankle.

"Well, no I won't be here when you two get back if you get back really late. I'll stick around till about two then I'll be heading back to my parents' castle.""You don't live by yourself?" I asked in surprise. I honestly thought she did.

"Nope. You can only move out when you get bonded." she said, and her face fell slightly in sadness.

"Luna..." I started. "You'll find someone! You're nice, gorgeous, smart, and everything a guy wants. Alexander was just too much of a pussy to change you."

At that last sentence, Luna started laughing.

"Oh, dear Raven. I can tell that we will be best friends." she said, wiping a fake tear away from her eye. "But I'm also glad that it happened this way.""Really? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, if Alexander had changed me, Alexander wouldn't have met you, nor would Jagger and I have. Then we couldn't be friends then Jagger couldn't be your husband." she explained slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just be happy that I included us being friends in there!" she laughed slightly.

"Wait a sec... I know what to wear!" I giggled, shoving Luna out of the way playfully.

"What?" she laughed back as I eagerly dug through my bag. What I pulled out was a pair of black ballet flats that were actually in good shape, with white embroidery and a small dark purple bow on the part just above my toes. They were adorable, and the purple in the bow matched my dress.

"Omigoth those are sooo CAAAUUTTTEE! Why didn't I remember packing them?" Luna questioned herself.

Before I made a joke about that, someone knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Raven?" I heard Jagger ask. "Yeah, yeah. Let me put my shoes on." I said, sliding into my comfortable pick. I had already brushed my teeth, and the last thing I needed was a bit of hairspray.

As if Luna read my mind, she quickly squirted a little bit on my hair.

"Good luck." she whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back, as I opened the door to face Jagger.

**PLEASE READ: **

**Longer then I thought it was going to be! **

**Ok, so I have another Vampire Kisses story if you are aware of that, it's called Angel of Darkness, and it's an OC/Claude story. I just included Jagger in the chapter that I'm posting at the same time as this one, actually. You'll see errors with my grammar because I did start this back in the beginning of eight grade, so it's been over a year. If you can, please go read it, and review, too. I'm thinking on tweaking some of the chapters, so please leave your opinion.**

**I'm also planning on making a cover for this story, so if you know any good Raven or Jagger (or both) pictures, tell me, so I can find them and use them. If they are your's, I will not take full credit, and when I get the cover up, I'll put a disclaimer in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize. Right now. It is going to be super short today, because I need to get to bed, and the contest I'm going to hold won't work unless I give you some specific details from this chapter. I'll tell y'all about it at the end of the chapter ;D. **

**Thanks for the reviews, even though most of the time they wake me up in the middle of the night because the IPhone's have terribly loud buzzes (about got in trouble during class for it once), but when I see it's a review I smile it off and read it. Then I snuggle up with my mini black cat pillow pet (it's name is Doughnut, if you were wondering) and go back to sleep. **

**Another thing, it's more of a personal thing, so you really don't have to worry about it, but this is the only true place I can rant because NOBODY from my school or anybody I know has any knowledge about my account. Well, a couple of my friends and my mom knows that I have an account on here, but they do not know my username. Everyone except my sister, actually. She laughed at it. I'm thinking on changing it. She's never read any of my stuff unless she decides to read my shit like I read her's on here. I believe her username is Glambert147. I really haven't truly read any of her stuff, but I actually just went through and clicked through her reviews on her story called Glampires, and this bitch who doesn't even have an account (since her username was in blue) totally bitched her out for having fantasies about Adam Lambert and not accepting the fact that he's gay. And this girl's sister, whom I think is her actual twin, who also doesn't have an account anymore, BillaLovesMe, came in and defended my sister, and since I really didn't remember this up until know, otherwise I would've totally went in there and totally drop-kicked Saddie's ass with my keyboard :D. Haha, just kidding, but I would probably bitch "Saddie" out for doing that. In my personal opinion, I do not like Adam Lambert or his music, but I totally respect the fact that he is gay and that's that. It's my opinion, and I'm sticking to it. I respect my sister for liking his music, since it's her life and not mine. Since we are sisters, we can be complete bitches to each other, but honestly, I love her with all of my heart, since she's my only sister and I only have one other sibling, a younger brother that just started seventh grade. They can be taken away from me at any moment, and if that'd happen I don't know what I'd do. So I choose to not hold grudges against either of them (though I do love me a good argument), and live my life to the fullest without trying to change theirs. **

**By the way, I got a new homecoming dress! It's this really pretty blue, and it's just... really pretty. I absolutely love it, the minute I saw it at Dillard's hanging on a rack, I ran over, grabbed it, went back over to my mom, and said, "This is my dress." Then I tried it on, and it actually looks pretty good. I just need to fix my hair, lose some weight, etc. Haha, just kidding. Maybe... :)**

**Any ideas for a new username? REVIEW ANY AT ALL! EVERY OPINION IS WELCOME! **

**Holy shit, I've been ranting for over ten minutes! I BETTER BE DELIVERING YOU GUYS A STORY AND A CONEST **_**AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! **_**ENJOY!**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jagger curiously as he drove down a seemingly deserted road. Since I haven't been down this particular Romanian road, or any road from Romania for that matter, this would be a total surprise.

"A place." he said plainly, causing me to groan in frustration. That's been his answer for the last ten minutes!

"Jagger, quit being such a smart-ass. Seriously, where are we? I haven't been to this particular part of Romania." I said sarcastically. Ok, so I had to voice the whole haven't been down this particular part/road thing, but that's ok with you guys, right?

"I can see patience is not one of your virtues, Raven." he said in his deep voice, and I detected a hint of an accent. Why didn't I notice that before?

Before my mind could scream no, I decided to ask a question.

"Why do you barely have any of your Romanian accent left in your voice? I mean, you did grow up in Romania, didn't you?" I asked curiously.

I saw Jagger smile slightly from the corner of my eyes, before he answered. "I have my ways."

I face-palmed myself. WHY CAN'T I GET A STRAIGHT ANSWER IN THIS MARRIAGE?!A sudden idea popped into my head, and I doubt Mr. Answer-Avoider-Person can avoid this one.

"Jagger are you gay?" I asked, smirking to myself. I saw his eyes widen slightly, and he turned to glare at me.

"Are you going to say maybe to that one as well? Jeez, Jagger, I would've never guessed," I said, shaking my head while laughing to myself.

Ok, so I've chosen to forgive Jagger for what he did to me. In my mind, maybe it was for the best, because he's offered me everything that Alexander always denied. It's not about the whole vampire thing, because in particular, I don't care about that as much anymore. I know, I know. I was young and stupid before I met Alexander. He made me grow as a person and gave me the strength for these decisions I've had to make within the past couple of days. The strength to let him go forever. The strength to embrace Jagger.

Of course I'll still hurt, but time heals everything, right? I suppose I'm still mad at Jagger for taking me away from the only home I've ever had, but he's taken me to such a beautiful place, that I don't know if I'll even miss home. Besides the fact that I had to leave my family behind, that is. When I have my vampire powers under control, maybe a year or two from now, I can go see them. Maybe I can find some way to lift the mind-control from them so that they can recognize their only daughter, Raven. Actually, by then, they could've had another child, maybe another baby girl named Raven. And that's why I am still mad at Jagger, but I've forgiven him as well. He won't be getting any nooky from me quite yet, but maybe in time. If I'm ready, of course.

"Babe, if I were gay, I would've never changed you." he said with a wink.

"You better be talking about the vampirism." I threatened, dryly, no validity to it. I could do nothing to him, really.

"Sure, let's go with that." he snorted out. I shot a glare at him."Chill, Raven. I was just kidding." he said in defense at my awesome death glare.

"You better be." I growled at him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and my gaze turned out the window. The stars twinkled down from the sky in a majestic glory, one I'll never understand. I was never good with science. The stars have always fascinated me, and I actually do know a lot of the constellations just by staring at the sky for so long. It's hard to recognize any since I'm in, you know, Romania.

More heavy silence passed in between us, before Jagger decided to break the silence with a little bit of humor.

"Raven, why do you wear a bra if there's nothing to put in it?" he asked. My jaw dropped at this.

I am pretty, well, chesty, actually. 34D, thank you very much! I knew he was joking, but that bitch must PAY!

Immediately, I shot back, "Why do you wear pants if you don't have anything to put in them?"

He shot a glance at me, obviously surprised I had thought up of something like that.

"Clever girl... not bad..." he chuckled. "Looks like I have some competition in the sarcastic and demented department."

"What competition? I obviously win at everything!" I declared with pride. Quoting back to our conversation about a few seconds ago.

"That was luck." he said, wagging a finger at me. "A true master does it over and over again."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself to help yourself sleep during the day." I said, reaching over and patting his shoulder soothingly. He stiffened slightly at my touch, obviously not expecting it.

"We're here." he said, stepping on the brakes. I jumped a little in my seat, but was distracted from that as I got a glance at the scenery.

It was a majestic beach, the waves crashing down on the shore gently, like in those romantic movies. Except we would kind of die if that were to happen with us. But it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Jagger..." I said, turning to him.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

**KA-BOOM! CLIFFY! **

**Ok, if you are interested, HERE IS THE CONTEST INFORMATION! **

**Ok, so I was thinking, ok so I use ok a lot, ok? Haha, had to do that. Anyways, I was thinking and I thought, "Why not let the fans write a chapter of their 'date?'". **

**So that's that. Write a chapter of Raven and Jagger's 'date', and include whatever you want. Just no Alexander showing up, m'kay? Hell, you can even include them doing the nasty if you'd wish, just please warn me before, so I can brace myself. **

**The prizes, you ask? Well, ladies and gentlemen, first place winner gets to have my wonderful opinion on all of your stories (subjects I actually know about. Like most anime besides Yu-Gi-Oh (lol, thank you Yu-Gi-Oh abridged) and Sailor Moon), but I'll probably suck it up and Google it. Plus I will beta one of your stories for you!**

**Second place gets reviews on their stories as well, just no betaing on that part.**

**Third place gets reviews on one or two of their stories.**

**And if there are more then that, then there is an honorable mention in order in the chapter.**

**First place's chapter also will be included in a chapter, though probably not the next one, since I'm writing it sometime this weekend. The deadline for this is Halloween, since I want to give you time. IF YOU ARE PARTICIPATING, PM ME AND TELL ME SO I KNOW THAT YOU HAVEN'T IGNORED ME! If you are unsure, still PM me so I can have a rough headcount of all of you who are participating. If you have it written up within two days, fine. It gives me more time to get everything done. **

**All entries can be PM'd, unless it's too long for that (highly doubtful). If that's the case, then just tell me and I'll give you one of my email accounts I use for such an occasion. I really don't like giving people my personal email account. I've had it since the fourth grade! :O!**

**ALSO, if you want, can you guys make a cover for this story? It really isn't a contest, but I'm at a loss for what to do with it, and I need your help!**

**If you need more details on the contest, just PM me and I'll tell you! **

**CIAO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**At least two people have entered the contest! I would love more, so if you'd please just check out the ending to the last chapter for the information, or if you want just PM me and I'll tell you. I love me a good contest :). I am shortening the deadline to October 10th, so that gives you *checks calendar*19 days! **

**Also, I wrote a weird little one-shot (leaning towards making it two) called Raven's Suicide Note. If you don't mind, would you please check it out? It isn't related to this story but it just popped into my head. I doubt that you would need an explanation on what it's about since the title pretty much covers it. Please check it out!**

**Am I right when I say washer is not pronounced WARSHER?! I believe I am ;D. My mom and I just got into an argument that lasted like ten minutes about it. Oh the things you can accomplish when you have nothing to do on a Friday night because you have to go to a stupid volleyball tournament that you don't even play on because freshman suck and when your best friend is in Chicago to go to her older brother's graduation from boot camp for the Navy. Wow that was a long sentence. **

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I have sorely neglected this. **

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, or the sexy Jagger Maxwell, or the kick-ass goth Raven Maxwell. See what I did there? DO YOU SEE IT?! Haha. I'm in a surprisingly good mood considering my circumstances. **

**I really need to make these author notes shorter. I'll get to cracking on that. And thanks for everyone who reviewed and entered the contest!**

**NOW YOU CAN ENJOY!**

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked, turning to me in confusion.

"For doing this. You've given me an opportunity that not even Alexander could've given me." I said, smiling slightly.

"What opportunity? I took you away from your family and I still feel awful about it." Jagger complained.

"Well, Jagger, you took me away from what was holding me back. I can be myself here and not have to worry about being judged as much as I was at home. Not even Alexander understood me, and now I have Luna for some serious girl talk and," I grasped his hand. "I have you. It'll take me time to accept the fact that I can probably not see my family for a long time, as I've told you, but I'm confident that I can give us a chance. To give myself a chance to be happy."

"That's what you deserve for all that you've been through." Jagger agreed.

"I knew deep in my heart that Alexander would never change me, but I refused to accept it in my head. And now, here I am, my heart in pieces from the first love of my life, and with an amazing guy promising to be my second and last."

"You knew?" he asked, shocked. I nodded. I had figured out a long time ago that he would probably never be the one to lead me into the vampire world. My brain just refused to accept it.

"I kind of figured it out on my own." I replied.

Jagger was silent for a little bit, before sighing and stepping out of the car. Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, he was at my door, to help me out like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I said. "Now where are we going?"

"Just up the beach a bit. We are going to have some dinner." he said, and, daringly, took my hand again. And I let him.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I whispered, my head tilted upwards at the night sky.

I heard Jagger chuckle beside me.

"This is my favorite place to watch the stars. There are never any people around, because most of the other vampires are at clubs, and the humans are in bed." Jagger explained to me as he led me down the sandy beach. I had decided to take off my shoes, and padded bare-footed just so I could feel the soothing cold of the damp sand on my toes. One hand was still connected to Jagger.

"You sure did pick a good spot. You can see everything from up here!" I said, my eyes still scanning the stars. I didn't need to look over at him to know that he was looking at me.

I then noticed the cute little black picnic blanket set up on the ground, out of the reach of the water, set up all romantic and such. Flames from the flickering candles made shadows dance across the ground.

Jagger tugged on my hand slightly, then we both sat down on the blanket, hands still intertwined.

We ate in silence, soaking up each other's company. We were at a balance, and any wrong move could break it.

After eating, I laid back on the blanket, my eyes drawn to the sky. Jagger, also done, laid next to me, and I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me closer to a warm body. Without realizing it, I snuggled closer to the warmth and rested my head on his shoulder.

Jagger's sudden words broke the silence, startling me slightly.

"Will you miss the sun?" he asked suddenly.

I kept my mouth shut, pondering my answer.

Did I miss the sun? I spent most of my life trying to avoid it, but now that I can never see it again... well, now I kind of miss it's warmth. All I have for warmth now is Jagger.

"A little bit." I answered slowly. "It'll be quite an adjustment, not seeing it everyday."

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked. "Luna has, but I want to hear it from you."

I bit my lip, thinking this over. What should I use to describe the sun?"The opposite of the moon, I guess. Twenty times brighter. If you stare at it too long, you'll go blind," I said, chuckling slightly as a childhood memory drifted across my mind. Mom yelling at Billy to stop staring at the sun on the way to New Orleans when I was thirteen.

"Is it warm?" he asked.

I smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I'll miss most about it, I guess. Sunlight sometimes calms me, I guess. Not as much as moonlight, but moonlight doesn't provide the warmth that the sun does."

"I've always wanted to go out during the day." he stated. "I only have been able to during a total solar eclipse. And then only for a few minutes. It's been so long, I can barely remember anything but the warmth of it."

"We can go out during total solar eclipses?" I asked in excitement. I didn't realize that we could. Maybe when I stepped out of my house to go to school the morning I was changed, maybe that wasn't the last time I would be able to come out before nightfall.

"Yeah, but those are pretty rare. I doubt we'll get another one for a couple of years." Jagger said, his tone hardening.

Taking that as my cue to stop talking, I didn't answer him. I closed my eyes, feeling slightly drowsy. Not so much that I'll have to go to sleep within the next hour, but soon enough.

We sat there for quite awhile, over five minutes, before I broke the silence.

"Will I be able to see my family again?" I asked quietly, scarcely more then a murmur.

Jagger seemed to ponder that thought, probably not expecting that question.

"Well," he started. "It depends. After you get used to your vampire powers and have some control over your bloodlust you should be able to visit them. But only briefly, because they'd get pretty suspicious of you if you only were able to come over at night."

"So I can see them again?" I said hopefully.

"Someday. Just not soon. You're too new." he explained. "You could hurt them."

"At least I'll be able to see them again." I whispered. "It'll be tricky, altering their memories. Luna erased you from their memories, but she'll be able to bring back those memories. The fact that you were gone so long will be the tricky to cover up. We'll probably say you went to some boarding school or something." he replied.

"So the whole mind-control thing isn't permanent?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head.

"If you don't change their memories back it will be." he answered.

"That's good to know." I said with a breath of relief.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. I can see my family again, and I can have proper goodbyes when I leave again. It won't be the last time we talk, either. They can lift the spell and they can remember me. We can talk. Maybe, with some convincing of Jagger, I can tell them that I'm a vampire. Then they can actually comeback to Romania, meet Jagger's parents and get used to this whole thing.

The thought of Jagger's parents made my stomach twist up in knots. I had totally forgotten about them!

"Jagger, when am I going to meet your parents?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow." he replied. "They've been dying to meet you, but they promised to be patient so we can have a night to ourselves for once. Trust me, they'll love you."

He must've guessed that I was feeling a bit uncomfortable about this.

"How do you know that?" I murmured. "They can absolutely hate me since I was dating Alexander."

Jagger was taken aback by this. "I already explained the situation to them. They know everything that happened, and couldn't help but feel mad yet glad that Alexander never mated with Luna. It's bad, but good, so they say. Bad, because your heart is in pieces as well. Good, because Luna is a vampire without him and I have a mate, you."

"Your parents know everything?" I asked in shock. "Everything. They don't approve of my method of obtaining you, but I didn't know what else to do at the moment." he said with a shake of his head. "I couldn't leave you there with him."

"I thought that I was just something to use as leverage against Alexander?" I asked, Alexander's name leaving a funny taste in my mouth.

"I was willing to let go, to forgive him for what he did to Luna. But when I saw him cheating on you... I just wanted to tear his throat out with my bare hands. I thought, _How dare he hurt such a sweet woman like Raven?_ At the moment, I was at a loss for words. I did go over and about punched him when he disappeared. That was before the graveyard thing happened. Like right before your bus left." he explained.

"Really? That close before?" I asked in surprise. He nodded.

"I didn't think he'd come back for you. I thought that I would be able to convince you, but I wasn't able to. I was forced to go to these measures because of everything," he hung his head slightly, "and I regret hurting you like that. I promise you'll be able to see your family again, and you'll have a better goodbye then your last one." he said with a dry chuckle. I laughed a little as well. What goodbye did I get? Oh, that's right. None.

"Jagger, now that I know I'll be able to see my family, I'm more confident in the fact that I can trust you with my heart." I spoke softly, and I looked up to meet his mismatched gaze. His eyes pierced through mine, and it felt as if he was looking into my soul.

"Raven..." he started slowly, and leaned his head closer to mine.

"Yeah?" I breathed back, subconsciously leaning in closer too.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed out, our lips mere inches away.

Without even thinking, I nodded my head.

That's when his lips slowly met mine.

**No that isn't the end of their "date". I'll be writing it again the next chapter, except it will be the end into the next day you all for reading, and please enter in the contest and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SURPRISE! IT'S OUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE'S POV FOR THIS CHAPPY! ENJOY!**

**Plus, there's still around two weeks left to enter the contest! C'mon! I'm desperate here! You can figure out why I put the "no Alexander" rule on the contest by about the second page of this chapter, maybe earlier. **

**DaniBookLover helped me with some of the ideas for this chapter, so I can't get full credit!**

**Enjoy!**

_Jagger's POV_

Our lips barely met, the slightest suggestion of a kiss. I immediately placed on hand around her arm and another on the back of her next, pulling her closer to me so we could deepen the kiss. Her fingers tangled in my hair, a pleasant surprise for me.

She squeaked softly when my tongue entered her mouth, but as soon as she stiffened, she loosened back up and played along.

With each second that passed, our kiss became more and more intense, passionate and wild as our limbs tangled together like our tongues. I never expected Raven to go along with this so early, but I'm not complaining. If she wanted to stop, she could've broken away, but she didn't. She even kissed me back!

The growl that emitted from the shadows was in no way mistakable for anyone else's. Alexander. He had seen Raven and I kissing... scratch that, making out.

I could barely blink before a brutal force tore me off of Raven and down near the water, getting my clothes slightly wet.

Alexander was crouching before Raven, apparently trying to talk to her. The look on her face made me want to laugh. _What the fuck? _was written all over her face, a rather comedic display.

"Raven, did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd come and interfere." I mused softly, walking up to the pair. Raven looked at me with both shock and relief in her eyes. Relief at me stepping in, I hoped.

"What did you do to my Raven?" he snarled as he span around, fangs glistening in the moonlight. They didn't faze me, as I had quite a set of my own.

"I made her mine, Sterling. Nothing else." I said, raising my hands in defense. Raven's eyes flickered between both of us, like she was watching a tennis match or something.

"She'd never betray me by kissing you like that! What kind of spell did you put on her?" Alexander demanded. I sighed softly, shaking my head. He really didn't understand, did he?

"She can't betray you when she wasn't yours in the first place! Remember the club? Remember Poison? Even though it hurt me to hurt her, I had to tell her. She deserved to know." I stated simply.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Alexander snarled, before encircling my throat with his hands, cutting off my air supply. That's when I saw my little song bird's eyes turn blood-red and an animalistic growl emit from her throat.

"Alexander! Do not dare touch him!" I heard Raven snarl as she took a hold of his hair and yanked on it, HARD. I'm surprised she didn't pull it right out of his skull. Her hair was a little messy from our previous kiss, but she still looked gorgeous in the moonlight, even when she was furious.

Alexander dropped me, causing me to fall flat on my ass. Kind of embarrassing, since I was the one that was supposed to be dropping him on his ass.

Raven removed her hands from his hair, and placed them on her hips. The red in her eyes had vanished, leaving the dark brown shades darker then Alexander's.

"Raven!" Alexander cried, turning away from me and towards her. He was frightened, I could tell.

She held up a hand, which made him pause in confusion.

"I wouldn't come near me if I was you, Alexander. It would be bad for your health." she chuckled dryly.

"Raven, he's lying! He just wants to break us apart!" Alexander said in a pleading voice.

"No he isn't. Even though I've only spent so much time with Jagger, I've come to judge his character," she threw a glance at me. "He's a truthful and thoughtful man. He's overprotective, which would explain why he came after you for revenge for hurting his sister."

That part is true, That was the main reason I came to America in the first place. Just to get revenge on him. I didn't expect to meet Raven, but I did, and my sights became set on her.

"He can be egotistical, hot-tempered, perverted, sometimes a downright idiot," I shot a glare at her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Let me finish. But, he is honest and funny and passionate and..." her eyes became drawn to the ground, a light pink coloring her cheeks. "I know I can forgive him. He's trying so hard to make me happy, and he's apologized for taking me away. And, once I'm ready, I can go see my parents and say more suitable goodbyes."

Alexander was shell-shocked, and so was I, for that matter. I hadn't expected her to speak in such a way.

"Raven..." he whispered, reaching out to touch her face. I growled, causing Raven to shoot me a look, a look saying _"Let me handle this". _

"Alexander, you hurt me in a way that I can never truly heal from. Jagger didn't mean to hurt me when he told me about what you did, either. This is in no way his fault." I breathed a sigh of relief. "It hurts, Alexander. It felt like someone ripped out my heart and crushed it into tiny pieces."

A look of hurt and regret flashed across his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Plus, there's no way you can reverse this. I'm Jagger's now, and I fully plan on trying to make our marriage pleasant." Raven said with an air of pride. My heart leapt with hope at this. Raven wanted to be happy, and I wanted her to be happy. This can work after all!

"Raven, he's hypnotized you! Snap out of it!" Alexander said, grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"I'm in no way under a spell. I came here with him tonight of my own free will, though a little reluctant at first,"

Another glare in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders.

"But as we talked, I realized just how lonely he was. How he needed a partner, someone besides Luna to share the night with."

Raven stepped out of Alexander's grasp, before turning and reaching out for my hand. I eagerly took it, and she smiled slightly.

"Raven, please." Alexander begged.

"I may still love you, Alexander," my grip tightened on her hand, and I heard her tsk me.

"But, I'm setting you free. Go find someone else to spend eternity with, you don't need me anymore. You've already proven that." she nodded, gesturing with her free hand towards the road.

"Raven, I made a honest mistake! All I want is your forgiveness! I'll find a way to set you free from Jagger!"

At this statement, I growled, and Raven turned to me with exasperation in her eyes.

"Behave." she hissed under her breath, before turning back to Alexander.

"Alexander, there's no way to break our bond. It's bound by law and blood; I'm eternally his. There's nothing either of us could do about it. Though I disapprove of the way he chose to obtain me, I will still give him and myself a chance at an eternity of happiness."

"Raven, you will snap out of it!" Alexander commanded, before grabbing her and yanking her out of my grasp. With excessive force, he forced her into a kiss.

I could feel the fury radiate from Raven, and before I knew it, she had shoved herself away from him. I was expecting her to just walk back over to me, but she surprised me by using all of her anger and strength to punch Alexander in the jaw as hard as she could.

He backed away, eyes wide and hands clutching his jaw.

"I told you Alexander. I'm no longer yours. Goodbye." she said, and with that, she turned her back and walked back over to me.

Alexander, with a mixture of about all the emotions you could think of in his eyes, finally sighed, knowing that he was defeated.

He turned around, but not before taking one last longing glance at Raven. I could tell by the way she stiffened up that she knew that he was looking at her. But he did nothing this time. He finally left, storming back up the beach and disappearing. I could barely make out a bat flying off in the distance.

Raven took one look at me, then another in the distance, at Alexander's retreating bat form. When she turned back to me, I knew what was coming. I soothingly wrapped my arms around her as she began to sob.

"I can't believe I hurt him like that!" she cried, burying her head into my chest. "Even though he hurt me! I feel awful!"

"Shh... you did what you had to do. It's alright." I assured, stroking her hair.

"I know I had to do it, but..." she lifted up her head and looked up at me with her sorrowful dark chocolate eyes, causing my heart to break as well. Angels should never cry.

"But what? You can talk to me." I said softly, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"But, I hate hurting people." she said, slumping her shoulders. "I just hate it."

"It's alright to hate hurting people," I assured. "Sometimes you just have to do it in order for both of you to grow as people. You telling Alexander to let go is helping you let go as well."

"How do you know that? I still love him, even after all of this. It just doesn't fade after a few days." she said, sniffling slightly. I frowned slightly at this. This was coming; I was aware of that. That she would still love him. I know personally that love doesn't fade within a day... No, Jagger! Do not think of Grace! You have to comfort Raven!

"Jagger... what happened with Grace?" Raven asked suddenly. I cursed mentally. Luna has the biggest mouth!

"Damn it, Luna." I muttered under my breath. Raven smiled slightly, but asked, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"I did, or at least I thought I did at the time." I answered truthfully. I was expecting Raven to be hurt that I loved someone before her, but she looked at me with understanding in her eyes.

"I assume you still held feelings for her even after you broke up?" she asked, the tears slowly disappearing form her eyes. I sighed. Even though it hurt me slightly, if it made my song-bird stop crying, I would discuss this with her.

"I did, for a bit." I answered truthfully. "Then I met you. And I forgot about any feelings I ever had for her."

"Really?" she asked, disbelief in her eyes. I could tell by the way she studied my eyes that she was trying to see if I was lying or not.

"Really. I saw you... and I knew you'd be different then her. Better." I said. "And I was right."

"I'm sorry she hurt you." she whispered, smiling slightly. She reached up one hand, and stroked a few tendrils of white hair out of my face. She seemingly studied my eyes once more, before she smiled.

"Ok, how bad does my make-up look?" she asked, wiping under her eyes. That really got rid of the smudges that her crying had left.

"You look beautiful." I assured her. She pursed her lips, mock-glaring at me.

"What? I speak only the truth." I said, raising my hands up in defense for the second time tonight.

"Mmkay." she muttered, stepping away from me. I could see her ears snap around as she heard the noise the same time I did.

I knew this wasn't Alexander, as I recognized Luna's voice. And some of her other friends' that I've met one time or another. I thought I gave specific instructions not to bother me or this beach? God, can't she listen?

Just as I thought this, two girls, Luna and a girl I faintly recognized, came jogging up to us.

"Hello, Jagger. Raven." Luna greeted. "Jagger, you remember Dani?"

That was her name! I remember her. She's been Luna's friend since they were toddlers. The funny thing is that they got changed around the same time as well.

"Yeah, I remember her. I forgot that she became a vampire." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Rolling her eyes, Luna turned to Raven. "Raven, this is Dani. We've been friends since... well, as long as I can remember, actually." Luna said while giggling. I took a glance at Raven to see her studying Dani.

Dani had really pretty hazel eyes outlined in black, the lids colored in silver, full lips colored in black, and hair that was pretty hard to describe. Dark brown, but with touches of light brown and black here and there... it shone in the moonlight, hair that any girl would love to have. She was dressed in a pair of bright red skinny jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with bold white letters saying, "I'm awesome." Dani's style mixed up dark and bright colors, as you can tell. I never really got why.

Raven smiled slightly, obviously approving of this girl. I could basically tell that she thought, "_If she's Luna's friend, then she's my friend_."

"Are you Jagger's new wife?" she asked eagerly. Raven nodded.

"Technically." Raven replied, shooting me a look. Dani giggled at this.

"I wasn't changed on sacred ground. Some random vampire dude I met at a club changed me for free." she said with a laugh. "Luna had just gotten changed and I wanted to share the adventure with her."

"Now we have Raven to add to our group! Don't worry, everyone else will love you!" Luna assured.

"Luna, a word?" I growled, gesturing over to a cluster of rocks.

"Luna, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled as soon as we were out of earshot of the others.

"Well I got done unpacking Raven's things and I got bored." she said with a shrug.

"You promised to leave us alone tonight!" I hissed back at her.

She looked at me with innocence in her eyes.

"Technically it was Dani's idea! I wanted to just hang out at her apartment, but she insisted on meeting Raven as soon as possible, and you know Dani. One thing led to another and here we are! So technically it wasn't my fault that I came here." Luna explained.

"Technically, I don't care! You can introduce your friends and you can leave!" I snapped, impatient. Why must Luna insist on tonight for Raven to meet all of her friends.

"Jagger, you can get me to leave, but not them. Derek insisted on an introductory bonfire or something along those lines. I wasn't really paying attention in the car." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Luna!" I growled.

"You might as well accept this. By the way, I brought changes of clothes for both of you." Luna added. "I figured bonfires should be casual."

I sighed in exhaustion, rubbing my forehead. Like she said, I might as well accept this. Now time to explain to Raven what's going down...

Luna beat me to it. She sprinted over to Raven, who was talking to Dani about who knows what, and whispered in her ear. Her eyes flickered to me, but back to Luna after Luna added something. She let Luna haul her over to where I assumed she parked her car up the beach. I wonder why we didn't hear it, at least. I suppose that with the wake, the beach can be awfully loud, plus we were distracted.

"You chose a beautiful girl to change, Jagger." Dani stated as she walked up next to me.

"Thank you?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"I'm not saying that to creep you out! I'm just saying that Luna explained to me what happened so there would be no surprises. And while I don't approve of how you two wed," I shot a glare at her, "I do approve of _her._ I only talked to her for a little bit and we are already friends."

"Raven's... hard to describe." I said, which was the truth. She could be everything.

"Good luck. That's all I gotta say." Dani said with a smirk, before jogging down the beach to find Luna and Raven.

I watched her retreating back, deep in thought.

Dani's approval of Raven made me very happy, for some reason. Why should I care about her opinion? We aren't even friends! Maybe it's because she said that they are already friends. I'm not so sure myself.

The sounds of my name reached my ears, before I saw a couple of my Romanian friends jog up to me from where they were setting up some wood in the dry sand.

"It's good to have you back, Jags." Derek said, slapping my back. I offered him a small smile.

"Gorgeous bride you have there." Austin said, nodding his approval. "I'd probably go after her myself if she wasn't already yours."

I growled at him. He raised his hands in defense.

"I said if she wasn't yours! Calm down, Jagger." Austin said.

"Who's all here?" I asked, deciding to ignore Austin from now on.

"Well, us three, plus Dani, Luna, Azule, Emerald, Katniss, Blade, Balor, and Axe." Derek counted off his fingers. I've known all these people my whole life. All of them have been vampires since birth, besides Dani and Luna, which is why they are closer to each other then anyone else. Blade and Axe aren't their real names, because their real names are Bladion and Axander. So we call them Blade and Axe for short. Blade and Balor are twin brothers, while Azule and Emerald are twin sisters. Azule is dating Blade, and Emerald is dating Balor. It confusing, but you get used to it.

"Jagger!" Luna called. "It's your turn!"

I looked up as I saw the three women walk back from the car, Raven now wearing a pair of loose black jeans and a white shirt with a large skull in the middle, with it's eyes outlined in purple jewels. She kept her shoes, her adorable ballet flats. She had ended up putting them back on after washing off her feet.

"You better not have brought me something horrible." I hissed in her direction. She looked at me with her innocent eyes.

"Don't worry! I brought you something comfortable to wear." she said while shrugging. "Nothing too shabby."

As I disappeared to change, I took one last look at Raven. She was laughing as she talked with Dani about the whole blood-and-toothpaste tale that Luna must have told her. Luna was the idiot that didn't heed my warnings!

I then turned back around and followed Luna back to the car.

_Raven's POV_

It turns out, Luna and Jagger shared a lot of friends. I like Dani the most, but Azule, Emerald, and Katniss are pretty cool as well.

The ironic thing with Azule and Emerald, is that they are completely mismatched with their names. Azule, which makes me think of blue, does have blue eyes, but her hair is dyed a dark forest green, matching Emerald's eyes. Emerald, as you guessed, has green eyes, but dark blue hair that matches her sister's eyes. They probably did that on purpose. Katniss had dark brown hair with black roots and a bright blonde peek-a-boo. Weird color combo, but it looked surprisingly good with her light blue eyes.

"So, Ray," Dani started. I could tell that Ray would become my permanent nickname, causing me to face-palm myself.

"What do you think of Jagger?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has many flaws, but many good sides as well." I stated, shaking my hair out of my face.

"I was friends with Grace, you know." she stated quietly.

I turned to look at her with incredulous eyes.

"You're kidding?!" I squealed.

"Nope. I didn't think that such a nice girl like that could even be possible of doing what she did." Dani said with a shake of her head. "But that's a story for another day. Tonight's a happy occasion."

Before I could answer, Jagger and Luna were back, Jagger in the same outfit that I saw him in when he took me to the graveyard for the first time.

"Let's get this party rolling!" Luna whooped.

With that, the fire was lit, s'mores were handed out, and everyone let go, even if for only a little while.

**Again, I don't take full credit for the story! DaniBookLover helped.**

**You can still enter the contest if you want!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am with another chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I plan on updating Sunday if not earlier. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry to say that updates won't be as fast as they've been because I do have other stories on here and I have other sites that I post on that I've been sadly neglecting because of this story, but I promise I'll still try to get once-a-week updates if not more. **

**PLEASE ENTER THE CONTEST!**

_Jagger's POV_

Raven slept peacefully in the seat next to me, dark hair splayed across her moonlight face, unaware that we were almost home. She had managed to drag herself into the car after the bonfire (which, I hate to admit, was actually fun), but once I started on the road, she fell right asleep. I'd take my eyes off the road every now and then to watch her, just for a moment, before returning my gaze to the road to make sure we didn't crash.

Raven had become friends with everyone; Dani in particular. They'll probably be stealing her attention away form me every chance they get. Hopefully Luna is nice enough to let me spend _a little _time with my bride.

She didn't even stir when I stopped the car. Didn't flutter an eyelid when I scooped her up and carried her up to our bedroom.

Choosing to just let her sleep in her clothes, I changed into a pair of pajamas myself and scooted in alongside her.

I smiled slightly when she snuggled up next to me subconsciously. Reaching out, I stroked a piece of raven-black hair out of her face. She sighed contently in her sleep.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to myself. With that, I slept next to her.

_Raven's POV_

I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the warmth. Blinkingly slowly, I gazed up at Jagger, who was still sleeping.

Should I be mad that we are cuddling like we love each other? I will admit (somewhat sheepishly in my head) that I do have some sort of feeling for him. It's not hate, but it's not quite love. Not yet. It's too soon.

With that cleared up, I settled my head back on his chest and fell back asleep.

Probably hours later, he was gone. I woke up, groping the space next to me for his warmth. But, he had already woke up and left.

I pushed open the coffin lid and looked the bedroom. My bags laid propped up against a closet, which I assume was where my clothes were. But no Jagger.

Rubbing the remains of sleep out of my eyes, I stepped out of the coffin and walked over to the closet. I needed a shower badly, since I felt gross.

I could tell who's stuff was who's. I had the left, more lengthy side of the closet, while he had the shorter right side of the closet. Grabbing a pair of (surprise) black jeans and a tee, I opened the door to the bathroom.

Empty. Where was he?

And why am I so worried about him?

Shaking my head, I decided that a hot shower should help clear my head. And it didn't. Stupid shower labels saying that they clear your head. Drying off, I stepped into my outfit and dug around in the cabinets for a brush. Of course I found one, courtesy of Luna. That girl could be so helpful sometimes. After I brushed out my hair, I chose not to brush my fangs so I don't vomit, since I'm rather thirsty right now. Finally I heed someone's warning!

"Jagger?" I called, peeking my head out the bedroom door. No sign of him anywhere. Slowly but surely, I stepped out of the door and looked down both hallways. At the end of each hallway was a set of stairs, which probably led to different places.

Deciding to take a right, I wandered down the staircase to find that they actually led to this front room. I think that the kitchen was somewhere through one of these doors...

Choosing a random one, I peeked into one and found Jagger. Sitting at the dining table, sipping some blood.

"Looks like you found your way ok." he said with a nod, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. Hesitant at first, I entered the room and slowly strode over, before taking the offered seat. Some random dude came out with a glass of blood, which I accepted thankfully. My thirst was really starting to become annoying.

"Were you worried when you didn't wake up beside me?" he joked, chuckling at my agitated expression.

"I woke up with my clothes on, so I wasn't really concerned." I replied back casually, taking a sip of blood.

"Oh please. I'd want you to be awake if we were doing that." he said with a wink. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

"Then I won't have anything to worry about."

Jagger raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to me about that. Instead, he brought up the subject of his parents.

"We're going over to my parents' house in a couple of hours. Luna's coming over to help you get ready in like an hour, so enjoy your solitude before you get your ear talked off." Jagger said, chuckling.

"I like talking to your sister. She's a nice person." I defended.

"She's a bit of a jabber jaw. She would've been one of those quiet girls that stay out of everyone's way if it wasn't for Dani." Jagger said, shaking his head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" I said, shocked.

"When you grow up with it is when you get sick of it!" he defended.

"Still, it's mean."

"Still, it's the truth. The truth hurts."

"Are you saying you hate your sister?" "I never said that. You aren't going to tell her, are you?"

I noticed a flicker of fear in his eyes. Oh this was TOO good.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, swishing the remnants of blood around the bottom of my glass. "It all depends."

"Raven..." he whined. Good God I'm married to a two year-old.

"Jagger..." I whined back, mocking his voice.

"I'll cook your cat if you tell her." he threatened. "Yeah, right. Where is Nightmare, anyways?" I asked.

"Being skinned by the cook." Jagger fired back.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky if I don't skin you!" I retorted. "Seriously, have you seen her?"

"Last time I checked, she was in the parlor. Just walk out of here and take the last door to your left." Jagger instructed.

"If I see a skinned kitty, you're dead meat." I threatened as I stood up.

"But then you wouldn't like me as much!" he defended.

"Who said I liked you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're eyes. They reveal too much." Jagger said, smirking.

When I finally turned around to leave the room, he smacked my butt. That is IT. He's going _down._

I snapped back around, a low growl emitting from the bottom of my throat.

"Like you could take me on!" he snorted. The sad part was that he was right. I couldn't probably take him on, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't try!

"Doesn't mean that I can't try!" I snapped.

"Any rules to this little duel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and standing from his seat.

"If I win, you have to be nice to your sister." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. "And no punches to the face."

"And what if I win? What then?" he asked, proceeding towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing my ground.

"Perhaps a kiss. Perhaps something more. You'll see." he said with a smirk. "I won't even need to throw any hits."

"Seems fair enough," I said, frowning slightly.

"Last chance to back down." he said, proceeding forwards.

"Bring it on, bitch!" I said, beckoning him forward.

"Fine then. 3..." he stepped even closer, "2... 1..."

We were face to face.

"Ready or not, here I come." he whispered.

Before I could even defend myself, he had pounced on me, effectively knocking me down. His legs straddled my waist, and his hands pinned down my arms.

"Pinned ya." he whispered with a wink.

"So you have." I said with a nod of defeat. I struggled slightly, but to no avail.

"Give in?" he asked, lowering his face until it was mere centimeters away from mine.

"Nope." I said, grinning. Before he could react, I quickly got up one of my knees and kneed him, again, in the you-know-where's.

He rolled off of me in a grunt of pain. I took this opportunity to take off. I flew out of the room and up the stairs, picking a room at random and entering. This must've been a guest room, since it had an empty closet and a bare coffin.

I slammed the door shut and slammed the lock on it, before scampering into the closet and closing the door. I skidded to the corner right next to the door, pressing my back into the wall.

I heard Jagger's voice, playful, echo through the halls. "Are we playing hide and seek? I love hide and seek!" he laughed, and his voice passed through the doors. I was terrified.

Suddenly, his voice, his everything, just went silent. I heard nothing. Not even his footsteps.

I creaked open the door slightly, and peeked out. Coast was clear.

Creeping on my tip-toes, I pushed the door open all of the way and stepped out of the closet. Wrong move.

I was tackled, and a voice whispered in my ear, "Found you."

**Longer then I thought it would be! I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW, and ENTER THE CONTEST!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! **

**I love it that people are reviewing, and it really makes me smile when an email pops up onto my phone and said that there is a review. It's so awesome! I just wanted to thank you all, and if you want, just review me some ideas that you'd like to see in the story. That's what DaniBookLover does, anyways. I can't give myself credit for parts of chapter 11, like the bonfire and Alexander walking in on them. True, I wrote it, but the ideas are hers. **

**I probably won't update this week because I have volleyball two nights this week, and I have three projects that I have to get an A on due next Tuesday and I haven't even started, and Homecoming is this week, so it's pretty busy. Saturday at the latest is when I'll update. **

**There are going to be who knows how many chapters are going to be left, maybe ten... who knows? I'm not sure what else I'm going to do and how I'm going to end this, so there could be ten or twenty chapters left if I play my cards right. I want to shoot for one hundred reviews for this story, but you guys can help on that ;D. Don't be a silent reader!**

**ENJOY!**

"Time to get off." I grumbled as he buried his face into my neck, lacing soft kisses down my throat. I could feel his smirk.

"I don't think so. Remember the bet?" he murmured huskily into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Ok, I might as well stop denying that I'm attracted to Jagger. I mean, we're married! Either give in and be happy or stay miserable for the rest of my eternity.

"Oh, that. I was sure I was going to win." I muttered and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and leaned up to look me in the eyes.

"You can never beat the master." he laughed, his face mere inches from mine.

"Mhmm. Okay..." I grumbled out. He smirked at me again.

"You still owe me that kiss." he murmured, his smirk growing wider.

I leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"There you go." I smirked at his confused and angry expression.

"What in the Hell was that?" he demanded. I smiled.

"You never specified what kind of kiss!" I defended.

"Mhmm. Okay..." he grumbled out, before a smirk spread across his face for the fifth time this chapter.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he leaned in closer to me.

"Getting my real kiss." he murmured, and next thing I knew, his lips covered mine.

It was (kind of) soft at first, but it still sent shivers down my spine and tingles through my bones. I'm not sure why, but this felt so right. Nothing like what Alexander and I shared.

When he ran his tongue along my bottom lip for entrance, I gave in to him, playing along slightly.

I could feel him smile against my lips at my willingness. He probably wasn't expecting me to really play along.

My fingers tangled in his snow-white locks, and his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

We continued to kiss like that for who knows how long, in our own little blissful world, until Luna's voice drifted through the hallways.

"I'm here! Where are you guys?!" she shouted from the dining room.

Jagger and I literally leapt apart, and we both quickly stood up. My cheeks flushed bright pink as I quickly tried to adjust my clothes, which were quite askew because of Jagger and I's make-out session. I walked out the door and basically sprinted to our bedroom to find a brush.

"Raven, are you in here?" I heard Luna ask as she barged right into the bedroom.

"Um, yeah! Right here!" I stammered out as I raked the brush through my hair. "I'm going to take a quick shower!"

With a weird look from Luna, I darted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, running my fingers through my hair.

That kiss... it felt so amazing...

Whenever my thoughts drifted to Jagger, a silly little smile drifted up to my face and butterflies were in my stomach.

Am I falling in love with him?!**DUN DUN DUN! **

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**BRING IN THOSE REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a whole lot to me and it boosts my spirits :). It's like... this story isn't a complete failure after all!**

**Typing is a bit painful for me at the moment, because I jammed my finger during volleyball today and it's a little swelled and it hurts to move it, but I'm dedicated enough to give you a chapter. **

**Ok, so tomorrow at my school we have to dress up a certain "decade". My class got the 50's, and I got a really big poodle skirt and a scarf :D. I'm going to look so FRICKING hot. Haha, I just had to tell you guys that. **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

"Are your parents nice?" I asked Jagger as we rode along the winding driveway towards Maxwell Manor.

Jagger chuckled at my nervous question but answered, "They're going to love you, don't worry."

I laughed nervously and straightened my black skirt, my more modest one, that went just above my knees and swished around when I took a step. My top was a short-sleeved dark purple dress shirt with a scoop neckline and a black lacy tank-top underneath. I added my silver and onyx necklace, with black jeweled earrings and a little black bow clip in my hair. I wore a pair of black heels that were short enough for me to walk in, but tall enough to give me a little height. I wore a little bit of eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow to match my shirt.

"You need to relax a little bit, Raven." Jagger soothed. "My parents already consider you a member of the family and you haven't even met them yet! Valentine's stoked that I finally found a girl to spend eternity with."

I took a long, calming deep breath, and nodded.

"I just don't want them to hate me." I murmured, my gaze flickering out the window. It was around ten o'clock, and the stars were shining brightly overhead.

"Why in the world would they? You're their daughter now, and they just want both of us to be happy. They'd never hate you." Jagger assured.

"I'm still uncomfortable with this whole situation." I said quietly, my fingers twitching nervously on my lap.

"It's fine to be a bit nervous, but you don't have to worry about anything. If it's any consolation, we'll probably only be over there for two hours. Go in, meet them, have dinner, mingle, get out. Then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves." Jagger said. "I had to share you yesterday."

"No need to be bitter about it, Jagger! You know you had fun!" I teased him. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"Who said I won't steal her away again for tonight?" Luna joined in from the back. I literally forgot all about her before now. Oopsie.

"Luna, I haven't gotten to spend a peaceful night with my own wife without you interfering. Can I have this one night?" Jagger whined.

"Yeah, Luna. It's not that I don't love hanging out with you, but I want to spend a little time with Jagger." I said. "We can hang out tomorrow night!"

"Fine, fine. But be warned; I throw fierce slumber parties." Luna said, before we both burst out into giggles.

"Why did I have to be stuck with a girl twin?!" Jagger whined again.

Luna rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"You really are whiney tonight, Jagger." Luna commented. "Is it because you are finally seeing Mommy again?" "Shut it, Luna." he growled from the front seat. "Well, you always were a Momma's boy," she said wistfully, leaning back into her seat.

"Don't make me stop this car and make you walk, Luna." Jagger threatened. I knew he would do it, too. I could just tell that Halloween and April's Fools Day will be Hell around these two.

"Do it! I love flying!" Luna squealed. "Have you even taught Raven how to change yet?"

"That's what I was going to do tonight." he said, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was hoping we could just spend a nice evening together, doing nothing in particular. Oh, well. I've always wanted to fly.

I saw Jagger wink at me, before he announced, "We're here!"

My eyes strayed up and I caught my first glance of Maxwell Manor.

_Moonlight give me strength..._

**Sorry it's short! I'm super tired and I want to go to bed and I have volleyball tomorrow, so yeah! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! I mean, I necessarily don't require you review, but it gives me the extra oomph to get updating and it helps with my procrastination problems. *looks at three very complicated projects due next Tuesday***

**Yeah... that sounds about right...**

**And a note: I do not know Jagger's parents names, because I don't think they were mentioned in the books, so I made up some pretty stupid ones...**

**Well, this chapter will be longer and better then the last one, so here you go! Chapter 16! **

**Oh, and don't worry. I have a certain little surprise in store for this story's plot line. You'll see... ;D.**

**Enjoy!**

After Jagger knocked on the brass knocker, all was silent. I was probably squeezing the life out of his hand, but he didn't complain at all. Luna, silent for once, stood there patiently with us. She was wearing a black dress that went to her mid-thigh with the shoulder's cut out, with pink fringe here and there, and a white skull in the middle. Her hair was in a neat bun at the back of her head, with some bangs falling into her face for affect. A black choker necklace with a bat hanging off the end hung around her neck, and she wore a pair of black hoop earrings covered in pink and black jewels. A pair of strappy black heels covered her feet.

The door suddenly opening startled me a little bit. Jagger squeezed my hand as a white head popped out the door. I'm assuming this must be Valentine. He was the spitting image of Jagger, except for the eyes. Valentine's eyes were all green, while Jagger's was that interesting mixture of blue and green. But Valentine has everything else, down to the blood-red tips on the hair.

"It's about time you guys got here! Mom and Dad are anxious to meet Raven," he smiled warmly at me. I gave him a shy smile in return.

"Where are they?" Jagger asked as he led me inside. The inside was like ours, except for the decorations. Our home really doesn't have much decoration-wise, because, according to Luna, herself and I are in charge of that.

"They're in the parlor. By the way, I'm Valentine." he said, giving me a toothy grin. Luna giggled from behind us, and Jagger swatted him playfully on the head.

"She's taken, Valentine. Give it up." Jagger said, pulling me closer to his side.

"I hear voices!" I heard a female voice say, and soon enough, Jagger's parents walked out.

Jagger's dad, with blazing emerald eyes and snow-white hair, looked like he couldn't be more then thirty. The same for his mom, who had the ocean blue eyes and a very light blonde head of hair.

Mr. Maxwell was wearing a very nicely tailored suit, with a black shirt and blood-red tie underneath. Mrs. Maxwell wore a long black dress, with black lace trim and a V-neck. A silver locket covered her throat. Her hair was left down, and it seemed to be as long as Luna's. Judging by their parents, I'd say that Luna took after her mom mostly, while Jagger and Valentine had their dad's genes.

Luna excused herself to her room while we greeted each other.

"This must be Raven!" Mrs. Maxwell gushed. "My gosh she's beautiful!"

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"A shy little thing, isn't she?" Mr. Maxwell commented. "Or is she just nervous to meet us?"

"Just nervous." I answered, smiling softly.

"Well, I'm Jagger's mom, Isis. This is my husband, Aiden." she greeted, gesturing to Mr. Maxwell.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Raven. Jagger's told us all about you," Mr. Maxwell said as he extended his hand. Without hesitation, I shook it, thinking, _Wow. His parents are nice after all..._

"Why don't we go sit down and get better acquainted?" Mrs. Maxwell suggested, guiding us to two different plush crimson couches. Jagger and I sat on one, with Valentine sitting next to Jagger. He's been mostly silent while his parents sat down on the other.

"So, I suppose that Romania's a big transition for you," she mused.

"It is, it is. I miss my family a lot." I said sadly, looking down at my lap.

"Well, after you get accustomed to your bloodlust, I'm sure that you'll be able to see them. Perhaps they can even come out to Romania." Mr. Maxwell assured me. I smiled slightly.

"That would be wonderful." I said quietly.

"Should we trust them with the secret?" Jagger asked. I turned to look at him, my eyes narrowed.

"They're her parents! If it comes down to it, we can threaten to never let them see her again." Mrs. Maxwell jaw dropped and a strangled gasp came out of my throat.

"Raven the secret is what we value above all else. If your parents can't keep it, then we'll just have to erase their minds again." Mrs. Maxwell explained.

"But... they're my parents. And Billy... what about him?" I asked.

"You'll be able to see him. Nobody would believe him if he said that his sister was a vampire. Not at his age." Mr. Maxwell said with a shake of his head. "But your parents are a whole other story.""They'll keep it." I whispered. "If it comes down to me, they'll keep it."

"That's what we'll have to hope for, dear." Mrs. Maxwell said. "Our parents are vampires, they know what the rules are."

"Why don't we just drop this subject? This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Mr. Maxwell. I shot him a look of relief.

"I'll go check on dinner." Mrs. Maxwell said, standing. She exited the room quickly, which led me to remember that she was a vampire. I had forgotten...

Jagger's hand was still there, gripping mine. I leaned my head into his shoulder, and he released my hand to wrap his arms around me, encircling me in a soothing hug.

"I assume you already told her?" Mr. Maxwell said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Told me what?" I asked, looking up at Jagger. He looked down at me sheepishly.

"No I haven't, actually." Jagger said, glaring at his dad. Mr. Maxwell chuckled.

"Now's as good as time as any." Mr. Maxwell stated.

"Told me what?" I asked again, my voice becoming more and more curious.

"I was going to tell you that we were going to have another "wedding", though this time around, my parents and everyone else will be there. It won't be another covenant ceremony, though." Jagger said with a shake of his head. "Basically like a real wedding."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"My parents and all of my friends were pissed that they didn't get to see our covenant ceremony, so this is to satisfy them. Are you ok with it?" he asked, and I saw a wavering doubt in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I suppose... when is it?" I asked him as I reopened my eyes.

"Two weeks from tomorrow. On Halloween." Jagger said. My eyes widened in surprise. It was already this close to Halloween? Wow, I must've lost track of time.

"Dinner's ready! Let's eat!"

And with that, Jagger released me and we both rose, along with Valentine and Mr. dinner was delicious; steaks and mashed potatoes, with dessert being this molten chocolate cake with this thick red filling that I guessed was blood mixed with creme.

Jagger and I didn't linger much after that. I was practically glued to his side, other then going to see Luna's room. Imagine a pink and black volcano erupting over a room and you've got her room. She has some really cute clothes, though.

After I returned from Luna's bedroom, Jagger and I said our goodbyes, and took off.

My shoes crunched on the dry grass, my mind deep in thought. The moon gave plenty of light for me to see my way. The wind, though chilly, was rather soothing on my warm skin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jagger asked as we stepped into his car.

"I was just thinking..." I said, buckling my seat belt.

"About?" he asked. Obviously he won't leave me alone until I give him an answer.

"Well," I started. "I was just thinking about our future, I guess. What'll happen when I'm still not so... young, you know." Jagger laughed a little. "I don't know that, either. Maybe we'll have kids..." he said, and I punched his arm. "Oww..." he whined. "It's a possibility, you know!"

"Yeah, but you just don't say things like that, dumb-ass." I muttered.

"Jeez, meanie." he grumbled as he started driving. I had forgotten how long the driveway was.

"I'm a mean person." I stated. "Get used to it." "I suppose it's better then..." he started, before clamping his mouth shut.

"Care to finish your sentence?" I asked dangerously.

"It's nothing bad, I was just going to say that it's better then you being sad all of the time. I'm glad you are at least giving me a chance."

"Either that or be miserable all of the time. What would you pick?" I asked him.

"Good point." he muttered, before we both fell into silence. And that's how we spent the rest of the car ride, in silence.

**Done! Four pages on Microsoft word and all before 11:30 at night! I'm proud of myself!**

**Please, if you want, enter the contest, and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm here with another chapter! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, and I saw a couple new reviewers out there ;D. I really enjoy new reviewers, let me tell you. I love all of my veteran reviewers as well, but it makes me happy to see unfamiliar and familiar faces as well.**

**Ok, so earlier when I was working on a shoebox diorama, the ending to this story just CAME TO ME. Literally, I was thinking about random stuff since I was just painting, and then it just hit me. Imagine a girl (no, not a fat girl) almost doing cartwheels in her kitchen because she had a great idea. Good thing that my mom wasn't in the room otherwise I'd probably be in a mental institution right now. **

**ENJOY!**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jagger as we walked back to his car. The wind had died down, making it a bit warmer then it was when we left his parents house. I didn't really need a jacket now. Of course I brought one but I wasn't wearing it.

"Back to the beach. It's too warm to stay indoors." Jagger said as he climbed into the car. I followed suit, slipping into the passengers' side seat. "Plus, it's the perfect place to practice turning into a bat. No humans to get in the way."

"It is nice out. " I commented as I put on my seat belt. "And that sounds pretty cool."

Jagger turned on the car, pulling out of the driveway. The radio was on, but turned down low, playing some metal band I didn't recognize.

A bundle of excitement made itself present in my stomach. I'll learn how to fly!

Before we left, I had changed into a pair of black capris and a long-sleeved t-shirt. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun, out of the way of my face. I had exchanged my heels for a pair of worn black converse. Jagger, originally in a button-up black shirt and slacks, had also changed into some more comfortable clothes. A pair of baggy black jeans and a random shirt.

"Is it hard?" I asked as he turned down a gravel road.

"To turn into a bat? Nah, Luna didn't have any trouble with it. It won't take you two tries." he assured.

"I suppose that is a little bit of a reassurance." I muttered, turning my gaze out of the window.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the car ride. Jagger focused on driving and I focused on the passing scenery.

We didn't speak until we were sitting on the sand of the beach, looking up at the moon. Well, I didn't. Jagger was the one that started talking.

"Are you ok, Raven?" he asked. "You know, here?"

"I suppose." I replied quietly. "I mean, I could be better, but I'm not completely miserable I guess."

"I just want you to be happy, Raven." Jagger said. "That's all I've wanted all along."

"I can't guarantee that right now, Jagger. I'm starting to let go, but it's not going to happen overnight." I murmured.

"I understand," he replied. "And I'm willing to give you as much time as you need."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Jagger stood up.

"I'll show you how to fly now." he said, reaching out a hand to help me up. I stared at it for a moment, before taking it hesitantly, allowing him to pull me onto my feet. When I stumbled, he balanced me quickly.

"Just take a deep breath and relax," Jagger said. I tried to follow his instructions as closely as possible.

"Start to imagine yourself as a bat..." Jagger whispered in my ear. "Feel your wings start to blossom."Let me tell you, changing into a bat is the weirdest feeling you'll ever have. It's not painful, but it feels weird, shrinking and shrinking, gaining your wings. But, when I blinked again, I was almost eye level with the ground. I surprisingly could still see, which was odd. I thought bats were supposed to be blind. Jagger stood beside me, his wings tucked neatly into his sides.

_Time to fly, _I thought, spreading my wings unsurely. Jagger shot me a look of reassurance, before he spread his wings. To demonstrate how to take off, I assumed.

I nervously copied his movements, and sure enough, I started to hover a few inches off of the ground! Even with this small height, it still felt amazing! Exhilarating, energizing, uplifting.

Jagger started gaining height, flying down the beach. I nervously followed him, going higher and higher and higher. The more height I got, the more amazing it felt!

We were up in the sky, above the trees, when my wings started getting tired. I'd have to go down soon. Jagger seemed to know this, because he hovered closer to me and was beside me when I went back to the ground. That's when I thought about my clothes. Whatever happened to them? I don't see them on the beach.

When my little feet hit the ground, I changed back into a human. It hurt a little bit, growing back into human form, with your limbs expanding, but it happened so fast you barely notice it. I could feel everything happen. I could feel my hair growing, my clawed hands and feet growing back into their natural state, my blood changing. A very peculiar thing to feel, it is.

When I looked down at myself, I saw that my clothes were on me, surprisingly. What happened to the laws of Physics? Oh, who cares? I'm not naked.

Glancing over at Jagger, I saw that he was back into his vampire form once again as well.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I can tell." he said.

From the look in his eyes, I knew that he had a scheme forming in his head. When a smirk crossed his features and he started advancing towards me was when I became truly suspicious.

"Jagger, what are you... AHHH!" I started screaming. Jagger had lifted me over his shoulder, and, after a moment, I felt myself being thrown. Into icy cold water.

I was able to touch, but he managed to throw me far enough that the water was up to my waist. My hair was soaked, and it had fallen out of it's bun. Now it was plastered all over my face. My body shivering, I turned to glare at Jagger, who was holding his ribcage while laughing very hard.

When he met my glare, his eyes widened, and he started running just as I reached the sand of the beach.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" I hollered, sprinting after him. I couldn't help but laugh along with him as I chased after him. He got me all wet, and now I was freezing! That will not go unpunished!

Being a vampire rocks! I never have ran so fast in my life! Of course, Jagger was faster, but I couldn't help but try.

Jagger had taken a turn behind a cluster of rocks, and I couldn't see him.

"Jagger! Get the Hell out here!" I shouted, peeking behind a big rock.

I didn't hear him, but I did feel it when his arm hooked around my waist and he basically tackled me.

His legs straddled my waist, and his face was mere inches from mine.

"Pinned ya." he whispered, smirking at me. I gave him the evil eye.

"I'm going to get revenge for this, you know." I stated as his mouth moved to my neck. He started to kiss my neck, giving me feelings that I was embarrassed to admit. Shivers went down my spine, but they weren't from the cold. Jagger's kisses warmed me up right away, faster then a hot shower would.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." he murmured against my neck, his tongue moving over where he bit me.

My arms moved up, and I quickly shoved him off of me before he could react. I darted up, and as soon as Jagger got up on his feet, I shoved him into the water. He fell backwards onto his back, getting the entire backside of his clothes wet.

His eyes found mine, and I realized that now would be a good time to run.

My legs carried me down the beach. Boy was it a long beach.

I could hear Jagger behind me, but I didn't dare look behind me.

"I'm gonna catch you, Raven!" he sang, his voice too close for comfort. My legs couldn't have moved faster.

It didn't matter. Jagger had managed to grab me by the waist and haul me back into the water. He came along, until he was knee-deep, before throwing me deeper into the water. I was submerged completely in the water for a second, before I quickly surfaced for air. But Jagger was there to dunk me in again and again, before I was sputtering and begging him to stop.

When he finally did stop, I leapt on him, dunking him into the water. When he re-surfaced, before I could do anything, he grabbed my arms and quickly brought my lips to his.

I didn't object though. Not even when he gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. I went along with it, taking it a step farther by wrapping my legs around his waist and tangling my fingers in his hair. He seemed to like that, because he groaned slightly into my mouth, his arms wrapping around my body, pressing my body closer to him.

Who knows how long we were there, kissing like that. The iciness of the water didn't bother us, not until we finally broke apart.

Panting slightly, Jagger said, "We should probably go home. It'll be dawn soon."

I nodded, as we both made our way out of the water and started walking down the beach. Jagger reached out and took my hand, without my objection. His hand, though recently in cold water, was still warm in mine.

We didn't really talk anymore during the walk to the car. When we did get into the car, I wrapped my jacket around myself, still shivering. Jagger turned up the heat and even tried giving me his jacket. Of course I made him wear it.

Jagger... whenever I think of him, it sends a little flutter through my stomach. I haven't felt like this since I first met Alexander. Is this... what is this?

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Another chapter! It won't be the longest, I'll tell you that much, but it's something and I hope that you like it! Thanks for the people who reviewed, we hit 50 reviews! That's half-way to my goal! Care to help with that? Wink wink ;D. **

**ENJOY!**

"Dibs on the shower!" I called as I sprinted into the house. Jagger, following shortly after me, gaped at me. "Nuh-uh! I get it first!" Jagger whined, chasing after me. But, I managed to get up the stairs and into the bathroom first. After remembering that he had broken the lock the night before, I stripped as quick as I could and hopped in. Thank God the shower curtain wasn't clear! It happened to be black, if you were wondering.

After a minute, I heard the door open, and I heard Jagger walk in. He better not...

"I said I would have the shower first!" Jagger said dangerously, and my eyes widened in shock. _Oh shit..._

My fingers managed to cling onto the curtain and cover myself just as Jagger opened them.

"Jagger!" I shrieked, a hot blush coloring my cheeks. The curtain barely covered me, because my legs were mostly exposed, but it covered the important parts and that's what mattered. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Get out of here! I'm trying to take a shower!" I shouted, scrambling to the shower wall. My bare-back touched it, and I shivered from the cold. The heat of the shower hadn't reached it yet.

"So?" he smirked. "Jagger!" I growled. "You better not!"That's when I noticed his bare chest. _Oh... my... God..._

"Better not what? Specifics, sweetheart." he smirked, taking a step into the shower.

"Jagger!" I screeched, clinging onto the shower curtain for dear life. He smirked at me again.

"We'll warm up faster this way!" he defended, taking a full step and joining me in the shower fully. I made extra-sure that my eyes remained on his face and not anywhere else. His eyes, however, roamed my poorly-covered body shamelessly.

I refused to let go of the shower curtain, no matter how much his eyes begged and pleaded. After a good long minute of us staring at each other, he moved towards me. I felt myself being plucked out from behind my make-shift clothing and being pushed against a wall. Jagger's mouth ravaged mine, and my body reacted without my permission. It wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me without my permission. It moaned slightly when his hands roamed down my hips. I could feel his smirk against my lips. Even in our... *ahem* compromising position, I would put a halt to our little make-out session if he were to try to go any further then we already have.

He seemed to like it when I weaved my fingers in his hair, of their own accord, mind you. He pressed himself closer to me, if that was even possible.

I really wanted to be able to tell him no, to get him to stop, but my body cried for more, wanting his touch, his kiss, his everything. No matter what my mind told me, I was ultimately very attracted to Jagger. I mean, he wasn't ugly and he could be really nice and sweet, but he could be nasty and hateful if he wanted to be. Maybe, with me here, he'd learn to let go a little of his hate as each night passes. And, like he suggested, we might have kids someday, perhaps with his snow-white hair and my deep brown eyes. A baby girl or boy to call our very own. I could almost picture them in my mind, running around the humongous castle, with Jagger and I chasing after them and laughing. I seemed really happy in my vision. But that still doesn't excuse what he has done. My heart still yearned for Alexander, but he had already proven that he didn't need me anymore. And, looking back, I could see all that was wrong with our relationship. We only did what he wanted to do, and whenever I tried suggesting something, he'd get angry with me. When I found out he cheated on me, my heart broke into a million pieces. What hurt me even worse was that he didn't come out and tell me to my face after I found him again that he had cheated on me. It hurt me to realize that he never planned on telling me in the first place, but perhaps it was for the better. Jagger keeps on trying to make amends for what he's done, and all I can do is appreciate it at the moment. I'll give him my heart when I'm completely ready to. Not now, but maybe soon.

Jagger had stopped his ravaging of my mouth to look me in the eyes. He looked curious.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a little bit of everything." I said, smiling slightly.

Jagger's smile sent flutters through my stomach, but this time, I'm sure I know what the feeling was. I, Raven Madi- well, Maxwell now, was falling in love with Jagger.

**Boom! Done! Review, please! Help me make my 100 review goal!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, not my longest chapter in the world, I just wanted to get something up. And thanks to NnysNoodleGirl01 for her review! It made me smile and giggle like a little girl. Wow that sounded kind of creepy...**

**Anywhoozles, enjoy!**

"Jagger! Can't I get dressed _alone?!_" I groaned, emphasizing the alone. "You already interrupted my shower.""You have to admit you enjoyed my presence." he said with a wink. "It's a miracle that we didn't end up taking it a step further."

A blush colored my cheeks, and I said, "Shut up."

Ok, so we made out a little bit more after we left you last chapter. It's not like we did anything along the lines of having sex!

"Ok, babe." he said. "I'll leave you alone for now."

He walked out of our room, cackling to myself. Rolling my eyes, I turned back towards my bags and dug around for some pajamas to wear. I ended up selecting my fuzzy Hello Batty pajama pants and a t-shirt (bra included), and started to put them on.

Once I had the bra and pants on, I was unfolding the shirt when Jagger barged in. That dude doesn't even KNOCK.

His smirk showed no bounds when he noticed that I didn't have a shirt on.

"Jagger! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Nope." he said, popping the p. "This is much more fun."

He took a step forward, and I struggled to get my t-shirt over my head within a second. When I managed to get it on, he pouted slightly. "Awww! Why'd you put your shirt back on?" he asked, and that's when I really noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had on a pair of black sweat pants, and only that. The blush on my cheeks made itself more prominent.

"Jagger!" I whined, backing away from him slowly. To trip and stumble backwards into the coffin. Damn am I a klutz.

Before I could blink, Jagger had come to join me. But he didn't try to kiss me this time. No, he only scooped me up and plopped in, before putting me back down again. I was practically laying on him once this was on.

Drowsiness was making itself evident, and I yawned. I knew that I'd fall asleep any minute now. The day's events had worn me out something fierce. I could use a little shut eye, and I'm sure that Jagger could, too.

I snuggled my face into Jagger's chest, using it as a pillow, and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to his warmth. This was rather peaceful... Just him and me, laying here together. Neither of us talking. I didn't think that any words really needed to be said.

My eyes drifted close, and I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about one thing in particular. The brown-eyed, white-haired baby I envisioned in the shower earlier.

_Jagger's POV_

I didn't fall asleep right away, my mind was racing too much. I only watched my little song-bird sleep beside me, her snuggled into my arms. Her chest rose and fell, an even breathing pattern. I could tell she was having a good dream by the way a small smile played on her lips. Her head rested on my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck as she slept. My arms remained around her waist, pulling her closer to me. My head rested right above hers.

It probably wasn't my best idea to get into the shower with her, but I did it, and I don't really regret it. It's so much fun, watching her blush color her cheeks and embarrassment fill her eyes. Just like a little earlier, when I barged in on her changing into her pajamas. I knew she wasn't done yet, but I really didn't care. When I walked in, her curvy body was only covered by her pajama pants and a rather revealing bra. I didn't complain about that sight. Her blush and her widened eyes filled with embarrassment made it all worth her angry shouting at me. So you see? That's the main reason I do it. The other reason being able to see my mates body. I know it sounds perverted, but Raven is an attractive girl, her transformation only adding to it. I'm not complaining at all about her body. Of course, Raven probably thinks my main goal is to get in her pants (I certainly wouldn't mind that) but I'm willing to wait for her until she is ready to give up her virginity. I'll have to be happy with kissing and holding her for now.

I'm actually quite surprised she had stopped pushing away from me when I kiss her. The internal battle that she has had with herself must've finally been settled. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really wanted to give herself a chance at happiness with me, and I'll be damned sure that she'd get it. No matter the cost.

And with that thought, I allowed myself to fall asleep, my dreams only of my Raven.

**I hoped that you liked it, I know it's pretty short, but it's getting late and I'm exhausted from everything. See you next update! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M BACK AND WITH ANOTHER EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry :(.**

**Ok, so as a little random bit of information on my other works, I am going to be posting another Vampire Kisses story, but it really won't be centered on Jagger and Raven, since, unfortunately, I don't think that I'll really make them a couple. But, my mind is still not made up on that... ;D. Anyways, it's a story that focuses on two OC's that I made up. One WILL end up with Claude (I'm really not going into descriptions) and the other... well, the last few chapters will be mainly focused on her. You'll see why once I start posting and stuff. The pairing for her is possibly OC/Rocco but that'll give away the ending if I definitely told you who ends up with who. If you are interested, keep your eyes peeled ;D. I don't know when it'll come up, maybe Sunday or earlier if I'm lucky. Well, if you really are interested, tell me, and I'll try to get it up earlier. I only need to be told once.**

**I'm totally ignoring my homework now, so I better get to work on this chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking on doing a ClaudexRaven story. Would anyone be interested in that? I do not see nearly enough on here.** **Tell me if you are!**

**ENJOY!**

_Jagger's POV (Again)_

Raven was still asleep when I woke up the next day (well night). Her hair, now a little bit messy, hung in her face in fluffy little cocoons. She probably won't wake up for awhile now...

Swiftly, yet carefully, I removed myself from the coffin and headed to the closet. After Raven wakes up and gets some blood in her system, Luna and her friends will probably steal her away from me for the rest of the night. Kind of sad, but I suppose that Raven should get better acquainted with Luna's friends since she has to spend an eternity around them.

I picked out an outfit at random, and just after I got dressed, I heard sleepy footsteps behind me.

"Hey..." she greeted lethargically, her mouth spread into a wide yawn. "Man am I still tired.""Then go back to sleep." I said. "There's nothing really important on the agenda for today."

Big lie, but she really looked tired, so I think Luna could respect that she needs her rest.

"Liar." she said with a sleepy little smile. "Luna texted me and told me to get my ass up and dressed because she's taking me and the girls into town today."

Hmm... I forgot that Luna gave her another cell phone. Her old one wouldn't work over here, anyways. Luna made very sure to block her parents numbers from there (she has a surprising knack for tinkering with gadgets) and anyone else that would probably come over here to try and get her. _Including _Alexander. Of course, Raven probably wouldn't text or call him anyways.

"Then get dressed, milady," I said, bowing slightly to her. "Come to the dining room when you're done."

'Mmkay." she replied, rubbing her eyes and passing me to go to her side of the closet. I swatted her butt playfully as she passed me, which caused a giggle and a swat on the back of the head from her for me.

Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes, but she was still beautiful nonetheless. If I told her that now, she'd laugh in my face.

I disappeared after that, heading downstairs for some munchies since I was pretty hungry.

_Raven's POV_

"Luna, I'm still tired!" I whined as I was hauled to the car. Barely even ten minutes prior, was I just getting dressed and applying a bit of makeup. What can I say? I'm not a wake-up-early kind of person, even though this really isn't early for them. But who cares?

"Sleep on the way there." she said as she hopped in the drivers side. "We still have to pick up Dani and the twins." FYI, Azule and Emerald as a pair are referred to as the twins if Luna or any other girl says it. Vice versa for Axe and Blade.

Katniss was already in the front seat, reapplying makeup.

"Hello, Ray." she greeted.

"Hey, Kat." I replied, snuggling into my seat.

I did indeed sleep the way there, and when we picked up the girls, and all the way into town. I was pretty groggy when I was dragged into some random club with thumping music and a definite vampire vibe to it. Must be a vampire club.

"This is Jagger's one and only all-vampire club." Luna explained as we walked inside. "It's named after me." she added with pride.

Hum. Never noticed that.

"That's nice of him." I replied. "How'd you convince him to do that?"

"Well, we made a deal a couple of years back that when one of us gets a vampire only club, we have to name it after the other. Hasn't happened for me so far." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cute." I replied, still shaking sleep off of me.

An eerie feeling was developing in the pit of my stomach, that something bad was going to happen. It's probably just pre-moshing jitters. Or is it? My gut feelings haven't failed me yet. Not even in the graveyard, when Jagger turned me. I knew something was up when Alexander was late. He's never late.

No! Now's not the time to think about that. Now is the time to party up with my new friends.

**Sorry it's short, it's late, blah blah blah. I promise (maybe) the next chapter will be longer! Hugs 'n' kisses! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm BACK! Thank you all for the reviews, especially those new reviewers I've seen :). I hope that you enjoy this, and please review again~**

"How are you enjoying the club?" Dani asked me as we sat perched upon the bar, both of us sipping on some sort of blood concoction (virgin, of course).

The pulsing music was throbbing against my eardrums, but the fatigue I had felt earlier had gone away. The club was fun, I guess. I haven't danced as much as I would have liked to, but I want to save that part for when Jagger gets here, because Dani is the only girl I have left. Luna left with some guy she claimed she knew from somewhere, Azule and Emerald were nowhere to be found, and Katniss was... well, I'm not sure about that, either. Judging by the way she was giggling and walking earlier, she was drunk. I probably should go look for her, actually. Perhaps Dani will help me.

"It's pretty fun," I replied, almost in a shout. The music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think.

"Hey, where's Katniss?" Dani asked, echoing my thoughts. I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"Let's go look for her. I'm sure she's in the bathroom or something." I answered. "Come on."

Sliding off the barstools, we made our way swiftly through the moshing clubsters and towards the woman's restrooms, where two drunken vampire females were giggling as they walked out. Their walks were lopsided, and my guess was that apparently vampires that are drunk are probably worse then humans. I wonder if they can get a ticket for flying while intoxicated.

Ha ha ha.

Anyways, we finally made it to the bathroom, and there we saw her. Poor little Katniss, sitting there, giggling tipsily as she adjusted her make-up in the mirror.

"We should probably get her back to her house." I told Dani, who agreed with me.

"But we have to find Luna first. She has the car keys." Dani said, whipping out her phone. "I'll call her."

As Dani got to work on that, I got to work on fixing Katniss's appearance, because she was smearing her makeup everywhere.

"Damn it!" Dani cussed, snapping her phone closed. "She isn't answering."

"Really?" I groaned. "I guess we'll have to find her."

Taking Katniss by the arm, who went without complaint, we walked back out of the bathroom, and started our way back across the floor, our eyes searching for a certain little white-haired girl.

Well, we didn't find her, but we spotted Jagger, standing at the entrance. When his eyes fell upon us, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey." he greeted as we came up to us.

"Hey. Have you seen Luna?" I asked as I hugged him with my free arm.

"Yeah, she's outside talking to Aiden." he replied. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Katniss needs to get home." Dani replied as she took Katniss from me. "I'll go get her. You two enjoy yourselves."

With a wink, she brushed out the door, Katniss stumbling after her.

**Super short, I know. It's literally almost two in the morning and I'm EXHAUSTED.**

**Wanna hear a funny joke? Womens rights.**

**Haha. **

**Sorry, I'm weird when I'm tired. The only reason I haven't passed out by now is the fact that I'm chewing gum. **

**I promise a longer upload tomorrow, because I have a little surprise in store for this story...**

**And I realized that I forgot to announce that the contest was extended *sigh*. It's now again on Halloween, because some people planned on entering but haven't yet. So you still have like two weeks! ENTER THE DAMN CONTEST AND REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another update! Yay! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this week! It's been really busy, and since I was offered a Varsity uniform for Conference volleyball (me being the only freshman that would get one), I've been working my ass off at practice, and when I'd get home I'd be too exhausted to do much of anything. That and I'm forever the procrastinator. Thanks for all of the reviews (veteran reviewers and new reviewers)! I've changed my mind on how I'm going to go about the ending, because I thought it over and I realized that a certain moment in time was perfect for a certain event to happen... I'm not going to give away any spoilers, but it will be a rather shocking turn in the story, let me tell you. That's all ;D. Not saying when, either :D. Don't be mad! I promise that it'll be within the next couple of chapters... I think.**

**Ok, so I was going downstairs to take a shower, and my foot caught onto a trash bag full of clothes that we were going to donate, and I managed to get my foot out and get my momentum going backwards instead of forwards, and I fell on my butt, slid down the stairs, and hit my elbow REALLY hard on the staircase. My mom was freaking out about it while I was just laughing. For some reason, I laugh when I'm in pain... not quite sure why. Anyways, she thought I broke my elbow, and I'm like no. If it would have been broken, I'd probably be screaming. Of course, I haven't broken anything yet, so I don't know how painful it is, so yeah. It isn't broken, but I'll have a nasty bruise. I just thought I'd tell you.**

**You'd think my butt would hurt more, since I landed on it first, but it really doesn't hurt. Well, I have a fat ass, so that explains it :D.**

**Please enjoy! The fact that you guys are enjoying this makes me really, really happy :).**

"An all-vampire club, eh?" I asked Jagger as he led me back to the bar. His hand, placed in mine, was soft and warm. His eyes flickered back to me, and I could've sworn I heard him chuckle.

"Romania's the place to do it." he replied, plopping down on a barstool, pulling me into his lap. His arms locked around my waist, keeping me in place. The leathery black skirt I had chosen to wear rode up a little too short for my liking, but I couldn't really fix it.

"Jagger!" I shrieked, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "I can sit by myself!"

"I really prefer this..." he said, planting a kiss on my neck before turning to the bartender.

After struggling for a little bit, I realized that I wouldn't really get out of his grip. Might as well go with it, I guess.

"Having fun so far?" he asked me, playfully nibbling on my neck. The blush that colored my cheeks seemed to get deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "When'd you finally arrive?"

"A few minutes before I ran into you guys. I was talking with Luna and Aiden outside." he answered.

"Who is Aiden, anyways?" I asked curiously. His name kept on popping up yet I've never heard of him before.

"Old boyfriend of Luna's. We used to be friends, but when they broke up, it became too awkward. I'm honestly curious on why they are talking again. Last time I checked, Luna pretty much wanted to tear his throat out."

"Why did they break up? Cheating?" I guessed, somehow already not liking this Aiden guy.

"No, they just sort of drifted apart. Luna liked another guy, Aiden liked another girl. So, they just decided to cut it off." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, which were covered in a leather biking jacket. Why he wore that is beyond me...

"Why'd you wear that?" I asked. "You generally don't wear those unless you own a bike."

"I do." he said, smirking at me. "It's what _we'll _be riding home on."

Strange. I've never really thought of the castle as a home up until Jagger mentioned it. Home...

"Great. Motorcycles." I muttered. "Can I at least wear a helmet?""You honestly think that I would let you go without one?" he asked in surprise. "I also got you a jacket. Can't ride a bike without one."

"Of course." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Just don't try and kill us later, ok?""No guarantees, sweetheart." he said with a wink. I gave him a playful bat on the head, and his pout strangely reminded me of a little kid's pout.

"Seriously, I've never ridden a motorcycle in my life because they terrify me." I said, shuddering at the thought. Just... no thanks. Since Jagger is more then likely going to be my ride home, I guess I'll have to suck it up and ride a fricking motorcycle... gross. I've never really liked them.

"I've been having this weird feeling all night." I told him as we received our drinks. Mine was a virgin Blood Vein, while his was some sort of other thing I forgot the name to. He better not be getting drunk or I'm not going to be a very happy camper.

"What weird feeling?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's like something really bad is going to happen... Like when Alexander was late when you changed me. At least, that was bad at first..."

"It's probably nothing, babe. You're just working yourself up over nothing." he said soothingly.

"Babe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while turning towards him again. He raised a white eyebrow back.

"What? I can't call my own wifey babe?" he asked.

"At this point I'd prefer wifey." I muttered under my breath.

"Wifey it is!" he announced, causing me to groan and roll my eyes.

"Great... just great." I mumbled, taking a drink of my drink.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna's panicked face at the front of the club, with Dani following. Dani didn't look too great, either.

"Jagger, what's up with Dani and Luna?" I asked as I finally managed to slide out of his lap.

"I don't know." he said in surprise, taking my wrist and dragging me with him towards the panicky duo.

"What's up with you two?" he asked as we approached them.

Luna seemingly looked me straight in the eye. "Katniss is dead." she said, before her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed, Dani catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Katniss is... dead? How?" I asked, shock filling my tone and my face. The fact that she was actually dead hasn't quite registered with my brain.

"Luna was looking for her keys and I let go of Katniss for one second to answer my phone... and when I turned around she was gone. Luna and I hunted her down to an alleyway, where we... we..." Dani started to break down into tears.

Jagger released my hand to take Luna away from Dani. Once secured in his arms, he nodded towards us."I think it's time to call it a night. Dani, you're going to have to show me where you found the body so we can call police. Raven, you're going to have to tag along."I opened my mouth in protest, but before I could get out any words, Jagger cut me off.

"Sorry, wifey, but I'm not going to leave you in a club alone with so many male vampires that don't know that you are already taken." he growled.

I nodded slowly, tears starting to form in my eyes. I hadn't known Katniss very long... like two or three days... but she was a really cool girl. Who would kill her?

"Come on..." Jagger led us out of the bar.

"Once we are done with Katniss, we're going to have to come back so I can take my bike home. Dani, are you ok to drive?" he asked.

She nodded.

"We don't need to drive. It's within walking distance." she said, wiping away a few tears. "Follow me."I had a stinking suspicion that this is what my funny feeling has been from. But why is it still here? Is something else going to happen?

I also have a funny feeling that I'm going to have a panic attack once I see Katniss.

"Wait! What about Azule and Emerald?" I asked.

"They are already at home. Their parents came and got them because they got drunk." Dani explained. I raised an eyebrow."Am I the only one that thinks that so many people drinking underage is wrong?" I asked.

Dani shrugged her shoulders.

"When you're immortal, those kinds of things don't matter as much. So what if you get caught? It's not like we have jobs or school or anything." she said with a shrug. "The only thing you have to be worried about if you get caught is your parents. They about killed me when I was busted for it once."

"Once." I snorted, deciding to try and lighten the mood a little bit since we were, you know, walking towards the dead body of a friend. We needed a good mood-lightener. "The worst thing I've drank is apple juice.""Not necessarily." Jagger commented, catching on to what I was doing.

"That was against my will, Jagger! Doesn't count!" I said. "I already had this argument with Luna.""Whatever you gotta tell yourself, babe." he said."I thought it was wifey?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, then. Whatever you gotta tell yourself, wifey. Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not by much." I said.

"You are so hard to please." he mused as we came upon an alleyway.

"This is it, isn't it?" I asked as we came to a halt. The teasing atmosphere Jagger and I had going on (really to get our minds off of this) was long gone. Instead was a tense, heavy atmosphere, making me uncomfortable.

Dani nodded, a choked sob coming from her throat. My hand reached out to pat her back slightly."Yeah, it is." she said, wiping off her eyes with her sleeve.

"Here, take Luna." Jagger said, handing Luna to Dani before advancing farther towards the end of the alleyway. The only light there was in here was from the street lights, which made the shadows on the walls really tall, freaking me out. Seriously, Raven? You've been hanging out at cemeteries for your entire life, why are you afraid of the dark now? Oh, that's right. My friend was just murdered.

"She's near the dumpster." Dani called in a hoarse voice.

I could still see the brightness of Jagger's white hair in the dimly lit alley, but for now, I've decided to turn my eyes away from over there.

"Raven, I'm scared." Dani said in a serious tone. "What if... whoever did this... didn't just do it because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time?""Dani, there's no way we can prove that! Maybe she wandered off when you were answering her phone and you and Luna just didn't notice. We won't ever really know for sure." Unless someone else gets killed too.

"Dani, will you go take Raven and Luna home? Just drop them off at my castle. You can stay if you want." Jagger instructed. I knew why he wanted me to leave, too.

He didn't want me to see the body. In a way, I was absolutely loathsome to, but I also have a burning curiosity to see how Katniss had died.

That's when my vision went back over to Jagger, and I caught a glimpse.

Oh... my... Goth...

**As not promised, I have given you a longer chapter! Ooohh cliffy! Actually, that wasn't the BIG big plot surprise I had planned out for this story, though this is in a way a part of it. I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here I am! Again, with another chapter. What did you think I would have? Waffles? Well, they do sound good right now... Damn me and my fatness :O. Good news for my personal life: I did, in fact, suit up for Varsity for volleyball and studded it up... on the bench XD. I'm cool with it though; I knew that I wouldn't play at all if I got the uniform. I'm a back-up girl if there are any injuries. **

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, and to DaniBookLover: No guessing! Haha feel free to imagine what I have in store for you guys :). It may be this chapter, it may not. Who knows? Only reading will tell...**

**Remember: The contest ends on Halloween. Check the end of the chapter for some new information on it :). I think it would be good for some of you who would probably not enter because I already wrote up their date. Just check it out, it'll be at the very end. It'll say important information. So yeah... check that out. I hope that I get some more of you to join, since I only have one entry! I love it nonetheless, but still! Competition here people!**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss's body... it was just horrid! The amount of blood covering her once-cute short black tank-top dress was just... who would do this? Because the wounds on her clearly indicated that someone else must've assaulted her and brutally. A knife (and a big one at that) was used to slip her throat and to stab her multiple times all over her body.

I bit my lips as sour bile started to make it's way up my throat. Thank God I had the self-control it took to swallow it back, because I really hate puking. It's too gross for me, thanks.

Dani choked behind me, and my gaze was forced from the horrible sight to her. Her make-up was blotted down her cheeks, and her hair was starting to get frumpy from running around and crying. It was originally done down and curled, but now the curl is falling out and, like I said, frumpy.

"Come on... we need to get home..." I urged, helping her walk forward. I was considering taking Luna away from her, but I don't know if I can lift her up, either. I don't know how much strength being a vamprie has given me.

Honestly, I'm considering taking away the keys and driving myself. I'd just need her to tell me where to go. "I'm fine, really." she hiccupped. "I'm just... devastated, a bit. She was one of my best friends." More choked sobs.

"It's alright, Dani. You just lost a close friend, it's ok to feel that way." I soothed, rubbing her back as we stopped a block from the alley. I could tell that she needed to stop.

"We need to call Azule and Emerald. They need to know too." Dani said, beckoning for me to take Luna.

Good thing that I'm a vampire and Luna isn't that heavy.

"We can call them when we get back home." I told her. "We'll get you cleaned up and we can try to get our minds off of this."

"Horror movie night?" she asked, dabbing her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Horror movie night." I affirmed. Using her free hands, Dani quickly wiped away the make-up smudges and the tears from her face and started to fix her hair.

"Do you think you can drive? Because I would honestly get lost." I asked her as I shifted Luna's weight to me knee so I could get her more comfortable in my arms. It's really strange, carrying someone unconscious.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need a moment to collect myself." she said, her voice hoarse but much clearer then it was. Apparently the thought of getting away from here had made her feel a lot better.

Just then, Luna started to stir in my arms. Great timing, Luna...

"Errnnnn... gah!" she whimpered, covering her eyes from the light of the streetlamp above us. I couldn't help but think of zombies for some reason. Wow am I a freak of nature or what?

"Where am I?" she asked as she rubbed the last remnants of her fainting spell from her eyes.

"On the street, going back to the car." I answered her as I placed her on her feet. "About time you woke up."

"Oh. I passed out, didn't I?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to flatten it out. It seems to me like everyone's hair is a mess today.

"Yeah." I answered, smoothing out my own hair. "Is Jagger taking care of it?" Luna asked as she leaned against a random brick building. It was pretty random, nothing too special about it.

"Yeah. He said to go home and he'd meet us there in a bit." I said as I fiddled with the edge of my skirt.

"Well, let's go. Staying out on the street is making me nervous." she said, starting to walk again. I took a glance over at Dani, who looked composed and loads better. I must admit, that girl had some skills. Note to self: ask Dani about that, because to be quite honest, I barely know anything about her. I know she has parents, I think some siblings, and all the normal stuff, but other then that I don't have much of anything on her. We really need to get to know each other a bit more. Perhaps tonight while watching several horror films that will probably give me nightmares for the next month will be the opportunity to get to know her like Luna does or Katniss did.

I didn't realize that we had made it to Luna's car until I heard Dani speak up in front of me. Glancing up, I saw them arguing.

"Luna, I don't think you should drive." Dani said as Luna made it straight for the drivers side. Luna's eyes darted up and met Dani's in a stunning blue haze. Dani raised a pierced eyebrow at her.

"And why not?" Luna argued back as she fished the keys out of who-knows-where. Probably her shoes. That's where I keep my cell phone. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Because you were just unconscious, dummy! You need to sit and rest." Dani shot back. As they continued to bicker, I leaned against the car, taking my cell phone out of my boots that I had worn in the process. I heard footsteps, but I assumed that they belonged to a passerby and didn't pay much mind to it, instead focusing on the game on my phone. Temple Run for the win!

I was too startled to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm looped around my stomach, pinning my arms to my sides as he/she started to drag me backwards. Judging by the hand, it was a man. Don't ask me how I guessed, I just did.

My cell phone clattered to the concrete as I immediately started to struggle. My feet flew backwards into the man's shins, making him lift me off of the ground to make it easier on him. Damn it. My skirt had started to ride up, along with my v-neck deep red tank-top that I had worn to the club. Part of my stomach and a bit too much of my legs were now exposed to the chilling wind. My hair was hanging in my face, becoming a bit of a problem because it was very hard to see at the moment. Why did I let Luna leave it down? I should've made her pin it up. I don't really mind if people see my vampire bite. It's not like it's a big deal around here, according to Luna. A lot of new vampires show of their bite. Even she does, from time to time, though hers is rather faded now. You can barely see it. Ok, back to the subject of me being kidnapped!

Changing into a bat was out of the question. It'd be impossible to do it now, when my focus is so scattered. I needed a plan and I needed one fast. This could be Katniss's killer for all I know! I could be heading to the very same fate! As long as Raven Maxwell still breathes, I'm not going down without a fight!

Screaming was not possible, because I can't seem to make a sound with the damn hand over my mouth. No matter how hard I tried to bite it, it wouldn't release. Not even when I started to taste blood in my mouth.

The instant the hand released my mouth, I took a deep breath and let out the most high-pitched, horrifying shriek that I thought I would never make. It lasted for about two seconds before something else clamped over my mouth. It wasn't a hand, either. It was a towel...

The scent was heavy and cloying, and as my mind started to become foggy, a vague thought in my mind was that this must be chloroform. It makes sense, seeing as I was about to pass out.

I heard my name being shouted by different voices, but it was all becoming so fuzzy. I didn't fight back when the man took the towel off of my mouth and scooped me up into his arms. It had to be a vampire, because he started running, way too fast to be a human. If I'm being knocked out, it must be for a the darkness finally came, I finally remembered who that scent belonged to. I then knew that I wasn't going to die.

Alexander.

**Dun. Dun. DUN! *cues perfect cliffhanger music*DaniBookLover, you guessed right! When I read your review in the morning after I woke up, I was like, "How in the Hell did she guess? But then I was like, haha I ain't gonna tell her cause I'm mean! Hehe... **_**OOOHH POPTARTS!" **_**Yes I just used ain't. Get over it. Oh, and I act really weird in the morning because I really don't wake up truly until I get to school. And sometimes not even then. It depends on the day.**

**Well, I hope to have another update in by the weekend, no guarantees, since the next few chapters are more then likely going to be longer since there are going to be some very interesting scenes in them :). Remember: I don't require reviews, though they do help me update faster because it gives me that extra oomph to update! I can already tell you guys that there probably won't be an update tomorrow since I have a 6 o'clock game and I probably won't get home till 8 and I have homework... blah blah blah. And if it takes too long to type it up and edit (I'm trying to do that now) I'll probably wait till the next day to finish it. I'm sorry!**

**I love you all! I hope you like it! Please REVIEW AND ENTER THE CONTEST! YOU HAVE UNTIL HALLOWEEN!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**Oh, and if you want, you don't even have to do the date scene. You can write out the ending however you choose. I have no restrictions. Have fun :). **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back! And with another chapter!Thanks a whole lot to Hershey's Chocolate for your extremely long review! It made me feel so good on the inside. It actually made me look at my computer and say... I should update.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please keep those reviews coming in! Remember, my goal for this story is 100! Come on, we're at 77! Only 23 more!**

**Also, if you are a fan of Claude/Raven or you are just curious on what in the fuck I'm talking about, I have just posted a new story called What a Beautiful Mess, it's only the first chapter, and I hope that you guys check it out. And if you want to see a Jagger/OC, go to my story Jagger Sucks. Only two chapters so far but who cares? Check em out!**

**Enjoy!**

_Jagger's POV_

"ALEXANDER!" I roared, throwing my cell phone at the dumpster. I didn't think a cell phone could make that big of a dent on a dumpster. When I saw that low-life piece of shit dragging off MY little songbird, I could've just ripped his head off with my bare hands. But, he had over a few blocks head start, and when I finally got to the alley that he disappeared into, he was gone. Luna and Dani were bawling, screaming out for Raven's safety.

So here I sit, in the middle of an alleyway where Raven disappeared, about ready to pull my hair out in frustration.

Poor Raven... she didn't want any of this to happen. Now she's who-knows-where, probably being groped by Alexander. I mean, I did touch her, but at least she was (kind of) ok with it! I mean she's my wife for Christ's sake! I mean, we haven't consummated our marriage yet, but I knew that she wouldn't be ready for that in a long while, so I was fully prepared to wait for her. She was slowly opening up to me, not quite ready for love, but she was getting close. Now Alexander has her, and knowing him, he got a hold of those damn witch twins...

"Jagger, we have to go!" Dani urged, pulling on my arm. "They could be anywhere by now!"

"I know, I know." I said, taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. First, Katniss gets murdered for no reason, and now my "wifey" (_**When **_I find Raven I'll be sure to thank her for that nickname) was taken away by the one person that probably hurt her the most. I wonder if he realizes that he's doing more harm then good right now. He probably thought that she was under some sort of spell and that she wanted to escape from me. If she could leave, I would let her, but she's too new to go about the human world. We were barely able to manage to get her to the vampire club without any accidents happening. If she went out into the human world... who knows? She could be killed or thrown into jail for murder!

"Take your bike and go ahead of us to Mom and Dad's. They need to be in on this." Luna said as we started running.

"Well this is a mass treachery, Luna! Do you realize how bad it looks on a family when someone steals another's eternal partner?" Dani said as they threw themselves in the car. After saving Raven's cell phone off of the ground and putting it in my pocket, I ran over to my bike. It looked pretty bad-ass to me, with fake blood and skulls painted on. I had a cute little riding jacket and helmet for Raven (which I had Luna bring in the trunk of her car) so that makes it more convenient for me.

After sliding on my own helmet, I started the engine and tore out of there, faster then I've ever dared ride before.

_Alexander's POV _(**A/N Oh snap!)**

Finally... Raven is back in my arms.

I knew, from the moment that I caught Jagger kissing her on that beach, that she was under some sort of spell. It must've been from some other witch, because when I contacted the ones that we both knew, they didn't even know that Jagger had gotten married, let alone put a girl under a spell. But, when I told them what he did, they promised to cast a spell that would break the bond between Jagger and Raven, a feat that I never thought possible until I had called them yesterday.

The witch twins I refer to are two twins that are two girls, 19, that both have dark brown hair and golden eyes. The only way you can tell them apart is that one's hair is straight as a pin, while the other has these wild curls that she, most of the time, leaves untamed. Evelyn and Savannah are their names. They've been in training since they could walk, and I have the fullest confidence that they can perform this spell that will set my Raven free from Jagger.

I know I made a mistake when I was with Poison, but I'm sure that Raven will forgive it. I mean, she forgave me when I came back after leaving her in Dullsville. She can obviously forgive me for this. How is it any worse?

She still sleeps, from the chloroform I had to give her. The hypnotic spell that vampires can cast does not work on other vampires, only humans so we can feed. Or, in Jagger's case, put innocent little angels of darkness in a trance and take them away from their true loves!

I know that Raven will be very pissed at me when she wakes up to see that she is in my home and not Jagger's, but she'll understand and be happy when Evelyn and Savannah come in and perform the spell. Then, I can perform the covenant ceremony and we can be together forever, just like she has always wanted.

Her raven-black hair fell across her face, reeking of Luna's shampoo. How I remember that is beyond me. Her eyes were closed, her make-up being done heavy for the club. I had decided to leave her in her club outfit, as she wouldn't like me any better if she realized that I had changed her. When she wakes up, she'll have to borrow something from Stormy until she comes back from shopping with her clothes. (**A/N in this, Stormy and Alexander are twins. Just so you know!) **Stormy didn't approve of my method of getting back what was rightfully mine, but she still wanted to meet Raven and overlooked it.

I noticed that she no longer wore the vampire kiss necklace I had gotten for her. It was originally Stormy's, from Romania, but Jagger probably made her take it off since I gave it to her. I'll be sure that next time, with Raven on my arm, I'll punch him in the face for taking away Raven in the first place. And then Raven and I will laugh, and live happily ever after. Isn't that what people in love are supposed to do? Live happily ever after? Perhaps Jagger taking her away just made our love stronger. Surely she still loves me, deep down inside. She's just masked by her anger that I had cheated on her. I admit, I was drunk, and it was a one-night fling, and I fully intend on remedying my mistake once Raven wakes up.

I saw her eyes flutter, and a groan emitted from between her lips. I smiled to myself as she sat up sleepily.

"Alexander?" she asked, holding her head. "What in the Hell?"

**Cut off! I have to get to bed early, since I have practice at 6:15 in the morning! Kill me now! I am getting a little sick too, but that shouldn't delay any updates! I hope that you guys enter the contest, and if you have any questions, just send in a review and I will answer them. Remember: Now it's either Jagger and Raven's first date, or it's the last chapter of this story. Go crazy on the last chapter, and for this, I will allow any ending you choose. Anything ;D.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Is this an update? *looks around* I think it is! Oh my gosh! It's a miracle! Praise be to God or whoever you worship! **

**Haha, I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it really good, and I know I should have updated earlier, but I'm going to try and update a ton of different things because volleyball is over and I have like two weeks until basketball starts. Can you say shoot me now? I have to run after school now. Two miles on top of being sick and not being able to breath in the first place is not very fun at all. Thank goodness for inhalers! I hate running when it's forced. I will run willingly on occassion if I just have to think, because it clears my mind and... I don't know how to explain it. But when I'm forced to, is when I'm not too happy about it. I'm also trying to trim up a little bit. I'm not fat (I have a normal weight for a muscular frame at my height), but I do have an itty-bitty muffin top that just won't go away, and my thighs are a little too fatty for my taste. I'm not calling myself fat at all (my body curves in, not out), but I can still use a little bit of toning up. **

**I have decided to discuss openly with you what I plan to do after this story gets finished, which, in reality, won't be long from now. Not even another month, if I keep updates regular. No more then ten chapters, maybe longer if I decide to add some content. I don't know if I'm going to go through and revise it, or if I'm going to just close the book on this story once the last chapter is written. I doubt there will be a full-blown sequel (it's HIGHLY unlikely) since I'd just be writing about... oh shit. Can't give you any spoilers there MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, a full-blown sequel is unlikely, but a sequel after the last chapter is in the works. I won't leave you with just the story ending to go with :).**

**It makes me sad to think that this story is almost over, in such a short amount of time. This is the fastest I have ever written a story, let me tell you. I'm not used to it. It feels really odd. **

**If you have any suggestions for other stories or other pairings, please don't hesitate in telling me. If I approve of the pairing and have the time, I'll sure as Hell do it! **

**And I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have been there from the very beginning, and to thank all of you who have just started to join the band-wagon. I love all of you (in a very Authoress and loyal readers way) and I hope you keep on loving the story. **

**Now I'm going to remind you AGAIN of the contest. I will be stating all of the rules again, so if you don't have any interest in entering whatsoever, just skip this part. After the rules are over, I have a little challenge for you guys that is in no way connected to this contest, but I want to see if you will actually do it. Just look for the bold letters A CHALLENGE and then read on from there.**

**Ok, the contest is over Jagger and Raven's date back in... chapter 12? 13? Around there. Also, if you want to write out your own ending to the story, that is an alternate thing you can do. Here are the rules.**

**RULE NUMERO UNO: You cannot have Alexander in the date scene, but I really can't tell you how to write out the last chapter. **

**RULE NUMERO DOS: I'd prefer if you warned me if smut/lemons are to happen in your entry, so I can know what I'm reading in advance.**

**RULE NUMERO UNICORN (is my counting off?): You may use the OC's I created in this story. I don't really care. **

**RULE NUMERO... UNO?: Try to keep it as much to the story line as possible up to chapter 23. If you feel the need to have to skip some content in order to fit everything into one chapter I'll allow that, so long as there isn't any confusion in the chapter. Make it very clear what has happened in the time between chapter 23 and the ending. Thank you very much :)/**

**RULE # 5: What else do I have for you? Oh yeah. HAVE FUN!**

**You're going to laugh when I tell you I actually had to look up the prizes :). The prizes for first place is reviews on all of your stories, so long as I actually know what I'm reviewing (like if I've read/watched what fandom you're writing for), and a beta-reader for one, count it ONE, story. Second place gets the reviews, but not the beta. I'm a busy girl! I can't do it all. Third will get reviews on a couple of stories, it depends on which ones I like the most and if there are even three people entering. **

**The deadline is Halloween, but if you need more time, just shoot me a PM or include it in a review (wink wink) and I'll extend it. Need be, I'll wait till the end of the chapter to announce the winner. Doubt it'll take that long before I get irritated and end it early, but who knows? What I mean by Halloween, I mean the next update after Halloween. I KNOW I won't update on Halloween because I'll be out and about with my friends, but I'll try to get in one the day after or that weekend. If you haven't entered and it's Halloween and you aren't done, don't panic. Just tell me that you won't get it to me by my next update and ask for me to give you a bit of leeway. I will, and I'll probably update anyway, I'll just postpone the ending of the contest and announcing the winners till the next update.**

**A CHALLENGE: Ok, so I haven't seen any Jagger/Raven stories that are half-decent around here. Anyone agree?Well, for you darling readers who enjoy this story, why don't you just post one of your own Jagger/Raven stories? I'll be more then happy to read and review!Dear lord, this A/N is over a page long :O. I better be giving you your chapter! ENJOY!**

"Why am I here? What did you do?" I demanded as I held a hand to my head. It felt like some random person was having fun with a hammer on my cranium. Where's the Tylenol when you need it?

"The headache is just a side-effect of the chloroform." Alexander assured. "It'll go away in a little bit." he added.

My eyes roamed the place I was in. At least I wasn't in some basement. It looks like I'm in his bedroom, in what looks like his coffin. The floors were dark wood, while his walls remained black and covered in miscellaneous paintings. He was sitting on a chair in the corner, his stupid black hair hanging sexily over his face... Damn me and my hormones. And yes. Hair can be sexy if done properly. For example, Jagger's 24/7. He's my husband, might as well not deny the fact that he's sexy as fuck.

I was still in my clubbing outfit, and from the smell of my hair, I've only been out for a couple of hours. It took me a little bit to open my eyes, since they were stiff from being closed and my makeup. I could feel my hair, and I could tell that it needed brushing.

"That didn't answer my questions," I growled at him. "Why did you kidnap me?""Kidnap you?" he asked, honest surprise and shock in his face. "I was just saving you from Jagger.""Saving?" I questioned, skeptical. "Last time I checked, I didn't need saving."

"Raven, he turned you into a vampire and made you his wife against your will! Then he drags you to Romania and doesn't even let your own family remember you!" Alexander tried to reason, but I was so not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Alexander, I'll admit that I'm not happy that I can't see my family, but I understand why! I could seriously hurt them if I come too close now! I've been a vampire for how long now? A week?" I chuckled dryly, then realized something.

Wow. I got over Alexander and started to grow feelings for Jagger in around a week. Man am I a whore. Well, it's not that hard to get over a guy who cheated on you, and I will now willingly admit that I did have some feelings for Jagger before this whole entire mess even occurred. I'm not afraid to admit that now, especially when I'm with Alexander, in his ROOM. That stupid son of a bitch (no offense to his parents) won't con me into doing anything with him.

"Raven, did you even get to say goodbye? Did he even allow you that?" Alexander asked, and I could tell by his tone that he intended to hurt.

"No, he didn't. A proper goodbye would have been too dangerous at the time. I thought I already explained that to you." I snapped at him, my voice anything but sugar and spice.

"Raven, what happened to you? You were never like this when we were back in Dullsville." he said, standing up. He better not come any fucking closer...

"Also, in Dullsville, you left me with a note that had all of what? Three? Four words on it? _Because I love you_? What in the fuck? You could've at least called me and told me what in the fuck was going on! I would've understood, I would've waited patiently back in Dullsville for you to come back. But no. You left me with no explanation, and right after you leave, you go and get drunk, then you go and CHEAT on me." I ranted, my eyes turning red with the building fury inside of me.

"Raven, I was drunk, and it was a one-night thing! It didn't mean anything!" Alexander tried insisting, but I just started laughing. "It didn't mean anything? Then why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

"Raven, I was scared that you would break up with me over nothing!"

"OVER NOTHING?!" I screeched. "OVER NOTHING? THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL NOTHING?!"

"Raven, you need to calm down..." he started, but I cut him off like a bitch.

"CALM DOWN?!" I screeched. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "How in the Hell am I supposed to calm down when you kidnap me from something that had the potential to make me really happy, then you come, claim you were 'saving me', and you say that cheating on me is nothing. Yep, gonna really calm down because of that!" I spat out sarcastically.

"Raven, you are going to hurt yourself if you don't..." Alexander started, but I cut him off again.

"Hurt myself? No, rather hurt you!" I snarled, leaping out of the coffin.

"_**Raven, I said CALM DOWN." **_he spoke, a noticeable ring of authority to his voice. Haha yeah right. "I have a way to break the bond with Jagger." "There is no way to break it, Alexander, so you might as well just..." I started, but he cut _me _off. That bitch cut me off? Oh Hell to the no!

"Yes there is." Alexander took a deep breath. "I know some witches; twins, actually, and they agreed to come and perform a spell that will break you of the bond. Then we can finally be together. Just like you wanted." he said, as if he presented a grand solution to a problem. "What?! There is no way to break that bond!" I said. "That's what everyone always says about covenant ceremonies. They are unbreakable!"

"Well, this spell is very difficult, and there are few witches or warlocks powerful enough to perform it, because it can easily go wrong. But these two are among the best, and I trust them with this whole-heartedly." Alexander explained.

"Alexander, what if I said that I didn't want the bond to be broken? Hell, Jagger's treated me better then you ever did!" I snapped back. "I mean, he has his flaws, but you are just an arrogant asshole that won't leave his ex-girlfriend ALONE!" I snarled at him.

He didn't get the chance to answer before the door burst open.

"I'm home!" a girl with the same black hair and brown eyes that Alexander had announced. What in the...

"Raven, this is my twin sister, Stormy." Alexander introduced. "Stormy, this is Raven."

"Does everyone in Romania have a twin?" I muttered under my breath, shuddering at Stormy's bright smile. As much as I hate judging people by first sight, but I honestly already hate her.

"Hi, Raven! I've heard so much about you!" she chirped happily, holding out a hand. I glowered at it until she lowered it awkwardly.

"Did you hear how I'm already bonded to someone else before your dumb-ass of a brother decided to go and _kidnap _me?!" I asked her sarcastically, causing her bright smile to falter and turn into a frown.

"Alexander..." she said, turning slowly to her brother. "What did she just say?" "I said that I'm already married!" I snapped, yanking my hair to the side to show her my vampire bite. "Jagger bit me on sacred ground.""Oh, you're Jagger's wife! I heard he got married." she said. "Alexander, you told me that she was just having second thoughts about becoming a vampire?"

"And that's soooo much better then stealing someone from another vampire." I grumbled. "What's wrong with people these days?"

"Raven, please. I heard that you are a really nice girl, and I can understand why you are so angry right now, but please. I didn't approve of him kidnapping you _at all_, but there was nothing I could do to stop him." Stormy explained slowly. "He's stronger then me."

Taking a long, slow deep breath, I relaxed slightly. At least Stormy didn't approve of it.

"Ok, I can understand that." I said, leaving out the sharp tone I've been speaking with.

"And Alexander, this is a really shitty thing to do! If she's already Jagger's, then you just need to take her back to her home and back to her husband!" Stormy said to her brother.

"He took what was mine in the first place!" he snapped back, causing my eyebrows to raise.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't necessarily "yours" when we were dating. You had no intention of changing me in the first place! You only want to now because Jagger already did and you want to make him pay!" I snarled back.

"Alexander, may I ask that you please get the fledgling to calm down? It won't help the spell any if she's freaking out." a female voice said, in a dull, flat tone.

"The fledgling's name is Raven." I snapped, turning around to see a pair of girls. One had hair that had hair pin-straight, the other having wild curls that flew at every direction. Both of them looked identical, from the dark-brown hair to the piercing golden eyes. You could tell from first glance that they were something special (being witches and all).

"Our apologies, Raven." the one with the straight hair said. "We did not know your name."

"I suppose that's alright." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I am Evelyn," the girl with the straight hair said, then gestured to her sister. "This is Savannah."

"Hello, Raven." she replied. This whole time they spoke with blank expressions on their faces and dull tones to their voices.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to you two alone." Alexander said to Evelyn and Savannah. They both nodded, following him out of the room. When I pressed my ear up against the door, I couldn't hear them. When I opened it and peeked into the hallway, they weren't in it. What...?

"Please. You have to tell me how to get out of this place while they are distracted." I begged to Stormy, who looked rather startled.

"Go out the door, take a right, go down the staircase to the front door. Hold on a sec..." she dug around in her pockets for a moment. "Take my car, follow the driveway till the end, take a left, and keep on driving until you see the black fence with the M on it. That is the mansion of Jagger's parents. The drive will take around half an hour, so you better hurry. Daylight will be upon us in two hours." she instructed, before horror dawned upon her face. "Oh shit they're coming!"She snagged the keys from my hands and shoved them back into her pockets just as Alexander and the twins walked back in.

"Raven, there's something that I have to tell you." Alexander said, running his hands through his hair awkwardly.

"Shoot." I said mockingly.

"Raven... Jagger was cheating on you. After I took you." Alexander explained. "Savannah and Evelyn saw it themselves." It hadn't sunk in yet.

"Huh?" I asked, scratching my head skeptically.

"Jagger was cheating on you." he stated again.

My breathing immediately picked up. Tears pricked on the edges of my eyes, and I sank to the floor slowly.

"No... he didn't... he couldn't!"

Stormy barely managed to catch me as I flung myself into her arms and started sobbing.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER YET AGAIN!**

**Ok, so if you can't get in an entry by tomorrow, just tell me and I'll extend the deadline. I was thinking about doing it anyways since I doubt you will even get it started by tomorrow. No offense!**

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW! Feel free to guess on what's going to happen next ;). *cough* DaniBookLover *cough***

**Haha, REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**I was just evil with that last chapter, wasn't I? Mwahaha :). For everyone who reviewed, thank you, and I'm kind of sad that nobody else entered the contest :(. Just one person. **

**And that person, the winner of the contest is...**

**JezzStar! Congrats! **

**Just PM me and we can get started on the whole beta thing, and I'll get right on reviewing your stories! **

**I will include her entry at the end of the chapter (it will be in both bold and italics), so I'd ask you to please read it and tell her what you think! Just PM her, or just tell me and I'll relay the message! I personally think that it's really good, so I'm asking you as an author helping out another author to please read it and give your input. **

**94 reviews! 6 more until my goal! Care to help out ;D?**

**Enjoy! **

_Raven's POV_

"NO NO NO! Please tell me this isn't true! Please!" I begged to no one in particular (rather, Stormy's now-damp black t-shirt).

"Raven, it is true!" Alexander said, peeling me off of his sister. "I can prove it." "How, exactly?" I asked, sniffling while wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Savannah. Evelyn." Alexander said. "Please show her what I've shown you."

"As you wish, Alexander." they said simultaneously.

They took each other's hand, then raised their free arm, hands glowing. Suddenly, images flashed across my mind. Jagger... dancing and kissing... DANI?!

(**A/N Thanks for the idea, DaniBookLover :D)**

"I love you, Dani," I heard Jagger say.

Dani smiled, before replying, "I love you too, Jagger. I can't wait until you split with Raven."

"NONONONO! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" I screamed, clamping my hands over my ears and sinking to the ground. "MAKE IT STOP!""Our apologies, Raven." Evelyn apologized. "We didn't think it would have such an effect on you." The images had stopped, but I haven't stopped shaking.

"He said... he couldn't have..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees, not caring if my underwear was visible with my skirt. "He said he would never!" _Stormy's POV _

Never before have I been so ashamed of my brother in my entire life. He deliberately told Savannah and Evelyn to show her those images, fully aware that she would have a complete meltdown, but he still did it.

While Alexander was trying to comfort Raven (to no avail), I slipped out of the room and out of ear-shot of everyone in there. My thumb flipped open my cell phone as I started scrolling through my contacts. I don't have Jagger's number, but I have Dani's from when we used to hang out. Hopefully she hasn't changed her number since then.

"Please pick up..." I urged into the phone as it rang once... twice...

"Hello?" a hoarse voiced asked. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Dani! Please, you have to tell me that Alexander was lying!" I begged into the phone. "He had to be!"

"Lying about what?" Dani asked, her voice becoming clearer. "What's going on? Where are you? Is Raven with you?"

"Raven is in Alexander's room, and the witch twins are about to perform the spell that would break the bond between Jagger and Raven! You guys have to get over here NOW!" I whisper-screamed into the phone.

"We'll be right over!" Dani said, and then I heard her hold the phone away from her ear as she talked to someone else. Jagger or Luna, presumably. "Dani, you didn't answer my question. Was Alexander lying?" I asked again.

"Lying about what?" she asked. "What did he say?" "He said that Jagger cheated on her with YOU! Raven's hysterical, I'm probably on the verge of _killing_ my brother, and I'm pretty sure Savannah and Evelyn have no clue what they are getting themselves into." I said quickly. "Please tell me Alexander was lying.""HE DID WHAT?! OH FUCK! Jagger, you have to get over there now! Go ahead of us!" Dani shouted, hurting my ear slightly. I listened slightly as she gave a quick explanation to Jagger, and I could hear his hurried footsteps leading away from where Dani was standing.

"You never fully answered my question, Dani." I spoke quietly into the phone.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Stormy," she started. "I would never do anything like that to hurt Raven like that. Jagger wouldn't either. Hell, he loves her! I can tell you with my life hanging in the balance that Jagger and I never did anything like that together. _Ever." _

A deep breath of relief blew between my lips.

"Thank God." I said. "To be quite honest, I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.""I don't blame you, Stormy. I don't blame you. Jagger will be there in probably ten minutes, since I know he is probably breaking the law so much right now." Dani said with a dry chuckle. "I'm coming with Luna and their parents. We'll be there as soon as we can. You have to try and hold off the casting of the spell!"

"I'll do my best, Dani. Please hurry." I whispered.

"We will, we will. Did you know Alexander was planning this?" she asked, skepticism in her voice.

I snorted.

"Of course not! I'd tell Jagger right away! I'd never let Alexander do that! I thought that he had just taken her because she tried to back out of a covenant ceremony. I didn't think that he _stole _her."

"I believe you, Stormy. Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They aren't home; they went North to go see my grandparents." I replied quickly. Great timing, Mom and Dad.

"I have to go; I'm driving since Luna is busy doing something on her phone and his parents won't drive fast enough." she said. "BYE!"

"Bye." I spoke to the dial tone. She had hung up.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I turned and sprinted back down the hallway towards Alexander's room. I could hear Raven's sobbing and Alexander's used-to-be soothing voice trying to comfort her. Douche-bag.

"We can't very well perform the spell with the condition she's in." Evelyn announced as I walked back into the room. Honestly, my mind was still kind of cloudy because I was really relieved. Alexander had lied; Jagger hadn't cheated! Now, to tell Raven...

"I think I can calm her down." I said in a quiet voice. Alexander turned to me, suspicion in his eyes.

"Where were you, Stormy?" he asked me in a heated voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"No need to get snippy at me, Alexander." I shot back.

"Where. Were. You?" he asked again, enunciating each word. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can't a vampire get anything to drink around here without people bugging her?!" I lied, throwing my arms up in the air. "Seriously, people!"

"Ok, then." he said, relief flooding his features. Gullible, much?

"I think that I can calm her down." I repeated. "Alexander, can you step out of the room for a moment?""What would you do that would calm her down if I stepped out of the room?" he asked, the suspicion back in his voice.

Raven, who had been silently weeping during all of this, spoke up suddenly."I think talking to her would be good." she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "If she wants you out, get out, Alexander.""Alexander, if you really want the spell done, I'd suggest you step out for a moment." Savannah said.

"Why does she have to be calm for the damn spell?!" Alexander shouted. "Just perform it already!""It reduces the risk of anything going wrong, Alexander." Evelyn answered, and I could hear her growing irritation in her voice.

"Perhaps we should leave, after all." Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Please." Alexander begged. "Just perform the spell." "Risk the life?!" I heard Raven squeak.

"You didn't explain the spell to her? It requires her blood." Savannah asked, and I heard a slight note of exasperation in her voice.

"My blood?!" Raven shrieked.

"She woke up like five minutes before you arrived! How am I supposed to explain a highly-complicated spell in under five minutes when my sister is busy chatting away with her?!" Alexander defended.

"Fine then. We'll explain it to her." Evelyn said, her lips forming a tight line.

"Raven, with this spell, we have to draw blood. Just a drop; we'll only prick your finger. We have a sample of DNA from Jagger already. Don't ask us how we got it. We simply use our magic to break the bond between you two. This spell has many risks, since you two are bound by blood. If it were to be cast wrong or if it was simply meant to be, the spell would kill you." Savannah explained. "That's why nobody ever performs it.""You two have rarely failed any spells." Alexander shot at them. "You won't screw this one up." "If you insist, Alexander." Evelyn sighed. "Raven, I'm going to need your finger. Where's my thorn when I need it?" "But... I don't want the bond to be broken." Raven said quietly. Alexander shot her a glare, and I shot her a look of pure relief.

"I'll hold you down if I have to." Alexander threatened.

"Alexander, you've already threatened our families if we do not perform this spell! Do not dare try to hurt her!" Savannah snarled, and I could hear the true power behind her voice.

"But, you threatened to leave earlier." Raven said, looking up with no hint of fear in her eyes at the severely pissed off witch.

"I was just saying that to get Alexander to shut up. I'm sorry Raven, but our family is at stake, and when you are a witch," Evelyn took Savannah's hand. "Family is really the only thing you have. Sure, you have powers, but at what cost?"Raven's eyes re-filled with tears, but she managed to dry them before they spilled onto her cheeks.

"I understand." she said, her voice perfectly calm and clear this time. "You may perform the spell. I know what it's like to lose family, and I don't want you to experience that." She held out her right hand. Evelyn and Savannah exchanged a long glance, but Evelyn stepped forward, her thorn-ring in her hand.

"This will only pinch for a second." she said, quickly pricking Raven's finger.

Raven didn't even wince. She sat there (on her knees; she had since given up her more-revealing pose) stoically, unmoving as a statue. She seemed dead to me, and I didn't like it. Oh, please hurry Jagger!Evelyn caught the drop of blood on her hand, before linking the blood-dripped hand with Savannah's, with Savannah's covered in something I couldn't recognize.

They started chanting in Romanian, and I couldn't help but feel crushing defeat. Jagger was too late. They couldn't stop the spell now. It would kill Raven.

A blinding flash of light momentarily blinded me, but I blinked it away as I immediately found Raven with my eyes.

They performed the spell perfectly. Raven sat, unharmed, unmoving, on the floor, like the spell hadn't affected her at all.

That's when I heard the roar of a motorcycle.

Maybe Jagger wasn't too late after all.

**Honestly, I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but I'm really tired and I have to get to bed. Ciao! REVIEW! **

**Oh, almost forgot! Here's JezzStar's chapter!**

_**He smiled, "Of course," he said quietly. "You know I really do want you to be happy."Raven nodded and turned away from him to look at the beach again, "I know… And…Thank you," she repeated, not knowing what else to say, this was just so amazing. The ocean was a deep ocean blue, and the sand looked clean and soft, unlike the one she visited when she was a kid. Raven had gone to the beach only a couple of times, but she never liked being in the crowded, littered place that was crawling with shirtless jocks and girls with no more than a small bikini that hardly covered anything. She heard Jagger chuckle next to her and unbuckle his seatbelt before opening his door and stepping out. Hearing this, she tried to pull her attention away from the waves crashing into the shore, creating a peaceful was startled when her door was suddenly opened, "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's just so beautiful."Jagger smiled, he was now standing next to her, "Gorgeous," he whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Regaining himself, Jagger held out a hand to her and bowed slightly, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"Raven laughed, "Maybe you forgot a small detail." She took his hand but made no move to get out of the car, instead she leaned into his ear and whispered, "We're vampires now." She could feel a small rumble in Jaggers chest as he laughed, she had to admit, it was really alluring and them being so close wasn't helping. "I wouldn't dream of forgetting," he whispered back, trailing his lips over her neck. Raven closed her eyes and remembered when he bit her. As much as she was going to try to make the better of this, she still couldn't say that what he did was right. Even if Alexander had cheated on her, he had no right to turn her. With a sigh, Raven thought to herself, What's done is , feeling her mood change, pulled away, "Alright, how about this- Raven, my love, will you join me for a drink?"Raven smirked, "I'd have to think about that. A drink you say? That would be very irresponsible."Jagger raised an eyebrow up and teased, "And how is that my little song bird?"Raven straightened up, and tried to keep a straight face as she said, "Well you see, I'm a married woman, and drinking with a handsome man such as yourself could lead to other …things."Jagger smirked, "So you think I'm handsome?" Without waiting for Ravens response, he picked her up, and carried her away, bridal style. "I'll admit to no such thing.""And what if I say, I don't mind if things lead to ...other things," he winked at her, causing Raven to laugh and loose character. "I don't think I'd like that," she teased. "Not even with a handsome fellow like me?" he pouted, he had been carrying her over to what seemed like a picnic. "Not likely," Raven grinned as he set her down on a black blanket that was lying on the warm sand. He laid down next to her, his hand caressing her dark hair, "You're really beautiful you know?"In all honesty, Raven was caught off guard, one moment they were joking around and teasing each other and suddenly he was being kind and even a bit romantic."T-thanks," she stuttered. "You're not too bad yourself."Jagger smiled, "Gee thank you." He took her hand in his and interwined their fingers together. His hand was warm in hers, and Raven could almost feel herself blush. He turned around so he was now on his back, like Raven was. They both stared up at the sky, which was filled with lots of tiny stars. "Jagger?""Yes Raven?""How is it to never be able to see the sun again?" she whispered. Jagger thought about it for a moment, "I've never actually seen the sun," he said. Raven felt a surge of guilt, why hadn't she realized that? Jagger was born a vampire, at least she'd know how the sun looked. Jagger never had the chance to see it. "I'm sorry I asked."Jagger let go of her hand, only to bring it under her, right above the shoulders, and pulled her close. Raven rested her head on his chest and sighed, she had no choice other than to start getting used to this. They were bonded for eternity, there was no denying that. "I don't ever need the sun," Jagger whispered, kissing the top of her head, "Not when I have you."Raven felt her heart flutter but no words would form in her mouth. "I could live in complete darkness, the only light I ask for, the only light I won't be able to live without, is the one that comes from your eyes."Ravens breath was taken away, "Jagger I-"He spoke before she could finish, "Raven, I know you don't love me…But I do. I did since the second I laid eyes on you. I've never felt anything like this, and I'm sorry for making you my bride without your consent. I just- I hate Alexander, I hate him so much. He hurt my sister, and I was willing to let that go. But then I saw him cheating on you and I wanted to rip his guts out. I couldn't leave you there with him."Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jagger really did care for her, it wasn't just an act for revenge. He really loved her. She wrapped her arms around Jagger, "I wish I could say I do love you," she admitted. "But I can't… You're just so amazing, but I need time.""I know," he sighed, "And I don't want you to rush through this, and I most definitely don't want you to lie about your feelings. Raven, my love, we have all the time in the world and I'm just happy I get to spend every second of it with you." Again, he kissed her and looked up at the stars. "Jagger?" she called out tentatively. "You said we were going to have dinner."With a smile, Jagger sat up, careful not to push Raven. Once up, she was practically sitting on his lap. "That's right," he chuckled, "How about a drink instead?"Raven pulled away from him, sitting Indian style on the dark blanket. "I have a better idea," she grinned. X x X"Oh come on!" Jagger groaned. "Its too small! I need a little more space than that."Raven frowned and looked down, "You are not that big."Jagger laughed, "I most definitely am, this is too little. I'm not going to fit.""Well at least try! It'll be fun!"Jagger seemed to ponder over it for a while, almost inspecting the small space placed before him by Raven. She really was something. He shook his head, "No way."Raven raised an eyebrow, "Alright then," she shrugged. "But don't say I never offered, I'll just find some other guy who wants to have fun." She began to walk away with a slightly amused look. Jagger came behind her and slipped his arm over her waist, keeping her from walking away any further. "I don't think I'd like that very much," Jagger whispered, his voice dangerously low."Well you're no fun," Raven shrugged, trying to pull away from his strong arms. Jagger laughed and looked down once more and groaned, "Alright, I'll try to fit in there…But it's going to hurt you," he warned. Raven's eyebrows merged in confusion, but before she could say anything, Jagger interrupted. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this," he let out a breath and gently dropped to his knees. "I really don't like being buried under all this sand."Raven laughed, "Well get inside, I did not dig through the sand just so we can stare at it."With a shake of his head, he slipped into the hole Raven dug. He flashed her a smile when he had to pull his knees up in order to fit, "Now what were you saying about it not being too small?"Raven rolled her eyes and was about to turn away to start burying him under the sand, when she felt his hands wrap around her ankles and pull her inside with him. "There," he smirked. "I think we can call it perfect now."Raven was laying awkwardly over him, "I wouldn't use perfect to describe this." Jagger swiftly pulled her closer, and helped her get comfortable. Her head was lying on his chest, and her feet were curled up against his. "Maybe this place is a bit small," she admitted.**_

_**"Maybe it's not such a bad thing," he whispered, sounding very happy. Raven turned up to face him, she didn't know what came over her but when their eyes met, she leaned over and kissed him. His lips were warm and perfect against her own, but she had to pull away. "I-" she was going to begin to explain that she wasn't thinking, and she was sorry for acting so forward, but he took her chin in his hands and pulled her back. His kiss was deeper and much more passionate than hers, "You were right," he muttered, only slightly pulling away so their lips were just barely touching. "This is fun."Raven giggled, "If Luna could see us now."Jagger bit her lower lip just slightly, "Lets try to forget Luna for a second. Today its just me and you Raven."She nodded and closed her eyes as his lips covered hers once more.**_

**Again, please tell her how good it was! I really liked it, and sorry for not really spacing it out, I just copied and pasted it, since I'm lazy :). **

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I won't keep you with a terribly long author's note (hopefully) this time. I'm really sorry for that, I've just been in a pissy and ranty mood lately for some reason. **

**Ok, so here's another rant about what happened yesterday morning that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. So, I thought that the teacher had stopped talking and was done teaching for the day (there wasn't much time left in class), so I was writing in my notebook. Suddenly she starts yelling at me and she takes away my fucking notebook. That is what I write in! It's not so much smut (I'm not very well... what's the word I'm looking for? Acquainted? I'm not very well acquainted with writing smut), it's just that I write inappropriate words and I'd get into trouble. She wouldn't even let me check to make sure I didn't leave my math assignment in there! So, naturally, I'm pissed, and when I'm pissed, I look like I'm about to cry (sometimes I even shed a tear or two, if I'm extremely pissed), and I, naturally, complain about it to all of my friends all day until I went to get it back. She told me to pay attention, that my tears wouldn't help (I wasn't really even crying... not in her class). Then she said I rolled my eyes at her! I was about ready to say, "Just shut the fuck up you dumb bitch.", but I'm a much more polite person then that, so I just kept my mouth shut and went about my evening. **

**And, a guy (we're pretty good friends) stepped on my heel when I was walking to my seat in Geometry, my shoe falls off, he picks it up, then runs out of the room. I, naturally, chase him, until he went into the boys bathroom. I'm not about to walk in there, so I go ask another guy friend (No, I'm not a slut! I'm just very... what's the world? Friendly? Bubbly?) to go get it for me. But the guy with my shoe ended up coming back and giving it back to me. When I asked him what he did with it, he just shrugged his shoulders and said that he was just seeing if I'd come and get it. I was like ok then? **

**Thank you all for reading, and to IndianaForever2314, thanks for saying that JezzStar's chapter was good! I'm sure she appreciates that! **

**Oh, and cows get really fucking annoying when they are bellowing at four in the morning and you are in bed, about ready to cry because you feel like you are being punched (ladies would understand) but you don't want to wake up your mom by going down the very creaky stairs to get some Tylenol because she doesn't get enough sleep anyways. So yeah. It's almost midnight and I'm typing this up. I must really love you guys *shakes head***

**I REACHED MY GOAL! 100 (technically 101) REVIEWS! LET'S ALL CELEBRATE! Nah. Let's shoot for 150 ;D. Doubtful, but who knows? Maybe you love me enough to recommend your friends and I'll just have to whore myself out :O. Not funny? **

**Enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_

The bond... it was gone. The emptiness that filled me proved that. Alexander looked at me with victory in his eyes. No doubt that he would try to take me to a cemetery as soon as possible to perform a covenant ceremony. With Jagger, I was only human, but now that I'm a vampire, I'm sure as Hell not going to let Alexander do that! I just need to get out of here and find Jagger and get an explanation out of that son-of-a-bitch. God, can't any man not do this to me?

"What's that?" I asked, shaken by the sudden noise that filled the mansion. A motorcycle engine. Jagger had a motorcycle. Of course he's coming to get me. Even though we aren't married anymore (I'm sure he can feel the emptiness too), he's still coming for me. Could Alexander be lying to piss me off?

"Stormy!" Alexander snarled, spinning towards his sister. "What did you do?!" The anger in his eyes raised even more suspicion in me that Alexander lied when he told me that Jagger cheated on me. The only reason I still had doubt was because of the images the witch twins showed me. But, those could've been forged! Made up! I had to cling onto that one shred of hope that Jagger still loved me, otherwise I'd have to go mad.

My eyes flashed to Stormy, who looked rather heatedly back at her brother. Her long, ebony hair bounced slightly as she placed her hands on her hips in a defiant position.

"I did what was right!" she shouted back in a venomous voice. I shook my head slowly. Perhaps she did, perhaps she didn't. We're about to find out.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I heard the front door slam open. I stole a glance over at the first man-whore in my life (besides Trevor). Alexander looked rather... scared? I'm not sure how to describe his emotion that scrolled across his eyes, really. Too difficult.

"Raven, Alexander lied to you!" Stormy said as we heard the footsteps sprint up the stairs. My heart leapt up in joy, but I still was slightly skeptical. My deep brown eyes scanned the feminine, milk chocolate eyes that stared back at me.

"Stop him!" Alexander snarled at the witch twins, his face red with anger. The twins raised their eyebrows simultaneously at him. Obviously they weren't used to taking orders from someone younger then them, no doubt.

"Our services required performing the spell on Raven." Savannah said, crossing her arms over her black-covered chest. Actually, they both wore all-black attire.

"Nothing more, nothing less." Evelyn added, glancing over at her sister.

"It is none of our business to be here meddling in vampire matters." Savannah said, shifting closer to Evelyn. By the two's body language, I could tell that they've been through a lot together and that they really did love each other. God do I miss Billy.

Their conversation had cut off a question that was lurking in the back of my mind, really just to make sure my skepticism was for nothing, so I turned to Stormy.

"What was he lying about?" I asked her, curiosity and suspicion in my voice.

"Jagger..." she started, but the slam of the door opening cut her off. Looming over us in an icy fury, was Jagger in his sexy glory. **A/N couldn't resist! **

It was very hard to think that he was no longer my husband. I mean, I've just grown accustomed to it. VERY quickly, might I add. I must be a fast adapter. I still felt that yearning towards him, the same attraction that I've felt for him while we were married. I knew that it had to be more then the bond, but I've been pondering the mish-mosh of feelings in my brain for a week now.

Jagger wore the same clothes that he had worn to the club, but his hair was a little disheveled and his eyes were frantic with worry as he scanned the room. They flared with anger when they landed on Alexander, but the minute they found me, they were filled with relief and worry at the same time.

"They performed the spell, didn't they?" he choked out when his eyes fell upon me. I nodded slowly at him.

"You're too late, Jagger!" Alexander declared, and I felt his hand clasping around my arm and pulling me up with him.

"Let me go!" I snapped, trying to wretch my arm out of his grasp. I just wanted to be away from BOTH of them. For obvious reasons.

"Who would you rather prefer? At least I admitted to you what I did and apologized!" Alexander said, releasing my arm with a little shove, causing me to stumble backwards a little bit.

"What are you talking about, Sterling?" Jagger snarled. Stormy, who's eyes flickered back and forth in between the two squabbling men, must've decided to step in.

"Jagger, Alexander told Raven that you cheated on her. With DANI out of all people." Stormy said.

Jagger froze, and if I could've felt his heart, I'm sure it would've stopped. His eyes locked in with horror upon Alexander's, before it was replaced with a cold fury.

"Is this your way of solving things, Sterling? Making things up to make my own wifey hate me?" he asked. Two thoughts flashed through my mind simultaneously.

1. Jagger seriously just called me wifey in this situation?

2. He said Alexander was making it up?!

"These two showed me themselves that you've cheated on me with Dani." I gestured to Savannah and Evelyn, who stood rather awkwardly in the corner watching the whole ordeal. "I've been having an internal battle on what to believe."

"We were only following Alexander's instructions." Evelyn said, stepping forward. "He is the one who showed us that memory in the first place, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to give it to you." "We truly didn't know what situation we were getting ourselves into when we agreed to do this when you threatened our family's lives." Savannah added. "Our apologies."

Well, her tone was the same monotone she always spoke in, but I could hear the ring of sincerity to it. It was nice, knowing they truly didn't mean to do any harm."We shall be taking our leave now," Evelyn said. "Please leave Alexander in one piece. The Witch Council will take care of him once we manage to speak with the Elder." Her eyes flared with anger as she took a last look at Alexander. A sense of relief spread through my body. My mind span around and around as they disappeared in a poof of lights and sparkles. I blinked slowly, trying to register what in the hell was going on. Jagger didn't cheat. He was truly loyal to me!

**I'm sorry that it's not as long as the previous chapters, but I'm just exhausted! I have to get to bed. I'll try to update in the morning after a morning run and breakfast (and a shower). But, I do have other websites that I post on that I have to get straightened out because I've been neglecting it, and I have other stories on here that I've been neglecting. I'll try to keep the updates fast, since this story is almost over, but who knows what'll happen? It could go either way, since the bond is broken and she could be re-claimed by Jagger or claimed by Alexander. You'll just have to wait and see ;D. DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Back! Since nothing eventful really happened in my life since I last updated, I'm not going to keep you with a long author's note. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for sticking around so long! I really appreciate it! And I hope that you enjoy this! **

**Ok, my brother is very... ignorant, so at lunch today (Alaskan halibat or however you spell it, with potatoes and cheese bread), me and my sister were giving him shit about it. Basically I asked him what sex was, and my sister, my dad and I found it pretty fucking hilarious at his reaction. He started stuttering and he looked embarrassed, but we still found it funny. And I haven't really been paying attention to my cats lately since I have like five of them. The one cat that has mothered all of them (her real name is Daisy, but we just call her Mama cat), had two kittens and I didn't even know about them until my dad told me about it the other day. I thought he got them mixed up with some other cats, so I went to investigate (they were in a stock trailer. Yeah, I live on a farm). And yeah. They're about a month old. Oopsie :O. Luckily they aren't dead.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jagger never cheated?" I asked, hope in my voice. He couldn't help but chuckle at me.

"Raven, I'd never take the one chance that I had with you and throw it away." Jagger said, shaking his head. "I'm not as dumb as Sterling." "Hey!" Stormy said in offense, holding a hand to her chest. "Offensive!"

"Not you," Jagger said with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes. I blinked slowly again, before I started to move.

I quickly stood from my position on the ground, my breath coming in rapidly. My cheeks warmed and a smile spread across my face. Giggling giddily, I launched myself away from Alexander and into Jagger's arms. He didn't even stumble, instead catching me and spinning me around, causing me to giggle some more. I rested my head on his shoulder as he buried his face in my hair.

"Bout time I got you back, wifey." he said into my hair, causing a little bit of pain at the fact that we weren't bonded anymore.

"Bout time I need to get you a nickname, Jagger." I whispered back into his neck. I could feel him chuckle as his arms encircled around me tightened slightly. I could hear Alexander's eyes (surely fiery red) on us, and I heard him growl.

"I broke the bond!" Alexander snarled. "Raven, you don't have to be with him anymore. I... please. Give me another chance. I swear I'll make it up to you." The sincerity of his voice caused me to take my head away from Jagger and turn it towards Alexander. The pure hurt and sadness in his face and chocolate bar eyes made me sympathize with him, even after all that he's done to me. I can't help it; I'm just that kind of person.

"Alexander," I started. "I don't think that I can do that. I mean, I thought I still loved you, but after everything that you've done, I just can't give you another chance to break my heart again. I'm sorry." I said, smiling sadly. "This gives us both a chance to find someone else to spend our eternity's with.""But, Raven... I want you." Alexander said, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

"You may now, but you're going to find someone else. Someone willing to spend eternity with you. It just won't be me." I said in a soft voice. "You're just going to have to let me go, Alexander." "She's right, you know." Jagger said. "You'll find someone else, if you quit being such a jerk." "Jagger!" I hissed, throwing an elbow back into his ribs. "Now's not the time!"

He grumbled in pain, but kept his mouth shut after that.

"I just can't trust you with my heart after what you've done. Think of this as an opportunity to start off fresh, with another girl. Maybe somewhere else, maybe here. Who knows?" I shrugged my shoulders.

The faint sound of a car engine reached my ears, and I realized that everybody else must've been following them.

"Raven, I've told you time and time, I'm sorry for what I did! I made stupid mistakes, and I regret them with all of my heart! All I want is one more chance, Raven! Please, as a vampire with no other options, take me back." Alexander said.

Tears in my eyes, I slowly shook my head. No matter how much it hurt, I had to let him go. Even though the bond is broken and I can technically take him back, I just can't. Out of the protection of my own heart, I just can't take back someone who has caused me so much pain.

"Alexander, I just can't. There's just too much that you've done to me that I can simply overlook and ignore. You've really hurt me. And I just can't give you another chance, no matter how much I want to." I said. Looking him directly in the eyes, I said, "I'm sorry, but whatever was between us, is over. It's time to let go." Alexander's eyes literally shattered, and I couldn't help but let tears run down my cheeks. A glance over at Stormy told me that she was also crying. Jagger wasn't, but then again I've never seen Jagger cry. But, looking into his eyes again, I saw acceptance as well. Along with hurt, heartbreak, and sadness, there was acceptance.

"Alright, Raven." he said. "You're right. It's obvious that I can't make up everything that I've done to you. You deserve better," he said, shaking his head. "I'm a piece of shit."

"Alexander, don't say that." Stormy insisted, walking over to her brother. It was then I realized just how short both of us were. Wow.

"You aren't a piece of shit, just somebody that did stuff in the past that they regret." I explained. "You've done bad things, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Just as long as you feel remorse and you try to make up for it and _truly _want forgiveness.""And if you won't do it _ever _again." Stormy said, patting her brother on the back but sternly looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure there's another girl out there that you'll make really happy." I said, trying my best to give him a comforting smile.

I could tell by Jagger's discomfort that we should probably leave, and the fact that Luna's car just pulled into the driveway.

"We need to have a talk when we get back home as well," I whispered in his ear. "To discuss this."

Jagger released me from our embrace, and I turned to face both Stormy and Alexander fully.

"Goodbye, Alexander. Goodbye, Stormy." I said to both of them. "Perhaps we'll see each other again one day." "And go shopping. I love your skirt." Stormy said with a laugh, obviously trying to lighten the mood. With a forced smile and a chuckle, Jagger took my hand and led me out of the room.

Jagger's parents, Luna, and Dani rushed through the front door just as Jagger and I made it down the stairs.

"Raven! Are you ok? What happened?" Luna demanded immediately, rushing up for a hug.

"The bond was broken, but I'm ok." I assured her. "Everything's fine now.""How do you know that?! He could be..." Dani started, but I cut her off. "No, he isn't doing anything. We've let each other go, in a way. He took a little bit of convincing, though." I said with a shake of my head.

"Also, we had Axe and Blade look into Katniss's murder. We've already found the murderer. Her ex-boyfriend, actually." Luna informed us as we walked out the door after more reassuring that I was fine. It was mainly for his parents, as they were concerned that the spell had damaged me. They claimed that they would take me to a great underground doctor that would check me over to make sure nothing was truly wrong with me.

"That's awful." I gasped. "What'd you do with him?""He's down at the police station now. He was still covered in her blood and had the knife when Blade and Axe found him. Balor and Derek couldn't do much because they were drunk and wouldn't be much help," Luna said with a shake of her head. "We're going to explain everything to them tomorrow.""How are Katniss's parents?" I asked quietly.

"They're... devastated. She's their only child, after all. The funeral is sometime next week." Luna said. "They're too busy grieving right now to try to figure out the gory details.

"That's a shame. We should go over there and comfort them." I said.

"Tomorrow." Jagger said firmly. "It's almost sunrise." True, dawn was very close, and we'd definitely have to speed in order to get home before we were burned to death.

"Luna, where's her helmet and her jacket?" Jagger asked as we came upon his bike and Luna's car.

"In the trunk." she said, digging out her keys from her boots. She popped the trunk, before producing a jacket identical to Jagger's, besides the fact that my name was sewn on the back, and a helmet with the coolest flame designs on them.

"Wow..." I said, rolling the helmet in my hands. "This is really awesome!" I mean, besides the fact that it's the only barrier between the ground and my skull. I'm going to have to remind myself to nag Jagger about this later."Yeah, you get to use it, too!" Jagger teased, plucking the helmet out of my hands and shoving it on my head.

"You could've warned me you were doing that." I grumbled as I took off the helmet again. I tucked my hair back behind my ears, effectively out of the way of my face. After I put the helmet back on, hair fixed, and slipped into my jacket, I climbed on the back of Jagger's bike where he was waiting, already nervous. It's my first time riding, after all.

"Just hold on tight, babe." he said, and I could hear him smirk at me. "It'll be fun." "Just don't kill us, ok?" I said as he put on his own helmet and started the engine. I wrapped my arms around his middle and started praying for my life, because I could tell Jagger wouldn't go remotely the speed limit. For some reason, he seemed like that kind of guy. Dear Lord, what am I getting myself into? Maybe I should've seen if I could've rode with Luna. "No promises." he said, before tearing out of there, me screaming all of the way while clinging to him for dear life.

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There will still be like three or four chapters left, because there is a little bit of plot left in the story yet. We'll have to wait and see for what Miss Authoress has left in store for you guys :).**

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews, and I actually think that the story might end this weekend, if I update quick enough. It's a really sad thought, isn't it?Well, I really want to cut to the chase, since it's getting late and I need to get to bed. This won't have as much detail since it's mainly over their "talk", and you can't really cram a whole lot of detail into that, and I just want to get to bed. Enjoy!**

"Jagger, do not EVER take me on that thing again!" I growled at him as soon as he pulled to a stop in front of the castle and turned off the engine. I was literally shaking, and still clinging onto him for all that I'm worth.

"Why not?" Jagger pouted. "I think it's pretty cool."

It looks cool, yes, but riding with Jagger on it, _driving, _with it being my first time, scarred me for eternity. I honestly thought he was going to wreck, but no. He was laughing all the way, mainly at my screaming. I didn't mind holding on to him, for the fact that he is very hot (yes, I admit that), and he's the only way I wouldn't have fell from that thing.

"I think that this thing is a deathtrap waiting to happen!" I replied as I detangled myself form him, hoisting myself off. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. "And it ruined my hair!" Jagger stepped off as well, taking off his helmet. His hair was far less messier then mine, and somehow he still manages to make it look sexy... ok, Raven. Control your hormones. Deep breath, now...

"You said we needed to talk?" he said, and he took my free hand with his free hand. I nodded at him, keeping his hand in mine with a loose grip. His hand was warm...

"We do." I replied, glaring down at my wrinkled skirt. And I loved this one so much! It'll be such a bitch to get all of the wrinkles out.

He led me inside, depositing both of our helmets next to the doorway. Then he led us into the living room, where we sat down on one of the couches, right next to each other.

"I have a feeling I know what you are going to bring up." he said, and I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"It's something that we need to discuss." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smelled nice, but not from his cologne (though that smells nice too). His natural scent... it smells different, exotic. I like it.

Silence overcame us for a little bit, because he didn't say anything else and I had to think of what to say, really. Knowing what to talk about, but not knowing how to go about talking about it. Sounds about right.

"So... our bond is broken." I said slowly. "That's what the spell did, right?" Jagger nodded.

"Yes, that's what the spell did." he replied, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown.

"So, if we wanted to bond again, would we have to have another covenant ceremony?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"Technically." he replied. "But this time, I'm letting you choose."

I leaned away from him, and peered at him quizzically. What is he talking about?"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Whether or not you want us to bond. I took you against your will last time, and look what happened." he chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "I don't want that to happen again."

"So, you're saying that if I don't want us to be bonded again, we don't have to?" I questioned again, a heaviness settling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll ask you again sometime, just not now. I actually want to surprise you this time, so don't tell me if you want to or not."

_Of course I want to! _I wanted to scream at him, but I kept my mouth firmly shut, choosing to oblige to his wishes.

"So, what about that "wedding" we were supposed to have?" I asked. "Is that cancelled?" Jagger nodded again, white hair flopping in his face.

"Until further notice. We'll still have it, for your parents' sake." That made me backtrack a couple steps. My parents' sake?! What?!

"My parents? They'll be able to come? If we were to get remarried, I mean." I said, covering up my enthusiasm slightly. Can't sound too eager, Raven.

He nodded, his hair falling in his face some more. I reached out a hand and stroked it away, enjoying his soft skin on my fingers.

"By then, you'll have a little bit more control over your powers. Hell, you'll even be able to invite Trevor and Becky."

"Har har. I'd really invite Trevor to _that._" I laughed sarcastically. "But Becky, Hell yeah! She's one of my best friends!" Silence fell upon us, and I burrowed myself next to Jagger again. We sat this way; just next to each other, me curled up beside him, basking in his warmth, enjoying each other's company.

A glance at the clock got Jagger to finally speak up. I'd forgotten dawn was so close; no wonder I was so tired.

"I assume you want to shower?" he asked me. Looking down at my rumpled clothes and knowing that my hair is a giant rat's nest, I nodded vigorously.

"You aren't going to interrupt again, are you?" I asked skeptically while standing up.

"Maybe." he said with a wink, swatting my butt as I walked by. "Love the skirt, by the way!"

"Hey!" I squeaked, covering my butt and mock-glaring back at him. He smirked at me in return, his gorgeous, signature smirk. His mismatched eyes blazed through me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back around before he could detect my blush and found my way up the stairs, into our bedroom to grab some pajamas.

Our. Strange thoughts, even though we aren't married, or even engaged. I'd consider us to be dating, at least. Thinking of it as our bedroom. It's weird.

I wonder when Jagger's going to propose... One things for certain; I'll definitely say yes when he asks me. With confidence. I... love him.

**AWWW! SOOO CAUUUTEE! :D**

**I hoped you enjoy it, again, sorry it's short and not very terrific, but I wanted to get something up! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here I am with another chapter! **

**O, so I have to say that IndianaForever2314, your message just cracked me up! I read this in the middle of the night, so I had to re-read it in the morning because I could barely remember it, but it made me laugh. And... sorry. Not likely.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, both old and new reviewers. I hope to have this story reach 150 reviews on here once this story ends (I have a couple ideas that'll lengthen it a little bit, just mostly Jagger and Raven spending time together), so it'll be another five or so chapters. I love how I'm way off on my estimations XD. **

**Also, if you cared to notice in like the third chapter's author's note in the beginning, I put that there was no way this was going to end up a Raven/Alexander story, and in a way that was true. Even though I was tempted to fuck with you guys by making some drama by having Alexander and Raven do things together, but I decided against it, since it wouldn't work well with the ending, in my opinion. But, whatever! I also said that there was no way that the bond was going to be broken, but I lied about that, too! I didn't even realize it until I was reading through this the other day. Oopsies! I also should be doing my English, but who cares? **

**The longest author's note of my life will probably be on the last chapter, probably at the end, because I'm going to describe what I'm planning on doing with the story after I finish it, like editing wise and if I'm ever going to add to it. I doubt there'll be a sequel, but I could be persuaded. It probably wouldn't have a real thick plot like this one does, just some random stuff about the... I CAUGHT MYSELF! I ABOUT GAVE AWAY THE ENDING THOUGH YOU PROBABLY HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END! Unless you are totally brain-dead and can't figure out the hints I'm giving you. Ah-duh. **

**Enjoy! **

Now all showered up and in my black drawstring pajama shorts and a random tank top, I walked out of the bathroom, combing through my hair with my fingers and yawning. The shades were drawn, as dawn had already come, and I've just been really tired from transitioning from sleeping at night to sleeping in the day. Even though I was a late sleeper when I was human, this is still a huge transition and I was definitely feeling the effects of it.

Distracted, I didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind me, but I did hear Jagger after he decided to shout in my ear.

"Boo!" Jagger yelled, tickling my ribcage from behind. I, of course, screamed, jumping about ten feet in the air, punching the air behind me blindly as I tried to calm my heart rate down. You just don't sneak up on me. I do not like it at all.

"Not funny!" I whined. "I'm tired!" I probably have circles under my eyes, but it's not like I can tell. Being a vampire and all, I can't really see my own reflection. Trying to put on make-up by yourself is extremely hard, as you may have imagined, without a mirror. Washing it off was easier, luckily. Otherwise I would've been screwed.

I turned around to face him, crossing my arms over my chest with a mock-glare in my eyes. He had changed into a pair of black sweats, with no shirt on (go away, stupid fangirl in my brain!). Even though he is slimmer, he has definitely built up some muscles. Must be a vampire thing. His hair was now neat, and his guy-liner had been washed off. His blood red tips stood out greatly in contrast to his white skin and hair. I could barely see the glimmer of his piercings in the dimly-lit room. Well, there were some candles lit, but they were flickering. Doesn't provide much light, when you think of it.

"Sorry, babe." he laughed, his laugh just being really... how do I describe it. Full? Rich? Hell, I don't know. It's a pretty awesome laugh though. Wish my laugh was that cool!"Whatever happened to wifey?" I mumbled under my breath, only meant for my ears. But, he had to hear me, since I can't seem to keep my mouth shut these days. I should keep to grumbling in my thoughts. Stupid vampire hearing.

"We technically aren't married anymore, so I can't call you that unless we get remarried." Jagger explained. "Simple as that." From the look in his eyes, I could tell he yearned for it to be different, but I chose to let the subject go for the sake of not having an awkward silence."Ah." I said. "That explains it."

We were silent (not awkwardly silent, just neither of us felt like talking) as we climbed into his coffin together, my curling up next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. It was silent in the castle, eerily silent. You could've heard someone drop a pen from downstairs.

I could tell by his even breathing that he had fallen asleep instantly, but as for me, I laid wide awake, enjoying Jagger's warmth and the feeling of closeness.

I was thinking too much, I guess. About what's going to happen to me now. I mean, I fully intend on having another covenant ceremony with him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for... sex. I mean, I am attracted to him, and I do trust him, but I'm only seventeen, and... wait a second...

My birthday is next week. I'll be eighteen, the same age as Jagger and Luna, next week. The week before Halloween, when our "wedding" was supposed to be. I wonder what Jagger (perhaps, I should be more worried about what Luna and Dani have in store for me) was planning to do for that. Does he even know? Well, I suppose I can find out tomorrow. All of this overthinking is making me very, very tired. As if I wasn't already tired, as it was.

I wonder wh... I mean if, in technical terms, we happen to have another covenant ceremony, would we invite Alexander and Stormy? I mean, I want to invite Stormy since I think we can become good friends, but Alexander? Would both of us be ready for that? To see me be bonded with Jagger? Again? The first time, he technically missed it, coming moments too late, but this time? I'm not so sure. I suppose that, wh- Damn it! I keep on thinking _when _instead of _if. _If is the more technical term, since who knows? Fate might have us drift apart, or one of us... *gulp* die. I don't want that to happen, but it certainly can, if it was God's will. I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with the thought that we will more then likely get bonded again.

I really need to get to sleep. I've been sitting up, thinking, for over five minutes, when I could be getting some valuable shut eye. I'll probably be up late tomorrow, but who knows? I might even just stay in the castle with Jagger, since we haven't even done that yet. Wow, to think we were married for only a week or so?!So, leaving my thoughts for tomorrow, I snuggled in closer to Jagger and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me quickly. I was finally at peace, knowing that Jagger and I are as safe as we can get.

**I'm sorry it's shorter then normal, but I just wanted to get something up tonight and I need to get some more sleep then I've been getting lately. I'm a poor, sleep-deprived girl. It's not only that I stay up late updating, I'm just forever the insomniac.**

**If you have any ideas for anything in particular that Raven and Jagger should do, please let me know because honestly, I'm clueless here. I have an idea for like, the super-big-important date, but other then that, I'm lost. Let me know!**

**Cheers! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back and with another chapter! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me smile! **

**Oh, and if you happened to have any ideas for a gothic wedding dress for a certain someone, please shoot me a link because I am coming up short! **

**Enjoy! **

**Warning: This is mainly bits of fluff and some Justin Bieber jokes. Just a warning, if you are a Justin Bieber fan, do not read if you get offended easily. I don't mean any offense to him, this is really meant as a joke, and I'm sorry if this will offend anyone in particular. If you have any problems with lame Justin Bieber jokes, then don't read. You've been warned, and if you flame me for this, I will get very pissy at you. It's not my fault you read something you didn't want to read. I'm not forcing you to read this, either. Personally, I'm not a Justin Bieber fan (never have, never will) but I don't mean any offense to those of you who do like him. There is like one joke and the fact that... well, you'll read and find out. And if you don't know who he is, just look him up. Seriously.**

**Actually I'm just writing this because I'm lazy and this seemed like a good idea. This story needs my comedy blessing!**

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked Jagger as I bounced onto the couch next to him. My outfit of choice for the day was a loose-fitting dark purple tank top and a pair of black jeans. My make-up, besides a touch of eyeliner, remained unapplied, since I felt rather lazy. My hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail. Jagger didn't dress up today either, as he wore a regular black t-shirt and jeans, with nothing special done to him either.

"We are going to watch some movies." he replied, and I could hear the hidden smirk in his voice. _Shit... _what did he have planned this time? Oh dear, this should be fun. *sarcasm*

"What movies?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing him from the corner of my eyes. I could see him shaking from hidden laughter as he turned to face me.

"Rather, one movie in particular." he drawled out, pulling me (kind of) into his lap. My shoulders were in his lap, my head laying on his thighs, while the rest of my body remained laying normally on the couch. My tank-top came up a little bit, but I was too lazy to fix it.

"Jagger..." I warned, giving him the evil eye. He smiled at me, his stupid, cute, fanged smile. Yes, it was still cute even with his piercings. Get over it.

"What?" he asked innocently, laughing and leaning down when I didn't drop the glare.

Pecking me on the lips, he leaned back, his eyes dancing with amusement. I felt myself blush a little bit.

"It's a horror movie, let me tell you that." he said vaguely. "It's a horror movie.""What movie?" my ears literally perked up, like a kitten's. He chuckled as Nightmare pounced onto my lap, meowing slightly and purring. **A/N I literally forgot all about her :O I'll try to remember her in the meantime!**

"I'm still going to try and get rid of that thing." he grumbled under his breath, which caused me to giggle and sit up slightly.

"No killing my cat, k?" I asked, pecking his cheek slightly. He rolled his eyes at me, his eyes holding no promises.

"No guarantees, Kitten." he muttered. Looks like I was right. Better be protecting my kitty now. I raised an eyebrow at him at the fact that he called me kitten. I am not a kitten! I am a vampire, thank you very much!

"Again, with the nicknames." I said, exasperated but slightly amused. "You keep on making up ones for me, yet I can't make up ones for you!"

"Never said you couldn't." he replied as I started to lean back. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, and I saw a mischievous look in his eyes. Uh-oh."Laying back down. You have a very comfortable lap." I answered him bravely. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"With only a kiss on the cheek as payment? Nah, I need more." he smirked at me and pulled me up again. Rolling my eyes and giggling, I gave him an actual kiss on the mouth. Yes, I. He technically pulled me up, but I'm the one who initiated it. You should be proud of me!

No, it was not a full-on make-out session (like most of the time... *blushes*), rather just a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Better." he said, as I rested my head back on his lap. "Now, what movie are we watching?""The most horrific movie ever invented, Kitten. Trust me." he smirked. By that smirk, I knew it wasn't an actual horror movie, but one that I'm not likely to enjoy.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up and petting Nightmare as I moved her so I could get off of Jagger.

Without answering, he stood up and walked to the DVD case. He scanned through it, before pulling out one and holding it out like it was rotten garbage.

"Take a look." he said, tossing the DVD onto my lap. I gasped in horror when I saw it.

"No." I said. "I'm not watching it." "You're going to make me watch it by myself?" he asked in a whiny voice. "I don't wanna!"

"There is no way that I'm watching this!" I declared, throwing the movie back at him. "What other movies do you have?""You mean watching Justin Bieber's Never say Never doesn't sound like fun?" he asked, shock in his tone. "I'm surprised at you, Kitten.""AGAIN, Jagger, with the nicknames. You have to stop making up ones for me until I find one for you!" I whined, scratching my kitty behind the ears.

"That's your problem, not mine." Jagger said with a shrug. "What's wrong with Justin Bieber?""Jagger, are you, of all people, asking me this question?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I was just playing with you, Kitten. I hate him too." he said, tossing the DVD in a trashcan that magically appeared.

A sudden question popped into my head**. A/N No credit, I got this online.**

"Jagger," I said, giggling. "What's the difference between a water bottle and puberty?" "Because a water bottle already hit Justin Bieber, babe. I've heard them all." he chuckled.

"Now I'm bored!" I whined, releasing Nightmare as she randomly skittered out of the room.

I knew by the time Jagger turned around that it was time to run.

"I'm going to win this time!" I declared as we streaked through the house. When I was thrown against the wall, I realized that I had lied.

"You can't beat the master." he said, smirking at me. We were mere centimeters away, and his mismatched gaze locked with mine.

Yes, we started making out. What did you expect? Me to knee him in the you-know-whats? Nah, I kind of got over that. It's not like I mind having Jagger make out with me. At least, not anymore.

"I let you win," I whispered against his lips as we barely pulled apart, our lips barely meeting.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, babe." he whispered back with a small laugh, before pressing his lips against mine yet again.

**Cutting it off there, because, yet again, I am very tired and would like some sleep. **

**Please REVIEW!Also (this is completely irrelevant to Vampire Kisses completely, so if you aren't a Forbidden Game fan then you can ignore this), when I read the Forbidden Game series and watched the Phantom of the Opera (both the play and the 2004 movie), I realized that they had a lot in common. Except for the whole Julian dying in the end thing. Erik didn't die, but he let Christine go, kind of like Julian let Jenny go. I'm thinking of writing a cross-over... any interest? REVIEW, yet again!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey...**

**So, here's another update, and it's probably going to be a really depressing chapter, because I'm really going through a tough time right now.**

**My great-grandma died Saturday, and it's been pretty tough. Even my mom was crying, and my mom never cries about anything (as far as I'm aware of). I cried when I found out she wasn't doing very good, and by the tone my mom used over the phone (I was at home, with only my sister and my brother, and she called me) and when she teared up, I knew that she was probably going to die. God, I'm starting to cry typing this! Well, her funeral is Thursday and I have to miss basketball practice (Oh dear... it starts tomorrow :O). The strange thing about it was that I didn't really cry when she died. I felt more relieved then anything. She's home now, and that's all that matters to me :). It's hard, of course, since she's been here my whole life, but I got fourteen years with her at least. She's in Heaven, giving long-overdue hugs and kisses to great-grandpa and grandpa and everyone else in my family that died before I got to meet them. No flaming for the whole Heaven thing, because I'm a Christian, and if you aren't, don't go bashing on me for it. I don't know when I'll update again (not this week, likely) but I'll do what I can.**

**Well, enjoy, I guess...**

"Yes, Luna. I'll be over right away." I said into my cell phone, pacing around the kitchen. Jagger's eyes followed me, but his face was a blank slate. Void of any emotion.

Luna had called about Katniss's parents. Apparently her father had a bad heart to begin with, and the stress and heart-breaking reality that his daughter went before him literally broke his heart. He had a heart attack in the night, and is over at the "hospital" now. By hospital, I mean a vampire hospital. It's mainly an underground thing, only vampires know about it and such.

"I'm not sure how to cope with her mom. I'm trying to comfort her before she makes herself sick, but it isn't helping at all." she blew out a frustrated sigh. "Emerald and Azule are even out of bed for this one. They're hung-over, but they're here. When will you and Jagger come?" she asked.

"Well, in a bit, if we leave right away." I said, my gaze meeting Jagger's. He started for the door, motioning me to follow. We were in the same clothes as earlier, but they were kind of wrinkled from our... umm... make-out session. Yeah...

"We're leaving now." I said into the phone. "I have to go. Bye, Luna." I honestly didn't have to go, but I don't think I can talk to Luna much longer. My emotions are waging war inside of me, and honestly about to explode.

"Bye, Raven. See you soon." We both hung up the phone. Jagger, instead of grabbing his bike helmet, he decided to grab the keys to his hearse. I followed him quietly, slipping on my combat boots I had near the door, not bothering to tie the laces. I'd do that in the car.

I felt absolutely terrible about everything. I wondered what would have happened if things would've gone differently. If we wouldn't have found Katniss right away. If she'd have stayed in that bathroom for another

"You ok, Raven?" a sudden voice asked. My eyes flickered up to meet Jagger's.

"Fine." I stated, in a dull voice, hiding the threat of tears. I didn't get to know Katniss for long, but now, thinking about it, I really cared for her.

"I don't believe you." he said, blocking the doorway. "It's alright to be sad, you know.""I know, I know. I just... haven't really dealt with death since Grandma died, and that was awhile ago..." I said, looking down at my unlaced feet. A hand on my chin jerked my head up again.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Jagger said, pecking my lips once before continuing out the door.

Rubbing my eyes, I followed him out to the car, my eyes flickering up at the moon to gauge the time. Plenty of time before sunrise. In human hours, it'd be like... say, 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Shivering, I regretted not grabbing a jacket. I only had on my tank-top from earlier, and it was pretty chilly outside.

I was startled when my bike jacket appeared in front of me. It seemed appealing now, even.

"Thanks." I thanked him as he placed it over my shoulders.

"Can't have my Kitten getting cold." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed into the passenger seat of the hearse. Blasting the heater and the radio, Jagger pulled out of there, his fingers drumming the beat of the music on the steering wheel as we went. **Yeah, yeah. Short and lame. I know -_-. Too tired to care. I didn't get much sleep last night and I had to get up this morning because I really wanted to go to church. When I saw my grandma there, crying, I about broke down too. I gave her a hug and told her everything would be alright. It's tough, seeing her like that. I hadn't seen her cry since a couple of years ago, when she mentioned Grandpa in the prayer before we ate our Thanksgiving meal. He died before I was born, in a drunk driving accident. He wasn't even in a car, technically. He was loading up a van on the side of the road. It makes me sad that I never got to meet him now, but I'll be able to meet him when it's my time to go, if I make it to Heaven. Nothing's ever guaranteed.**

**I need to stop talking and get to bed. Like I said earlier, I start basketball tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. **

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! It makes me feel a lot better about my family situation, and since this Thursday is her funeral and it is the very first time I've been to a funeral (and seen a real live dead body... not on television), I'm certainly not looking forward to it. Well, I'm not guaranteeing a long long chapter tonight, but I'll give you something. It will probably not have any fluff between anyone, since this is more of a comfort/angsty chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

I haven't seen the inside of a hospital waiting room since Grandma died. I remember it as crystal as a bell... my mom bawling her eyes out, Billy's absence (our parents didn't think he'd be able to handle it), and family I haven't seen in such a long time hanging their heads with tears in their eyes. When I finally got to see her, laying still (for now, she had thrashed around earlier because of her pacemaker), I started crying for real.

"_Hey, Grandma." I said, walking up to her, my combat boots making no noise against the hard hospital floor as I walked over to her bed. I had requested my parents to not come with me, because this is more of a private Grandma-and-me moment, not for their ears._

_She didn't answer me, since they had to sedate her a lot. She didn't want to come to the hospital, she didn't want to be treated, she just wanted to die after her heart attack. I wasn't there when it happened (I was over there that day, but I had left about five minutes before it happened). They had zapped her heart once, twice, three times today. When they asked my parents if they wanted them to restart her heart if it failed again, they said no. _

"_Grandma, remember that quilt that you made me? The one with the angels on it, in black and red and purple fabric because you knew that those were my favorite colors? I still sleep with it every night, you know. It reminds me of you, of all of our family holidays and summer time when I'd spend a week over there. You'd always be happy then, Grandma, even when something went wrong or if there was a fight." I paused to wipe away a stray tear from my eye, noting my black make-up streak. I'll fix it later._

"_I miss when you were healthy enough to do that. You'd have so much energy, so much... spunk. I also remember the Christmas cookies I'd help you bake and how I'd argue with my cousins over who got to use which cookie cutter for the sugar cookies. I remember..." I sighed sadly. "I remember when you'd take me to church and afterwards, we'd always go out for doughnuts and we'd just sit and talk. About God, about life, about everything. You made me feel welcome, like I was equal and not a weirdo for wearing black." I took another deep breath._

"_I know you can hear me right now, and if you make it out of here, please don't try and attempt to dress like me for Halloween again. It was scary enough the first time."I saw the faintest of a smile on her lips, so I kept going._

"_I know you're tired, very tired, and you're ready to go. And... it's ok, you know. To go home. I'll miss you like crazy, of course, but I want you to be happy and I know that you are ready. So, just remember, when you do go..." I leaned in closer, to whisper in her ear. "I love you so much. And I can't wait to see you again when I go home myself."Leaning back again, I chuckled._

"_That is, if I ever do die. I still want to become a vampire you know." I said, puffing out my chest in pride and placing my hands on my hips. I knew that the faint smile on her lips was real then, because it became even more evident. _

"_I'll make sure to save all of your recipe cards, too. Especially the one for the fudge..." I rubbed my belly. "I'll miss making that with you." Her heart monitor showed that her heart was starting to beat fainter and fainter. I knew that I had to get out of there and at least get my parents before she decided to leave._

"_Grandma, before you go, at least let me go get the family! Please wait just a minute!" I begged, flying out of the room._

_My parents looked startled when I suddenly came in there. "Raven... did she...?" my mom asked, her eyes welling up in tears. I shook my head."I told her to wait so I can go get you guys, so we can say goodbye together. We'll just have to improvise for Nerd-Boy." I said quickly, beckoning them. "Quickly!" They hustled behind me, nobody else bothering to get up. "Tell her we all said bye." Aunt Libby said, her smile sad and small. "And that we all love and will miss her." "We will. Come on!" I urged, tugging on my dad's sleeve. We all hustled past the nurses and to her door. She let me go get them. She's still hanging on. _

"_Grandma, I have Mom and Dad." I said to her quietly. "Mom..." my mom said, stepping forward. "Everyone loves you so much." "You're leaving this world a loved woman, Ma." Dad said, wiping away a few stray tears. "That's all that matters, right?" "I'm really going to miss you, Grandma. I'm never going to forget you, not even when I'm your age. I'll still remember you." I said, reaching out to pat her hand. _

_The heart monitor showed her heart grew even fainter, with a smile to match on her lips. She heard us. "Look, Grandma." I said, turning to the window of the hospital room. "The angels are crying for us." Rain pattered on the windows, but a streak of sunlight broke through, shining down on the buildings across from here. "That ray of sunshine is there to guide you."_

_Her face brightened, before the heart monitor gave one final, long beep as it showed that her heart had stopped._

_I, surprisingly, didn't cry. _

"_She's home now," I said to my parents, who were crying hysterically as nurses and doctors rushed in. "She's out of her suffering now, so why are you sad?" They both looked at me then, and I didn't quite understand that look in their eyes then. They must've thought I was crazy, since I was only 12 then, but I knew that I understood something they didn't. Some big secret that they didn't know. _

_And I was only 12?_

"Raven? Raven?!" Jagger asked, shaking my shoulders. I blinked out at him, just noticing the thin film of tears that had gathered on my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Must've spaced off." I said, shaking my head. "I'm fine." "What were you thinking about?" he asked, and I saw Luna peek up at us in curiosity. We were sitting in hospital chairs, Jagger and I sitting next to each other, while Luna sat across from us, next to the rest of the girls. Blade and Axe were here, but Derek and Baylor were. They sat aways from us, on their own in the corner.

"Just... stuff. How much this reminds me of when my grandma died..." My eyes widened as I realized something. "Shit!" "What?" he asked.

"The quilt she made me, it's at my parents' house!" I said with a groan, agitated tears to my eyes. "That's one of the last things I have of her!" "We'll tell your parents to bring it when they come to Romania." he assured. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"When?" I asked quizzically.

"When. They'll come eventually, just not now." he said with a shrug.

When. That's a good thought. A pleasant thought. When.

Wow.

**I don't know where I get all of my depressing ideas from. Wow.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed and didn't cry, and REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! Sorry for the (kind of) long wait!**

**Thanks for everyone reviewing, and thanks for all of your support! It means a lot to me, as a writer and as a person. **

**You see, I do not have tons of self-confidence that I would become a good writer, and having you all say that this story is great means the world to me. It gives me that boost that helps me smile when I'm sad or not punch a stupid bitch when she laughs at me when I can't breath.**

**Get ready for a pissed-off rant in 3... 2...**

**Ok, so I have asthma. Not such a big deal. When you add that, the fact that I'm not exactly in the best shape of my life, my breathing isn't necessarily perfect. When you stop breathing, you'll more then likely start to freak out. Which is what I did. The next day, numerous people came up to me and told me that a certain little bitch (she's a junior, and I'd more then love to punch her brains out), apparently said that it was the funniest thing that she's ever seen. Yeah. That's real nice, you stupid little bitch. You need to know the whole entire fucking story before you start to laugh, m'kay? Maybe I had asthma! **

**The funny part was that the girls that are on "my" side (aka everyone who knows I have asthma) were pretty pissed at her. It's like, seriously, dude? It's not her fault she can't breath.**

**Ok. Rant over. I just needed to get that out of my system!**

**On with the story! Enjoy! See you later! **

"I hope he can pull through the day," I told Jagger as we walked back to the car. "He's been fighting so hard."

Katniss's dad hasn't gotten better or worse since we came. We spent an hour or two in the waiting room, comforting Katniss's mom and talking with other people, before we decided to take off. Jagger and I needed some quality time together, without the stress of people dying and Katniss's funeral, and just... everything. It's really worn down on us both, I think.

With no particular place to go, we climbed into the car and started driving. While he drove, we talked.

"Have you ever thought about talking to Alexander again?" I asked as he fiddled with the heat. I saw his hand freeze.

"In a way." he said mysteriously.

"Without violence, dummy!" I scolded playfully, swatting his hand. Luckily, we didn't even swerve. Wish I could be a good driver like him. But, no. I'm not. I'll never be a good driver.

"Well, yeah. I want to see why he left Luna in the first place, and," he took a deep breath. "Why he even bothered stopping me when I tried biting you the first time. He went through the motions of cheating on you, then he tried protecting you. I never really got it."

His head was rigid, eyes glued to the road. His white hair, red tips and all, was still in order, for the most part. We've been cuddling in a hospital room for around two hours, so it's bound to be a bit messy.

"Well, you heard what he said. He was really sorry about what he did." I answered. "We have to remember that part. Plus, though reluctantly, he let me go. He could've probably stopped us from leaving, but he didn't."

"I know that, but I just don't know if we'll ever be best pals." he growled out. "Even before all of this happened, we were never friends." From what I saw of his face, his expression was like that of a cat after you stepped on it's tail. And for some reason, I found this very, very funny. Me and my sadistic ways.

After laughing for a few minutes, making my eyes tear up and my stomach hurt, I became serious.

"I say that we just go out and chat with him. Maybe bring along some friends and have a little party." I suggested. "I just don't think we should be enemies." Me and my optimistic ways will forever be guilty if I do not at least give him the chance to become my friend.

"Forever the optimist, aren't you?" Jagger asked, and I felt his hand snake over and take mine. Damn, did he read my thoughts?

"Not always, but sometimes, you just have to give someone the benefit of the doubt. It's not like I want to get back together with him." I said. "If I wanted to, I would've back there when he broke our bond. I see no reason why we shouldn't be friends, or at least acquaintances."

"Even though I'm delighted you chose me, Kitten, I would've been happy if you were happy. Even if you were with Alexander." Jagger said, squeezing my hand. "I just want what's best for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I said in a baby voice, teasing him, yet I was actually really touched by what he said. But I can't help but give him crap for it. I'm just like that.

"Would you rather I be naughty?" he asked me in a seductive tone, and his hand released mine to stroke my thigh. Blushing, I swatted it away.

"Pervert." I chided as he grabbed my hand again. Our hands looked good together, both with chipped black nail polish and warmth. I liked this.

"Ever think of having kids?" he asked, a smirk creeping it's way onto his face. I sent him a half-hearted glare.

"Jagger!" I scolded, swatting the back of his head with my free hand. "I'd prefer to wait for now."

"For now." he quoted. "That means that you might later. I'll hold you to that." Laughing, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, Jagger." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Whatever you say."

**I just kind of ****felt like cutting it off there. I honestly had no clue where to go after that, so this is going to have to work for now! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Holy crackers I haven't updated in like a week! I'm so sorry for not updating, I've just needed some time to myself to kind of get things sorted out, with school drama, with basketball, with everything. Plus, it's Thanksgiving, and this is the only other night I'll be able to sleep in because I'm sorry, but I'll be too exhausted to go to church in the morning. I've had practice in the morning for basketball, and to be quite frank, it sucks. Majorly. **

**Well, I'm not going to keep you with a long authors note, but one thing. If you have an idea for her "maybe" wedding dress, please send me a link or something because I'm not really having a lot of success with that. Hell, I'll probably end up designing it myself if I can't find it anywhere online. And don't think I can't; clothes are about the only thing I can draw that actually looks pretty awesome, and I have designed some clothes before, believe it or not. **

**Anyways, enjoy! I'm not sure where I'm exactly going with this chapter, but it's probably going to be very fluffyish and a very annoyed Raven. The next chapter hopefully will have some more plot in it, but for now, you're getting Jagger/Raven fluff. Enjoy!**

It was still hours still dawn. and driving around got us nowhere, so we decided to just go home and watch movies. But before we even started, I had changed into a pair of sweatpants. I hate watching movies in jeans. Currently, we are watching Dark Shadows and cuddling on the couch, a blanket covering both of us (mainly me) because it was very cold in that house when we got back.

"I'm bored!" Jagger whined in my ear after a half-hour of watching the movie. If I could've run, I would've, but Jagger's strong arms kept me locked in place, disabling my ability to get the Hell out of there.

"Not my problem!" I said back, mimicking his tone to piss him off. Probably digging my hole deeper, but hey. I'm bored too. This may turn out to be fun.

"Yes it is!" he replied in that same tone as he started to kiss my neck. "Jagger!" I complained. "You're gonna give me a hickey!"

The white-haired vampire chuckled against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. Hopefully he didn't feel those.

Damn. He did. Because next thing I know, my back is pressed against the soft cushions of the couch, with the smirking vampire straddling my waist. His face was probably a good inch away from mine.

"Awwww! Does the Kitty-Cat like that?" he said in... you know that voice you get when you talk to animals and babies? Yeah, that voice. Plus a tone of seductiveness.

"For the tenth time, cut out the nicknames! It isn't fair that you call me whatever you like and my uncreative self can't figure out a decent one for you!" I growled out, semi-serious, semi-playful.

"What? I can't give my own little Kitten nicknames?" he teased as his face drew even closer. Our lips were barely brushing together.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'. What can I say? It's starting to irritate me that I can't think up a decent nickname for the man that's more then likely my future husband... again.

"You're too cute when you're annoyed; I can't resist sometimes." he said, pecking my lips softly. But that wasn't enough for me.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and drew him even closer. I could tell through his mismatched gaze that he was pleasantly surprised by this, and for some reason, that made me very happy.

Ok, so I'm not going into details, but we basically made out for like an hour.

I, to be quite honest, don't remember much after we stopped kissing. Yes, we ended up returning to the movie in our previous positions at the beginning of the chapter. I was curled up against him, with the blanket covering both of us. The warmth of the blanket, plus his, made me extremely sleepy for some reason. Because the last thing I remember was snuggling even deeper into Jagger's arms before drifting off into my dream world.

_Jagger's POV _(**Surprised? :D)**

I didn't realize that Raven was asleep at first, but when I saw her face, ultimately relaxed and peaceful, I decided not to wake her.

Instead, I shut off the TV, shrugged the blanket off, and scooped her up effortlessly. Seems like I'm carrying her to bed a lot, doesn't it? Oh, well. Totally worth it when I get to see her peaceful face, sometimes with a smile on it when she's having a good dream.

When I made it upstairs, I slowly lowered her into the coffin, and she subconsciously snuggled closer to the pillow, turning to her side. This made a small smile appear on my face.

With a stretch and a yawn, I went to my part of the closet, carelessly throwing off my clothes and climbing into a pair of sweatpants. Who needs shirts when you're me? My hair, from what I could tell by running my fingers through it, is a mess, but who cares, really? I'm going to bed with my future wifey. Well, if she says yes.

At this thought, my eyes flickered over to my secret compartment (not really, I just have it tucked way in the back), hidden behind my guy accessories, where I hid the ring so Raven couldn't find it. I won't propose to her until tomorrow. That is, if Luna doesn't drag her off somewhere. Again. Smiling again, I strolled back into the room, being extra careful to not make noise so Raven wouldn't wake up. A glance at her face told me she was having a good dream.

I slid in next to her, encircling my arms around her to pull her closer. I hadn't changed her since she was wearing sweatpants, anyways, and she had just put them on not even two hours ago.

Before I dozed off myself, I barely registered her whispering, "_Jagger."_

**Fluffyish? Si? No? **

**I hope you liked this, and hopefully I won't take so long to update! The ending chapters are coming upon us, because let's face it; I've been giving you pure fillers for the last like five chapters. We're going back to the plot hopefully the next chapter, I'll see where I go with it. You'll find out!REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm back already! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're heading back to more of the plot instead of the filler chapters that I've been giving you. **

**Ok, on a personal note, this is more of a me rant, so you don't have to listen to this. I have gained weight over the past couple of months, and I am honestly not happy about it. I think my actual weight is around 150, and that's still ok, ranging a little overweight for me, and I'm planning on weight 145 by Christmas. I say 145 by Christmas because my mom made me weigh myself and, with sweatpants, a t-shirt, and wet hair, it came out to be 153. I still think my actual weight is 150, but my mom told me it was still 153. So, I'll keep you updated on my progress if I'm not done by Christmas (highly unlikely, this story will be done soon, no doubt).**

**Enough of that. Sorry guys, I just love to talk.**

**Thanks to the two reviewers, and I hope that you enjoy this!**

_Raven's POV_

A yawn finding its way to my mouth, my fangs glistening in the candlelight. Jagger was not next to me, and I immediately missed his warmth. Sitting up, I rubbed my tired eyes as I realized that I was in the coffin. I had a vague recalling of him carrying me, but I was just too tired to object. I would say that it was a possibility of being a dream if I would've woken up on the couch.

I scanned the room, trying to find Jagger as I stretched out my stiff limbs. My ears detected his footsteps in the closet. _He must be changing, _I thought to myself. _I'll just wait a bit then._

Swinging my legs over the coffin sides, I hoisted myself out of the coffin, shivering slightly. I have to remember to ask Jagger to turn the heat up.

"Raven? You up?" Jagger asked as he stuck his head out the closet door. His white hair was combed neatly, but he was in a pair of black sweatpants. And no shirt. Not that I'm complaining, but I'd prefer it if he'd have a shirt so he wouldn't tease me for staring.

"Yeah." I replied, stretching out my back. "Have you heard any on Katniss's dad?" My hands found their way to my hair as I took it out of it's ponytail, my fingers working through the knots. My eyes demanded answers.

"Yes." Jagger's face fell a little bit, his emerald and sapphire eyes darkening a few tones as he recalls something. "Luna called. He's worse then yesterday. They don't give him a lot of time left."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening as the horrible reality hit home. My hands fell limply to my sides as I stared blankly at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." he replied, nodding perfunctorily at me. "But Katniss's mom doesn't want us at the hospital today. She doesn't think that us teenagers can handle it." Jagger snorted. "I've seen a lot worse."This causes questions to stir up inside me as Jagger, with much chagrin, realized he said something he shouldn't have. His face turned an ashy gray.

"Jagger?" I asked quietly, my heart aching for him. No, I cannot cry! "Are you ok?" With real and honest concern, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. Not a romantic hug or anything like that. Just a hug, a hug that I poured all of my warmth, sympathy, and sorrow into. A real hug.

"I just... sorry I said that. You don't want to know about it." Jagger brushed my question off with indifference as I leaned away to look into his eyes.

"Jagger, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me. I want to know, yes, but it's your life and if you don't want me to know about it, that's ok." I smiled sadly at him. "I won't mind."

I've since learned that if they don't want to talk about it, don't press the matter. It pisses me off when people keep on trying to nose into my business, so I refuse to do the same for sighed, his face full of conflicting emotions, and unwrapped one of his arms from around me, running his fingers through his snow-white hair. The blood-red tips stood out stark against his ashy skin tone.

"I want you to know about it, it's just..." he started, before his voice completely cut off. I blinked away any sorrowful tears that laid dormant in my eyes, intent on making him feel better. Crying won't help him, and it won't help me either.

"Hard to talk about?" I guessed, running my own fingers through it's hair. "It's fine. You don't have to talk about it."

"Raven I want to, I really do. Come on, let's go sit at the dining room table. We'll talk there."

I removed my hand from his hair and looked at him quizzically through my eyelashes. I could sense the hurt in his eyes, but whether I'm causing it by letting him talk about it or whether it's about the situation period is beyond me.

Jagger grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the bedroom. He didn't turn around to look at me, and as we walked, his grip grew tighter and tighter. Originally, I would complain, but now, I didn't want to let go of his hand. He needed me here for comfort, and it would be selfish of me to pull away.

My lips pressed together in a tight line as I kept my eyes downcast, on the floorboards. Especially on the stairs, because I'd probably trip otherwise. Vampirism doesn't come with coordination, you know.

I blinked, startled that we were there already. Yawning slightly as Jagger released my hand, I flexed my fingers slightly, hopefully imperceptibly from Jagger's eyes.

He apparently didn't notice, because he sat down at a random chair, gesturing to the one next to him. Obviously for me to sit down in.

"Where should I start..." he took a long, deep breath, running his fingers through his hair again. Hesitantly, after he placed his hands back on the table, I covered one with my own, squeezing his fingers reassuringly.

"Wherever you want to." I assured.

"Well, back when I was twelve... I lost one of my closest relatives in the whole entire world in a car accident." he spoke slowly, and I looked up into his eyes to see the fresh pain in them.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly, reluctantly since even mentioning it seemed to make him hurt.

"My cousin. One of my best friends in the world. She looks a lot like Luna, except with my green eye." he pointed to his emerald eye and laughed humorlessly. "I loved her a lot."

"I'm so sorry." I said. "That must've been very horrible."

"You don't need to be sorry." he told me. "It was six years ago. I shouldn't get so depressed about it, after all of this time."

"It's alright to still mourn for her, Jagger. I still mourn for my grandmother, and that was almost six years ago. I was twelve then." I said with a shrug. "I was closer to her then I was to my own parents, because she didn't judge me at all."

"Sounds like Sabrina." he said with a shake of his head as he closed his eyes. Remembering. "She wore normal clothes. Her favorite shirt was one with the cookie monster on it. And her favorite jeans were these bright yellow skinny jeans that she'd always wear with it."

"My grandma loved wearing these old jeans that had holes on the knees. And she loved wearing this shirt that said _I love my grandchildren_." I replied as I closed my eyes too. "My parents didn't mind the shirt so much, but they hated the jeans and tried to convince her to stop wearing them. Said that they weren't meant for grandmas to wear." I shook my head. "I didn't really care much about them."

"Sabrina would always dip chocolate chip cookies in her blood. I never understood it, because I tried it and it was gross, but she loved them so much. I never once tried to stop her. I made fun of her for it, but I didn't stop her. I wouldn't have been able to, either. She wouldn't have listened."My eyes started watering, not only for the memories of Grandma, but for the memories of Sabrina, Jagger's cousin.

"Grandma and I would always make homemade ice cream in the summers, and we'd bake french fries and dip them in it. It was delicious, but Mom and Dad frowned upon it." I said, blinking my eyes open to look at Jagger.

"It was summertime, six years ago. I had just gotten up and was getting breakfast. My parents looked frantic, and, since I was still sleepy, I didn't understand why." he took a breath. "They then told me that Sabrina was in an accident. Head on collision. She was in the backseat, but the other car was bigger. Her parents died on impact, but she hung on for a couple of hours. They were traveling to come see us. They moved about a year before this."

My hand squeezed on his even tighter.

"I was making Rice Krispy treats when I found out Grandma had a heart attack. It was around October, in the morning. I didn't quite register it when my parents first told me; I was too shocked." I sighed. "She seemed invincible. She hung on for most of the day, but by the end, she decided to let go. She was ready to go home."

"I didn't get to see Sabrina, since they lost her while she was in surgery. I was out in the waiting area, with my parents and Luna. They were all crying, but I wasn't. It hadn't quite sunk in yet." he snorted and shook his head. "I was dense back then. It didn't sink in that I had lost her until we were at her funeral. Let's just say I totally lost it."

"Don't feel bad about it, Jagger." I patted his other hand. "I cried my eyes out at my grandma's funeral. I was half-happy, half-sad. Sad that she left, happy that she was in Heaven." I shook my head. "I can still remember the conversation I had with her right before she died. Well, she didn't talk- she wasn't able to. But I did. I talked with her about everything I needed to get off of my chest."

That's when I recounted the whole entire conversation with him. His eyes had opened; they were locked in on mine, focused on every word I said. By the end, tears had started leaking down my face, and I had to stop talking to collect myself.

"I wrote a letter to her. A goodbye letter. I managed to get a few moments privacy with her in her casket." he said. "I told her about all of the happy times we had together, all of our fights we had, how we always made up in the end, and how much I loved her and how much I already missed her."

I saw a streak of a tear run down the side of his face, from his sapphire eye. My heart literally shattered into a million pieces. I've never seen Jagger cry before.

We didn't speak for a while after that. I just went right into his warm embrace; and we cried together.

**I hope you liked it, and review. Till next time, my lovelies.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, it means a lot to me! I'm sorry there haven't been any updates, I've been pretty busy and such, so please enjoy this, because I do not know when another will come out! Within the week, I'd assume, maybe Sunday, but who knows? This will probably be kind of filler, kind of plot. It'll probably be shorter, but I'm giving you something at least! It'll have some comedy in it, so I hope that you find this chapter semi-funny. Enjoy!**

About ten minutes has passed since Jagger and I had stopped crying. Both of our eyes were puffy and tinted red, along with our faces. I was entwined in Jagger's arms, my head resting on his chest and listening to his steady heart beat. (**Wait... do they have heart beats?)**

Another minute went by before we even decided to move. I detangled myself from Jagger and stood up, wiping off the dried tears from my eyes. Realizing how stiff I was, I started to stretch out a little bit.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him as he simply stared at me stretching out. Creepy...

"It's a surprise." he said, smirking as I mock-glared at him. Of fudging course! Sure, I love surprises, but... this is Jagger we are talking about here. Who knows what he has up his non-sleeve? What? He's not wearing a shirt so I can't necessarily say his sleeve. That just wouldn't make any sense. I mean, I'm not complaining at all... What do you mean I'm rambling?!

"As always," I muttered under my breath. "I assume that you aren't going to give me any hints?" He snickered at me, though the dried tears on his face made it less humorous.

"As always, Kitten." he smiled at me, his fangs poking out from his lips in this weird, yet strangely cute vampire smile. The tears were bothering me, so I made it a point to walk over and plop onto his lap, using my wrist to wipe them away. Jagger was... startled, to say the least, but seemed relieved when I leaned back.

"I'm sorry, but those were bothering me." I stated as I shifted to get more comfortable. Jagger's lap wasn't that comfy, actually. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I could say the same for you." he replied dully, his eyes flickering as different emotions ran through him. "But we both got it out of our systems at least."

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed meekly, a sore attempt at trying to lighten the atmosphere. Time for Plan B. "Anyways, are you still not even going to drop a hint on to what the surprise is?"

Jagger smirked at me and leaned closer. I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me because it seems like every time our faces get within a foot of each other, we seem to always end up making out. Strange, isn't it?

"Course not, Kitten. Gotta keep you on your toes." he leaned back again, leaving me disappointed. About Plan B partly not working (I got his mind off of the previous subject, but he didn't even drop a hint on the surprise. Damn), and the fact that he didn't kiss me. Awwwwww...

Growling slightly, I leaned forward and kissed him _myself. _Isn't this like, the first time that I've ever kissed him instead of him kissing me? Hmm... Strange.

This surprised Jagger, because he stiffened up slightly for a second. But, like the Jagger I know and love, he practically smirked and started to kiss back.

_Note to self: Do this more often, _I noted mentally as we broke apart, slight smiles on our lips. Well, since we're here, I might as well ask him...

"Are you still not going to tell me even a clue?" I asked him innocently. Our faces were still about a couple of inches apart, and I felt his breath on my lips as he chuckled slightly.

"I'll give you one," he claimed. "Just because you kissed me, Kitten."

When he didn't continue, I pressed further for details. Curiosity killed the cat, but it's not like I have one... ah shit I forgot about Nightmare. Damn Jagger for making me forget about my baby...

"What is it?" I whined in my whiney voice, poking him in the stomach. "I'll poke you in the stomach until I have answers."

"Fine, Kitten." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Luna's coming over later to help you get ready, and you'll be wearing nice clothes. And that's all I'm going to say." Cue trademark smirk at my angry expression.

I pouted at him, causing him to laugh again. I _might_ have punched him in the stomach to get him to stop laughing, but that's besides the point.

"That wasn't much of a hint!" I whined again as he grunted in pain. Don't give me that look! I didn't even hit him that hard!

"Since when did you get such a good punching arm?" he asked, rubbing his stomach and glaring at me. His glare looked serious... but who cares?

"It's not like I hit you that hard!" I shot back at him, earning a pout from him. It looked strange with his piercings...

"I'm going to have a bruise there!" he grumbled as he looked down to examine his stomach. I might've looked a little bit myself, but then I realized that I probably should apologize.

Sighing, I lifted his chin up, slightly guilty. I didn't hit him that hard... did I?

"I'm sorry." I apologized, and I leaned forward and kissed his lips slightly. "Is there anything I could do to make you forgive me?"

As he opened my mouth, I went back and added, "That isn't too perverted or nasty."

He closed his mouth. Yeah, that's what I thought.

**If it isn't quite as descriptive as it normally is to you guys, it's because I didn't really go through and edit it as much as I generally do. Sorry :(. Night! REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm so sorry for lack of updates! I've been busy with a lot of other things (normal excuse, I know) but here's chapter... 38? I'll have to check. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Only a few left to go!**

"OW! That hurt, Luna!" I whined to my white-haired comrade as she used a curling iron on my poor black hair. She had accidentally yanked on my hair as she wrapped it around the barrel. The curling iron was hers; it was pink. Obviously wasn't mine, and Jagger doesn't curl his hair.

"Sorry, Raven." she apologized quickly as she unraveled the now-hot piece of hair. "It's hard to do it on another person, to be quite honest. I prefer the curlers." she shook her head, and coincidentally, had her hair wrapped in these black curlers that I'm sure that I've seen my grandmother use before. Whatever makes her happy, I guess.

We were sitting in Jagger and I's room, with Luna perched on the coffin with the curling iron while I sat on my knees on the floor. I tried my best to stay still like a good little girl, but I was failing miserably.

Jagger disappeared off somewhere after he took a shower, which I didn't really concern myself with. He was probably getting the "big surprise" ready. I wasn't even dressed yet (I still needed to find an outfit, and was probably going to end up relying on Luna for help). I had literally showered and was drying off my hair when Luna arrived. Turns out, she's a part of the surprise, and she isn't telling me anything! This is getting on my nerves!

"Please, Loon." I whined again. "Give me a hint! I'm dying here!"

"Jagger strictly forbidden me to speak of anything that has to do with it." Luna said. "Since I'd prefer to see the next sunset, I'm keeping my mouth shut."

By the serious tone in her voice, I knew she meant business. But that didn't stop me from trying, up until now. I realized that she wouldn't budge. Damn her for being so stubborn!

"Wow you suck." I grumbled, pouting and wincing when she pulled on my hair again. "Ok, that time it was on purpose!"

"Sorry!" she apologized again. "I'm almost done."

Turns out, she wasn't lying. She took about another minute doing the last little bit of hair, before stepping back to admire her work. Other then touch-ups here and there, there wasn't much to fix. When she gave me the ok, I sprayed it down with hairspray and placed a few bobby pins in it to hold it out of my face.

"Alrighty, come on. We need to find you the perfect outfit!" Luna squealed in happiness. The way that she got so excited over dressing me up was pretty funny.

Luna proceeded to drag me to my closet, where we both started to sift through my side, filled with tremendous amounts of random clothes strung everywhere.

"How about this one?" I suggested, pulling out a red number with no sleeves and black lace, the hem falling just over mid-thigh.

"No, too sexy for now." she winked. "You can wear it later for Jagger."

"Luna!" I squealed, blushing slightly.

"Alright, alright. What about..." she reached into the rack and pulled out _the _dress. "This?"

The dress that I wore when Jagger and I went on our first date. That dress.

"I want to say yes, but then again I want to keep looking." I sighed. "I'm confused."

"I think that Jagger would be very touched if you wore this dress." Luna said. "It's sort of sentimental now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I asked, touching it's soft fabric. This small touch won me over.

"I'll wear it."

"Good! Now, let's find those cute little shoes that you wore with them!" Luna insisted.

After about five minutes of digging, we both found one shoe each. Let's just say that I'm not the most organized person in the world.

"There's something that my mother wanted you to have, actually." Luna said quietly, walking back to the room. Her black sweats that she had worn over here, a shade too short, followed her where she went.

She walked over to her purse and dug around a little bit, before producing a black velvet box. It looked old (well, really old), from the way that the velvet was worn.

"It's a locket that Dad's mother gave her." Luna shrugged and opened up the box.

A beautiful silver locket, shaped into a heart, sat on the velvet. Diamonds clustered around letters that I didn't understand. "It means I love you." Luna explained. "She wanted you to have it. Even though you aren't engaged to Jagger." I could almost hear the yet that she surely thought afterwards.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped. "She really wanted to give you this?"

"She loves the fact that you're practically her second daughter." Luna laughed. "Well, were."

"Wow. Next time I see her, I'll have to tell her thanks!"

Luna placed the box aside, standing up and starting to remove the curlers.

"I'd start to get dressed." Luna said. "Make-up's next. You'll be looking so hot, Jagger will drool."

With stars in my eyes, I slowly changed into the familiar dress, faint-headed at the fact that a woman that I've seen a couple times, from the first time we met to when we bumped into each other at the hospital, thought of me as her daughter.

**I hope that's enough to sate you guys for now! I'll try and update tomorrow, but no guarantees! REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Christmas Eve (or if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a good December 24****th****)! I am super sorry for not updating like I promised I would. Turns out I was busier then I thought -_-. But, since it's Christmas Eve and all, I figured that I should try and update. Enjoy! **

"Raven, quit moving!" Dani commanded from the seat next to me. We had dropped by her house to pick her, along with Azule and Emerald, up about ten minutes ago, and ever since, I have been whining for Dani to get her hands off of my face. She had to be extra-careful to not smudge my make-up, too, so she had an extra-tough job.

The reason she was covering my eyes? Apparently I can't even look outside the car without it "ruining" the surprise. I don't really understand that because I haven't really been in Romania long enough to recognize the roads.

We were on gravel (rather, that's what it felt like to me). I had a nagging feeling that we were going to the beach, but then again I can't really tell because DANI'S COVERING MY EYES!

"Why can't I even see where we are going? It's not like I can tell where we are going!" I whined, wiggling in my dress slightly.

"We're here!" Luna said loudly. "And no Raven, you still can't look."

"You guys suck." I whined.

"We're just following orders, Raven." Dani assured.

"Jagger was very specific about it." Luna added. "You can't see anything until the very last minute."

"Still, you guys suck." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

I heard the sound of the doors opening, and soon my seat belt was taken off and I was being dragged out of the car.

The minute I stepped outside I knew we were at the beach. I could smell the ocean waves, the sand. I could hear the sounds of distant chatter, immediately hushed when I started walking towards… wherever we were going.

"If I trip you're dead, Dani!" I grumbled to the girl behind me. I heard the laughter of Luna and the others, but I guessed that Dani was glaring at my back.

"Are we almost done walking?" I asked as I took cautious steps forward. I jumped a little bit when I felt someone take both of my hands. Immediately I knew that Jagger was in front of me, because I immediately recognized his warmth.

"Just a few more steps, Raven." Jagger said (more like laughed).

Feeling safer with Jagger holding my hands, my steps started becoming faster and faster.

"Alright, Dani, you can uncover your eyes now." Jagger said. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

Dani slowly removed her hands from my eyes, and my eyes took in Jagger in front of me, in a pair of black slacks and a black shirt with a red tie. Behind him stood his parents, all of our guy friends, and even some people I didn't recognize. My guess was that they were related to him because they all had white hair too.

My hand flew to my mouth in surprise, causing everyone to start to laugh again. Jagger grinned and pulled me into a hug.

**I gotta cut it off there because I have to go to church, so I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS IF YOU CELEBRATE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed your Christmas (if you celebrate) and got what you wanted! I got a pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, a purse, a pair of Ugg boots, a pair of cute slip-ons, socks, and Just Dance 4! Pretty awesome, right? I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds from all of the Christmas treats and candy -_-. I can't be the only one, right?**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they really make me smile! IndianaForever2314, you *might* have guessed right. I don't know... you'll have to read to find out ;). Thanks for your review. **

**I hope you guys love this chapter! I had a heck of a time writing it, let me tell you. **

**ENJOY!**

"Jagger, what is this?" I asked in disbelief as Jagger pulled away. The chilly Romanian wind made me shiver a little bit, but I didn't complain.

"It's a surprise party." Jagger said. A surprise party?

"For what?" I asked curiously. Why would they be having a surprise party if it isn't... wait a sec... what day is it again?

"It's your birthday!" Luna squealed from behind me, causing me to jump up in surprise. I shot her a glare, which she returned with a bright smile and a shrug.

Holy crap it _is _my birthday! I forgot my own birthday!

"Wow! I can't believe I forgot!" I said in exasperation, slapping my forehead as everyone within earshot started laughing.

"Well, it's been pretty hectic these last couple of weeks." Jagger said as he took my hand. "For both of us."

"I had to remind him or he would've forgot!" Luna trilled from behind us with a giggle. Jagger glared over my shoulder at her for a moment, before looking back at me sheepishly. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a wave. "I forgot about it, too."

Jagger breathed a sigh of relief, his grip on my hand loosening slightly.

"I see you like the necklace, dear." I heard his mother say as she walked up to us, his father close behind her. She wore a black dress with a scoop neckline and long sleeves, dark red lace accenting the neckline and hems. His father wore a pair of black slacks, like Jagger, with a dark red shirt and a black tie. They switched it around, I see.

"It looks lovely on you." she added.

"It's such a beautiful necklace! I can't say thanks enough for it!" I exclaimed, reaching up my free hand to touch it.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Raven." she said with a wave of her hand. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a hard look from Jagger caused her to shut it again.

"Why'd you look at her like that?" I asked as I swatted the back of his head as his punishment. He shook his head at me.

"No reason." he said quickly, and by the tone of his voice I guessed that he wouldn't tell me anytime soon. Great. Now I have to sit here wondering what she would've said!

I glanced up when I saw Jagger's dad calling everyone over here. If they are singing happy birthday I swear I will punch whoever planned this party!

Once everyone was gathered around in a semi-circle, Jagger's parents stepped back to join the crowd, leaving Jagger and I alone.

I heard Luna and the other girls giggle in anticipation as Jagger went down on one knee, pulling me down slightly with him. My eyes widened slightly as I stopped breathing for a moment. .

"Raven, even though I've done terrible things, like changing you against your will, you still stayed. Even when you could've left after the bond was broken, you still stayed. I am fully confident when I say I love you."

Jagger let go of my hand, which I used to cover my mouth to contain my gasps of shock and happiness. Tears started to prick at the edges of my eyes as the sheer disbelief of this situation coursed through my body.

He dug around in his pocket, before pulling out a red velvet case. The sounds of gasps and giddy laughter went through the crowd.

"Raven Madison, will you be my vampire bride?" Jagger asked as he opened up the case. My eyes widened and I gasped at the sheer beauty of the ring. Black diamonds, along with regular diamonds, clustered around in flower shapes along the silver band.

It took me a few moments of breathing and trying not to cry to get out an answer.

"Yes." I breathed out, the tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

Jagger smiled a smile of relief and pure happiness as he placed the ring on my finger. Once he stood again, I leapt on him, my arms wrapped around his neck. If he wasn't as strong as he was, I would have probably knocked him over.

Jagger's arms encircled me as well, pulling me up and spinning me around as I laughed giddily. I ignored the laughs and the teasing from the crowd. At the moment, I just didn't care.

Jagger placed me back on the ground, just to snatch up my face and kiss me. I reacted instantly, placing my arms around his neck again and pulling him closer.

Finally, when Luna shouted, "Get a room you two!", we broke apart. Jagger looked over my shoulder to glare at her.

"You're just jealous, Luna." he snapped back at her. I laughed airily, snuggling my head into Jasper's chest, listening to his heart beat. A small smile lit up my face.

I could feel my life sliding back into place. Piece by piece, things were starting to go right again. And I couldn't be happier.

**If I were mean, I could honestly end the story right there. But I won't! I'll include the wedding and the prologue, maybe more, maybe less. I was literally squealing and jumping around when I was writing this, so let me know what your reactions were! REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, I lied about only doing those few chapters! I'll be doing more! Like throughout the planning process and stuff. I plan on maybe around five, could be seven or eight chapters left. Heck, maybe even ten! **

**THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I'm sure you'll figure out which one it is, judging by what it says. You'll probably enjoy it, so it isn't a sad one!**

**Thank you thank you to maria g (sorry if I got it wrong) for so many reviews! They made me smile! I hope you have fun in California! Wait... it was California, right? I'm sorry, I'm doing this off of the top of my head. It's like midnight and my phone's charging on the other side of the room. And, to LOL, thanks for pointing out I put Jasper instead of Jagger! When I read that I was like oh crap! When (well, if) I decide to go through and edit this story, I'll be sure to get that out of there. If you want to try and find it, it was in the last chapter. It shouldn't be that hard to find. **

**Probably not the longest chapter in the world, but who cares? I'm tired but I'm still giving you a chapter. Be grateful!**

**I WANT TO HIT 200 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THE STORY! WE ARE AT 184! HELP THE CAUSE! ENJOY! **

Though silent during the car ride home, I immediately started bugging Jagger once we were inside the castle and settled on the couch, all snuggled up against each other.

"So..." I started, smirking mentally. Time to attempt to tease him. "That was the surprise?"

"Yup." he replied, chuckling. "Best surprise ever." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked mockingly. "Maybe there were better out there!"

"What better surprise would there be then a surprise engagement?" Jagger asked me curiously, turning to look at me. We were both still in our party outfits, but I made a mental note to go change once this conversation was over. Sweatpants here I come!

I racked my brain for an answer to his question... to find nothing. Well this doesn't help my situation any! Come on, brain! Why do you have to shut down now?! I MUST WIN AGAINST JAGGER!

"That's to be further looked into." I said in a serious tone, not willing to look humiliated. "Because I honestly can't think of anything right now." If anything, I'm honest. And that's all that matters in the end, right? Right?!

Jagger looked at me for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Why must his laugh be so... what's the word I'm looking for? Damn it, brain! I can't think of anything tonight, can I?

"Exactly!" Jagger chortled successfully.

I rolled my eyes at him, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I also took note that my hands were very cold for some reason.

"Whatever you say." I responded sarcastically, giving him a 'your a dumb-a**' look. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around myself to try and warm them up.

We sat in silence for awhile, before Jagger must've gotten bored. Why do I say that? Because he started to poke me. Why must I be the torture device when he gets bored? Honestly! You'd think he'd at least call his sister in or something!

First it was a poke on the cheek. Then it was a poke on the nose. Then, once he hit my shoulder, I gave him a hefty dose of payback by nailing him in the shoulder with my fist.

"OW!" he cried out in 'pain.' What a Mary-Sue. Hey, don't give me that look, readers! I didn't even hit him that hard and he said ow! Even if he was faking it, still!

"That hurt!" he whined in that annoying whiney voice of his. The one that I'd love to see leave.

"Oops." I stated back, smirking at him evilly. I am evil, aren't I? I hit your favorite character!

"I always win, Raven. Remember that." he said. Uh-oh... I recognize that look in his eyes. That look that meant that he was up to no good.

"Time to run?" I asked him in a dull voice, slumping my shoulders and sulking at him. He nodded, laughing his awesome laugh.

"Time to run." he stated back. Cue signature smirk. "I'll give you a five second head start."

My feet, shoeless, dug into the cushions as I launched myself off of the couch, skittering around the coffee table as I headed towards my closest (though more idiotic) exit.

By the time I hit the stairs, he was already behind me.

"THAT WAS NOT FIVE SECONDS!" I shouted behind me, my hair, still curled, flying in my face as I ran into random hallways. What can I say? I'm the dummy that ran up the stairs, when I obviously could've just ran outside. That would've been an interesting game of hide-and-seek.

Great! Now I'm lost and I've got Jagger chasing me. What's a girl to do?

Apparently getting caught was one of the options, much to my dismay. Why must he always catch me? Every time we play this... "game", he catches me!

**Like I said, that was super, super, super short, and I'm sorry.**

**NOTE ON ANOTHER POSSIBLE JAGGER/RAVEN STORY FROM ME!**

**I am planning (sorta) on writing another J/R story! What I have in mind, is that it's set back in the good old days, back when the whole King and Queen thing was still the style. It will almost be a rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Wait a sec... I'll have to make it a crossover, won't I?**

**I'll be looking in on that, but if I do get something up on that, I'll let you guys know! GOODNIGHT AND REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm baaaccckkk! And with another (much longer) chapter!**

**I'm sorry that last chapter was so short! I promise that this one will be longer! **

**I'm glad that you all are interested in another Jagger/Raven story! I won't guarantee that it will be up anytime soon, but I'll get started on it and see where we go from there! I'll tell you guys who read this story if I got it up first, and if you are a follower of mine, then you'll just get that little email that said that I posted a new story! **

**I hope that you like this chapter, I promise that it'll be much longer! I really should be cleaning my room right now, but I decided to update, so be grateful! *looks guiltily at messy room* Yeah... **

**This will be mainly fluff, unless I come up with something better to put in here. Just a warning. I'm not planning on anything plot-wise until their "tomorrow". I'm not really sure the order of things that are going to happen, but I'll probably take you through the planning process (or what I know of it). **

**Enjoy! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

_Jagger's POV (didn't see that one coming, now did you?)_

I smirked as Raven struggled against my grip, glaring at me with her big brown eyes.

"I am sick of you always catching me, Jagger!" she complained, pouting slightly as I released her from the wall (not after stealing a kiss, of course).

"It's not my fault I always catch you. You just need to get faster." I replied, chuckling at her exasperated look. Being a born vampire, I naturally am faster and stronger then changed vampires. Raven will get stronger and faster with time (I shamelessly say that I look forward to it), but she'll never be quite as fast or strong as me. It's just that those who are born with vampire blood are naturally stronger. It's the way that we were meant to be.

"Shut up." she grumbled under her breath as she sulkily followed me down the hallway. I knew for a fact that she would get lost as soon as she took off up those stairs. Luckily, I knew my way around this place, so getting back to the living room wouldn't be too hard.

"What was that?" I asked teasingly, and yet again, pushed her up against the wall. Gently, not hard enough to hurt her. Hard enough to piss her off, though.

"I said shut up!" she said back at me, her eyes glaring and defiant. I smirked slightly; this is exactly the reaction I wanted out of her.

A sudden idea popped into my head. Oh this would just be perfect!

"Alright then." I said casually, letting her go. "Just checking."

When she started walking again, I made my move. I grabbed her by the waist and, while she hollered at me to put her down, slung her over my shoulder.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, JAGGER MAXWELL! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she screeched as my laughter echoed down the hallway.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear." I said, visibly wincing at her loud voice. "You don't have to blow my eardrums out, Kitten."

"OH YES I DO! PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted just as loud (if not louder). I seriously think that she had done some damage to my hearing. What was I to accomplish with this again? Oh that's right, to piss her off again. Probably wasn't worth it, actually.

Oh, well. Might as well see how far I can go with this.

I continued to walk down the hallways until I reached the stairs that lead down to the living room. Funny, now that I get the irony with that. Living room, and we are, in all technicality, undead. Am I the only one that gets that?

She continued to scream at me, and even tried calling her cat for help.

"Nightmare! COME HELP MEEEE!" she whined, and I could literally hear the pout in her voice.

"Nightmare's just a cat... how in the Hell is he supposed to help you?" I asked her when we stopped.

"He's a she, thank you very much!" Raven declared, poking my back. "Now seriously, put me down! This isn't the most comfortable position in the world!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. But I did let her down, eventually. After almost dropping her on-purpose (which resulted in a punch in the back and a squeal from her), I let her down.

She immediately turned around and, after smoothing out her dress, gave me a death glare, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was that, dude? What did I do to you?" she demanded, poking my chest (hard) with her index finger. While rubbing said-poked area, I glared back at her. Mockingly, that is, but still a (kind of) glare.

"The only thing you did was stole my heart!' I said in a high-pitched imitation-girl voice, holding my hand over my heart and fake-swooning. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"You're a freak. A sappy, cheesy freak." Raven said, rubbing her hand on her forehead. Her raven hair, still curly, bounced with the movement.

"Yes I am. And that's why you love me!" I declared, reaching out and pulling her into me. Before she could shove away, I quickly leaned down and kissed her.

She didn't object to it at all, it seemed. About a second later, she reached up and put her arms around my neck, reaching up on her tip-toes so I wouldn't have to lean down so far. Did I mention she's pretty short?

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't pick you in the first place." Raven said when we pulled away for air.

"That was my question." I replied. She mock-glared at me and smacked me over the head.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at me, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Jagger." she said with a smile. She yawned, and I caught a glimpse of her fangs before she covered up her mouth.

"I'm tired." she complained when she was finished. And, of course, I immediately get an idea.

She must've recognized that look in my eye, because she immediately groaned and face-palmed herself.

"Jagger!" she whined. I just smirked at her before I threw her over my shoulder again and started for the bedroom. She didn't scream this time (thank God), but she did resort to poking my back repeatedly.

"You better be carrying me to the bedroom this time, boy!" she said in a threatening tone, but I just shrugged that off with a chuckle. I was carrying her to the bedroom, but the whole threatening tone thing was just funny. Like she could really do any physical damage to me! Well, without a weapon, she probably couldn't...

She didn't fuss much more, but she still was poking my back up until I set her down in front of our bedroom door.

"I'm taking a shower!" she declared as she waltzed in. "Don't bother me!"

I watched her retreating back go into the bathroom, before chuckling to myself. Raven was just so fun to tease! She has the most hilarious reactions sometimes. That and she's pretty cute when she's angry. What can I say? I'm a guy. I think these things.

Deeming that I've tortured her enough this evening, I wandered into the closet to grab some pajamas.

**Raven's POV (Ha! Bet you all thought that I was going to cut it off there!)**

As I massaged the shampoo in my hair, Jagger's recent shenanigans crossed my mind. One day, I'll get him back for everything. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday I will. I still have to plot, after all. Maybe I should get Luna involved...? She's his sister, after all. She wouldn't mind helping me out. Hell, even Dani could join in on the fun. I'll have to remember to bring this up next time I see her.

I heard a knocking on the door, and my gaze switched to the source of the sound. I heard the door creak open.

"Don't freak out, I'm only brushing my teeth." I heard Jagger say as he entered the bathroom.

I raised an eyebrow at the black curtain, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing with my shower. Doing this and that. Normal shower things.

After like, five minutes, I heard Jagger finally shut off the sink. Not before jamming it to hot, giving me a cold shower.

"Jagger!" I screeched, jumping out of the way of the frigid-cold jets. Oh I am _seriously _going to get him back for this!

"What?" he asked innocently, shutting the water off altogether. I relaxed into the warm water, before glaring at him through the black curtain. Well, I thought it was him. It could've been a sink for all I knew.

"Here's a little tip for you; _NEVER _make my showers cold. I've hurt people for doing that before." I said in a threatening tone. I wasn't kidding, either. Just ask Billy. He'll tell you.

"Ok, Kitten!" he said in a teasing voice.

I waited patiently for a moment for him to get out of the bathroom, since I forgot my wash cloth outside of it and I needed it.

When he didn't leave, I poked my head outside of the curtain and glared at him. He was just standing there, nonchalantly, doing nothing.

"You leaving?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He raised his hand in false defense. I then noted that he was in a baggy black t-shirt and black sweatpants. Must've already changed into his pajamas. Which, as a dumb move on my part, I forgot to bring in some before I got in the shower. Now I have to deal with running through the bedroom in only a towel!

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said, turning towards the door. I pursed my lips, but ended up rolling my eyes and returning back behind the curtain.

I jumped in surprise when the lights went off, causing me to almost slip and fall.

"JAGGER!"

**Ok, now I'm ending it! I told you that I'd give you a longer chapter, didn't I? Didn't I? **

**I hope that you liked this, and please don't be silent readers! We're at 190 reviews, let's hit 200! Support the cause! REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm sorry that this will probably be a shorter update, but I really wanted to get something out tonight! Probably more of a focus on feelings chapter, so be warned. It won't be very long at all. I will probably get out a longer update next time (hopefully tomorrow), so be happy about that! I felt that this chapter was almost neccessary, too. So, sorry for the short chapter, but please bear with me. I have a lot on my plate even for the holidays and I'm probably starting to get sick, so be thankful I updated at all!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! WE REACHED 200! Let's make our next goal 220! See? I'm starting small. If we reach 220, then 230. So on and so forth. However that saying goes. I can't remember. **

**ENJOY!**

_Raven's POV_

Jagger, luckily, didn't give me any grief because I had to walk through the bedroom in my towel. By the time I was dressed and had gone through the motions of drying my hair and brushing my teeth, he was already half-asleep. At least, that's what I thought.

Naturally, I went over and snuggled up against him. Even Nightmare came and joined us, pouncing into the coffin, curling up in a little ball near my head. Her soft purring was a very soothing sound. Her fuzzy warmth was also very comforting.

It was warm and comfortable, yet I couldn't fall asleep. My mind remained awake, restless. Deep in thought.

I did believe that I truly loved Jagger. He's silly; a bit of a prankster, but that I can live with. He can keep my on my toes, which with Alexander, I could practically guess what we were doing. With Jagger, I can't really tell what he's going to do next. Jagger's just... amazing. When I first met him, I never guessed that he'd be the man that sleeps next to me now. Back then I saw him as a bloodthirsty vampire who wanted to ruin my life. Now, I see him as a caring, warm person who cares and protects the one's he loves. Myself included *mental squeal*. He can and has been a little over-protective, but it's only because he loves me and was concerned for my well-being. I can't ask him not to be him. That would be immoral.

My thoughts drifted to our future, the not-so-distant future. After our covenant ceremony. Maybe a few years, maybe a few months. About the possibility of children.

I'm not sure I'm quite ready for children yet. I mean, I just turned eighteen! I'd like to enjoy my adulthood a little bit before even thinking about kids. I'm not saying that I never want some (I actually really do) but I just think that right after wouldn't be a good idea.

From what Jagger said before, we might be heading back to America for awhile after our covenant ceremony, back to the Coffin Club. We'll spend a bit of time there (probably a few years) before heading back to Romania permanently. Not like "we stay here forever" permanent, but having our real home there permanent. Where we live. If we aren't traveling, of course. Jagger did promise me that he'd show me the world, and I'm not about to let that one go. I truly did want to see the world, with Jagger by my side.

I idly wondered what Luna's going to do. She hasn't said if she was coming back to America with us or not. I'd assume she would be, since she seemed to enjoy it there a lot. We may just have to go shopping there together sometime (wink, wink).

I blinked in surprise when Jagger pulled me closer to him. I had thought he was asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a sleep voice, resting his chin on my head. Nightmare stirred, but decided not to wake up.

"Just... the future." I said. "Like what we're going to do and such." "Oh really?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes. He could take anything the wrong way, really.

"Shut up." I said, snuggling my head deeper into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. If I could freeze this moment, of me curled up against him like this, with his arms around me, I would.

"Ok." he said in a mockingly hurt voice, and I could almost feel the fake pout on his face. What an actor he is... If he'd show up on camera, he could be in movies.

"Just go to sleep already!" I said, poking him in his stomach. He whined about it for a little bit, but he shut up after that. After about five minutes, by his even breathing, I knew that he was asleep.

Soon I was too asleep. Dreaming of just a bit of everything.

**I hope that that wasn't too horrible! I hope that you liked this! Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT!I had part of this written up, and I was cleaning out my computer's word documents (I had a LOT), and I accidentally deleted it -_-. I have them saved as TA #. Like for example TA 23. And I forgot that I had part of this written up so I deleted it all. And now I have to re-write it -_-. **

**I hope you enjoy, and please thank for giving me some ideas! **

**And, to , I will explore that Grace idea that you had (you should remember it) and improvise it in a sequel! Well, I might not even make a sequel and just make this story longer, but that doesn't seem to be such a good idea. It's a long story as it is, and I shouldn't add to it any more. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! 212! Let's hit 220! **

**ENJOY!**

"Jagger, let me sleep!" I whined as my hyperactive fiance shook my shoulders in an attempt to get my butt out of bed... erm, coffin.

"No! I'm already up, so you should be too! Don't leave me alone!" he complained as he started poking me on the shoulder. Payback from last night, more then likely.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned my face away from him, deciding that ignoring him would get him to go away. I couldn't turn away from him, since he was kind of straddling me at the waist. I would normally be blushing and yelling at him, but now I'm just too darn tired too.

"Don't make me dump water on you!" he threatened. And by that tone of voice, I knew that he was perfectly serious. If I don't get up, he'll most definitely dump a ton of water on me. And I don't want that to happen. Humph... I hate having to give in.

"OK, OK! I'm up!" I almost screamed, my eyes snapping open as I sat up, hair falling in my face. I gave him an irritated glare as he smirked at me. "Now would be a good time to get off of me."

"Awwww..." he pouted, but complied. He climbed off of me, out of the coffin, and started towards the closet. He was still only in black sweats, after all. No, he can't bother to even put on a shirt! Do you realize how distracting that is?! Well, if you don't, it's very distracting! Not like I'd ever tell him...I sighed, but heaved myself out of the coffin, glancing to see if my kitty was still there. Guess not... she must've ran off when Jagger got up or something.

"Jagger, I'm going to be really grumpy all day... night, whatever." I grumbled as I trudged towards the closet myself.

"So? You won't when you see what excitement we get to experience!" he said. The slight sarcasm made me question whether or not he actually wanted to go out today.

"What's with the sarcasm?" I asked him, slightly more alert as I entered the closet. Jagger was busy pulling out a pair of pants when I entered.

"Mom and Luna insist on starting planning today. I mean, we just got engaged! Why in the heck would we start planning the day after!" he complained as he picked out a shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I whined. "And I was woken up for this?!" Jagger, in turn, snorted and turned to me.

"Trust me, Kitten, if I wouldn't have woken you up, Luna or Mom would have. And believe me when I say that isn't very pleasant." he said.

"And getting straddled, shaken, and poked by my fiance is?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't forget threatened!" he added with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the matter at hand; picking out an outfit.

"Do you know what we are doing today? Like planning wise?" I asked him as I started to shift through my massive clothes rack.

"I think they just want to get a venue picked out or something. I'd wear sweats, but my mom would probably kill me." Jagger said glumly. I could tell by the tone in his voice, that he'd rather be in bed still too.

"Ok, so no sweats." I said in a depressed tone, tossing aside a pair of black sweatpants I tossed aside. "I'm just going with jeans and a t-shirt, what about you?"

"The same thing, dummy. What else would I wear?" he said in a teasing voice, laughing. I spun around and walked over to him, before smacking him over the head.

"What's with the violence all the time?!" he asked as he held his head. "It's every day with you!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard!" I shot back as I went back to my side of the closet.

I was so engrossed in picking out an outfit, that I didn't even notice when Jagger got dressed. Or when he wandered over to me and started peeking over my shoulder at what I was going through. When he started making comments on the stuff I should wear was when I actually noticed his presence.

"Dude, you're already dressed?" I asked him in shock, jumping when he pointed out a shirt he liked.

"I've been dressed for the past five minutes." he said, raising an eyebrow. "I changed right in front of you!"

"Oh..." I said, turning slightly red. "Ok..."

On the inside, I was mentally preparing for some perverted comment. I mean, it's Jagger! What else does he do in his free time?!

"Since I changed in front of you... it would only be fair if you changed in front of me!" he said, smirking at my shocked gasp.

"Jagger!" I shrieked. "No!"

"Come on!" he whined. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" I started to blush even more.

"That was different..." I muttered. "You forced yourself in."

"So? Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" he poked my cheek. "You're blushing about it!"

"Just shut up." I mumbled as I grabbed the shirt he said he liked and a pair of jeans. Oh boy... what to do, what to do...

**Bam! Will she actually change in front of him? Why did I even make this chapter? All questions (or, at least the first one) will be answered next time, folks! Btw, my birthday is in 9 days! WOO! **

**Also, if you have any ideas on a wedding dress (or bridesmaid dress) please tell me! Also, I need to make more of Jagger's family, so send in some OC's of his aunts, uncles, cousins... stuff like that.**

**REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! A special thanks to soullesslover3 for submitting a wedding dress idea and an OC! It gives me one less OC to worry about.**

**There's still time! Please submit a wedding dress idea and/or an OC you'd like to see at the wedding!**

**Enjoy!**

I love Mrs. Maxwell, really I do, but I am starting to question whether I want to let her take care of most of the wedding plans or not. She just wants to do everything so old-fashioned... it just jumbles up with my tastes. But, being the polite person I am, I nodded and smiled while she explained all of her ideas. A venue has already been picked out; we're getting married in the cemetery that Jagger's parents got married in. I figured that that would be the case, so when I was told this, I wasn't very surprised.

Once the door to the car was closed, Jagger started complaining.

"My mom is making this sound like this will be the last covenant ceremony she's going to be at! She still has Luna and Valentine!" Jagger said in exasperation as he started the car.

"Well, I suppose that it's her first child getting married. I'm surprised she didn't rip your throat out after you changed me the first time." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I had it in a ponytail most of the time there, and now it was an extreme mess.

"Trust me, she about did." Jagger replied as he started driving down the driveway. "Now that we are doing this properly, she wants to be in on everything. Don't be surprised when she tries to get you to wear her wedding dress." Jagger warned.

I laughed slightly as I flexed my fingers in front of the heater. My ring glimmered in the slight moonlight that slanted through the windows of the hearse.

"I doubt that she'll let me wear it." I said slowly. "She'll give that honor to Luna when she gets married."

"I suppose..." he said. "But you never know. My mom is my mom, after all. She does as she pleases."

"No, I never knew that." I said sarcastically. "But I think that she needs to let us do the planning. It's our wedding, after all."

"You try telling her that." Jagger grumbled. "Luna will be livid if she doesn't get to help."

"Well, duh, Luna's going to help. She'll probably be the one helping me pick out my wedding dress." I replied. "I'm fine with them helping, but not just planning the whole thing!"

"How, pray tell, are we going to explain that to them?" Jagger asked. "See if you can come up with something." He was starting to get snarky at me.

I was silent. I have no clue how we would explain to Jagger's mother and sister that we want to plan our own wedding. You'd think that it would be simple, but, like Jagger said, this is his mother we are talking about here. Luna will probably be a bit more understanding, but not his mom. She will be outright livid with both of us.

"That's what I thought." Jagger said. "Maybe we can sucker someone else into doing it for us."

I raised an eyebrow. Isn't that kind of cowardly to get someone else to do your work for you? To be honest, I'm shocked at Jagger's behavior.

"No, no. We need to do it ourselves." I sighed. "We'll probably get simultaneously murdered, but we have to tell her how we truly feel about this situation."

"I'd prefer to keep my head, thank you very much." Jagger snapped at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to get snappy, Jagger, I'm just saying. We need to tell your mother that she is not planning the wedding. We are."

"Why don't we just let her?" Jagger asked, using a tone of voice I about smacked him for. "And save ourselves the trouble of seeing her upset!?"

"Jagger, you took me by force the first time we got married. Now that we are doing this the proper way, I want to be able to make it perfect."

"And break my mom's heart?" Jagger said angrily. I saw that his skin was starting to turn slightly red. "I'd rather her plan it then to see her sad. Obviously you don't realize how much she has dreamed about planning her children's wedding! She's been waiting for this opportunity since the day Luna and I were born!"

"Jagger, I'm not saying that she can't help!" I said, my voice rising as my temper started flaring. "I'm just saying that I would like to be able to plan my own wedding! She can contribute ideas, but not plan the whole thing!"

"Fine." he said. "Do whatever the Hell you want. I don 't care." His tone was cold. His eyes stayed glued on the road, and I could tell by the fact that his hands were gripping the steering wheel that he was mad. His knuckles were white, for crying out loud!

I turned away from him and glared out the window, my blood boiling. How dare he talk to me like that? It's not like I said completely kick her out of the wedding plans! I'd just like to be able to plan out my own wedding. It's my dream to have the perfect wedding. But, obviously, Jagger would rather hate his own wedding then to tell his mom the truth about his feelings to the situation. He was the one that complained about it in the first place! True, I probably would've brought it up sometime, but he started it!

Is telling the truth too much to ask of him? To tell the truth to his own mother about how he feels about her wedding plans? I don't want to do this alone, but it looks like I might have to. Because if Jagger won't do it, I will. This is my wedding, damn it. And I want it to be the wedding of my dreams! Maybe, when I first pictured a covenant ceremony, it was with Alexander. Now it's with Jagger. But why is he being such a jerk about it?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Looks like Jagger and Raven got into their first(ish) fight! What will happen next? Will they start to argue again? Will the truth come out to Mrs. Maxwell? Will Luna agree with Raven? We'll find out next time! Well, in the next couple of chapters...**

**Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW! **


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm back! Thank you all for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me! LET'S REACH 150! **

**I've had some ideas for the story that will lengthen it about ten or so chapters, but I've been pondering whether to put that into a sequel or not. I'm leaning towards not, and I probably won't be doing a sequel at all. Unless it focuses more on their married life or something, I will not do a sequel and put this story to bed and start something new. As you guys know, I've been planning on another J/R story, and you know one of my ideas. It may or may not change, but I have another idea for another completely different J/R story that would take place... well, I haven't gotten that far, but it's J/R and it takes place after the third book. It WON'T be like this one, it'll be different. No kidnapping, I think. I'm not sure, I'm still coming up with plot ideas. But I'll keep you updated on my newer stories!**

ENJOY!

Jagger and I remained silent throughout the rest of the car ride back to the castle (home). He had on a calm face, but I still was able to see the anger dancing in his eyes, not quite concealed by the cool demeanor on his face. I too was still pretty steamed about the whole argument (and what it was about), but I kept on an almost imperceptible mask.

I blinked hard when we arrived. I'd been deep in thought and hadn't noticed when he stopped the car. I only noticed that we were home when he got out and slammed the door with excessive force. He hadn't spoken, and I didn't plan on talking to him for the rest of the night. Actually, I planned on sleeping on the couch instead of the coffin. Maybe I could even call up Dani or Luna to see if I can stay with them. I just knew by the tense atmosphere that if we don't give each other time and space to cool off, we'd end up starting to yell at each other again. As much as I hate leaving, I think that it would be the best choice. Or, if I don't leave, I should at least keep my distance. Stick to certain rooms.

As I walked into the castle, Jagger finally spoke.

"Don't drag mud into here!" he snapped as I walked onto the main floor. I hadn't taken my shoes off yet, but there wasn't any mud at all on them.

Turning to face him, I cocked an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.

"Watch your tone, Jagger." I snapped right back. Immediately I regretted it, but it was too late. He had already stormed off into the next room. The kitchen, I think. I still haven't fully explored this massive castle... perhaps that would serve as a distraction tomorrow. But for now, I think a nice hot shower was in order.

I slipped my shoes off by the door (so I wouldn't "track mud'), and started up the stairs towards our bedroom. I hoped that he wouldn't come up while I was in the shower at all, because honestly, I don't want him yelling at me for no reason again.

As soon as I walked through the doorway to the bedroom, I headed straight to the closet for clothes. Never again shall I forget them. Not after last time...

While I sifted around for some decent (and snuggly warm) pajamas, a glimmer caught my eye. I lifted up my hand to see what it was, when it hit me. My engagement ring.

Memories flooded my vision as I sunk down to the floor and gazed at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

I've forgiven Jagger for many things that most people would find unforgivable. But, somehow, in the three-or-so weeks I've been here, I've given myself the courage to do it. We haven't argued (much) since the very beginning, not since I've been changed, really. In the back of my mind earlier, I was wondering when we'd have our first full-on fight.

But... shouldn't I still be mad at him for everything? Wouldn't that be more in the common sense category? He took away my life, after all. I was in love with Alexander (back then, at least). It still hurts thinking of Alexander, which leads me to believe that you never really stop loving someone. You just learn to let go. And that's just what Alexander and I had to do. For the sake of both of our happiness's, we had to let go of each other and embrace other people. I have to embrace Jagger, while Alexander will have to find someone else to share the night with. I know that they say once a cheater, always a cheater, but I believe that there is an exception for everything, and that Alexander would be that exception. He found out the hard way that cheating got him nowhere but into the ground. He, though doing it the wrong way, tried to make amends. But, both of us realized that there was no repairing the relationship. It was for the best.

Jagger has tried his best to make everything up to me, and I can't be anything but grateful for everything he's done. But, tonight he seemed very irritable. Even before or argument, he seemed very annoyed at something, and would often snap at his little brother or Luna. His brother took it with silence but Luna snapped back, which resulted in an argument about every five minutes. I chose not to bother him about it, though I was sorely tempted to. I figured that if he wanted to talk about it, he would have done so already. And all I know is that it has nothing to do with his mom.

I sighed as I twirled the ring around my finger. I could've been a little nicer, I guess. Maybe I need to apologize to him...

No! I don't have to apologize! He has to! He's the one who started it!

Something has to be done, though.

Sighing again, I stood up, deciding now was as good as time as any. If I don't do it now, I probably won't do it later. Better to do it now when I have the courage.

I gulped, but still urged my legs forward. They ached, which led me to believe I was in my own little world for probably more then a half hour.

Through the doorway, out the bedroom, and down the stairs I went.

To see Jagger... with another girl... kissing.

**As much as you may want to, don't kill me! It's all part of the new plot that I have planned! In the time it took to type up this chapter, I decided that it would be better to just go and make this story a little bit longer to add the new bits to it. **

**Well... don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm back! I know that a lot of you were probably very mad at me for what I did, but yeah. I thought it necessary, for some reason. **

**I believe that I forgot to tell you that my birthday was on the 15th (Tuesday) otherwise I would've been able to get out another chapter. That plus basketball equals no time for writing!**

**Ok, so this is more of an explanation thingy, so you can skip this if you want. After this story is finished, I am going to go through and clean it up a lot. Like taking out my long author notes about my personal life and such. Plus adding or subtracting detail. I'll leave a little note saying if the chapter was edited or not. When the whole entire thing is edited (that'll take an **_**extremely **_**long time) I will post another chapter and tell you. **

**And also, for maria g who suggested that Raven's love for Jagger sounds like the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence, you made a good point. I shamelessly say that I listened to that song for about an hour after you sent in your review. No joke. **

**Well, enjoy! **

**And I realized I said 150 instead of 250 last chapter. Nobody who reviewed mentioned it, but if you did sorry. I shall remedy that mistake now. LET'S REACH 250!**

**ENJOY!**

_Jagger's POV_

I shoved Grace off of me roughly when I heard Raven's voice.

"J... Jagger?" she stuttered, tears filling her eyes. Her face was wide and the fresh hurt on it was clear to see. Oh... no... Damn it, Grace!

"Raven, I swear that it's not what it looks like! Just let me explain!" I exclaimed quickly, mentally face-palming myself. Are you stupid, Jagger?! That's what all the men say when their girl catches them cheating!

She didn't answer my question, instead sprinting past me, not even bothering to spare either of us a glance. I could hear her heart-broken sobs from outside. They shattered my heart. Grace caused that... and by the look on her face she seemed happy about it.

In a moment of pure anger, I roughly shoved Grace against a wall, hearing her head bang against it with a _slam_. She didn't react back violently or scold me for shoving a girl. Instead, she smiled at me with lethargy in her eyes, her eyelids drooping over her eyes.

"Look at what you've done!" I growled at her, my eyes a flaming crimson. She turned her eyes on me, wide and sparkling with her usual fake innocence.

"I've done nothing wrong, Jagger. I only reconciled two lost lovers." she said in a dainty, feminine voice that she always used when she wanted something. Well it isn't working this time!

"Raven and I just got engaged, for Christ's sake! Why did you dare bring your face around and ruin it for us?!" I shouted at her. She just smiled at me in response.

"All I did was fix a problem. Now you and I can be together!" she said, her voice becoming more high-pitched and annoying. Her outfit, which, back when I was dating her, I would've loved to have seen on her, now seemed too slutty, too inappropriate. It was one of those black mini dresses, except hers was extra mini and extra tight. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a loose bun, the loose hairs that she had curled framing her face. Her make-up was too heavy. Too much eyeliner and eye shadow. And that perfume she's wearing! God awful!

"There's a reason we broke up! I don't want you anymore!" I snarled at her, before taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down.

"Yes, we did break up..." she started, "but now that that whore is out of the way, we can start over!" she said with excitement and enthusiasm in her voice. That became non-existent when I curled my hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall again. Pure fury blinded my vision, making me see red.

"You will _never _call Raven a whore again, do you hear me?" I growled, squeezing her neck tighter. She whimpered in fear.

"It's going to be too late for her anyway!" she said as she struggled against my grip. "The Slayers or Wolves probably have already ripped her to shreds!"

My eyes widened in realization as my anger slowly dissipated, replaced with the worry of Raven.

"Raven." I whispered, releasing Grace from my grasp, letting her fall to the ground. She coughed and sputtered for a bit, but looked back up at me with hopeful eyes.

"She didn't deserve you, anyways!" Grace coughed out. "What was she? A measly little mortal girl from a small town in America! You need someone with royal vampire blood. Someone like me!" Grace declared, getting up.

"None of that matters to me! All that I care about is getting my Raven home, safe!"

With that being said, I shoved her back when she tried to glomp on to me again and ran out the door.

The wind wasn't too terribly bad, which was good for me. Then I'd be able to pick up on her scent faster and following her wouldn't be as difficult. The trees in the forest behind the castle rustled with the minor wind.

As I darted down the steps, I whipped out my cell phone, pressing down on the one button. Luna's speed dial.

"Hello?" she answered after a few rings. I heard her take a sip out of a glass.

"Luna, get over to my castle now! Bring Mom and Dad! It's Raven!" I said into the phone quickly as I froze so I could get a hold of her scent.

"Jagger? What happened?!" she asked quickly as I heard her glass slam down. A chorus of "what is it?" came from the background. Other people must have been over.

"Grace came over and literally attacked me, Raven walked in and saw, ran out crying, and she's nowhere to be found!"

I sniffed the air as she started screaming through the phone at me. Her words incoherent to my ears, I groaned when I found out where her scent led to.

"Luna!" I screamed, cutting her off. "Raven's in the forest! Hurry!"

She fell silent for a moment, before seemingly coming back to life and whispered, "What?"

"I'm going in after her. This may end up being a fight, so bring everyone you can! And hurry!" I said in a calmer voice, before hanging up without saying goodbye and cussing out loud.

"Damn it!" I growled, clawing at a tree. Why did I have to fight with her. Why didn't I just tell her why I was so agitated? God... this is all my fault. Well, not all of it. Grace will surely get a beat down when we return with Raven. Either by Raven herself, Luna, Dani, or even me. That girl needs to be set straight and realize that not everything will go her way.

But now, because of her, my Kitten is in danger. The Wolves, which is what we vampires usually call the werewolves, will probably leave her alone unless she ticks them off. The Slayers on the other hand... well, if she runs into the wrong ones, she's dead. If she happens to run into one of the more friendly ones (well, friendly as in not staking you in the heart the second you see them), then she may be ok. She hasn't drank from a human, so they would have no reason to harm her. But, there are some that are so completely against vampires that would kill her on the spot. No questions asked. A piece of wood with a razor-sharp point, digging deep into her chest, killing her instantly. Taking her away from me forever.

The only reason that I'd dare live in this house is that there is a protective spell done by the witch around the forest. If you have the intention to harm, then you cannot pass or return from the limits of the forest. And this witch (well, witches. Savannah and Evelyn). Since they are great family friends of ours, they agreed to do it. Well, for a price, since magic does take time and energy, but I paid willingly .

What I'm praying for is that I'll be able to catch up with her before she runs into any of them. And I'd be able to explain the whole situation to her, and we'd be back on track. Knowing Raven, she'll still be mad for a couple of days, but after that she might forgive me. That is, if she even believes me. Since her whole escapade with Alexander, I wouldn't blame her for not believing me. But I can't help but hope that she'll believe that I had no intention of kissing Grace.

I had known that she was coming, actually. Her kinder younger sister, Annabelle, called me earlier and warned me that Grace would probably come pouncing on me because she had just heard the news about my engagement to Raven. The same Annabelle happens to have a crush on my brother, Valentine. I think it's cute, two kids the same age having a crush on each other. That young, too. I approve the match, because Annabelle's innocence she exudes is real, not fake like Grace's. That's how she gets her way, by acting like she's an innocent little angel that would never hurt a fly. Unfortunately, as I later learned, that was so not the case.

Wow. What a messed up life I have, come to think of it. Too messed up for any normal people to even comprehend.

**Ha! Bet you all thought he actually meant to cheat on her! BUT, me being the devious person I am, planned otherwise. Mwahahaha... **

**Don't hurt me. Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I am just pumping out the updates today! This will be my third story updated!**

**I only got two reviews for the last chapter! Did you guys hate me that much for what I did? I'm sorry :(. **

**And to maria g, I have listened to probably all of their songs and they've been a favorite band of mine for awhile now... so yeah. I have listened plenty to their music!  
**

**Well, enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_**  
**

Tears blinded my vision as I ran, ran, ran. Ran away from the pain. From the horror and betrayal and shock and hurt. I ran from everything. I didn't care where my feet let me, I just had to leave.

The sharp branches and even some rocks cut into my feet, but I still persevered and kept going. Maybe by dawn I'd be deep enough to find a place to take shelter.

I sobbed harder and harder the deeper into the forest I got, the tears mingling with the beads of sweat that were starting to form on my forehead. I'm not sure how long I've been running, but it's been awhile. There was a huge pain in my chest and my legs were screaming at me to stop. But I just couldn't. I had to get as far away from that place as possible.

How could Jagger do this to me? How?! I cried mentally.

First Alexander, and now Jagger?! Can I trust any man? God, why did you do this to me again! I don't know how much more heart break I can take before I just simply die inside. But now... I don't even have my family to console me. I only have Luna and Dani. Sure, there's still Emerald and Azule, but Luna and Dani are the two girls that I trust the most out of our group of friends.

The problem was that I left my cell phone back in my room. So I can't call anyone or even try to find out where I'm at.

Deciding to finally take a well-deserved break, I stopped and leaned against a tree, panting heavily. I allowed myself to slide to the ground and bury my head in my knees, letting the tears soak the jeans that I was wearing.

God, what has my life become? How could I have ever thought that I could trust Jagger? He's responsible for _everything_. He's the one that made Alexander leave Dullsville in the first place! Why... why?!

"Oh god, why did this happen?!" I choked out to myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and almost clinging to myself.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice ask. My head immediately snapped up, swiveling around at the source of the noise. Yet, I did not see anyone.

"Up here!" the voice called. My eyes looked up into one of the trees that I heard the voice come from. This time, I saw a dark shadow. Not even her eyes shone through the dark night. I say her because that's what the voice sounds like. A female voice, and a young one at that. No older than me, actually.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing out here?" the voice asked again. And, with speed that couldn't have been matched with a human, she leapt from the tree and landed softly on the ground. So she isn't a human at all. I could barely make out her outline in the trees. She seemed short and skinny.

"I'm running." I said in a dull voice, resting my head on my knees and studying the girl's outline.

"From what? Running away never solves anything." she said. Even though they were as soft as the wind, I could still hear her footsteps come closer. A few more steps and she would step into the slant of moonlight shining through the trees, which would let me see what she looks like.

"The man I trusted cheated on me." I explained in a bitter voice. "That's the second time a man's betrayed my trust like that."

"Wow." the girl said, sympathy in her voice. "That's gotta suck. That's why I prefer to stick to myself, to be quite honest."

She's a step away from the moonlight. I could see the edge of her combat boot sticking into the light.

"What's your name?" she asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Raven." I said. "Raven Maxwe- I mean Madison."

"Aria. Aria Smith."

With those words, she stepped fully into the moonlight. I could tell by first sight that she was a vampire, or at least a halfling. She had short black hair with a few dark red streaks running through, tied back into two high ponytails, which tips didn't even reach her shoulders. Her bangs hung into her face, almost concealing one of her dark brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, with white writing that I couldn't quite read on it. On her legs were a pair of blue-gray jeans with a white and red belt, with a chain dangling off of it. Black fingerless cloves that reached just past her mid-arm adorned her arms. A white and black choker necklace with a black charm hung from her neck.

"Are you a full or half?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. I'm not sure who this girl was, but I'm guessing I have no choice but to find out.

"Full." I replied. Before adding, "And you?"

"Half." she replied back. She seemed slightly disappointed when I said I was full, but didn't really show it much. Instead, she drew her shoulders back, looking both calm and intimidating.

She seemed to be expecting something.

"What?" she asked. "No name-calling? No spitting?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, slightly confused.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her. She seemed slightly amazed, but shook it off quickly.

"Can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to give you a warning to turn back now. You should run across Jagger's castle if you run real good for about twenty minutes." she said. "That's about how long it'd take me. Since you're full, I'm not sure. Then again, I am faster than most halflings.."

"I can't go back there." I said quickly. She raised an eyebrow, before her eyes filled with understanding.

"Oh! So you're his wife? Well, fiancee. I heard what happened." she explained quickly. "Don't ask how."

"Yeah. Was." I replied gruffly. "Key word. Was."

"Oh, right. He cheated on you. Seems unlike him." Aria said, drumming her black-fingernail polish nails on her hips. "According to Grace, she said he was the most wonderful man in the world and there would never be anything wrong with him."

My eyes darkened slightly at the name Grace. His ex-girlfriend. I bet that's who it was he was kissing!

"Shouldn't have said that, but you better get going, Raven. Before another Slayer sniffs you out." she said, hoisting me off of the ground. When she realized what she said, she rolled her eyes.

"You're a Slayer?" I asked slowly. Jagger and Luna briefly explained Slayers to me. Some keep to the woods because some vampires like to hunt for animals there. Others stay to the city, prowling alleyways for vampires to stake. Those are only allowed to stake the vampire's drinking humans, though. This is the first time that I've heard of a half-vampire Slayer.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. My boss is gonna be pissed." she groaned. "Just run along before the not-so-nice Slayer friends of mine run in here and stake your ass."

"Too late, Aria!" I heard a man sing-song. I turned slowly, to come face-to-face to the biggest man I've seen since Rocco himself.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing these! PLEASE don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm back and with a semi-long chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this lovely chapter, and especially to Phantom of the Soulless Lover for her review and for suggesting a few new usernames for me! Haven't picked one yet, though. I'll tell you guys when I do. If you have any suggestions for me feel free to tell me!**

**I hope that you enjoy this! I am super excited to write this out because I'm almost done! It's sad, because I'm putting the second most-popular story that I've ever written to bed, but it's exciting to know that I've written something this great. **

**Enjoy**

_Raven's POV_

Aria's face immediately dropped down, and I could tell that this man intimidated her. I don't blame her at all; this guy would scare Rocco.

By his smell, I knew that he wasn't human. He wasn't a vampire, either. What was he, exactly?

"Aria, I thought that you were a vampire slayer?" the man said mockingly, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. He wore a plain black t-shirt with gray capris with a lot of pockets in them. From what I have gathered so far, this guy is a vampire slayer. Except he'd kill me on the spot, unlike Aria. She seemed like she was planning on letting me go.

"I am!" she immediately retorted in defense. My eyes flickered between the two. Aria, who was about my height, barely stood as tall as his chest. Her forehead wasn't even level with his shoulders.

"Then why, pray tell, is there a filthy bloodsucker standing here without a stake in it's chest?" he asked, shifting on his feet. Ouch. Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say, now wasn't it

"It?" I questioned, standing up. "I'm a girl, thank you very much."

"Girl, boy, same difference. You're all unholy demons, anyways." he said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then what does that make you?" I retorted. "Some kind of saint? I didn't necessarily choose to be changed, you know."

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" he said right back, cocking an eyebrow at my obvious attitude.

"Because I changed her against her will." a voice said as a dark shadow appeared from the trees. "If anything, punish me. But let her go."

I turned around and stared at Jagger for a moment. He came after me? Why?

"Jagger what are you doing here? You cheated on me, remember? Why don't you just go back to your little whore friend and let me handle this?" I suggested in an ugly tone, placing my hands on my hips. He looked back at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Raven, if you would just let me explain!" he exclaimed in exasperation. The big dude looked kind of amused at our argument.

"Oh, so you are Jagger's wife! How _interesting_." the big guy said, chuckling. "Then the ransom of you two out to pay a Hell of a lot of money."

"You're going to put them up for ransom, Lucian?!" Aria exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the big guy. "I probably should have expected something like this from such a low-life, selfish, conceited piece of trash like y..." she was cut off when he quickly snatched her up and smashed his lips to hers.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her hands flew up to pound against his chest.

"I thought I told you that you need to be a bit nicer to me, Aria. I did save your life, after all." 'Lucian' said when he broke away from her.

I think she set a record for the most colors her face turned in under a minute. It went from red to green to blue to even purple, before just going back to red. Her eyes turned a bright red, and she quickly drew back her fist and punched.

He was quicker. He caught it and quickly spun her around, pinning her arms around her back. I was too stunned to look away, not even to run. By the way Jagger was frozen, locked on the two people in front of us, I assumed that he was the same way.

"Because your mother made you!" she snarled back, and I could see the glint in her fangs from where I was standing.

"My mother just influenced me to grab you from the river. As a boy of seven, I always listened to her." he explained, the calm in his voice quite unnerving.

"Lucian, let me go! You're grip is too tight!" Aria said sternly, writhing around in his grasp. He just smiled and tightened it.

"You want me to let you go?" he asked in mock-shock. "Why I thought you liked me, Aria. I am your betrothed, after all."

"I never agreed to that!" she growled back. "That does not count if it is against my own will!"

"It's too late, though. We're going to be mated and you'll be stuck with me for the rest of eternity. Now, are you going to make like a good little Slayer and tie these two bloodsuckers up?" he asked her.

She pursued her lips, and looked at us, then back up at him. I could see the conflict in her eyes, and I honestly should be mad that she was even considering it. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her. Mated to a man she loathes? You could tell by the way she acted around him that she absolutely detested him. That would be the worst punishment in the world.

She took a long, deep sigh.

"Fine, I'll tie them up. But will you stake them as soon as I'm done, or will you actually keep them alive?" she asked him with a very strained voice. I could see by the way her knuckles were white that she was very, very furious with him. I out to give her props for having that much self-control to be able to hold back from just exploding on him that very moment.

"Well we have to keep them alive, Aria. How else would we get the money?" he asked her slowly, as if she was stupid or something. She growled in response.

"You know what I mean. Will you just stake them the minute the money is in your hands or will you actually keep these two alive?" she asked. Her eyes flickered back to us, and instead of anger, I saw pleading. What is she pleading for? My brain slowly tried to connect the pieces.

_Oh. She wants us to run, doesn't she? _

I quickly turned on my heel and started to sprint as fast as my legs would carry me.

**I hope that you enjoyed this! Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a bunch to me!**

I have had a very nice Sunday, actually. I was able to sleep in, I went to Wal-Mart and got food, I ate steak and potatoes, I updated a couple of other stories, and I baked cookie brownies and chocolate chip cookies. If you don't know what cookie brownies are, you need to try them right away. They are amazing. 

**I probably should be doing my homework, but I'm not going to until I update this. **

**Enjoy!**

****The branches dug painfully into my feet as I turned and started to sprint in the opposite direction. I could hear the sound of pursuit behind me, but whether they were Jagger's or the vampire slayers was beyond me. I was only focused on one thing; getting the Hell out of there.

Even when I was running away from Jagger, when I was running away from my pain and hurt, that didn't compare to how fast I'm running now. When you are running for your life, you tend to run a heck of a lot faster then you do normally. Add that with vampire speed and you got a speed demon.

I skidded to a stop when I saw a couple shadowy figures emerge from the trees not far in front of me.  
I turned to the right and was about to take off, but there were more figures advancing towards me. No matter what direction I turned, there were figures coming at me. Jagger, who had been the one right behind me, stood next to me and grasped my arm, ready to run at a seconds notice. At the moment, I didn't care that he had just cheated on me. I just wanted both of us to get out of here alive.

"Quite the set of runners we have here." I heard the man called Lucian say as he strode into view, a struggling Aria behind him.

"And quite the amount of money they'd be worth," another voice chuckled.

"What should we do with them?" a female voice asked.

"Tie 'em up and send the ransom notes. Maybe we can even have a bit of fun with them before we have to give them back." a male voice laughed.

Shivers ran up my spine as I imagined just what that 'fun' would be. From what they made it sound like... no. I can't even think about it.

"What kind of Slayers are you guys becoming?" Aria snarled as she tried to wretch her arm free from Lucian's grasp.

"Aria, I told you to be quiet." Lucian said, and I could hear the lack of patience in his voice.

"I don't care!" she growled at him, before launching her foot up and attempted to kick him in the jaw.

He caught her foot before it made it there, and, with the caught foot, flipped her over onto the ground.

"Do not try to test my patience any further, Aria." Lucian said. "I don't want to have to tie you up."

"Go ahead!" she snarled at him. "I am not going to stand for this any longer!"

"Fine." Lucian said. The ice in his tone was enough to send a shiver through me. Poor poor Aria. What is she getting herself into?

He beckoned the people from behind him forward. Now that they were closer, I was able to make out their features. They were both male, and, from the looks, brothers. They both had the same black hair and green eyes, green that was at least ten shades darker then Jagger's green eye.

"Tie her up and keep her out of the way." he commanded. By the way he made it sound, it was like he was in charge...

"Now, will you two come with us quietly, or will we have to drag you?" Lucian asked as he advanced on us. Aria, who was busy struggling in the two guy's arms and spewing a string of curses behind us, turned and looked at us in horror. The men behind her took advantage of this and got her arms together to tie them.

"You aren't taking Raven." Jagger said. He didn't even have a trace of doubt in this statement.

"I don't think that you can boss us around here, Maxwell," Lucian hissed. "Here, we call the shots. Now you and your little whore can come along quietly, or we can drag you by your hair. Your choice."

Jagger looked at me and shook his head.

"We'll go quietly, but if you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll tear your throat out with my bare hands." Jagger hissed, and I flinched away from him slightly.

"We shall see." Lucian replied, before jerking his head forward. "Come!"

There was no chance to run, as people were coming up behind us, but Jagger and I followed Lucian nonetheless.

It was silent for a little bit, before Jagger spoke up.

"I didn't cheat on you, you know." he said. "Grace literally attacked me."

"Oh, so it was _GRACE?!_" I snarled. "Great. Terrific." I didn't believe that for a second.

"Raven, why would I want to hurt you like that? I worked so damn hard to get you to trust me enough in the first place, so why would I just throw that away?" he asked. I was silent for a moment. That was true... he did try. Really hard. Just to get me to trust him enough. I trusted him with everything. My life. My heart. Shouldn't I trust him now?

I sighed.

"Jagger, I want to believe you, I really do, but you're just going to have to give me time to think about this." I replied.

He sighed as well.

"I suppose that's all we got right now." he answered. His mismatched eyes, even in the darkness, were bright, but not as cheerful as I remember them being. As I miss them being.

God, I really really want to believe him, but after what happened with Alexander, how can I know I can?! What if this happens again?

_But, _a voice whispered in my ear. _What if you don't make it out of here alive? Wouldn't you want your last moments to be in Jagger's arms? _

_True, _I agreed with myself. I'm probably going to die anyway, so what is there to lose?

I glanced over at Jagger. His eyes were drawn forward, and he was keeping his distance from me.

I reached over with my hand and slowly grasped his. He looked down in shock at our intertwined hands, before glancing over at me. I offered him a small smile, before looking back forward. There was a source of light ahead, and, as we got closer, I was able to make out a small village.

If I was truly to die, at least I'll die with the man I love.

**Yay! I updated! I hope that you enjoyed this! Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for the reviews! I really like it that people like this story! I am super happy and hyper for some reason. Well, not for some reason since I ate a crap-ton of sugar today, so now I am bouncing off of the walls. Literally. I'm running up and down and all around my house. I went on a two-mile run earlier today too since it was so nice out. It literally smelled like spring outside and I just loved it. I miss my running buddy, though :(. My dog died a few months ago and she always made running a lot more fun. Now it's just lonely. But I'm okay, because I might be getting a new dog in a few months! I am so excited! **

**I recently just put up a new one-shot that I'm considering to make a full story called What Have I Done? So please go check it out and review and tell me if I should make it a full story or not. **

**Enjoy! **

After we arrived to this village/base we were led to a small, cramped cell to be held in while they contacted Jagger's parents about the ransom. Aria is not far away from us, since she has been shouting obscenities at Lucian the entire time we have been here. And by the volume of the shouts, she has to be somewhere close by.

I sat next to Jagger, my head on his shoulder, with his chin resting on my head. We had not spoken at all since we arrived here. There was not much else to say. We just let our actions speak for themselves. Our hands still remained connected, though.

"You're cold." Jagger stated after a little bit. I tried shaking my head, but he just rolled his eyes. "Come here."

It was true; I was shivering and the damp cell did nothing to keep out the cold. So I just gave in and snuggled closer with Jagger, absorbing his bodily warmth. I closed my eyes for a moment.

The cell door banged open, causing me to abruptly open my eyes and look up at whoever entered the cell.

It was Lucian.

"Come." he barked. In his hands were two lengths of ropes. Was he going to tie us up?

"You aren't going to tie us up." Jagger stated, pulling me to me feet as he stood up. Lucian raised an eyebrow.

"And when did you get the authority to tell me what I can and can't do, Maxwell? I have to tie you up and show you to your parents to make sure we haven't killed you." Lucian said. I heard Aria from wherever she was. She slung out a string of cusses and I heard a large banging sound.

"I thought I told you, sweetheart, that you can't break down that door? Must I tie up your feet too?" he said out the door, his voice sounded tired with irritation.

"GO AHEAD!" she screamed back at him. I imagined her now; her two black and red ponytails probably had fallen out by now. Her face was probably red with rage, her two brown eyes probably blood red.

Lucian sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Stupid girl." he muttered under his breath, before turning back to us. "Now are you going to put up a fight like her or are you going to be good and come along willingly? It would make everything so much easier."

I glanced over at Jagger, who just nodded at me.

"We will come willingly, but I expect no harm to come to Raven." he growled. I clutched Jagger's hand even tighter in fear. Would this be it?

"Quit freaking out, girl. You aren't going to die." Lucian said in a growl-like voice. His eyes gleamed though. As if he didn't really mean it.

He walked over, towards Jagger first. He forced Jagger to release my hand, before forcing his hands behind his back.

"Cause any trouble and I'll tie these so tight your hands will fall off." Lucian threatened as he tied up Jagger's hands.

I flinched when Lucian came over to me.

"Oh calm down. I am just tying up your hands." he snapped. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

He wrapped the rope around my wrists, tying the ends in an intricate knot. I winced when he tightened them slightly.

"Now come on, you two bloodsuckers. We got to go." he snapped at us, beckoning us along out of the cell.

The cold Romanian air bit through my t-shirt and jeans, banishing any body warmth that I had. I shivered slightly and leaned in towards Jagger. He leaned in closer to me as well.

The firelight, along with vampire vision, made it easy enough to see for me. People of various sizes, shapes, and colors turned and looked at us and I could see disgust in their eyes.

_Have I done something wrong? _I asked myself mentally. _Why do they seem to hate me so much? _

"Hm." he said as we approached the largest building of them all; it must have been some sort of court building. "They must have brought more people then we thought."

Jagger and I exchanged glances but still followed him up the stairs and into this strange building.

It certainly resembled a court room. Except instead of people dressed in their finest clothes, the people here wore whatever they pleased. I even saw people in their sweatpants.

Jagger's parents, along with Luna, Dani, the boys, Emerald, and Azule. They all shifted nervously, but immediately looked relieved when we walked into view.

"You know the drill." Lucian barked. "You give us the money or we see blood."

**I hope that you enjoyed this! And do you know what's scary? Going outside with a cruddy flashlight when it's really dark out. I'm a scaredy cat when it comes to the dark when I'm outside. When I'm inside it's fine, just the outside. Am I the only one? **

**Well, I hope that you liked this, so please send in one of those review things. WE ARE ONLY THREE AWAY FROM 250! COME ON HELP THE CAUSE! SEND IN A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really love it when I look at my phone and see that people reviewed this story! It makes me really happy, I'm not going to lie. **

**Well, enjoy! **

****"We will give you anything you wish." Jagger's mother said calmly. "Just give us our children back!"

Last time I checked we were not children (nor was I necessarily theirs) but I am not going to raise a big stink about it now.

"We require two million dollars. For each of them." Lucian hissed out. He crossed his arms and tried looking menacing, which only worked on select people. Luna, for one thing. Jagger's parents did not seem very affected by it, though.

"As you wish." Jagger's father said, nodding his head with respect. "I will get the bank on the line and have the transfer of the funds as soon as possible.

My mind was reeling; two _million _dollars _each_, and they don't seem very fazed by it?! Gosh, how loaded are these people?!

"As for now, we will keep these two in captivity." Lucian said in a commanding voice. From the looks and sound of it, he was the head honcho of the slaying industry. At least here.

"If we give you this money, do you promise to give us back _both _Jagger and Raven?" Jagger's father asked. "Unharmed?"

Lucian blew out a sigh, probably hoping that he would not mention that. So technically, if he had not, they could have done whatever they wanted to us as long as we were still alive when we were handed back over to Jagger's parents. Thank you, Jagger's dad.

"Deal." Lucian grumbled. "But if they cause any trouble, no promises."

"They will not cause any, right?" Jagger's mom said, shooting a very pointed look at us. Actually, more at Jagger then anything. He must have been a troublemaker when he was younger. Maybe I should ask him to tell me some stories and compare them to mine. With a twin, mischief would have been a whole lot more fun.

"Right." Jagger said.

"And have the money by sundown tonight, or they shall be vampire kebabs." Lucian said, pulling on the ropes. "At least, the guy would. Who knows about the little lady? Perhaps some of my friends would like a taste of her?"

A rumble of laughter and whistles went through the crowd, further proving my point. My jaw dropped, face tinting red, and Jagger... well, reacted just like Jagger would. He had a complete freak attack.

"If anyone even lays a hand on her..." he started, growling with rage. His eyes were a blood-red, with his face slowly heating up to match that tone. I was too shocked at that statement to react too much. They would not kill me?! By the way he made it sound, I would probably have to be a sex slave for the rest of my life. And I would rather die then have to use my body like that.

"Oh calm down, Maxwell." Lucian said with a wave. "If they give us the money by then, then we won't have to worry about that."

A chorus of boos went through the crowd. Lucian rolled his eyes.

"I said _if_." he emphasized. "If they don't, then she's all yours."

"Wait a second, how in the Hell are we supposed to get you the money by sundown tomorrow? We can't go out in the sunlight!" Luna exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. She looked just like a very mad gothic pixie, and I could barely stifle a giggle at the amusing sight.

"That is for you to figure out." Lucian stated. "Not me."

"Why you son of a..." Luna started, marching forward, but Dani placed a hand on Luna's shoulder to restrain her. Dani's eyes were grim, covered in her usual black eyeliner and silver-gold eyeshadow.

"It's not worth it, Luna." Dani murmured to her, pulling her back. Luna's body shook for a moment, before her shoulders slumped forward and she tilted her head towards the floor, shuffling back to stand behind her parents.

"I believe that if you really wanted your money you would allow us a little more time. Say, sunrise tomorrow?" Jagger's mother offered. "We will even pay you double."

"Sundown tonight, or he dies and she gets sold." Lucian growled. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"LUCIAN!" I heard a voice snarl, and, lo and behold, Aria marches in. One rope dangled around her right wrist, with the end dangling near the ground. She must have found some way to cut it and break out of her jail cell.

"Aria! I thought you were in your cell!" Lucian barked at her. "You aren't making it any easier on yourself!"

"You need to hear me out on this one, _Lucian_." she said, spitting out Lucian's name as if it were something foul.

"No, I don't. What I do need is for you to return to your cell like a good little girl and sit quietly until I come get you." Lucian said, very calm but very strained. Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Come get me? Not happening, Lucian. I am not yours, nor ever will be. You have blown that, buddy." Aria laughed bitterly. "And I am serious when I say you need to hear this."

"Ay, let the lady talk," a man with a weird accent said. "Can't be anything too bad, now."

"Thank you, Aiden." Aria said in the politest voice I have ever heard from her since we met hours ago. Hours ago... IT'S ALMOST SUNRISE!

"It's almost sunrise." I hissed to Jagger, who in fact was turning pale.

"Well I suggest you vampires leave so you don't shrivel up." Lucian said with a chuckle.

"CAN I TALK?!" Aria said (loudly, might I add). Everyone immediately shut up.

"Thank you." she said, more calmly. "Now, let me say how very disappointed I am in what our Slaying society has become. All anyone cares about anymore is the ransom we can get if we catch the right vampire. Or the kind of money we can get," she glanced at me. "Selling their bodies. And that is morally wrong! Not all vampires are filthy bloodsuckers! Some of them don't even hunt humans! Our duties as Slayers should only include protecting humans getting bitten by the bad vampires, not hunting down the whole vampire race!"

She took a deep breath.

"What kind of Slayers does that make us if we only care about the money? We should only care about protecting the mortals and the world from the vampires who are actually bad." she sighed. "These ones are good. I know that they might have made mistakes, and yes Jagger, I am talking about you, but that doesn't mean that he never tried fixing it. So now it is up to you, my fellow Slayers." she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you wish to keep up these morally disgusting ways, or do you want to become the Slayers I know we can be?"

Everything was silent. All except for Lucian's laugh.

"You don't honestly think that we're going to change, do you Aria?" he asked while chuckling. "Sorry, sweetheart, but we are the way we are."

"The lil lady's right." the man with the accent (Was it Aiden?) said, stepping forward. "Look at what we have become. We only kill for money, not for the good of everyone."

A chorus of both agreements and disagreements went through the crowd. Lucian looked angry.

"Aria," he growled. "Do you realize what you are doing? You'll have to be punished severely for even siding with those filthy creatures!"

"You aren't going to punish her as long as I'm around." another voice said, this time female. A girl around my age stepped down from the platforms and stood next to Aria. They were around the same height. The new girl had dyed electric blue hair pulled back into a low pigtail with a black v-neck shirt with a pocket on the chest, with black jeans tucked into combat boots. This girl did not look amused at all.

"Thank you, Ashlynn." Aria said, smiling at this new girl. The girl smiled back, sparkling white teeth against copper skin. She also did not smell human.

"Anything I can do for a friend." she replied back, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She had multiple piercings (her ear lobes were pierced three times, she had cartilage piercings on both ears, she had a bar piercing...) on her ears, and even a lip ring that glittered off of the light. I idly wondered if she had a belly button piercing. It would not surprise me if she did.

"Don't get yourself involved in this, _sister_." Lucian hissed. I raised an eyebrow. This 'Ashlynn' girl is his sister? No way! They did not even look alike!

"Whopps, looks like I just did." Ashlynn said sarcastically. "And Aria's right! This whole slaying for money thing is totally wrong!"

This time, more of the crowd agreed.

"Fine. Just to prove to you how many people agree with me, we will take a vote." Lucian growled. "Everyone who agrees with me, raise your hand!"

Let's just say that not a lot of people raised their hands, and Lucian was not very pleased. "And those who agree with Aria?" he muttered low. Around three-fourths of the crowd raised their hands.

"So it's settled. We will release these two and let them return home with their family." Aria said, facing Lucian

He snickered and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever said that I would change anything?" he asked softly. "I'm the one in charge here, so what I say goes. No matter who objects."

I never seen so many weapons pointed at one person simultaneously before. I'm seeing more and more new things daily, aren't I?

"Fine, fine. You two can go free." he growled, using a knife to cut off the ropes. "But good luck getting back before sunrise!"

He turned to face Aria, who stood with her hands on her hips, exuding confidence.

"You see? That wasn't so hard, now w..." she was cut off by Lucian, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"We are talking elsewhere." he growled into her ear.

She honestly looked scared for a moment, before she masked it.

"No, we aren't. You can say whatever you want to right here." she said, before looking over his shoulders at us.

"You guys might want to get out of here." she said. "Exit's to your left. If you sprint the whole way you will make it back to the castle by sunrise."

She turned her attention, waving her free hand. "Go! I'll be fine! But I expect a wedding invitation!"

I laughed with pure giddiness and pulled at Jagger's hand towards the exit, our family and friends following us. How she knew about the wedding was beyond me, but at the moment I didn't care. I only cared about the fact that I would live, and that I would finally get my happily ever after. After I deal with this Grace whore, of course. Even though I have mostly forgiven Jagger, I'm still going to give him Hell for this. And I am going to kick Grace's ass personally.

As soon as we set foot outside, we broke off at a dead run towards the direction of the house. I was probably the slowest out of the group, which caused Jagger to simply scoop me up and carry me since I was not going fast enough. By the color of the sky, the sun would be up in less then an hour. We really really have to hurry.

Who-knows-how-long later, we were almost there. I could barely see through the trees at the house ahead. But the sun would rise in under ten minutes. If we really didn't want to die, we better hurry. Looks like those guest rooms would be put to good use... there is no way in Hell that everyone would be able to make it back to their houses by the time the sun rose. They would be burnt to vampire bacon. Jagger and I would have to share our little castle with a lot of other people, which means no privacy to do much of anything. Nightmare is going to have a fit, I know it.

We finally broke through that damn forest and used the last bits of energy in our (everyone but mine) legs to make it into the house as the first rays of daylight broke through the horizon. We all immediately went to the curtains, closing them while being cautious of the sun's rays. They aren't as harmful inside as they would be outside, but they can still burn us pretty badly.

By the time everyone had gathered back into the living room, nobody was panting from the long run anymore. But, I will admit, a lot of people looked rather hungry.

"Come on. We got tons of food." Jagger said with a jerk of the head. "C'mon, I know you are all hungry."

And with that being spoken, we all walked after Jagger (with me holding his hand, of course) towards the kitchen for a late morning snack in celebration of our victory.

**AND BAM! **

**Also, it is a snow day for me, so if you read any of my other stories, you will probably see updates on there as well. I hope you enjoyed this! Let's hit 275! Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 53

**I will admit that this is more of a filler chapter, but kind of necessary... plus I just wanted to get something up since I have been using up my free time to work on some of my wattpad stories since I have been severely neglecting them. Like no joke, not updating for months neglect. But, I am going to try to even it out a bit, or at least, until this story is finished, which will probably be in less then ten chapters. Well... yeah, probably less then ten chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and please enjoy! Let's get 275!**

Everybody (as far as I was aware of) was sleeping contentedly in the guest coffins, at peace after all of the events tonight, whilst Jagger and I laid awake in ours. That sounds oddly satisfying in my head, ours. Anyways, after Jagger and I showered (_separately!) _we both decided to head to bed, since for vampires, this is the equivalence of about 3 a.m. Man are we going to sleep in. I doubt that we will get much in terms of anything done tomorrow.

Jagger was in his usual black sweatpants and no shirt, while I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. Haha, just kidding, I'm wearing a black shirt. And you all thought I was going without a shirt! Ha, suckers!

We didn't talk, or at least, not at first. I just was content to lay there with my head on his chest, our argument from earlier and everything that had happened tonight on the backburner for now. Tomorrow, when I am more rested and able-minded, I will probably bug him about _everything, _but for now I just wanted to stay here. Like this... in his arms, where I planned to spend the rest of eternity. Not even Grace could penetrate this peaceful mood. It was all very _zen_, if that was how you refered to it as.

When he moved, my eyes flickered up suddenly, startled. We had just been sitting in silence, neither of us moving, so when there was movement, I was bound to be a little startled.

But, it seems that he was just opening the coffin a crack to let a dark figure in. A small, dark figure with lime-green eyes and an adorable meow.

_Awww... he let Nightmare come into the coffin. _I thought as my heart went to mush as my little kitty mewed at me, climbing into the crook of my neck and nestling herself there, purring happily. Well, that's the only time they purr, right? She had no clue what happened earlier, just that Mama was gone for awhile and now she was back.

"That was awful sweet of you." I said as he re-closed the coffin and settled back down, draping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Sure." he grumbled under his breath, but even in the darkness, I could have sworn I detected a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled slightly at this.

I leaned up and pecked him on the burning cheek, much to his obvious surprise. I am generally not the one to start the contact; he is. But hey, change is good, right?

"Thanks." I said sincerely. "For everything."

"You are most welcome, Kitten." he said with a deep chuckle, and allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. Nightmare was on the other side, away from Jagger. I don't think she likes him very much, but oh well. She was falling asleep, I could tell.

I shut my eyes for a moment, before I detected Jagger moving again. I opened them just in time for Jagger to lean over and move Nightmare aside.

"What are you..." I started, before he simply cut me off by kissing me.

Well, I suppose this is a lot better than just laying there. But holy cow it scared the living daylight (both coincidences, since I am not technically living and I can't go out in daylight) out of me!

"You could have warned me." I grumbled when he broke off. He just (I think) smirked at me, before pecking my lips once more and settling back down.

I rested my head on his chest, and I felt Nightmare cuddle up to me once more. Her warmth, plus Jagger's, left me no need for a blanket or a sun. I had all the warmth I would ever need in this one castle. One day, if we should have kids, I would give them all the warmth and love that I was given here as well. And Jagger would, too. I just knew it, somehow. He would be a great father.

Wow, not even married and I am already thinking about kids? I just turned eighteen, for goodness sake! I shouldn't want to have kids until I am at least twenty-three.

Oh, well. I suppose that will depend on what Jagger and I decide. But if he wants kids right away, he has another thing coming. I want them, just not right now.

My eyes slid closed as the peaceful quiet of the world got into my brain and settled down, lulling me into the world of dreams.

**Sorry that it is shorter than usual, I just wanted to get something up! More fluffy, but I just love me my fluff! **

**I am thinking on starting some Jagger/Raven one-shots, with some of them probably being directly related to this story, so when I get the first one-shot up, I will tell you all on here! Just as I will when I start another Jagger/Raven story! Which, in all honesty, will not happen for a while. Not until basketball is over and track is a couple of weeks in. Which means over a month. **

**I am sorry about that, but it is the truth. I guess you will just have to deal with it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't be a silent reader and review! **


	54. Chapter 54

**No reviews? **

**Aww... that kind of disappointed me. I was really looking forward to getting some to reach my goal of 275, but I suppose that it's alright. **

**Also, I posted a one-shot that may become a full story called What Have I Done? It's about Raven's thoughts after a few weeks of marriage with Alexander. It will not end up being A/R, though. Maybe a different pairing, but not A/R, if that is what you are concerned about. Let's just say that little Stormy gets involved again. **

**I hope that you guys like this chapter, and please review! **

_Raven's POV_

"RAVEN!" a loud (and feminine) voice screamed in my ear. "WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP!"

I groaned and turned my head away from the source of the loud noise that hurt my ear. Which just so happened to be Luna. Why am I not surprised?

"Raven!" she shouted again, shaking my shoulders. "Come on! Everybody else is up and I want to talk to you!" Her hands were cold.

"No..." I whined, burying my face into the pillow. Jagger must have already been up and out of the coffin. Just barely through my ringing ears, I heard the shower running. I certainly was not ready to get up yet.

Luna sighed, and I assumed started to pout. Just like Luna does when she does not get her way. Or when she feels like it. Either or.

"I am going to go pour cold water over you if you do not wake up!" Luna announced, poking my shoulder. That got me up and moving, certainly. That has happened to me before when I refused to wake up and it was _freezing._

"Okay, okay. I am up. What do you want?" I grumbled at her as I sat up. Nightmare was no where to be found as well. Damn, how late did I sleep in?

"I was bored." she stated, plopping down on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bored? You woke me up because you were bored?" I questioned. That kind of ticks me off. Maybe I still wanted to sleep! I am still tired, to be honest.

"Well, Mom and Dad already left, Dani and the guys are busy stuffing their faces, and Jagger's in the shower. I have no one to talk to." she stated. "Jagger would have just woken you up after he got out of the shower anyways."

"Just give me a chance to get dressed into something decent." I said as I climbed out of the coffin. "And do not comment on my outfit, either."

I plan on rocking my comfiest pair of jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt today. All of my sweatpants are dirty, I think. So Luna can just go whine and complain about how I am not using my gothic wardrobe to it's fullest extent.

Speaking of outfits, Luna is in a pair of black shorts and a black and pink plaid tank-top. Her hair was done up into two ponytails that were just like Aria's except for they were in the back and not to the sides. I saw a peek of pink hair ribbons from where I was sitting. Black and pink makeup lined her azure eyes and pink lipstick covered her lips. A little too fancy for just sitting around the house...

"At least wear something decent!" she called after me. "I wanted to go shopping later!"

I emitted a very audible groan as I trudged into the closet. I was not in the mood to do anything but sit on the couch and spend some time with Jagger. Interrogate him seems more appropriate, though.

I pulled out a pair of dark red shorts with the little strings on the bottom and destruction on the thighs just before my underwear line, a pair of black and red striped leggings and a black Paramore t-shirt that I got at a concert once. I took a shower last night, so I shouldn't really need one now... eh, I will take one anyway. Anything to put off actually doing something of importance.

I grabbed some undergarments and strutted back out of the closet just as Jagger emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, with no makeup on. He was running a towel through his hair.

"Luna, you aren't dragging her anywhere against her will are you?" he asked when he saw the grumpy look on my face.

"Of course not!" she said in mock innocence. I snorted slightly to myself.

"Okay." I said sarcastically. Let's go with that, Luna.

"Okay, so maybe I am taking her shopping and she seemed reluctant about it. But she needs some Romanian-styled clothes in her wardrobe! She can't officially be a part of our group otherwise!" Luna said. I just rolled my eyes at her. I was technically already a "part of the group", but Lune doesn't seem to think that it will be official till I wear some Romanian clothing. I personally don't see a point, but whatever makes her happy, I guess.

"Whatever, Luna. I am taking a shower, so don't bug me." I said, starting to walk towards the bathroom. Jagger stuck an arm out and quickly ensnared my waist and pulled me towards him.

He pecked my lips quickly and said, "I never got a good morning kiss."

"Okay." I said with a small smile. "But you still are not off the hook. We are talking later. When we are _alone_." I said, emphasizing alone. Luna looked a little sheepishly at the floor.

Jagger looked a bit frightened at my fierce expression, but relaxed slightly. He let go of me.

"Alright." he said. "We will talk later."

I gave him a smile before waltzing into the bathroom, shutting the door on the vampire twins that were starting to argue.

**I hoped that you liked this! Please do not be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello people of the internet and fans of Taken Away! **

**Thank you for being a little patient with me with the lack of updating I have done this week. It wasn't that I was busy that kept me from updating, it was just I kept on getting distracted and just could not sit down and concentrate enough to get out a good solid chapter.**

**I am warning you now that this up until the wedding preparation chapter (I am one to make a whole separate chapter in itself for that) will mainly be fluff and filler because the wedding is the real last plot that I have for this story. Sad, isn't it? **

**Don't worry, though. I'll be doing an epilogue afterwards. Just to show you where Raven and Jagger are after their wedding by a couple of years. Or a couple of months. Eh, I forget.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It does mean a lot to me when I see that alert pop up onto my phone's email. **

**Also, I hope that you all had an awesome Valentine's Day, both for single and non-single people. Yeah, I did feel lonely, but hey. Single and probably forever alone. I'm just kidding. I'll probably date someday. Hopefully. -_-. Am I the only one?**

**Enjoy! **

_Jagger's POV_

Raven and Luna left a few minutes ago to go shopping, something I really did not wish to partake in. Sure, I can shop and be fine with it with some people. Just not Luna. I felt bad for Raven when Luna came to drag her out of the house.

In a way, I was also grateful for Luna getting Raven out of the house for a day. It gives Raven and I both time to think over the inevitable conversation that we will be having when she gets home afterwards. Yeah, yeah. Putting stuff off is bad, but this time it wasn't my fault and I could not be more grateful for it.

I ended up on the couch, flicking absentmindedly through the television channels to find something to watch. I am not much of a television-watching person, so this is not getting anywhere fast. Since it was all in Romanian, Raven wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying, so she wouldn't be able to pick out a channel...

I made a mental note to teach Raven how to speak Romanian. She is going to be living here for the rest of eternity, so it might be helpful to her if she learned the language. I remember when I first went to America when I was very, very young, before I learned English, and honestly it gave me a headache.

I stretched out on the couch, propping my feet on a pillow and resting my hands behind my head as I decided on watching some dumb American reality show translated.

Yeah, I was not really paying attention, so honestly, I couldnt' tell you what it was about. It must have been something to do with comedy, because people were laughing. But yet again, I was not listening.

Raven has forgiven me for the most part, since she had no objections to sleeping in the same coffin last night. She knows who Grace is and what she has done, but I highly doubt that she would just "let this go". I don't even know what happened to Grace. She's probably at home, crying and plotting her revenge. Sounds like her. Man, I will be really pissed if she tries to come and ruin my wedding. Because honestly, I can see her doing that. A bad thing? Yes.

I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to find the best position to lay in on the couch. To no avail. Of fricking course.

A small meow broke me out of my complaining thoughts, making my eyes go over to the floor, where Raven's kitten, Nightmare, stood. His (well, her) lime-green eyes blinked up at me apprehensively. She's probably wondering where Raven is.

"Raven's going to be back in a few hours." I said to the cat, hoping to make it go away. But, no. Luck was just laughing in my face.

The small demon-cat leaped up onto my chest, before curling up in itself and started purring.

Damn... if I threw it off, Raven would somehow through some miracle find out. But if I leave it there, I can't move... Decisions, decisions.

Oh, screw it. She can stay, so long as she doesn't get annoying enough for me to throw her.

We sat there, her purrs and the television providing the only sounds to break the silence. I would prefer if Raven were here next to me, but this peacefullness is nice too.

My phone ringing broke the peaceful reverie, causing Nightmare to jump up and hiss at it, digging her claws into my shirt. Carefully, I untangled the claws and set her on the floor, where she proceeded to run under the couch and hide.

Scooping up my cell phone, I saw that it was Katniss's mom. The funeral is... tomorrow? Damn, I almost forgot.

"Hello?" I said into the phone when I hit the answer button.

"Hello, Jagger." she said, sniffling into the phone. I immediately assumed the worst. "I have good news!"

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Good news? That is the exact opposite of what I was expecting. And you all can probably guess what I was thinking a moment ago... "What is it?"

"He's going to make it!" she squealed. "He fought back! They said he would live!"

To say my jaw dropped was an understatement. It literally hit the floor out of shock. We were all so sure that he would... but he's going to live?!

"That's amazing!" I answered her. "Do they know when he can leave the hospital?"

"Not for a bit yet." she answered, the tones of sadness coloring her voice. "He has to miss Katniss's funeral tomorrow."

Oh. That must be the reason for her to be so sad. Immediately I felt sympathey for the family.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked sincerely. Hey, I can be nice sometimes!

"No, there isn't really anything that can help right now, but thanks for the offer. Tell your fiancee that I said hi!"

"I will." I said. "Bye, ma'am."

She laughed dryly, before saying, "Bye, Jagger. See you tomorrow."

The line beeped, signalling that she had hung up. I placed my phone back on the coffee table and laid back down on the couch.

Now what?

**Ok, so it's really nice outside, so don't expect anymore updates out of me for my other stories if you read them because I want to spend time out there and not inside on my computer. **

**Don't be a silent reader and review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**It is me! Hello people of fanfiction!**

**Also, if you have an account on fictionpress, look me up! I have the same username! KittyandKat! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Though not in this chapter, I will be doing some time skips to shorten up the story. I felt like it has run it's course, do you know what I mean? Then I will edit it and put it to bed. Sad to think of, right?**

**And, this is more of a personal thing for me, but I got my hair cut and jeez. I got like four inches cut off and got it thinned and layered and it feels like I have no hair now :O. It's almost shoulder short now, and I'm used to it being longer. **

**Well, enough of the author note. Onto the story!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Luna's POV (Ha! Bet you guys were not expecting that!)  
_

Raven and I had a blast shopping together. When I looked over at her while driving, she had her head tilted back and she was smiling contently, even though I did not say anything.

I knew that my brother could make her very happy, though circumstances had been tough on them both. With Grace showing up, with Alexander stepping in, and with the way my brother chose to obtain his bride. Even through all that, Raven still chose to stay with him. I admire her for that. I doubted that I would be able to do the same thing if I were in her position.

Hell, I am even over Alexander by now. The way that he treated Raven and the way that he tried amending his past mistakes just made me realize how much of a mistake it was to try and pursue him the way I did. And now Aiden is coming back into my life... I am not sure on my feelings for him quite yet. I am considering inviting him to be my date to Raven and Jagger's covenant ceremony. If we are still talking by then, that is. If not him, maybe Derek.

Raven and I had a nice, long talk while we were shopping for clothes. She confided in me all of her worries and doubts about her relationship with Jagger. She loved him, yes, but would Grace become a major problem? That was her main question.

I believe that Grace will be making a reappearance sometime to try and break apart Jagger and Raven's relationship _again. _If you think about the pure definition of desperation, you think Grace. She loves to buy things, and her parents had cut her off sometime before her and Jagger started dating. Jagger didn't see it at first, but I did warn him about her. I remembered how she would always try to mooch money off of other people to pay for her things. Her parents saw how her spending habits were getting out of control, so they decided to cut her off and make her get a job to pay for her things to see how much a dollar is worth. Of course, Grace being Grace, she did not want to do that. Grace is just a lazy, selfish, evil girl. She had to have someone to pay for her things. And that's when she met Jagger.

Like I said before, I tried to warn him. About how she was just using him. But he was just so head-over-heels in love with her that he didn't heed my warnings. And he ended up hurt and heartbroken. How did he find out that she was using him? He accidentally overheard a phone call she was making to a friend when she said, "I've got that dumb Maxwell wrapped around my finger and he doesn't even suspect a thing."

He didn't confront her until after the phone call when she had said so many more insulting things about him and about my family. Her coming back did not surprise me, actually. She probably ran out of money again and Jagger was the last resort.

I figured that I should keep an eye on Jagger and Raven in the mean time. Grace could do something to Raven. Anything, really. All of those heinous crimes you see on television. I could see Grace doing all of that.

Which is why I am planning on confronting Grace either tomorrow or the day after. She needs to know where her place is, and trust me. I am just the girl to do it. I keep these nails sharp for a reason.

During my internal rant, Raven had dozed off, her hand supporting her head against the door. I did wake her up awfully early, considering how late we all went to bed. I knew that Jagger and her probably talked, which would probably mean that she went to bed over an hour after I did.

I'm tired myself, even though I generally do not go to bed until like five hours from now. A quick cat nap wouldn't hurt, though.

Deciding on not waking Raven up, I did not turn on the radio to break the eerie silence that was inside the car. With the darkness and the quiet, I was getting sleepier and sleepier...

But, since I did not feel like crashing the car and hurting myself and Raven, I fought the sleepiness and continued down the road towards Jagger's castle to drop her off. I just cannot wait until I get home into my nice, comfy coffin. Shopping always does that to me. I will get so tired I sleep a long time.

I saw Jagger peek out one of the numerous windows on the first floor of the castle as I pulled up the driveway. Being careful not to run over any pointy rocks, I parked close to the house and shook Raven awake.

"Hey, Rave." I said. "We are here."

"Hm?" she mumbled, sitting up slightly and carefully rubbing her eyes. "Oh, we are home. Okay."

We both got out of the car and picked up a couple of shopping bags each, all courtesy of Luna Maxwell. Raven hated letting me buy her all of those clothes, but of course I waved her off. She is so different from Grace, who leaped at the opportunity for someone else to pay for her. And maybe that is why everyone likes Raven so much.

We both walked inside, and when Jagger asked us how it was, we just glanced at each other and smiled.

"It was just fine." I trilled happily.

**Okay, folks! I'm going to cut it off there!**

**IF YOU WANT TO ENTER AN OC, FEEL FREE! Like family members of Jagger's. Cousins, aunts, uncles. Stuff like that. I already have one! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and please REVIEW! I am almost at 275!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello fair people of fanfiction! **

**I am sorry for the wait for this chapter, but you know how life goes. You finally want to sit down and write, but something else comes up and you have to go do that, and by the time you are done, you are in no mood to write or you are just too tired too. **

**Yeah, just about that. I hope that you like this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I will try and start replying to these reviews individually.**

**Major announcement: I am going to start posting a story with random one-shots for the Vampire Kisses characters! If you want a specific pairing or idea, just review and tell me! **

**Again, submit an OC!**

**Enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_

"Raven, you know we need to talk." Jagger said as I walked out of the bathroom. Having showered earlier, I decided to just change into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt for comfort. It is not time for bed quite yet (still a few hours) but I knew that Jagger and I were going to have a long talk and I wanted to be comfy for that. I also put my hair up in a messy bun, letting a few parts hang loose.

"I know, I know. I am the one who suggested it." I said, walking towards him. "How about the dining room?" Somewhere formal, so we won't be as tempted to push it off.

He nodded his head in agreement, white hair falling into his mismatched eyes. He brushed the hair out of his eyes nonchalantly, turning around and walking out of the bedroom door. I followed close behind, closing the door behind me. After quickly bending down to pet Nightmare, who was wandering down the hallway at that time, I quickly caught up to Jagger.

We went into the dining room and sat down across from each other.

"So..." he started, clearly unsure of what to say. I bit my lip; I was not sure on how to start this conversation either.

"We really need to stop with the whole cheating thing." I started. I was not sure on what else to call the little Grace incident, though I knew that she had tackled him.

"I told you that I was attacked!" he exclaimed in defense. "You know that!"

"I know that." I replied calmly. "But still, these kinds of things really need to stop. Even if it was by no fault of our own."

"What can we do to get Grace to give up? You do not even know her at all." he ended in a grumble. "She is capable of many things."

I sighed loudly.

"I know that I know nothing about her." I answered. "I do not know anything about her besides what I have heard from everyone else, yourself and Luna included. But this can not go on any more! Do you want her to keep interfering with our lives! She may even crash our wedding, seeing what she has done so far!"

Jagger ran a frustrated hand through his hair, mirroring me. This was truly a stumping situation. How would we get Grace to knock off the crap and leave us alone? Luna shall be assisting, I know that, but how else? I doubt Luna, who looks like an adorable little pixie sometimes, could scare off Grace. It would probably take a lot more then that.

"I will talk with her parents sometime," Jagger said after a long silence. "Get their input on this. Maybe they can get her to stop."

Doubtful, but it is something to go off of.

"I suppose," I mused. "But maybe we should involve yours, just in case."

Jagger shook his head.

"I doubt that my parents are needed in this situation, but if need be I will give them a call." he replied. "They already know about Grace. But they know that we can handle it perfectly well on our own. Such confidence in us..."

I smiled slightly.

"Well, you managed to run your own night club, take care of yourself while thousands of miles away..." I started. "I can see why they trust you. But me? Hey, I have a tendency to rush into a situation without thinking and you know that."

"But they think that we as a team can handle this," he explained. "We are both handling this. Think of it as a balancing act. You balance me out, and I balance you out."

I huffed out a breath of air.

"I suppose." I replied. "But this is still going to be tough."

"Did you honestly think at one point that this would be easy?" he asked, chuckling at me. I gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "It's an honest question."

"I never thought that it would be easy, but I didn't think that she would attack you!" I exclaimed.

Jagger reached across the table and grasped my hand. I looked down at the contact and looked back up at him.

"We will handle this." he assured, causing me to relax slightly.

I certainly hope we can handle this.

**I hope that you liked this chapter! Submit an OC! Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW! I really, really, really want to reach 275 by the end of the story! Help me reach my goal!  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey! It is I!  
**

**Sorry for the late updates, but I have been sick the last two days (three, if you want to get technical), and I am still sick now, actually. I have a fever, stuffy nose, my asthma sucks... **

**Yeah. I do not feel well, but I decided to try and get my mind off of it and write a little bit. The real sucky part about being sick now is because it was the end of the quarter today, and I just so happened to miss the last two days of school. Boy is this going to be a pain in the rear end to get made up. **

**Well, I hope that you all have a wonderful break if you are currently having one, and if you aren't I hope that you've had a wonderful day!  
**

**I am sorry. I haven't eaten a lot all day and I am kind of loopy because of it. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and I would reply to them personally but most of them are on guest accounts or just not logged in. I am 2 away from my goal for this story, and it just feels amazing getting this far for this story! I mean, 273 reviews?! That is the most reviews that I have had for a story ever in my life. That makes me feel totally awesome, thanks to you guys! Also, a big thank you to the people that submitted some OC's! If you are still interested in doing that, feel free!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Jagger's_ POV

I sat up late at night (well, early morning if you want to get technical about it), just thinking about nothing in particular. Raven has been asleep for a pretty long time now, her black hair splayed across her face. Her face was set peacefully, in a deep sleep. But me, personally, I just could not sleep.

My thoughts were on our conversation earlier about Grace. Raven thinks that Grace would strike again, and personally, I agree with her wholeheartedly. I had planned on calling Luna and getting her opinion on this, but I wasn't able to get a hold of her. She must have been asleep or something, because she almost always answered her phone. Raven and I did not talk a whole lot after that, with her instead keeping to herself. She seemed almost in a trance, being so deep in thought. I could barely get her to eat before she decided to turn in early. Well, I suppose I did not blame her. Luna probably exhausted her, poor girl.

Tomorrow Mom wants us to come over for dinner and to talk some things over, but I do not think that it would be a very good idea. Last time we went over there, Raven and I ended up arguing. What would happen this time? Mom can be just... controlling, sometimes. Like how she is trying to plan our entire covenant ceremony. It is really starting to bug the crap out of Raven and I, but hey, it is my mom! I just... it would be hard to say no to her.

If I don't say anything to her, Raven probably will. Raven is a fierce spirit, and if it comes down to it, she will indeed tell my mother exactly how she felt about the matter. And knowing Raven, she would not hold back.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep. If I were not at least semi-rested for tomorrow, I would be royally screwed.

Raven stirred, and I froze, afraid that I had awoken her. Which I had.

She blinked up at me, her eyes lethargic and heavy.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, yawning quietly. "Why aren't you asleep?" she added.

I shrugged my shoulders and brushed her hair away from her face with my fingers.

"Just thinking, Kitten. Go back to sleep." I said. She looked at me for a long moment, but did not argue. She snuggled back into my chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Quicker then I probably would.

I rested my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes again, praying that sleep would find me sometime soon. It has been daylight for a while now, from what I was able to sense. Being a vampire and all.

For some reason, my thoughts drifted to Aria, our saving grace from the slayers. Raven asked me at one point if we could invite her and her friend to the covenant ceremony, but I wasn't sure. I know, I know, she saved our lives, but I am not a very trusting person. Boy I sound stupid. Oh, well. Maybe I should ask Luna or Dani, get their opinion on it. I mean, I know that Raven already wants to invite them, but I am not sure if that would be the wisest decision in the world.

I peered at the top of the coffin, still not feeling tired. Well, I was tired, but I just could not fall asleep. Insomniac, much?

Holding back a yawn, I settled back into the soft cushions of Raven and I's coffin and accepted the fact that it indeed be a long night.

**For some reason, I just hate this chapter. Well, hate is a strong word... I did not enjoy this chapter. I do not know why, but I just felt like it was not my best, and being sick probably did not help that. **

**Okay, so there are only a few chapters left in this story, which means that if you still want to submit an OC, now would be the best opportunity! Again thank you to the people who did submit some, it really helps!  
**

**Even though I have not posted it yet, please feel free to submit an idea for Vampire Kisses one-shots!**

**Please REVIEW! We are only a few away from my goal!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I am on my dinosaur of a computer again, because it is getting late but I am not very tired and I feel like updating! I finally decided to use Microsoft Word to write this instead of the copy-and-paste method I have been using for the main part on fanfiction. Well, we are back to this! I will try to go through and fix the inevitable spacing mistakes that it miraculously adds on whenever I upload, but if there are mistakes, my apologies. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! And whoever told me to get well soon! That made me smile even though I felt like dirt! We reached our goal! Care to say 300? I doubt it, but it's worth a try! 300! Come on!**

**I am sorry the updates have been slow, but now track has started. And it sucks. **

**Enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_

Hmm... Why does Jagger always seem to be gone when I wake up? Because now, when I sat up on that lovely evening, he had disappeared. _Poof! _

I stretched out my legs and scratched the back of my head, yawning widely. I probably should get up, if Jagger's up. Hm, I wonder where he went?

As I swung my legs around and put my feet on the cold wooden ground, I heard the shower turn on. Oh. Well that gave me my answer.

Well I guessed now I had to wait to get into the shower. Oh, well. I could use this time to pick out a decent outfit, since, from what I could recall, we are to go over to Jagger's parents' mansion _again. Oi vey..._

Did I spell that right?

I drudged my way to the closet, spinning my ring around my finger absent-mindedly. You would have thought that I would have thrown it off or it would have fallen off in our past adventures, but nope. It stayed right here on my finger, where it belonged.

I kicked aside a pair of shoes and dug around in what was left of my wardrobe after not doing laundry for awhile. Again, I have got to get on that.

I chose a pair of black shorts, but instead of the tights I wore yesterday, I chose a pair of black and purple striped ones. For a shirt, I wore a simple black shirt with a dark purple camisole underneath. After selecting a pair of underwear, I stepped back into the bedroom and listened for the sound of the shower. He must be done, because it was off.

I waited patiently (well, as patient as I get) for him to step out of the bathroom, tapping my foot against the floor. Okay, so I got bored with that quickly and went to whistling. I am not born with patience.

The door finally swung open, revealing Jagger, who was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts with a few chains adorning them, clinking as he walked, and no shirt. He was running a big dark gray towel through his hair when his blue and green mismatched gaze spotted me waiting for him.

"I was about ready to wake you up," he said gruffly, swinging the towel so it rested around his shoulders. His white and red hair laid messily on his head, but it looked rather good nonetheless. Oh, me and admiring my fiance...

"Well I'm already up. And have you ever heard of a shirt?" I commented nonchalantly, sniggering at the expression on his face. Running towards the bathroom, I danced out of the way of his arms as he tried to grab me, slamming the bathroom door shut in his shocked face.

He knocked on the door, and I could almost visualize the pout that must have been on his face.

"Raven!" he whined, pounding on it again. "Come on! That was not nice!"

"I never said I was a nice person." I replied mysteriously, smiling to myself. "And don't break that lock, too! We just had it fixed!"

Which was true. While everything was going on, somehow someone came in and fixed it. Not sure how, you would have to ask Jagger.

I stripped out of my pajamas, frowning as I felt my hair again. Damn, and Jagger saw me like this? It's a wonder how he even wants me to marry him if I look like this half of the time.

I made sure to grab a towel this time as I stepped into the shower. We don't need a repeat episode of... whenever that was. It honestly could have been a week ago, for all I remember. I really have to keep track of my days more around here... Sleeping during the day sometimes just screws up your day schedule.

Turning on the water to full blast, I completely jumped against the shower wall at the burst of cold water, before it finally heated up and became nice and toasty. Showers will forever do that to me, won't they?

I decided that the quicker the shower, the better it would be, so I used my speed to quickly scrub my hair and run conditioner through it. Once my hair was shiny clean, I washed off my body, all within record timing.

When I shut off the water, I could hear Jagger rummaging through his side of the closet for a shirt to wear. It's about time! I swear, he does that on purpose to distract me!

I quickly dressed in my previously mentioned outfit, searching around the bathroom for my brush.

"Where did I put that damn thing?" I grumbled to myself as I scoured through the drawers. Of course, the last place I looked, there it sat! Again, me and lady luck are not on the same side.

I ran the brush through my hair, not caring that it was sopping wet.

Before I stepped out, I took a deep breath and stared at the door. I heard Jagger walk out of the closet, and pause, waiting for me to come out of the bathroom.

Staring at the door one moment more as thoughts of Jagger came into my mind, I smiled to myself. _Maybe Lady Luck likes me after all... _

**Okay, cutting it off there! **

**In all honesty, this is one of the very last chapters if I write it as planned. Because yeah. This story has definitely run it's course! This is the very last chance you have to enter an OC! Next chapter I am probably going to cut it off and no longer accept any! Enter as many as you want!**

**Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Aw! Only one review last chapter...**

**But it's ok! I am still updating! **

**I am honestly, truly about to cry. This is one of the very, very last chapters! Like one of the last three or four maybe. I decided that it is truly time to end this story. By three or four chapters, I mean pre-wedding, wedding, wedding after-party (I would tell you why, but then that would be spoiling! ;) ), and then a little epilogue because I highly doubt that there will be any kind of sequel for this story. Personally, I feel that it's a one-story kind of thing. **

**And as a reply to _irgroomer_, I am sorry that I am not putting any more closure on the wedding planning. As you said, the last few chapters were drawn out, and it is time to get some closure on the story. And of course I'm putting the wedding in here! It wouldn't be the same without!**

**I am not sure on when to do the epilogue, but if there is something specific you want to see, leave me a review! **

**I will no longer accept any OC's! Sorry if you still wanted to send one! There's just no more time for that because this is the pre-wedding prep! Ohmygosh! This will be a very long chapter, more then likely. I hope that you like that!**

**I thought that finding a wedding dress for Raven was hard, but finding bridesmaid dresses was even harder! I found the absolute perfect ones, and I will probably put the links at the end of the chapter! As always, the bridesmaid dresses are the same, but since Luna is the maid of honor, she gets to have something different. At least, I think it's like that... oh well. That is the way it shall be in this story. **

**Chapter 60! Holy jeez! I didn't think I would have that many :O.**

**Also, if you are a Forbidden Games fan, check out my story The Darkness! Jenny/Julian ALL THE WAY!**

**Okay, onto the story! **

**Oh, and on a personal note, I MADE CHEERLEADING! I am really happy, because I didn't make it last year, but I made it this year! Woo! Well, that was two days ago, but hey. Whatever works.  
**

**If I forget to add your OC, just tell me and send in another description (because I couldn't find anymore) and I promise I will add him/her in! Also, I decided that this would be the truly, very last opportunity to add someone. So if you really want someone in there, do it now or forever hold your peace. **

**Enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_

"Raven, are you excited?!" Luna squealed, brushing her hair. We were sitting in her room, a mixture of pink, black, and anything that would define the word _girl_. Makeup, hairspray, perfume, you name it. With us was Luna's mother, Dani, Emerald, and Azule. Some of Luna's cousins were supposed to come up in a little bit so I could meet them, but for now it was just me and my bridesmaids. And the mother of the husband.

"Well duh, Luna! Of course I'm excited!" I said, keeping the little seed of doubt tucked into the mind. Well, it wasn't that I was getting cold feet or anything, but I was just very nervous. I mean, this is the beginning of the rest of my life! Of course I should be nervous! I was excited too, of course. I mean, I am marrying the man (well, vampire) I love! I am going to be excited as well.

"That's great!" Luna's mother trilled as she wound another curl around the barrel of the curling iron. "You should be excited!"

I smiled, fiddling with the edges of my robe. Yeah, I hadn't put on my wedding dress yet. That would be the last step in this wedding-prep process. I already had my make-up on (courtesy of Luna), we went and got a manicure and a pedicure yesterday, I showered, blah blah blah. All of the good stuff that most girls generally do on their wedding day.

Luna put down the brush, then grabbed the straightener sitting right next to it.

"I think that you should straighten your hair, Dani." Luna commented as she grabbed a section of her own hair. "It would look really cute."

"I like my hair like this." Dani said, running her fingers through her wavy hair. She didn't do much to it, instead just putting some styling gel to make her waves more prominent and putting a clip and some bobby pins in it.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Okay, then. It's your choice, I guess."

Luna's mother set down the curling iron, and I felt her fingers in my hair, fluffing the curls a little bit.

"Emerald, can you hand me those onyx hair clips over there?" Luna's mother asked, holding out a hand. Emerald, since she was the closest one to the dresser where said hair clips were at, grabbed them with a manicured hand and gave them over to Mrs. Maxwell (which is who I was about to become! Yikes!)

I felt pulling and tugging on my hair, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was watching everyone else around me get ready, in my own thoughts.

Dani was busy applying make-up, a smokey silver eye look with dark red lipstick. It stood out against her pale skin, but not in a bad way. Luna, as I said earlier, was straightening her hair. Emerald was busy applying make-up too, along with her sister Azule. Emerald was applying some gray eye makeup while leaving her lips nude, and Azule was also applying gray eye makeup, except she put on some black lipstick.

My thoughts sort of drifted into space as I watched these girls get ready. They flickered to two months ago, when Jagger and I had our first big fight. The time in the forest, the Grace fiasco. Then they went to a few days after that, at Katniss's funeral. That wasn't a very good day at all. Then they sat at the day we told Mrs. Maxwell we wanted to plan our own covenant ceremony.

_ "But..." her eyes started tearing up. "I thought you wanted my help." _

_"We do, we do!" Jagger insisted as he started to panic. I placed a hand on his and turned back to Mrs. Maxwell. _

_"We just thought that you were doing too much and that we wanted to plan the ceremony our way." I explained calmly. "Of course we want your input, but we thought that we should plan it ourselves." _

_Mrs. Maxwell dabbed a tissue at her eyes, before smiling a watery smile. _

_"I figured that you two would say something eventually." she said, placing her hands in her black-silk covered lap._

_Jagger and I exchanged a glance. _

_"What? Did you think that I wouldn't guess that you guys would just sit back and let me plan this thing by myself?" she asked, chuckling. _

_Jagger and I sat back in stunned silence. Had it really been this easy?  
_

I smiled at the memory. Sure, I hated hurting Mrs. Maxwell like that, but she needed to know from us, not just from her guess. We wanted to plan our own wedding our way.

"Okay, Raven! Time to get into your dress! We only have a little bit of time!" Mrs. Maxwell said, clapping her hands together. My hands instinctively went up to touch my hair, to try and guess what it looked like.

"Oh, she curled it and pinned some of it up." Luna explained when she saw my hands. "It looks gorgeous, don't worry."

I nodded, before standing up. The nerves were really starting to set in, making my legs wobbly and my head a bit foggy. Nausea gripped at my stomach, though I knew I wouldn't puke or anything.

"Raven, honey, you look frightened." Luna's mother commented, brushing a black curl out of my face. "Don't be nervous! This is the start of the rest of your eternity!"

Yeah, like saying that really helped.

"Ray, don't worry about a thing. Today is your special day! Everything will be taken care of, don't worry!" Luna assured, giving me a smile. I smiled back, the excitement building up in my stomach.

The dress was sitting in a black garment bag, which was hanging up on the door. I walked over on steady legs, grabbing it and bringing it over to Luna's bed.

"Come on! Unzip the bag! You're leaving us in suspense!" Azule joked, causing everyone to burst out into giggles.

I reached out with my carefully manicured hands and unzipped the garment bag. My wedding dress was revealed for all to see.

It was a beautiful black and purple dress! It was dark purple from the top to about mid-calf, then it goes to black. The bottoms had the black scratchy material sticking out too. The top was tight, strapless, with black beading running up the top. The skirt looked almost ruffled, which I thought looked really cool.

"It's a beautiful dress." Luna's mother sighed, touching the dress material.

"Come on, come on! Put it on!" Luna insisted. "We're all girls here!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. You know, I am big on privacy, but I suppose that this would be no different from changing in gym class.

I took the dress out of the bag and placed it onto the bed, before my fingers went to the belt of my robe. Untying it, I removed my robe and picked up the dress. I was already in a strapless bra and underwear (and I already had put on my garter... luckily I had a long robe).

Luna and her mother held the dress as I stepped into it. Pulling it up, Luna zipped up the back and stepped back, surveying her work.

"Just add the jewelry, shoes, and veil, and we will be all set!" Luna declared, starting towards her dresser, where all of my wedding jewelry laid.

I followed her, picking up the dress so I would not trip over the ends. With my heels, the dress ends were just perfect. Otherwise I would have had it hemmed.

I picked up the locket that Mrs. Maxwell gave to me earlier and had Luna help me put it on. Then came earrings, which Luna had graciously lent me. We compared, and her diamond studs looked the best with the outfit. My engagement ring still glimmered on my finger, shimmering whenever my hands moved.

The shoes? Sure, they were pretty black strappy heels that I absolutely adored, but, they were quite the adventure to get into, let me tell you. Azule and Emerald had to help me hold the dress up, then Dani had to hold the shoes in place while Luna and Mrs. Maxwell helped me into the shoes. Disadvantages of having a humungous wedding dress. Good thing I went pee before I got into this thing otherwise we would be in huge trouble. It would have probably been a better idea if I put the shoes on before I put on the dress.

Well, at least it got everyone laughing. Tears were in my eyes, I was laughing so hard. It took quite a few minutes for everyone to calm themselves down enough to make sure the veil that was pinned on the back of my head was straight and that their own outfits were in order.

The bridesmaids wore a short red dress, with the ruffle effects of my own wedding dress. They were also strapless, with a black ribbon tied around the waist in a bow. The difference that made Luna stand out as the bridesmaid was that hers was reversed. She had a black dress with a red ribbon. Genius, right?

Luna's mother was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a v-neck. She wore a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings, then a pair of black flats. Her make-up wasn't applied as heavily as any of us, but she had on a bit too.

"Mom, when are Jasmine and Autumn going to get here?" Luna asked as she adjusted her dress slightly. She ended up pinning her hair back and bumping it, if you were wondering.

"I don't know. They were supposed to be here by now." Mrs. Maxwell replied, checking a silver watch on her wrist.

Two knocks were heard like five seconds later, causing most of us to jump. Besides Mrs. Maxwell, of course. She calmly stood up and walked on over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, girls!" she greeted, hugging the two teenagers at the door.

The one on the left had snow white hair that just went past her shoulders, with sparkly violet eyes that shimmered with the silver eye-makeup that she wore. The tips of her hair were dyed to match her eyes, just like Valentine and Jagger's hair was dyed. Except their eyes weren't red. She wore a silver dress, with her chest being covered in black lace over the silver and the bottom ruffled out like the bridesmaid dresses and my dress. It was also strapless and ended at mid thigh. She wore a pair of black heels that looked similar to mine, except hers had a silver stone in the middle of the foot.

The one on the right was another thing entirely. With fiery orange hair with white stripes, one chocolate brown eye and one emerald green eye, and an edgy outfit, she was definitely someone I would get along with. She wore a tight red dress with black lacings on the back that ended at her mid-thigh, with black high-heeled boots with spikes on the back and that ended at her mid-calf. She had on a black onyx necklace and matching earrings. Her hair went to her mid-back, and was somehow spiked out at the ends.

"Raven, this is Jasmine," she gestured to the girl with white hair. "And Autumn." she said, gesturing to the girl with the orange and white hair. They both smiled at me, stepping around Mrs. Maxwell and walking towards me.

"Hello, Raven!" The one on the left greeted, holding out a hand. "I am Jasmine!"

I shook her hand, and idly wondered what lotion she used. Her hands were soft!

"And I am Autumn!" The one on the right greeted with a bright smile.

"It is so nice to meet you, Raven!" Jasmine said, a soft smile on her face. "We've heard so much about you."

"Yeah!" Autumn added. "It's about time we got to meet you! It's like Jagger was trying to hide you from the family!"

"Huh, I wonder why." Luna added sarcastically. Autumn mock-glared at her, before they both burst into giggles.

"Okay, you two! Where's Anastasia? Didn't she come with you?" she asked. I was beginning to wonder whether these two were sisters or not.

"Oh, and before you ask, no we are not sisters." Autumn said, rolling her eyes. "Aunt Anastasia would be her mom." She gestured towards Jasmine.

Oh. So they were cousins too.

"Mom was just behind us..." Jasmine said, turning towards the door in confusion. The sounds of footsteps could be heard, and soon a white head popped up at the door.

"I had to go move the car." she explained when everybody stared at her.

"You must be Raven!" she said, walking up. "I am Anastasia! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. All of you!" I added at the end.

"Now come on, ladies! If we leave now, we will still be a few minutes early!" Mrs. Maxwell insisted as she ushered us to the door. "Let's go!"

With that, we walked out the door and to the rest of my eternity.

**HOLY JEEZ! That was about the longest chapter ever for this story! And I made puppy chow today! Random, I know, but they are just delicious!  
**

**It took me about three days to write, I'll tell you. And again, tell me if I forgot your OC! **

**Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW! **


	61. Chapter 61

***cries***

**Yes, it is the wedding/covenant ceremony chapter and I am literally about in tears because there's this one, the after-wedding party (that shall be very interesting *winks and nudges*), maybe an after wedding party chapter (no smut, though) and the epilogue. Then...**

**This story is completed. Forever. Finished. Adios amigos. Probably no sequel. **

***cries even more***

**I am so super saddened by it but I am also really happy because I finished this long and this big of a story! It is a major accomplishment for me as a writer, because this is by far my longest story I have ever written.**

**I am planning on another Jagger/Raven romance, but probably not anytime soon. I promise that I will tell you guys on this story (I will add another chapter if need be) when I get something up, so be aware of that!**

**Thank you guys so much for hanging in there, and thanks so much for the reviews! 284! I would love it if we could make it to 300 before I complete the story, but I highly doubt that. BUT PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ONE! Even if it's a short "awesome update" one, please leave a review because reaching 300 would be my greatest dream! **

**Okay, so I am not exactly sure how a proper covenant ceremony would actually go, so I am making it up! Deal with it! I am using a lot of stuff from actual weddings (even though I've only been to two) and since I haven't been to a wedding since I was like eight, bear with me here. **

**Unless someone has an idea for the sequel or even a simple suggestion, I will more then likely not be doing a sequel for this story. Unfortunately, I am drawing up at a blank for one, and I am kind of thinking that this story is a one-hit wonder kind of story. **

**Like I have mentioned before, soon I will be posting a series of Vampire Kisses one-shots, and a lot of them will probably be connected with this story. Just saying :). I will tell you when I get that up as well. **

**Enjoy! *wipes eyes with tissue***

_Raven's POV_

My feet bounced up and down as we rode towards the cemetery, my nerves becoming even more prominent than they did back in Maxwell Manor. God, please let me get through this without puking... and/or passing out.

"Raven, sweetie, calm down. You're going to sweat off your make-up." Luna scolded, giving my semi-damp face a pat with a handkerchief. I didn't even realize I was sweating.

I nodded at her, taking a deep breath and trying to will myself to calm down. But it was so hard... there were just a jumble of emotions in my stomach, not helping with the nausea at all.

"You're going to be bonded to the man you love! There is nothing to be nervous about!" Dani exclaimed, patting my dress-covered thigh soothingly, before returning her hands to her lap. "Now let's see that smile! Don't make me have to tickle-torture you!"

Even without the tickle torture, I was able to put on a real, genuine smile. Because, on top of nerves, I was extremely excited and elated. I was marrying the man I loved, and that was what I needed to focus on.

When the car pulled to a stop, I froze. We were here! The nerves came back ten-fold, causing my body to become stiff. I swallowed back the nausea and took a deep breath.

"Luna, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked Luna hurriedly as we stepped out of the car. The night was warm, thankfully. Pulling her to the side, out of the ears of the others, I stared at her pleadingly.

"What's wrong Raven?" she asked in concern, flipping a piece of flyaway hair out of her azure eyes. She studied me with worry.

"I'm really scared, Luna." I said, placing a hand to my forehead, rubbing it slightly. "I mean, this is forever! That big of a commitment terrifies me!"

"Raven, I know that this is the biggest commitment of your life, but you don't have to be scared about it! Look, my brother loves you more than he loves anything else in this entire universe. And I know by the way you look at him that you feel the same." she said, almost accusingly. "So there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You guys will live happily ever after until time comes crashing down around us."

I sighed and nodded my head, curls bouncing in my face.

"You're right, Luna." I said, shaking my head slightly at my own idiocy. "I'm being stupid about this whole thing. I shouldn't be scared."

"Raven, you have every right to be scared! I was scared before I was supposed to marry Alexander. It is completely normal, believe me." she said. "Even my mom would tell you that she was scared before she married my dad." Her tone was soothing. "You just have to relax and remember what you are doing. You are marrying the man you love. And that will get you through it."

I looked at her with quizzical eyes, unsure of what happened to the real Luna. I never thought her to be this insightful.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked her jokingly, emitting a laugh. She laughed too.

"It's a talent." she said with a wink of her bright blue eyes. A smile played on her lips, causing her fangs to glitter and shine in the moonlight. A sharp contrast to the darkness of the cemetery.

Carefully, I leaned in and gave her a tight hug. A thank you kind of hug. But I was careful not to rumple our dresses or rip them or something. We can't have that right before the wedding, now can we?

"Thanks for the pep talk, Luna." I said, straightening myself out. I made sure my dress was straight, along with hers. "I really needed it."

"You're welcome, future sister-in-law." she held out an arm, the same bright smile on her face, causing her dimples to show. "Now, shall I take you to your future?"

I laughed, hooking my arm with hers. She thrust a bouquet of black and dark purple roses into my free hand, tied together with black tissue and a black and purple ribbon. The colors were the exact match to my dress, which made me happy. I honestly didn't even notice her holding that before now, not even another bouquet similar to my own, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now was the time to walk to the rest of my eternity.

"Let's go!" I said with a bright smile, following her footsteps as she led us through the cemetery, towards where the ceremony would take place.

_Jagger's POV_

I waited patiently (well, as patient as I could get) at the altar/coffin, my eyes darting around to survey the handiwork of the past few days. Behind me stood the coffin, with a lit candelabra and a cup full of the ceremonial wine on it. It was decorated with black roses and other dark-colored flowers, leaving a nice fragrance wafting through the air. It looked essentially like a church, with the rows of seats and the aisle for the bride to walk down. Candles were lighted around the aisle, making it glow with an eerie light. I was nervous, I admitted that, but I was also excited. I love Raven more than anything, and being able to be with her for the rest of eternity made me smile at the thought. Even though Grace will surely come in and try to get revenge (that's a no-brainer), with Raven and I together, we would be unstoppable. And don't forget Luna and Dani.

My mother sat in the front row of the chairs, in a black dress and looking almost regal, the way she presented herself. She shot me a soothing smile, probably detecting my nervousness. I nodded at her back. My grandmother sat next to her, almost her twin, along with my aunts and uncles and cousins. They presided over the first few rows, while the more distant family members and family friends sat in the back rows. Some people I didn't even recognize, which made me assume that they were my mother's friends. Hell, in the very, very back, I spotted Aria! Along with her friend, Ashlynn, the one with the bright blue hair. When they saw my eyes on them, they flashed a smile. Aria gave me a thumbs up. From what I saw, she was wearing a red dress covered in black lace, with a silver circular locket around her throat. But, since she was so far away, I couldn't tell. I could tell that her hair was in it's signature two high ponytails on the sides of her head, except I saw some clips in her hair. Her friend, Ashlynn, had her hair pulled up into an updo, and I saw she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. I couldn't tell much else. Raven will be happy when she learns they are here. She really really wanted them to come, since they basically saved our lives back in the forest.

Raven, though sheepishly and reluctantly, apologized to me and to everyone about overreacting and stupidly running into the forest. No matter how much we reassured her it was alright, she insisted it wasn't. The only thing she did clarify was that she did not realize how dangerous the forest was. I then realized at that moment that I had not explained what lurked in the forest, so I took partial blame. But, now that everything was settled, we were able to plan the wedding more smoothly.

Blade, Axe, Balor, Austin, and Derek stood up with me, dressed in identical tuxedos. My best man was Derek, who stood closest, and stood out by wearing a dark red tie with his instead of black.

Since Raven's parents are not here to give her away, my father had graciously stepped in and offered to take Raven down the aisle. Yeah, we keep up with normal wedding traditions nowadays. It's no big deal.

The sounds of the gothic orchestra started up, playing music to start the procession with. My eyes went to the beginning of the aisle, hoping for a glimpse of Raven.

I didn't see her at first, but I saw the long procession of people in front of her.

First there were two of my younger cousins, two of the youngest of the family, both five, one a ring-bearer and one the flower girl. The girl, who was dressed in a black dress with a dark purple band around her waist with ruffles, with a black flower in her hair, no make-up covering her soft blue eyes, held a black woven basket and was scattering dark purple and black rose petals across the aisle. The ring-bearer, a cousin who looked an awful lot like me with the snow-blonde hair and the facial setting, held a black and dark purple satin pillow holding two glittering gold wedding rings on them. He wore a miniature tuxedo that Raven would only describe as adorable, with the same blue eyes as the girl. Twins, they were. Just like Luna and I. And, since these two were first cousins, named Anna and Braden, I knew how they acted too. Just like Luna and I did when we were little. My poor, poor aunt and uncle. I don't want to even think of when Raven and I have kids. With both of our personalities combined, we are doomed.

They were followed by the bridesmaids, all of the girl friends of the group wearing red dresses with black ribbons, who, in turn, were followed by Luna, holding a bouquet of her own with black and red flowers and an award-winning smile on her face. Even I had to admit my sister looked beautiful, with the black dress and red ribbon and her moonlight pale skin. Like a dark pixie of the night. Just like always.

The music switched into what everyone could recognize as the wedding march, just a more gothic version. Everyone stood up, the men taking off their hats, turning around as tradition dictated. Standing for the bride.

My eyes immediately darted to the two figures emerging from the darkness. My father, standing tall and proud, and my Raven, her arm hooked on his.

God, she was beautiful.

In the low light, her face looked soft, whimsical, almost like she was a goddess of the night. The dark purple and black dress (now I understood the color scheme of the wedding) hung on her body, covering but emphasizing. It fit her perfectly, accentuating her pale skin and raven hair. Raven had on a lot of make-up, sure, but in the low light, it seemed just right. In her hands was a bouquet of black and dark purple roses, matching her dress. My mother's locket gleamed and glittered in the moonlight, the perfect accessory to her dress.

When my father brought her to me and placed her hand in mine, I knew that I had made the best choice in my entire life and my entire eternity. A brilliant smile lit up her face, her pearly-white fangs glittering off of the candlelight. I still regretted changing her against her will, but then again if I hadn't, none of this would have ever happened.

Her dark chocolate brown eyes stared up into mine, filled with a mixture of emotions I'm sure mirrored my own. Nervousness, anxiety, happiness, excitement, fear, passion and yes, love. Love was perhaps the emotion that won over all of them.

We turned towards the black coffin, where my grandfather stood, and though he was older then me, we looked a lot alike. He would be the one conducting the ceremony. I mean, technically we could do the ceremony on our own (as I did the first time), but now that we are having a proper covenant ceremony, we decided it best to have Grandpa Maxwell preside over the wedding. With a little nudging from Mom and Dad, of course. And, after debating it for awhile, Raven and I agreed to it, figuring that if we were doing it properly, we would do it _very _properly.

"Jagger Maxwell, do you take Raven Madison, to be your mate, until death do you part?" my grandfather asked me. Staring deeply into Raven's eyes, heavy-lidded with passion, I spoke loud and confident.

"I do." I answered. Raven's smile deepened as tears pricked around her eyes.

"And do you, Raven Madison, take Jagger Maxwell, to be your mate, until death do you part?" my grandfather asked her in turn. Her eyes turned to him briefly, before staring back up at me. Tears were becoming more prominent in her eyes, but not tears of sadness. Tears of happiness.

"I do." she said loudly and clearly.

Though it wasn't technically part of the ceremony, I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. People clapped still, and my sometimes-idiotic groomsmen wolf-whistled. When Raven and I parted, I just sent a look over their way that shut them up.

My little cousin stepped forward with the rings, holding out the pillow almost shyly. Raven grabbed the ring to put on my finger and I grabbed the one to put on hers.

Feeling her slide the ring onto my finger, I felt whole. Sliding the ring on her finger, over her engagement ring, I felt unstoppable.

I could tell that Raven was very close to crying, and I could hear the muted cries of my mother from the audience.

My grandfather stepped aside, because the next part of the ceremony was done by ourselves.

We stepped towards the coffin, my arm on the small of her back. I grabbed the goblet of wine with my free hand and raised it to the moon, saying in Romanian, _Till death do we part. _Then, I took a drink.

Raven understood what was next. When I held the goblet to her lips, she drank. Unlike she did when I placed the goblet to her lips the very first time, she swallowed the thick, sweet liquid wine.

Placing the goblet back on the coffin, I turned back to my beautiful bride who looked at me with passion in her eyes. Even though she knew what was next, she was ready. I could see it in her dark eyes.

"With this kiss, I take thee for all eternity." I said, brushing her hair away from her neck. She leaned her head aside, giving me better access. With her arms wound around my shoulders and my arms around her waist, I leaned her back and placed my mouth on her neck.

My fangs penetrated the soft flesh, causing her to yelp slightly. Her blood was thick, sweet, not like human blood, but addicting nonetheless. Almost reluctantly, I pulled my fangs out of her neck and straightened her up. I took the handkerchief offered by my grandfather. It was frowned upon to lick your intended's blood from your lips. After wiping off my lips, I held the handkerchief to her neck, wiping off the few droplets of blood that remained. Vampire venom had healing properties, therefore the wound had already closed.

Our ears were deaf to the roars and cheers that came from the crowd. All signs of nervousness were gone from both of our eyes.

Leaning into each other, Raven and I kissed again. Starting the first night of our eternity.

***waves tears from eyes* **

**Tear-jerker! They are finally married and in love! **

**Honestly, if I weren't as nice as I was, I would end the story there (that was my original plan), but I had second thoughts. There are a few more important things that I hadn't included yet, some loose ends that I needed to tie up. And that shall happen next chapter. Well, mostly. **

**Again, tell me what you want for the epilogue! Whatever is most requested and what I feel like writing will be used!**

**Please leave me a REVIEW, long or short! Pretty pretty pretty PLEASE!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you thank you to all of you lovely fans and readers of mine that have reviewed on the last chapter! I can't thank you all enough for helping out! Six reviews the last chapter! Plus, reviews that I received on other chapters, just not the very last one. **

**Again, I really really want to reach my goal of 300 before this story ends! I would love it if you would send in a quick review, even if only to tell me 'update soon' or 'this was great' or even if you have a critique to help me improve my writing. I don't care. Just, this is very important to me because this would be one of the biggest goals that I have accomplished in a very, very long time. And when I look back at my story, I am amazed at how much I wrote and how much you guys reviewed. **

**Okay, leaving the rest of that little speech for the very, very last chapter, which will be two chapters from now. There is the chapter after this one (I chose to add another one, you'll see why), then there is the epilogue. Then finished!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Raven's POV_

My life was finally starting to fit like puzzle pieces. The wedding ceremony was just breathtakingly beautiful, albeit the after party was starting to get a bit wild.

Jagger and I had the first dance, as custom dictated in the normal wedding receptions, and I was so scared I was shaking at the knees.

Jagger's dancing, luckily, was perfunctory, leaving me little to worry about. Sure, I was in dance classes when I was a bit younger, but when you have a superb dance partner, it certainly helps to not look like a complete fool.

After a few more dances when everyone started taking over the dance floor, Jagger spun us over to a secluded corner so we could have some alone time, away from Luna's coquette-like behavior, despite the fact that she did come to the wedding with Aiden (trust me, everyone was surprised) as her date. But, that's just our Luna for you. Quite the flirt.

Dani noticed our almost-imperceptible exit, but she said nothing on it, instead shooting me a wink and a knowing smile as she turned back to Derek, her own date. They have been all over each other the entire night, and I could tell by the way that they were exchanging glances that they held feelings for each other.

"Quite the celebration, isn't it?" I asked as we laced our fingers together, my small hand and his larger one, in the darkened corner of a great willow tree, surveying the wedding party before us. I nestled my head on his shoulder and glanced up at his face, studying his expression closely.

"I suppose." he mused back, returning my look with his own mismatched gaze. I reached up on my tip-toes and pecked his lips quickly, pulling away before he demanded more. A teasing smile played on my colored lips.

"Luna looks like she's having a little too much fun," I murmured as I turned back towards the party. Luna was a little tipsy, giggling and leaning on Aiden's arm. She shot flirtatious glances at any single man who was not too old or in her family. Luna, Luna...

"Raven," Jagger said in a warning voice, pulling me back to him. I was enveloped by his scent and I leaned into him gratefully, our lips maybe a mere inch apart.

"What?" I asked with a quiet giggle.

"Tonight is not the night to be worrying about my sister. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Plus, I trust Aiden enough with her. Tonight is all about us." he leaned in and barely brushed his lips against mine, sending pleasant tingles down my body. He pulled away, much to my dismay. Before I could voice my protests, I saw him staring with a deadly look in his eyes at something. His whole entire body was stiffened, staring at that one thing.

"Jagger, what's wrong?" I asked in immediate concern as I turned around quickly to see what he was looking at. It took a few moments of searching, but I found the problem. A gasp emitted from my lips as Jagger's arms hooked around my waist and hoisted me behind him.

Hisses and growls of various kinds surged throughout the crowd as they parted, Jagger and I slowly proceeding on the cause of the interruption.

There stood Grace, and behind her, Lucian and a few other various slayers, all with wicked smiles on their faces. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Aria and her friend Ashlynn making their way through the crowd towards us, and I saw weapons clutched tightly in their capable hands.

"Hello, Jagger." Grace purred as we came face-to-face with her and her posse. "Lovely to see you again, is it not?"

"Grace, I am going to ask you as politely as I can to leave this party now before I have you thrown out." Jagger said in a low growl. I placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth his fury as I struggled with my own urge to just leap over Jagger and tear the seraph-looking vampire's head off.

Her hair was styled with big curls, her eyes lined to emphasize their largeness and their sparkle. She wore a strange white dress, emitting nothing but innocence. But, when you look deep into her orbs, you see the cruelness and her true nature from underneath.

"Oh, Jagger." she said, with a child-like giggle. "It's so cute when you try to threaten me. See, I made some new friends," she gestured to the Slayers behind her, all looking around with ravenous eyes. "And I believe that I will be the one calling the shots around here, no?"

She laughed again, and strolled forward, placing her hands on her hips. She smiled flirtatiously at Jagger, and I felt him stiffen up underneath his suit. I patted his shoulder soothingly.

"All I am asking for is that you hand over your..." she seemed to search for a proper term, "girl, and my friends here will leave."

"And if I don't?" Jagger growled out, and I felt him shift into a slight crouch in front of me.

"If you don't, then I'm afraid that they will just have to have their bloody fun with your family and friends. That would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" her eyelids dropped, her lashes covering her sparkling emerald eyes. "Unless, of course, you decide to hand over your little whore."

The most feral growl I have ever heard came from deep within Jagger's chest, the pure animalistic instinct to protect his mate kicking in.

Aria and Ashlynn were creeping up upon them, both whisper-quiet. I could tell by the way they held their weapons that they were going to go in for the kill. Strangely, I was kind of bothered by it. Me and my big heart doesn't like to know that people would be murdered, ever since I saw Katniss, her bloody, dead body...

I shook my head to get the grotesque images out of my brain. Now was not the time to think about it.

"Even if my own life were on the line, I would not allow my mate to be in any danger." Jagger gritted out from between his teeth, fangs bared. Though I couldn't see them, I could imagine the venom probably dripping from them. Jagger slowly started to back me up from the impending danger.

Aria and Jagger's gazes met, and she nodded for some odd reason. That was, before I saw her flying through the air, flipping over the other Slayers gracefully, and landing full-force on Grace, her friend Ashlynn coming as well to help her.

The Slayers strode forward to help Grace, but the guys from our little group of friends refused to allow that. Leaping forward, they took most of them to the ground, kicking their weapons out of reach.

Aria and Ashlynn strode forward, with them pinning Grace's hands behind her back and forcing her to her feet, pushing her ahead of them.

Aria looked over Jagger's shoulder at me and asked, "Raven, is there anything you would like to say to Grace before we take care of her?"

Jagger looked down at me, and instead of the red eyes I was expecting, they were back to his normal blue-and-green, filled with concern. I gave him a soothing kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine." I whispered for his ears only, stepping out from behind him and proceeding forward towards Grace.

Her fangs were bared, and all traces of the innocent act she was playing earlier was gone. Instead was a ravenous, demonic beast.

"I haven't heard much about you, but what I have heard hadn't been good." I said in a loud and clear voice. "What you have done to Jagger and I's relationship is inexcusable."

"Jagger loved me more than he will ever love you, you stupid b!tch!" she screamed in rage, her eyes a flaming crimson. A flash of anger sparked through me, but I took a deep breath and kept it inside.

"Grace, you've been blinded by the way you have lived for your entire life. You have had everything handed to you, though you did not work for it. That has made you selfish and greedy, and a cold-hearted shell of what I assume you used to be." I exchanged looks with Luna, who nodded for me to keep going.

"I do not want you to die, Grace." I said softly, smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress. "I want you to live on your life and find another eternal partner, just as I told Alexander to."

Grace was silent, still staring up at me like a wild banshee. But I just had to speak my mind.

"I suppose I can't say that I like you very much; I mean, who could blame me? But I don't hate you, Grace. I don't hate anybody. I was taught to always treat everyone fairly, no matter what they do to you." I looked into her eyes. "I can ask for Aria and Ashlynn to release you, but only if you promise to call off the Slayers and leave the premises immediately. Can you?"

People looked at both of us incredulously, but I was intent. I believed that there was still some good left in the cold shell of the Grace that stood in front of me.

Her eyes had turned back to the green that they originally were, staring down at the ground in thought.

After a very, very long time, she nodded. Aria and Ashlynn dropped their hold on her.

She looked back up at me with venom in her eyes, before she pounced.

I was taken to the ground, and I felt her animal-like claws tear at my skin. I fought back, swinging blindly at her to try and force her from me. As you could probably guess, I wasn't expecting this, plus I wasn't very skilled when it came to fighting. We both made purchase on each other, until I heard an unholy growl. Grace was literally thrown off me, by none other than Luna, with Dani, Azule, Emerald, their cousins, Ashlynn, and Aria at her flanks. The tipsiness from earlier was gone; instead was pure anger.

"Grace, you little bitch, Raven was willing to give you a chance to walk away, to change your fate and your life." Luna hissed as she threw her at a tree. Grace cried out in pain. "Which, now I can see was pretty stupid of her to even think that you would ever change."

Ouch, Luna. That stung a little bit. But I didn't blame her for her words. Hell, I thought I was stupid.

I felt a set of hands from behind me pull me to my feet, and I looked back at Jagger gratefully, leaning into him. He brushed the dirt off of my dress and brushed the hair out of my eyes, before turning back to the situation at hand.

"But Raven just has a big enough heart to do that, and to attack her like that when she was willing to give you another chance to walk away from here a different person was a horrible thing to do. Now, your fate is in the hands of these two Slayers to do with as they wish." she shoved Grace into Aria's and Ashlynn's hands, looking disgusted.

"But, Luna, girl, we used to be friends! What happened?! Please, you have to know I'm the better choice for your brother!" Grace said, a last-ditch effort at saving her sorry skin as Aria and Ashlynn's hands locked around her.

"You, the better choice for _my _cousin?!"

This time, Jagger's cousin, Autumn, the one with the fiery orange hair, stepped forward, and boy did she look mad.

"Obviously, Grace, you have something wrong in that thick skull of yours, because the day that you are the better choice for my cousin over Raven, a girl that I already love though I've only known a few hours! God, I ought to kill you myself! Jagger ought to!" she snarled, her hand snaking out to smack Grace across the face. A bright red hand print stuck out from her pale skin.

Grace looked to the Slayer's pleadingly.

"I paid you!" she snarled at them. "Why aren't you stepping in?!"

They kind of shrugged, and I just shook my head. I should have guessed they wouldn't. They already had the money, why should they help her?

"Get her out of here, before I tear out her throat myself. I don't think our family members would like their children to witness something like that." Autumn said, turning on her heel and stomping back into the crowd. I saw Jasmine's pale head peep up over someone's head, and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"No! NO! Jagger, Jagger baby, come on! Think of all the good times we had together! You can't forget that! Please, honey, please!" she screamed as Aria and Ashlynn dragged her into the darkness of the cemetery. Her screams were abruptly cut off.

The Slayers looked around, unsure of what to do. Lucian looked into the darkness, more than likely after Aria, and took off after her. The other Slayers went off in general directions, ignoring the glares from the vampires surrounding them. They disappeared in the darkness, leaving the party eerily quiet.

I didn't realize I was holding onto Jagger's arm until I realized I was clutching onto it with unnecessary force. I let it go and stared into the direction that they had gone into.

God... they killed her, didn't they? They actually killed her!

"Raven, sweetie, why don't you come sit down?" Jagger's mom popped out from out of nowhere, leading me over to a seat. I felt very light-headed and sick to my stomach. Jagger had to help lower me onto the seat. He knelt so he was eye-level with me.

"Raven, as Slayers, they had the lawful right to kill her since she threatened innocent people's lives." he said. "They might have reconsidered if she had taken your offer, but since she hadn't, her life was rightfully theirs to take." he said soothingly as he rubbed my hands. "It's the way this world works, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

I took a deep breath to clear my hand and leaned my head back, searching the stars above me.

God, she was dead?! I just... couldn't wrap my head around it. Jagger says it's the Slayers right, but it just seems so barbaric!

"It's been that way since our creation." Jagger's mother said in an assuring tone. "As there are vampires, there are Slayers to balance us out."

"I understand that, mostly." I said in a quiet tone. And I did. Grace didn't take my offer and there was nothing I could do about that. "But I just can't believe she's just... gone."

"It's a hard concept to accept, Kitten, but think of what good came out of it. We won't have to worry about her interfering anymore, or mucking up anyone else's life." Jagger said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. He brought one of my hands up to his lips and kissed it.

I gave him a small smile and sighed.

"I guess so." I said with uncertainty. "But I have no choice but to accept it. There's nothing I can do to change it."

Glancing down at my dress, I sighed.

"She did a number on this thing, didn't she?" I murmured to myself, looking down at my dress. She had torn the material, luckily avoiding my private areas, but some of it was torn and dirty from the ground. I frowned at it; I had really wished that the dress would survive our little dispute. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Such a pity, since I wanted to keep my dress and perhaps give it to my daughter one day, should I have one, when she had her own covenant ceremony.

Jagger's mother chuckled quietly, but patted my head soothingly. Helping only in the way a mother's touch could.

"We can have someone run you back to the house and you can find another dress to wear." she said soothingly.

"Alright." I said, and though shakily, stood up. Jagger's hands shot out immediately to make sure I was steady.

"I'll drive you." Dani offered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know how to get to your house."

And, since Luna, though she wasn't earlier, was tipsy, I agreed.

"Alright." I said, a thought popping into my head. "I already have a dress in mind."

Jagger shot me a questioning look, but I just gave him a mysterious smile and followed Dani to the car.

One trip to and from the house later, I smoothed out the dress that I had picked out.

"I wouldn't have thought to wear that." Dani mused as we walked back to the party. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't sure whether to wear it or not, but in the end, I decided that it would be totally awesome." I laughed slightly, all signs of the jitters from earlier gone. The shock had worn off, for the most part, and now I just felt kind of relieved. Relieved that she would no longer interfere with anything anymore.

"Time to make your grand début!" Dani smiled brightly at me, before we both stepped into the light of the party.

Jagger's arms immediately encircled me, and I laughed as he spun me around in circles.

"I should have guessed you would pick that one." he purred against my neck as I continued to giggle.

"Don't you know me by now?" I teased, leaning back and smiling at him. His mother came up, looking slightly confused.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked. I then realized that she didn't know the significance of the dress I was wearing.

"Well, Mrs. Maxwell," she cut me off.

"Mom, honey. I'm your mother now." she corrected with a smile.

"Mom, this was the dress that I was wearing when I was changed." I explained, gesturing down to myself and the beautiful dress I was wearing. I had to change shoes so they would match, but other than that, the colors matched the color scheme of the wedding perfectly.

Her eyes widened, but she just shook her head and chuckled.

"I should have expected that much out of you." she laughed. "Anyways, you're just in time! We were going to cut the cake!"

Even though I doubted they would cut it without the bride, I followed her anyways, glued to Jagger's side. When Luna saw us, she broke into hysterical laughter.

"God, Raven! Always have to shock me!" she said, waving her eyes. I believe the exaggerated reaction was an unfortunate mixture of alcohol and her own personality, but I gave her a smile anyways and continued to walk.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Jagger murmured in my hair as we came upon the center of the party. I looked up at him and kissed him quickly.

"I am too." I said with a small chuckle. He shook his head and smiled at me, but still led me towards where his mother was taking us.

The party went on without a hitch, and, after a few more hours of dancing into the night, Jagger and I took off in a limo.

One rice-shower later, I was curled up against him, my body tucked neatly against his. My feet, shoes off, were tucked up onto the seat. My arms were around him, my head on his shoulder.

Though the darkness of the windows made it difficult to tell, I knew that we weren't going back to our home.

"Jagger, where are we going?" I asked curiously, turning to look at him. He returned the look with a mischievous smile, one I have seen numerous upon numerous times.

"On our honeymoon." he said simply, laughing at my shocked expression. I thought we weren't having one?!

As if reading my mind, he answered my question.

"Luna and I plotted behind your back. Trust me, Kitten, you're going to love where we are going." he laughed. "And Luna loved the opportunity to shop for more clothes for you. She thought you would notice if your stuff disappeared."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and shook my head. Why was I not surprised.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Now, Raven, that's a secret." he leaned forward and kissed me. "But I will give you one hint; we are going to have to fly to it."

Knowing Jagger, he wouldn't tell me anymore then that, so I chose to drop the matter. Hey, I love surprises!

I replaced my head on his shoulder, and I could hear the laughter rumble through him.

"Whatever happened with Aria and Ashlynn?" I asked him, leaning up again.

He pondered his answer for a moment, before answering.

"Lucian went and confronted Aria about the past situation. They got into a pretty heated fight, but Ashlynn kept it under control. Lucian's off in the forest somewhere, sulking, and Aria and Ashlynn made sure to give me their numbers so I could make you call them." he laughed. "They want to be friends."

I laughed, though a bit weaker, and yawned. At least they didn't get hurt by Lucian.

"You can sleep if you want, Raven." Jagger said in a quieter voice. "It's a long ride, anyways. Get some sleep."

And I did, shutting my eyes and scooting even closer towards Jagger's warmth, absorbed by it. Finally, after years of being an outcast, I had found my place.

**Holy jeez, that was probably the longest chapter in the history of long chapters for me! It was even longer then the last one! This one took me like three hours to write!  
**

**Well, I wasn't sure on how to end it with Grace, so that was what I came up with in the end. Not surprising to me, really. **

**I hope that you guys liked this, and like I said, REVIEW! Short or long :).**


	63. Chapter 63

**HEY GUESS WHAT?!**

**I changed my mind. This is the last chapter :O. No epilogue. **

**I hope that you guys enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews! 299!**

**Okay, so today in track (yeah, I had practice) we were going to run a ladder, which is a 100, 200, 300, 400, 600, 400, 300, 200, 100. Plus, two 100's before we even did that. So we do the two one hundreds and people were grumbling about the ladders because we have a track meet tomorrow and we didn't want to be worn out for it. Well, when we get to the start, our track coach said, "By the way, April Fools!" **

**Actually, on the way to the track, I leaned over to my sister and said, "I bet this is an April Fools prank." **

**Because honestly, we never do that much before a track meet. And he told us our workout before we left our school. **

**Totally called it! **

**Haha, I hope you all had a Happy Easter if you celebrated and an awesome April Fools Day, if you either got pranked or pranked someone. **

**It is sad, seeing this story go, but all good things must come to an end, no?**

**ENJOY!**

I shot up, gasping and panting. A worried Alexander sat up next to me, his chocolate-brown eyes filled with concern. Jet-black hair fell into his moonlight face, mirroring the worry he had in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Raven?" he asked, placing an arm around me and hugging me to his slender body. I stared at him for a moment, before looking around and taking in my surroundings. I was in Alexander's room, the attic, in his coffin, with the lid propped open.

The whole entire thing... it was a dream?! What in the Hell?!

"I had the weirdest dream." I murmured to him, leaning into his warmth. "About being taken away (emphasis) by Jagger."

Alexander laughed and patted my raven-black hair soothingly.

"It's alright, Raven." he said soothingly. "Jagger and Luna went back to Romania yesterday. I even went and checked. It must have been from all of his previous attempts. Do not worry, Raven, it was all only a bad dream. You are safe."

"A bad dream?" I questioned him unsurely, blinking and shaking my head to clear it of the last remnants of sleep and doubt. "Yeah, a bad dream. That was what it was."

I wasn't sure what to say to him, or whether I should even describe everything to him. About anything in that dream, besides what I had already told him. About how he had cheated on me, about how Jagger and I fell in love and had our own ceremony after our bond was broken, about all the friends I made, about Grace... Oh God, he would probably laugh in my face, or worse; break up with me. And since that was indeed a dream, I can not have that happen. We are in reality now, where Alexander and I love each other and we are still a couple.

"But hey, it was about time I got you up anyways. You probably need to get home anyways." Alexander assured, helping me out of the coffin. I stood on two shaky legs. It was the outfit I had worn, the "day" that Jagger had bitten me for the first time in my dream. A black Evanescence shirt, a pair of black shorts with destruction outlined in purple, a pair of black fishnet stalkings, plus my signature combat boots. My hair had the same bat clips and was pulled back into a low ponytail, keeping the layers of black out of my face.

"Yeah, I need to go home." I said, more in a daze then anything. That whole entire ordeal... was all a dream. I wasn't a vampire. I wasn't bonded to Jagger. I didn't just have another covenant ceremony with him.

I felt up my neck, checking for bite marks, and even ran my tongue over my teeth. Alexander raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked while chuckling, placing his hand on the small of my back as he led me out of his room.

"Nothing." I forced myself to chime back happily, though on the inside I was relieved. Well, in a way, I was relieved. In a way, I was kind of disappointed. I mean, Jagger and I... we fell in love and got re-married. Alexander had cheated on me and everything in my dream, and then there was Grace and she tried taking Jagger from me and she crashed our wedding... both good things and bad things had happened.

At least it was only a dream.

When I got back into my room, I went and plopped down on my bed, sighing and running my fingers through my messy hair. I had let it down out of it's ponytail.

A piece of paper on my pillow caught my attention, making me raise an eyebrow. That was strange... Alexander never left me notes, and my parents would have just called or texted me.

Reaching out, I realized that it was parchment, not paper.

Starting to sweat, I slowly opened it up and read what was inside.

_Sweet dreams, my little song-bird._

_- Jagger _

My face paling, I dropped the paper in horror and turned towards the window just in time to see a black bat flying away in the distance.

**_The end_**

**And that there, folks, is the end of the Taken Away story. After 63 chapters, 299 reviews, this story is over. Such a shame, am I right?  
**

**A big thanks to everyone who stuck around the whole ride, this has been an amazing experience writing this! I am sad, though. This has had to be my most favorite story ever to write, and now it is just done. Finished. Bye bye! And that makes me cry.  
**

**Oh, and by the way...**

**April Fools Day. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey IT'S ME!**

**Okay, since some of you (guests mainly) that reviewed probably didn't read the end.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS AN APRIL FOOL'S PRANK!**

**Haha, I totally got you guys! I would never (maybe) actually end the story like that! At least, this one... **

**It wasn't originally my idea, an author that I follow in a different fandom did it in one of her stories (and she kind of used the whole waking up and it's a dream idea)... so I do not take any credit at all for the general idea! At least they aren't from the same fandom! **

**I am sorry if I really pissed you off with the last chapter, but for some reason I thought it would be funny -_-. **

**Anyways, this is the SECOND to last chapter, with the last chapter being an epilogue, so within this timeline, this is the last chapter, technically. **

**Okay, so the island mentioned is not a real place. I made it up ;).**

**I hope that you enjoy, and please REVIEW.**

_Raven's POV_

"Raven..." I heard a quiet but deep voice whisper into my ear, and I felt someone shake my shoulders gently. "Raven, wake up. We are here."

Whimpering, I turned my head away from the noise, trying to keep my eyes close. I was in no way ready to wake up yet.

"Kitten, come on!" I heard him chuckle, before I felt the pressure of lips on my cheek. They trailed down my jaw and down my throat, over my bite mark. "Get up!"

"I don't wanna!" I whined, shoving away the hands that were on my shoulders.

I should have guessed what was coming next, but I still squealed and shot up when his fingers started ghosting along my stomach, tickling it to get me to wake up. Damn, he knew my weak spot! That was a dirty move!

"Jagger, stop!" I squealed, trying in vain to get his hands away from my stomach and the endless tickle-torture that he was causing there.

"You wouldn't wake up!" he argued back, laughing along with me as his fingers continued on their merciless ways. His white-blonde and blood tipped hair hung in his face, not even barely concealing the excitement that shone brightly in those mesmerizing mismatched emerald and sapphire eyes of his. I have always loved his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up! Quit it!" I shouted, finally managing to shove his hands away from my stomach. Or he just decided to be merciful and stop tickling the most ticklish part of my body. Probably the latter, but I like to think that I made him stop.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking out the window of the car that we were in. The windows were dark-tinted, enough so we could drive through the sun and not get burned.

It must have been a rental, because I didn't recognize it and Jagger had been driving. Rubbing my forehead, I tried to think of how long I had slept. I had woken up before we boarded the flight and after we got off of it, but I had been too tired to look at any of the signs. By the time that we had gotten to a car, I had already passed out again. I idly wondered why I was so tired. I vaguely remembered the sound of a boat engine and being carried somewhere, but my memory serves no reminder in that.

"Well, dear Raven," he started, stepping out of the car and walking over to my side. I unbuckled my seat belt just as he opened the door for me. "Welcome to the small island of Lisbon, Greece."

At first, I had started to freak out. Why were we out when the sun was out?

Then, I realized something.

A solar eclipse.

It must have been a total solar eclipse, because the moon completely covered the sun, leaving darkness on the island. I stared up, amazed. I have never had the opportunity to ever see something this amazing, this beautiful. I can't believe this!

"Jagger, this is..." I murmured, accepting the sunglasses that he had handed me so I could look fully at the phenomenon. "This is amazing."

"I knew you would want to see this." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. We both gazed up at the solar eclipse in silence.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke, just as he pushed his sunglasses up so they rested on his head instead of on his eyes.

"It will end in a little bit. We need to get inside." he informed me, grasping my hand and pulling me towards the house that laid on the beach. Pushing my glasses up as well, I glanced down at my feet and felt the smooth sand on my toes. It was different from the beach in Romania. It felt more tropical, without the huge gothic gate and dark tinted sidewalk. True, this place held a little more color, but I couldn't help but love it. The sidewalk had little lamps that lit the way, since it was technically dark out with the solar eclipse.

I loved the smell of the ocean in the air, I thought, as Jagger led me towards the door. Opening it, the inside greatly resembled that of our castle back in Romania, except for a more summer-home feel. Instead of the heavy drapery and thick rugs, this place had more of an open, beachy feel. Though I loved our home in Romania, I loved this too. Maybe one day I could convince Jagger to let us visit.

"This is a beautiful island. How come there weren't any other people out there?" I asked curiously as we wandered into the house and up a spiral staircase.

"This island is owned by my family." Jagger said, though he sounded surprised. Like he expected that I knew that. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. His family owned this island?

"Luna and Mom were the ones who made the suggestion to use it for our honeymoon." he interjected quickly when I gave him a questioning look. "It's our own little home for all of this week. And the next, if we so choose."

I smiled slightly as we came to a halt in front of what I assumed to be our bedroom door.

"This place is beautiful." I said, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the mouth, letting my lips linger a few moments. "Thank you so much for taking me here."

"It's my pleasure, Kitten." he replied back in a quiet voice, before pulling my face back up to his in a kiss more fiery and passionate then mine. We were both soon lost in the haze of lust and love that we didn't stop to think as he carried me back into the bedroom and sat me in the coffin. As we shed both our clothes, I had no objections and neither did he. We loved each other, and I was more then willing to spend my eternity with him. My life was finally at peace (rather, as peaceful as life with Jagger would get), and I would go through all that pain and heartache to be back at this moment. With Jagger.

_Later that evening..._

I blinked once, twice, unsure of where I was. My head was resting on Jagger's bare chest as he still slept on, unaware that I was awake.

Glancing out of the coffin, I knew that it was almost sunset. But I wasn't ready to get up yet. Also, I saw my discarded dress on the floor, forgotten about. I would have laughed if Jagger had not been sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up.

I stretched out my legs and placed my head back on Jagger's chest, smiling to myself. I couldn't have asked for a happier ending then this.

Closing my eyes, I snuggled closer to Jagger as I fell back asleep, on the first night of the rest of my eternity.

THE END

REMEMBER, THERE IS STILL AN EPILOGUE!

**Like I said before, this is the end of the story at the current timeline! I am going to be skipping ahead awhile (again, still not sure) and then writing an epilogue. **

**Feel free to send in a review requesting the time of the epilogue. I already had one that is at the birth of their first child. I will take all into careful consideration.  
**

**Haha, I bet you guys were expecting a lemon, weren't you? Well, since the thought of that makes me blush, that will not be happening for this story. But, you guys kind of got the picture of what went on, right?**

**It is really, really sad that this story is about to come to a close, but as I have repeated numerous times before, all good things must come to an end. **

**Please don't be silent readers and REVIEW!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Drum Roll, please!**

***cues drum roll***

**Ladies and Gentlemen... boys and girls...**

**This is the final chapter, in the fateful story, of Taken Away. **

***turns off drum roll***

**Now, prepare for probably the longest author note of your lives in 3... 2... 1...**

**Guys, this story has been such an adventure to me, and I could not have gotten this far without your support throughout the whole entire story, from people who have only been here for a few chapters to those who have stuck in there from chapter one. I appreciate all of the reviews, follows, favorites, and sometimes the PM conversations I would have with you! Thanks to all of those who submitted OC's, to all of those who submitted story ideas, to all of those who reviewed in general! We reached past my ultimate story goal! 310 reviews! **

**Do you realize how happy it made me whenever I saw a new review email pop up? I had to learn to contain my excitement! All of that support made this entire story possible! Thank you so much!**

**Now, you are probably wondering...**

**KittyandKat, what are you going to do now that Taken Away is over? **

**And the truth is... **

**I am not sure myself. **

**Like I have mentioned numerous times before, I have been planning on writing another Jagger/Raven story, and like I said before, I will tell you when that happens. But, on the bright side, I have posted a story called The Random Adventures of Vampire Kisses Characters, and it is a bunch of one-shots about random things with the Vampire Kisses characters. A lot of Jagger/Raven, and more then likely a lot of references to this story. Go check it out!  
**

**As a final moment, let me say this:  
**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, or the characters Jagger and Raven Maxwell (ha) but I do own their children... ;)**

**Well, here is the epilogue for Taken Away! **

_Ten years later... _

"Ryder! Lily! Get back here you two!" Raven called out in Romanian to the children trying to toddle away from her only in their diapers. Lily, one of only two Maxwell children with black hair and Jagger's mismatched eyes, continued to try and walk away on her barely-two-year-old legs. Her twin, Ryder, with white hair and bright blue eyes, stopped, though, not following his sister.

"Lily Ann you are just like your father, don't you know that?" Raven huffed, chasing down the now-giggling two year old and scooping her up in her arms. "You always like to make my life complicated."

"Raven, are the rugrats ready?"

As if on cue, the man himself, Jagger, poked his head through the door. "Scarlett and Luke are."

Luke wasn't his real name (it was after his middle name, Lucas) but they called him that because his real name was Jagger and they didn't want it to get confusing.

"I'm working on it." Raven said, placing Lily up on the changing table so she could help her get dressed.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at my pretty dress!" Scarlett squealed, sprinting into the room. Scarlett was the spitting image of Raven, from the dark brown eyes to the raven-black hair.

Luke, her twin, coincidentally, walked in behind her a little more calmly then she entered the room. He, ironically, looked exactly like Jagger, from the snow-white hair to the mismatched eyes. He wore a nice suit, as he was the ring bearer. Raven remembered him being unhappy because he had thought for months that he was going to get to walk down the aisle in a bear suit, to be sadly disappointed.

"Scarlett, you look beautiful!" Raven said, smiling kindly at her six-year-old daughter, who was in a long black dress with dark purple leggings. The dress had a dark purple ribbon tied around her waist, and she wore a matching headband in her hair. "By the way, where's Madison?"

Madison, named after Raven's maiden name, being the four-year-old of the bunch, the only one without a twin.

"I'm not sure. I think she was in her room." Jagger said, shrugging his shoulders. Raven, busy helping Scarlett into a black dress, rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Come zip up Scarlett's dress, I'll go get her." Raven said, holding the dress up until Jagger came over to help. Raven then exited the room, leaving the majority of the kids with Jagger.

Zigzagging through the hallways, she came upon a door with a wooden _M _hanging on it. Knocking, she cracked the door open, asking, "Maddie, can I come in?"

"Sure, Mama." a quiet voice came from inside. Raven then entered the room and faced her four-year-old daughter.

"I was wondering where you were." Raven said with a smile at her daughter. Her daughter smiled back. Raven's brown eyes twinkled back at her. Madison's snow-white hair was the only difference between her and her mother's appearance.

"Can you help me with my dress?" Madison asked, turning around. Raven, laughing to herself, walked forward and helped her daughter zip up her dress.

"Now, are you almost ready? We need to leave in a little bit for your Aunt Luna's wedding." Raven said, facing her daughter and checking over her appearance.

"Yeah." Madison said with a nod, twirling around in her dress and giggling. "I'm ready!"

"All right, let's go then. Daddy should be about done helping your brothers and sisters get ready." Raven replied, turning towards the door. The little girl tagged along behind her, babbling on about this and that. Stuff four-year-olds talk about.

When Raven peeked into the youngest of the Maxwell twins' nursery, she saw Jagger buttoning up Ryder's dress shirt. The eldest of the Maxwell children were busy rocking on their heels, with Scarlett holding Lily in her arms. Raven's heart melted at that sight; her family was whole.

She couldn't help but think of her human family. She has kept in contact with them,and they even knew their secret. Even Billy knew. They knew about the kids, and they even came over to Romania a few years ago. Before Ryder and Lily were born. Raven missed them and wanted to go back to America to visit soon.

"Mama, is Uncle Billy gonna be there?" Madison asked her mother with wide eyes. Raven considered it for a moment. Though none of her children spoke English (they had opted to teach them Romanian first), they still loved their Uncle. He had recently graduated from college, and had a girlfriend that he was very serious about. Raven wouldn't be surprised if a wedding invitation came in the mail sometime soon.

"Not today, Maddie. Maybe in awhile we will be able to visit him." Raven replied. Raven now spoke fluent Romanian, after ten years of tutoring from Jagger. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but sometimes she spoke English on instinct.

"Are we ready?" Jagger asked, helping Ryder down from the changing table. Raven looked over all of her children, making sure a hair wasn't out of place. Then she took in her own outfit. A maid of honor dress, dark purple with black ribbons? Check. Shoes, black heels with purple ribbons? Check. Hair, placed in an updo with little curls coming down? Check. Make-up? Check.

Jagger?

She glanced over at her husband, dressed up in a suit with his white hair done neatly. Now that he was older, he had cut back on the piercings, but he still had the blood-red tips in his hair.

Check.

Raven smiled and said, "Yes, I believe we are all ready. Let's go!"

And, lifting Lily from Scarlett's arms into her own, she led her children out of the room, her husband following.

Luna was finally getting married, to a man nobody expected her to.

Alexander.

They hit it off a few years ago, started dating, and now here comes their wedding day. Soon, Luna would probably have little children of her own, running around. Raven liked the thought of being an aunt, with a few nieces and nephews running around her feet screaming, "Aunt Raven, Aunt Raven!" Though she was a bit cautious about Alexander at the beginning of their relationship, she slowly started to trust him with her sister's heart. And now, it wasn't quite as awkward as it was in the beginning.

As she helped her children into their car-seats, she gazed over at Jagger. After ten years, their love hasn't wavered. Not even a bit. Sure, they had their fights like every other married couple, Jagger had his share of sleeping on the couch, but they still loved each other.

Raven smiled to herself as she got into the car. Her life, she felt, would never truly be at peace, but she would never trade it for anything in the world. She had her children, who all were quite an interesting combination of both her and Jagger. Scarlett and Luke, she thought, were just like Luna and Jagger when they were kids, from the stories she heard from her mother and father-in-law. But with a little bit of Raven's own mischievous and daredevil personality, they became quite the trouble-makers. But, it wouldn't be home without them. She idly wondered what she would do when they moved away when they were older. She opted to not think about it. Madison didn't have much of the troublemaking genes, but she was an apt musician and loved to sing and dance. Raven was proud of her nonetheless. The youngest twins, she could tell, would be quite a pair as well. And, she thought, she assumed the child (or children) growing inside of her at that very moment would be interesting as well. The complicated part was to tell Jagger that she was pregnant again... with their sixth (maybe sixth and _seventh_, with their luck thus far) child.  
That would provide to be amusing.

Raven was happy that her life had gone this way, and, though she went through a lot of heart-ache to get to this point, she would do it all again if she got to be with her children and the vampire she loved.

Raven Madison Maxwell's life turned out all right after all.

**And that's it! And so ends the tale of Taken Away! I want to give another big thanks to all of those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout the journey that is this story. **

**And, for the last time, please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!  
**

**GOODBYE! **


End file.
